Song of a Cherry Blossom
by Yuki Kanashii
Summary: Sakura bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi di klub lokal dengan nama samaran Saki. Tapi semua hal mulai rumit saat laki-laki yang kau benci mulai menyukai bagian dirimu yang lain. Terutama jika laki-laki itu Uchiha Sasuke. / "Aku ingin memberimu undangan makan malam."
1. Miss Saki

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 1— Miss Saki

Haruno Sakura bersenandung sambil menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang kusut dengan jari ramping miliknya. Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Tsunade, _make-up artist_ Sakura untuk identitasnya yang lain, baru saja selesai menerapkan semua _make-up_ yang diperlukan di wajah _cherry blossom_ -nya. Sakura meletakkan salah satu jarinya di bibir dan memeriksa warna kemerahan dari _lip gloss_ pada bibirnya. Keterangan yang ada di tabung _lip gloss_ yang ia baca menuliskan bahwa _lip gloss_ itu akan membuat setiap bibir pemakainya terlihat lembut dan lezat.

Sakura menghela napas. Entah bagaimana hal itu tidak berlaku untuk bibirnya. _Aku berharap mereka tidak harus memaksaku untuk memakai_ make-up _. Aku terlihat seperti Barbie plastik murahan._

Ketukan terdengar dari pintu dan Sakura menoleh dengan cepat. Pintu terbuka dan sebuah kepala muncul ke dalam. Senyum iblis terpasang di bibir pria itu tapi kekecewaan muncul ketika ia melihat orang yang ia harap kehadirannya di sana ternyata tidak ada di dalam ruangan.

Sakura mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat senyum pria berambut putih itu berubah menjadi cemberut penuh kecewa. "Maaf Jiraiya- _sama_ , Tsunade- _sama_ pergi beberapa saat yang lalu."

Pria berambut putih itu tertawa gugup saat niatnya ketahuan. "Tsunade? Aku tidak mencari dia," katanya.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Yah, kau akan ada di atas panggung dalam beberapa menit jadi lebih baik kau bersiap-siap," Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawab dengan monoton. Jiraiya mengamati pandangan di sekitar ruangan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura mengambil _wig_ pirang madu yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Ia memakainya dengan hati-hati dan memastikan rambut merah mudanya tersembunyi di balik wig pirang. _Wig_ pirang itu panjangnya sampai ke bawah dada, sedangkan panjang rambut merah muda miliknya hanya melewati bahu. Ia mengatur poninya dengan gaya strategis agar menutupi dahinya. Sakura selalu sadar diri bagian wajahnya yang berukuran raksasa ada di sudut itu.

Sakura menatap pantulan di cermin lagi. Mengejutkan melihat berapa banyak perubahan penampilannya dari hanya sekedar mengganti warna rambut. Ia tertawa pelan. "Ini masih mengejutkanku meskipun aku sudah melakukannya selama tiga minggu," renungnya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura berpikir kembali pada saat ia pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Sebuah klub malam populer di mana banyak murid sekolah atas dan mahasiswa datang untuk menghilangkan stres di sekolah. Ketika pertama kali datang, tanda _'Help Wanted'_ menarik perhatiannya. Sejak kematian orangtuanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sakura hidup sendiri. Ia harus menjual rumahnya untuk pindah ke sebuah apartemen kecil yang lebih terjangkau. Namun, ia harus pindah sekolah karena terlalu jauh untuk pulang-pergi setiap pagi.

Setelah mendaftar ke beberapa sekolah dan ditolak karena ia sudah melewatkan seluruh trimester, Sakura mulai kehilangan harapan. Sampai suatu hari, Sakura menerima surat penerimaan Konoha Academy yang menawarkan beasiswa musik penuh padanya. Konoha Academy adalah sekolah bergengsi yang bahkan tidak ia pertimbangkan sampai sekolah itu menjadi pilihan terakhir dan satu-satunya. Di samping reputasi Konoha Academy sebagai sekolah tinggi anak-anak elit, ia tidak bisa melewatkan beasiswa yang akan menjamin biaya kuliah mahal yang harus ia bayar. Sulit untuk membayangkan bagaimana sebuah sekolah swasta elit memutuskan untuk memilihnya, seorang gadis tanpa uang atau status, tapi Sakura tidak ingin mendebatkannya.

Sakura masih perlu mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu bayaran sewa dan biaya makan. Ia punya pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran kecil tapi bayarannya tidak cukup. Belum lagi _tips_ yang buruk dan staf yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu buruk karena justru hal itu yang membawanya ke klub Icha Icha. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jiraiya yang menemukan dirinya.

Sakura menutup restoran malam itu dan memutuskan untuk memutar mesin _jukebox_ karena ia sendirian malam itu. Saat melantunkan hits terbaru dari tahun 90-an, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jiraiya tertidur di balik bilik. Entah bagaimana, satu hal mengarah ke yang lain dan ia berakhir dengan kejutan penuh ketakutan dan diberi kartu bisnis Icha Icha. Sakura segera mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi di klub dan mampu menutupi bayaran sewa bulanannya. Setelah mengetahui situasi Sakura, Tsunade juga mempekerjakannya sebagai pelayan paruh waktu untuk menutupi sisa biaya makan dan tagihan.

Sakura bersandar kembali ke kursi lembut mewahnya. Semua orang yang bekerja di klub itu benar-benar baik padanya dan mereka seperti keluarga Sakura sendiri. Rasanya bagus untuk memiliki perasaan seperti itu lagi. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengatasi rasa kehilangan orang tuanya. Tapi ia berterima kasih atas dukungan yang ia dapat dari semua orang di tempat kerja. Meskipun Jiraiya selalu memandang penuh cinta setiap wanita di perguruan tinggi, selalu ada Tsunade yang terus mengecek Jiraiya. Lalu ada Morino Idate, setahun lebih tua dari Sakura, menjadi _bartender_ di klub. Dia selalu bercanda dengan Sakura dan mereka selalu mengobrol setelah berkerja.

Ketukan datang dari pintu lagi dan Sakura berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu. Sebuah kepala seorang wanita muda muncul. Mitarashi Anko memberi isyarat padanya bahwa tiba giliran Sakura dan ia mengangguk. Kepala ungu gelap itu menghilang di belakang pintu dan pintu tertutup.

Sakura mengambil kacamata hitam di atas meja dan memakainya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti sampai ia berada di belakang panggung. Tirai yang ditarik kembali melindunginya dari pandangan penonton. Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat sekilas dengan jelas lantai dansa di depan panggung saat ia mengintip di balik tirai.

Musik dimainkan dengan keras sementara kerumunan remaja menari sepanjang malam. Sakura tersenyum. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari Jumat setelah semua hari padat berlalu.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak gugup berada di atas panggung, tapi ia gelisah karena mulai sekolah minggu depan. Terutama karena ia akan memulai semester kedua di kelas yang sudah mengenal baik satu sama lain. Ia mengintip dari tirai lagi untuk melihat siswa tahun kedua atau tahun ketiga yang mungkin ada di sana. _Aku ingin tahu apakah salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi teman sekelasku yang baru._

Musik mulai mereda dan beberapa penari yang lelah pergi untuk duduk. Jiraiya berjalan keluar dari sisi lain panggung dan berjalan ke mikrofon yang berada di tengah. Jiraiya mulai berbicara beberapa kata sebelum mulai memperkenalkan Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jiraiya mengulurkan lengannya dan menunjuk ke arah sisi kiri panggung di mana Sakura berdiri di belakang tirai. "Dan sekarang, saat yang kalian tunggu.. Bakat suara indah Nona Saki disertai dengan _band_ -nya."

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari penonton sementara Sakura tersenyum. Saki adalah nama panggung yang Jiraiya buat untuknya karena Sakura tidak ingin menggunakan nama aslinya. Gadis merah muda yang sekarang pirang itu melangkah keluar dan menjadi sorotan. Tepuk tangan terdengar saat ia berjalan ke mikrofon. Meskipun ia bukan penyanyi terkenal, ia yang paling populer di klub dan kebanyakan orang datang untuk mendengarnya bernyanyi. Sakura melirik _band_ dan mengangguk pada mereka. Drummer mengangkat stik drum dan memulai _beat_ -nya. Musik mulai mengalir sementara lampu meredup menjadi biru.

Sakura baru mengenal _band_ dengan waktu yang singkat, tapi ia merasa seperti mengenal mereka dalam waktu yang lama karena mereka selalu berlatih saat larut malam dan pagi. _Band_ ini terdiri dari tiga anggota dengan Dosu Kinuta sebagai bass, Kin Tsuchi bermain gitar, dan Zaku Abumi bermain drum.

Selagi musik pembuka dimainkan, sorotan lampu bersinar ke tengah di mana Sakura berdiri. Dengan percaya diri, ia meraih mikrofon di depannya dan menatap ke penonton. Senyum terlihat di wajahnya saat ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lirik-lirik dari lagu tersebut mengalir melalui dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa lebih di 'rumah' daripada saat sekarang ketika berada di atas panggung.

Sakura mengambil mikrofon dari holder-nya dan melangkah mundur saat bagian _chorus_ lagu dimulai. Kerumunan orang di sana mulai terasa lebih hidup dan mereka menari sesuai irama lagu sambil melambaikan tangan mereka di udara. Sakura tersenyum sambil bernyanyi. Ia telah menemukan 'rumah' barunya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Uchiha Sasuke bersandar di sofa kulit mewah yang ia duduki. Dia berada di klub malam lokal Icha Icha karena pacarnya di minggu ini menyeretnya ke sini dan mengoceh tentang bagaimana penyanyi di sana benar-benar berbakat. Ia kecewa dengan desain interior klub dan meratapi bagaimana seluruh tempat itu tidak dibersihkan. Tempat ini memang turun standar dari klub yang biasa ia datangi. Ia terkejut, bagaimana antusiasme klub ketika penyanyi muncul ke panggung. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya karena sebagian besar klub yang ia kunjungi tidak memiliki perilaku yang baik. Atau mungkin ia hanya memegang standar yang lebih tinggi.

Sasuke terpesona oleh kehadiran penyanyi itu. Dia tampak tidak menarik di luar tetapi memiliki pesona khusus yang Sasuke tidak bisa jelaskan dengan tepat. Suaranya halus dan mempesona sehingga Sasuke merasa seolah-olah penyanyi itu menariknya. Agak menjengkelkan bahwa seorang gadis yang belum pernah ia temui sudah menarik perhatiannya sebelum Sasuke bisa menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Sasuke mengamati gaun wanita muda itu. Gaun dengan gambar bunga sederhana yang dikenakan di atas celana jins pudar. Tali gaun yang seperti _spaghetti_ menunjukkan kulit putih porselen halus milik wanita ramping itu. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam tapi ada aura bersinar yang ia pancarkan dari kehadirannya di atas panggung.

Perhatiannya terputus ketika pacarnya, Yamanaka Ino, mulai menempel ke lengannya. "Bukankah klub ini yang terbaik?" Ino menjerit. Sasuke memutar matanya melihat perilaku Ino yang dramatis. Dia seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang Sasuke kencani. Menempel dan manipulatif. Sasuke menghela napas. Sejak tahun pertamanya di SMA, setiap gadis tampaknya menyukainya. Sasuke tidak bisa berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah tanpa setidaknya satu gadis merona di hadapannya atau memberinya pengakuan. Sekarang ia memasuki tahun keduanya di SMA minggu depan, ia berharap menemukan timbunan siswi perempuan baru mengejarnya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika berpikir tentang itu.

Sasuke mendesah gembira. Ia memiliki kehidupan yang tumbuh dengan indah. Ia adalah putra dari seorang ayah multi-miliarder dan satu-satunya pewaris bisnis sejak kakaknya memutuskan untuk pergi menikahi seorang gadis yang tidak disetujui orang tua mereka.

Ino menarik-narik lengan kemeja biru _navy_ Sasuke dan membuat perhatian Sasuke kembali. Minuman mereka sudah tiba dan pelayan menempatkan nampan berisi empat minuman di atas meja. Dia meletakkan setiap minuman di depan masing-masing orang. Sasuke melirik dua orang lainnya yang Ino undang. Salah satunya adalah Hyuuga Neji yang juga berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga dan meskipun Sasuke berteman dengan Neji, mereka juga saingan karena mereka bersaing satu sama lain dalam segala sesuatu yang memungkinkan mereka untuk bersaing. Yang duduk di samping Neji adalah pacarnya, Tenten, memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat dengan cepol dua di atas kepalanya. Gadis cokelat itu meringkuk manja pada Neji dan meneguk minumannya.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya sendiri yang meletakkan kepalanya di lengannya. Rambut pirang panjang Ino dikuncir satu ekor kuda dan untaian poni longgar menggantung di atas matanya. Dia perlahan-lahan meneguk minumannya dan Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil minumannya di meja. Ia menyisir rambut gelapnya yang kusut yang menutupi matanya.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan gadis di atas panggung itu mulai berakhir dan musik mereda lagi, banyak orang yang berdiri di depan mulai bertepuk tangan dan berteriak meminta pengulangan. Pria dengan kepala putih yang memiliki klub malam ini berjalan ke panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si penyanyi. Sasuke menyaksikan untuk melihat hiburan apa yang gadis itu akan lakukan selanjutnya. Sasuke melihat dia mengangguk dan kemudianmemberikan _band_ tanda yang menunjukkan lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan. _Band_ menanggapi dan memulai lagu. Gadis pirang itu mulai bernyanyi dan sekali lagi, suara yang indah terdengar. Kerumunan bersorak dan beberapa orang bangkit dari meja untuk pergi ke lantai dansa.

"Gadis itu pasti baik, bukan?" Tenten berkomentar. Neji mengangguk setuju saat ia meletakkan minumannya.

"Aku yakin dia akan menjadi penyanyi besar suatu hari. Suara indahnya harus ditemukan," seru Ino.

Neji melipat tangannya. "Industri Musik adalah bisnis yang sulit untuk dimasuki. Dia perlu memiliki keuletan agar bisa menerobos masuk."

Tenten tertawa sambil bercanda menekan lengan Neji. "Berhenti menjadi _downer_ seperti itu. Aku akan membeli CD miliknya jika dia merilisnya."

Ino menghela napas bahagia dan meringkuk pada Sasuke. "Aku harap aku seorang selebriti."

Sasuke tertawa. "Jadi, kau ingin jadi bintang?"

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan sinar di matanya. "Kau tidak mau? Maksudku, itu impian setiap gadis untuk jadi bintang terkenal."

Tenten membalas, "Tidak setiap gadis. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bintang terkenal. Terlalu stres."

Ino menjulurkan lidah pada Tenten. "Tentu saja kau tidak. Kau lebih suka berlari dan berkeringat." Ino mengernyitkan hidung dengan jijik membayangkan tubuh penuh keringat.

Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino. "Apa yang salah dengan berkeringat?"

Neji tertawa. "Tentu saja, Tenten merupakan tipe gadis yang tidak keberatan berguling-guling di lumpur."

Tenten tertawa dan bersandar di lengan Neji. Ino menghela napas putus asa. "Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti orang-orang."

Tenten memutar matanya. "Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku tidak mengertimu Ino. Selalu terobsesi dengan majalah _fashion_ dan menghabiskan seluruh harimu di mal."

Neji dan Sasuke saling pandang. Sasuke menyeringai saat ia tidak bisa setuju lagi dengan kata-kata Tenten. Sesuatu tentang gadis-gadis yang mereka tidak pernah bisa pahami. Tapi ia menahan lidahnya saat Ino merengut pada Tenten sebelum meneguk minumannya.

Mereka tetap diam untuk beberapa saat karena mereka mendengarkan suara penuh penjiwaan milik gadis di atas panggung itu. Sasuke menatap tajam wajah si penyanyi dan mencoba membayangkan wajahnya seperti apa tanpa kacamata. Ketika dia tidak bisa membayangkannya, dia mendesah dan berbaring kasar di sofa.

Lagu berakhir dan penonton bertepuk tangan dan berteriak meminta lebih tetapi gadis itu menolak dan membungkuk sebelum berjalan ke belakang panggung. Kepala pirang madu itu menghilang di balik tirai saat musik terdengar dari _sound system_.

Ino menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mencoba mendapatkan tanda tangan tapi Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya untuk mendengarnya lagi. _Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa melihatnya lagi._

Sasuke menatap langit-langit. "Beri tahu, Ino. Siapa nama gadis itu?" Ia bertanya.

Gadis pirang itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya. "Maksudmu penyanyi itu?"

Laki-laki berkepala _raven_ itu mengangguk. "Aku pikir pria tua itu menyebutnya Saki," Ino menjawab.

"Saki," bisik Sasuke sambil membiarkan dua suku kata itu terucap dari lidahnya.

Ino menatapnya. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke- _kun_?" ia mendengung.

Sasuke menggeleng dan beranjak pergi untuk mengambil minumannya. Dia menempatkan tepi gelas di bibirnya dan menatap panggung yang sekarang kosong.

Panggung adalah tempat sepi sampai kau datang dan menghidupkannya dengan senyum dan karisma.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil meneguk minumannya. _Nona_ _Saki. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari._

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Halo minna~

Setelah vacum sekian lama dan ujung-ujungnya nggak dapet ide buat bikin fanfic baru, akhirnya Yuki memilih baca fanfic bahasa Inggris dan nemuin fanfic seru ini, karya Diana-san. Jadi, Yuki kirim PM dan minta izin buat republish fanficnya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Dan ta-da! Yuki pun berhasil translate fanfic ini walaupun mungkin masih ada beberapa kata/kalimat yang aneh Yuki harap minna suka fanfic ini yaˊ▽ˋ

Ok, see you again:3

P.S: Jangan lupa review ya:) Kalau ada yg mau ditanya silahkan review/PM ke Yuki;)


	2. First Day of Hell

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 2 — First Day of Hell

Angka di jam digital berganti dari 05:59 menjadi 06:00 dan alarm melengking keras, bergema di dalam apartemen kecil itu. Hal ini juga membuat putri tidur terbangun dari tidur REM nya. Sakura membuka matanya dan mencoba menyesuaikan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Sebuah bayang-bayang buram dari tirai jendela abu-abu, dan meja kayu kecil di samping tempat tidur tergambar di benaknya.

Sakura mengerang saat alarm terus berbunyi. Ia menekan keras tombol _snooze_ dan berguling untuk menemukan posisi nyaman di atas bantal. Ia bergumam dalam tidurnya sambil menutup matanya lagi dan mencoba untuk kembali menyulap mimpi yang ia dambakan. Menjadi sosok bersinar dan piala emas terbayang di benaknya dan ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal pergi ke sekolah atau melakukan sesuatu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya, ia kembali tertidur sementara pikirannya menghilang di dalam dirinya. Tapi bukannya bermimpi tentang Grammy dan Billboard Music Awards, ia menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah ada kata-kata berukuran besar di dahi orang itu. Sakura sedikit gemetar ketika sosok dalam mimpinya mulai membesar dan menjulang tinggi.

Di dalam mimpi itu, Sakura versi mimpinya yang memiliki tulisan _'inner_ Sakura' di dahinya sayup-sayup bersuara.

"Sakura!" teriak _Inner_ Sakura. Sakura asli menatap _Inner_ Sakura dengan mata ngeri. "A-apa?" ia tergagap.

"Angkat pantatmu dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke sekolah! _SHANNARO_!" _Inner_ Sakura berteriak.

"Sekolah?" Sakura bergumam pelan sementara kepalanya tenggelam lebih dalam di bantal yang empuk.

Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk tegak sambil meraih jam alarm di meja samping tempat tidur dan menatap angka digital yang tertulis di sana. Sekarang jam 06:32. Sakura menatap ngeri angka di jam itu.

"Aku akan terlambat pada hari pertama sekolah!" ia berteriak dan tersandung dari tempat tidurnya.

Selimut menyangkut di kaki Sakura saat ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Ketika ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari selimut itu, dengan kikuk ia berlari ke pintu kamar tidurnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan cepat menggosok gigi juga membasuh air ke wajah mengantuknya.

Sakura berlari keluar kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya, ia dengan cepat menganti baju tidurnya menjadi seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari blus putih lengan pendek dengan _sweater_ rompi kuning pucat. Ia memakai ikat pita hijau yang berada di bagian depan bajunya. Dengan cepat ia memakai rok kotak-kotak hijau sebelum duduk untuk memakai kaus kakinya. Kaus kaki putih itu kendor dan turun di sekitar pergelangan kakinya. Kaus kaki itu menolak untuk tetap naik. Sakura mendengus frustrasi sebelum membiarkan kaus kakinya seperti itu.

Meraih tas sekolahnya di kursi, Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamarnya yang kecil. Di dapur, ia meraih sepotong roti dan menahannya dengan mulut sambil meraih kunci rumahnya di meja. Dengan cepat ia memakai sepatu hitamnya sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu apartemen.

Menyisir rambut _cherry_ -nya dengan jari, Sakura terus berlari menyusuri lorong dan turun ke lantai satu. Ia buru-buru mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda. Ia menatap sekilas jam digital ditangannya, lalu buru-buru berjalan karena jam menunjukkan pukul 6:51.

 _Sial. Sembilan menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertama sekolah! Terutama sekolah ini.._

Sakura meraih sepotong roti di mulutnya tadi dan menggigitnya sambil berlari secepat mungkin ke sekolah. Sebuah akademi besar menjulang tinggi di depan dan Sakura menatap gedung akademi yang megah namun menakutkan itu dengan kagum. Ia berlari melewati gerbang dan menaiki tangga utama. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 07:03 saat ia berlari menyusuri lorong mencari ruangan yang tercantum di jadwalnya.

 _Kelas 2-A, kelas 2-A. Di mana kelas 2-A?_

Sakura akhirnya menemukan kelas 2-A lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan kerumunan siswa di dalam. Sebagian besar siswa saling berbicara dan bercanda. Sakura diam-diam masuk ke dalam ruangan yang seperti kebun binatang itu. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Sakura senang akan hal itu. Ia menemukan tempat duduk yang bagus dengan jendela di urutan kursi ke empat dari barisan depan. Sakura duduk dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya sampai ia menemukan tempat kacamatanya. Meskipun Sakura tidak membutuhkan kacamata untuk melihat, kacamata itu berguna untuk menyembunyikan mata hijaunya yang tidak biasa. Ia meraba rambutnya. Warna seterang bunga sakura terlihat di rambutnya dan Sakura menghela napas. Meskipun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya, setidaknya ia bisa menutupi mata hijaunya yang tidak normal.

Sakura melirik arlojinya lagi dan pandangannya beralih pada jam di atas pintu. Jam itu sama-sama menunjukkan pukul 7:15. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Gurunya terlambat. _Aku pikir itu bagus. Jika tidak, aku mungkin sudah dimarahi tadi._

Sakura mengambil kacamata dari tempatnya lalu memakainya. Ia menutup tempat kacamatanya dan memasukkannya kembali di tas lalu menaruh tasnya di lantai. Sakura tersenyum saat ia teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Idate pada Sabtu malam setelah penampilannya.

Idate meletakkan minuman di depannya dan Sakura menatapnya dengan heran. "Traktiranku," kata Idate dengan senyum sambil menatap wajah terkejut Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan menyeruput minumannya melalui sedotan. Idate berbalik dan mulai membuat lebih banyak minuman untuk pelanggan yang menunggu.

"Jadi," Idate menuangkan cairan bening ke dalam gelas. "Aku dengar kau mulai sekolah Senin ini."

Sakura menjawab ya sambil terus meminum minumannya. "Bukannya kau memulai sekolah tahun terakhir di SMA Konoha minggu depan juga?"

Idate mengangguk sambil berbalik dan menyerahkan minuman untuk wanita yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Ya. Di mana sekolahmu nanti?"

"Konoha Academy."

Idate menatap Sakura dengan penuh rasa terkejut di matanya. "Oh, tapi bukankah itu sekolah mahal? Semua anak yang kaya sekolah di sana."

Sakura mengangguk sambil memutar-mutar sedotan nya. "Ya, tapi aku mendapat beasiswa musik dan mendapat akses untuk sekolah di sana."

"Itu mengesankan."

Sakura tertawa. "Tidak juga. Tapi karena semua orang yang bersekolah di sana berasal dari keluarga kaya, aku akan menonjol karena aku tidak memiliki pakaian dan tas _desainer_ mahal seperti mereka." Sakura menarik-narik rambutnya. "Belum lagi, warna rambut yang tidak biasa dan mata hijauku."

Idate tertawa. "Yah, aku pikir kau memiliki mata yang sangat indah."

Sakura tersipu ketika Idate mengatakan itu. "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak akan mau menjadi bahan obrolan semua orang. Lebih baik aku menyembunyikan warna mata dan rambutku."

Sakura mengeluarkan sepasang kacamata. "Dan dengan ini, aku bisa menyembunyikan warna mataku! Kacamata ini hampir membuat mataku tampak seperti berwarna kecokelatan ketika memakainya dan ketika aku berada di bawah sinar matahari, lensa fotosensitif akan menjadi lebih gelap dengan adanya sinar _ultraviolet_!"

Idate tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti iklan-iklan di televisi saat tengah malam. Tetapi selain kacamata, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Jika aku menggunakan _wig_ , akan menjadi tidak nyaman ketika berolahraga karena kemungkinan besar aku akan berkeringat akibat memakai _wig_ yang membuat panas. Dan aku tidak akan bisa memakai _wig_ -ku atau melepasnya seenaknya. "

"Bagaimana jika mengecatnya?" Idate menyarankan.

Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Meskipun aku tidak menyukai rambutku, aku harus belajar untuk mencintai itu. Lagipula, hal itu yang akan menciptakan jati diriku." Sakura menatap pangkuannya sebelum berkata, "Dan itu mengingatkanku pada orang tuaku."

Idate diam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memecahkan keheningan dengan berkata, "Yah, aku tidak masalah tentang kau pergi ke sekolah dengan rambut merah muda dan kacamata _sunglasses_." Idate mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura sambil menyeringai. Sakura mengangkat tangannya sambil protes. "Ini bukan kacamata _sunglasses_! Ini kacamata dengan lensa fotosensitif yang akan—"

Idate tertawa dan berbalik, menunjukkan ia mengakhiri pembicaraan pada saat itu.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya di belakang Idate. "Aku lihat itu," kata Idate saat ia mulai membuat minuman lain.

Pikiran Sakura buyar ketika pintu terbuka dan seorang pria berambut perak berjalan masuk. Kelas mulai tenang dan semua siswa berlari ke tempat duduk mereka. Sakura melihat ke arah jam. Pukul 07:29. Sakura memandang guru itu dengan _shock_. Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan santai seperti dia tidak datang terlambat. _Memang benar guru tidak akan membuat ekspresi kalau ia pernah terlambat._ Pria berambut perak itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lebar dan mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis di belakangnya.

Hatake Kakashi.

Itulah yang dia tulis di papan tulis. Sakura menatap nama itu dan menatap gurunya bergantian. Dia tersenyum pada seluruh murid dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Pagi, semuanya. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, kalian semua bisa memanggilku Kakashi- _sensei_. Guru kalian sebelumnya dari semester pertama sudah pindah jadi aku akan menggantikannya dan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku harap kita akan saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Aku tahu banyak dari kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain dari awal tahun sekolah sehingga kalian harus membuat trimester kedua ini selesai dengan cepat."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Hatake Kakashi akan menjadi wali kelasnya semester ini. Meskipun Kakashi adalah salah satu guru terbaik di sekolah, ia lebih dikenal sebagai guru yang suka terlambat. Sasuke menguap saat Kakashi melanjutkan perkenalan. Ia bersandar di kursi yang khusus disediakan untuknya. Itu adalah kursi di barisan paling belakang urutan kelima dari depan dan ada jendela sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang sedang berolahraga. Sasuke melirik ke luar jendela. Sejauh ini, gadis-gadis itu tidak terlihat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan terkejut melihat rambut merah muda. Ia tidur sepanjang waktu sampai guru masuk dan tidak melihat gadis yang duduk di depannya. Ia menatap rambut warna merah muda yang tidak biasa itu. _Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah muda._

Sasuke duduk tegak di kursinya dan mendengar Kakashi mulai mengabsen para murid. Sasuke tidak akan disebut karena ia tidak akan muncul dalam daftar untuk sementara. Lagipula, namanya ada di urutan U. Sasuke menyentuh lembut rambut merah muda di depannya sehingga gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya. Ketika gadis itu tidak membuat reaksi apapun, ia terus memeriksa warna rambut itu. Ia mengangkat satu helai rambut dan memperhatikannya dari dekat.

"Haruno Sakura," sebut Kakashi sambil mendongak dari daftar absen. "Ah, sepertinya kau murid baru untuk semester ini."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang. Ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki memainkan rambutnya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai saat ia ketahuan. Sakura tersipu dan kemudian berbalik kembali.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku kira aku tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya orang baru di kelas ini," katanya. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunduk. Para siswa di sekelilingnya memberi tatapan penasaran sambil berbisik satu sama lain.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Seorang gadis pemalu dari kursi kedua di barisan dekat jendela mengangkat tangannya. Dia sedikit tersipu saat orang-orang menatapnya.

"Nara Shikamaru," Kakashi memanggil. Seorang pria di kursi ketiga baris kedua yang menaruh kepala di atas meja dan memiliki wajah cepat tertidur, mengangkat tangannya beberapa saat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi mengabsen sambil terus membaca daftar. Ia mendongak dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Uchiha Sasuke," ia berseru lagi sambil mencari tangan yang terangkat.

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat apakah orang dengan nama itu akan mengangkat tangannya. Ia terkejut ketika tangan orang di belakangnya mulai naik. Beberapa gadis di kelas mulai menjerit tapi seorang gadis pirang yang duduk beberapa kursi di belakangnya melotot pada mereka dan gadis-gadis yang memekik akhirnya berhenti bersuara. Sakura memandang Sasuke dari sudut matanya saat ia sedikit berbalik untuk melihat penampilan laki-laki itu. Dia tampan, itu sudah pasti. Tidak heran gadis-gadis mengincar dia seperti itu. Tapi dia agak aneh juga, Sakura teringat saat kepala _raven_ itu sedang memainkan rambutnya.

Sakura berbalik lagi saat mendengar Kakashi mulai mendesah. "Uchiha Sasuke, bukan? Dari apa yang aku dengar, kau akan jadi orang yang sulit diurus."

Pria berambut hitam yang duduk di belakang Sakura menyeringai dan tetap bersandar di kursinya. Gadis-gadis di kelas mulai terpesona lagi. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat reaksi gadis-gadis itu pada Sasuke.

 _Dipikir-pikir, aku duduk di depan orang penarik perhatian ini. Dia mungkin hanya terlihat tampan tapi tidak punya otak._

Kakashi melanjutkan absen hingga perhatian Sakura kembali dan ia mengamati ruangan untuk melihat siapa yang dipanggil.

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggil Kakashi. Laki-laki pirang yang duduk di depan Sakura melompat berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya liar. "Di sini! Aku di sini, Kakashi- _sensei_!"

Beberapa gadis terkikik melihat ledakan semangat Naruto dan beberapa anak laki-laki menyeringai. Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke menguap dan kemudian berkata pada Naruto, "Duduklah bodoh. Berhentilah bersikap bersemangat dalam semua hal."

Si pirang itu memutar kepalanya dan menunjuk si kepala _raven_. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan!" Naruto berteriak pada Si Uchiha sebelum akhirnya duduk.

Kakashi menghela napas. _Ini pasti salah satu hal menyulitkan dari sebuah kelas_ , pikir Kakashi. Kakashi melihat nama terakhir dalam daftarnya.

"Yamanaka Ino," ia berseru. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang duduk di kursi kedua dari baris ketiga mengangkat tangannya. Telinga Sakura terasa senang saat mendengar nama barusan. _Yamanaka Ino? Kenapa nama itu terdengar familiar?_

Kakashi menutup buku absen dan mengambil sebuah kapur lalu mulai menulis pelajaran hari itu. Sakura harus melupakan gadis pirang tadi, ia membuka buku catatan barunya dan mulai menyalin catatan di papan tulis.

Bel berbunyi dan Sakura mendongak dari buku catatannya. Jam menunjukkan persis waktu siang hari yang berarti sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Kakashi meletakkan kapurnya dan menghentikan pelajaran. Sakura menutup buku catatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Para siswa mulai berdiri dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

Sakura melirik guru berambut perak itu. Ia melihat guru itu duduk di kursinya dan membaca beberapa jenis buku. Sakura meringis ketika ia melihat guru perak itu membaca beberapa novel dewasa. Cover bukunya menunjukkan judul buku itu—Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang.

 _Aku tidak percaya guruku sendiri membaca novel sampah Jiraiya-sama. Dan dipikir-pikir, Jiraiya-sama menamai klubnya sama dengan nama buku ini. Rasanya memalukan sekarang untuk menyadari aku bekerja di sana._

Sakura menghela napas, merasa malu untuk pria berambut putih yang memberinya uang untuk biaya sewa dan makanan itu. _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Tsunade-sama bisa terus bersama dengan dia. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa ikut bersamanya._

Sakura meringis saat ia ingat bagaimana Jiraiya mencoba menggoda para lelaki yang datang ke klub. Sakura bisa mengingat begitu jelas seolah-olah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin. Salah satu perkataan Jiraiya mengakibatkan Tsunade memukul kepalanya dan berteriak padanya untuk mencoba memanfaatkan gadis itu. Hari itu berakhir dengan seorang gadis merah muda yang bingung, seorang wanita pirang yang marah, dan seorang pria tua mesum dengan benjolan besar di kepalanya.

Sakura terkikik saat ia mengingat memar di kepala Jiraiya. Ia tahu Jiraiya sebenarnya baik dan dia tidak akan menempatkan Sakura di posisi yang sulit. Meskipun dia agak bodoh soal perempuan, tapi Jiraiya masih memperlakukan Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri meskipun ia kurang pengertian soal anak laki-laki.

Sakura mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju halaman di mana para siswa sudah keluar untuk makan siang. Ia menemukan tempat yang bagus di bawah dua pohon _dogwood_ besar, dengan bayangan dari terpaan cahaya matahari. Ia mengaduk-aduk tas sekolahnya dan menemukan bekal makan siang lalu menatapnya sebentar. Sakura bisa melihat ada _sandwich_ _ham_ dan keju yang masih utuh. Ia membuka bungkus plastik _sandwich_ -nya dan menggigit kecil _sandwich_ itu. Setelah berada cukup lama di dalam tas, _sandwich_ itu jadi memiliki rasa yang aneh tapi Sakura kelaparan karena pagi ini ia hanya makan sepotong roti.

Ia menggigit _sandwich_ -nya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tas. Sakura membalik beberapa halaman dan menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Itu adalah buku catatan musik untuk menuliskan lirik lagu dan pikirannya. Buku itu juga ia gunakan untuk menuliskan ide-ide untuk lagu baru. Buku itu juga menjadi buku jadwal kesehariannya. Di atas halaman, di sudut kanan, ia menulis "hari pertama di sekolah baru".

Sakura bersandar di batang pohon dan menatap sekolahnya. Ia menatap gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya dan tidak terkejut saat melihat banyak dari gadis-gadis itu mengenakan perhiasan dan jam tangan mahal. Sangat berlebihan untuk seragam sekolah. Sakura melihat sebagian besar mobil yang ada di tempat parkir adalah mobil mewah. Sakura bersandar di batang pohon sambil mendesah. Semua orang di sini seperti mesin uang. Mungkin tidak ada satu pun dari mereka pernah bekerja.

Bel berbunyi dan Sakura mengumpulkan barang-barangnya lalu berdiri. Ia membuang semua sampah ke dalam tong sampah terdekat sebelum menyadari buku catatannya jatuh dalam tong sampah bersama dengan sisa sampahnya.

"Oh tidak!" seru Sakura. Dengan cepat ia mencoba untuk menangkap bukunya namun buku itu tetap masuk ke dalam tong sampah. Sakura mengerang saat tangannya ia masukkan dalam tong sampah dengan terpaksa untuk mengambil buku catatannya.

Beberapa gadis yang berjalan melewati Sakura berhenti dan mencibir. "Aku pikir orang miskin bahkan harus mencari makanan di tempat seperti itu," salah satu dari mereka berkata sambil menunjuk Sakura. "Menjijikkan melihat mereka begitu merendah dan pergi ke tong sampah agar mendapat sesuatu untuk dimakan." Mereka semua mulai tertawa sambil berjalan pergi dari sana.

Sakura melototi punggung mereka. _Maafkan aku karena aku tidak dibesarkan dalam buaian berlian yang banyak._

Sakura menarik buku catatannya dari dalam tong sampah dan berjalan pergi ke kelas berikutnya dengan kesal. Ia berjalan terburu-buru ke dalam gedung olahraga. Saat ia memasuki gedung olahraga yang besar, ia melihat desain interior _state-of-the-art_. Di sekeliling gedung, ring basket menjulang di atas lantai gedung olahraga yang mengkilap. Ia hanya pernah ke gedung olahraga sekolah sekali saat masa orientasi siswa baru sebelum sekolah dimulai. Sakura berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke ruang ganti perempuan dan buru-buru mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi seragam olahraga.

Sakura berjalan kembali ke gedung olahraga. Murid kelasnya sedang menunggu Kakashi. Akhirnya, pria berambut perak muncul dengan seragam _training_. Kakashi mulai mengoper bola basket ke beberapa siswa dan siswi. "Silakan bermain basket. Aku akan mengawasi kalian sambil membaca," kata Kakashi. Sakura menghela napas. _Jadi dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya membaca buku?_

Pikiran Sakura buyar karena bola meluncur ke arahnya. Sakura menangkap bola basket oranye itu dan menatapnya seolah-olah itu adalah benda aneh. Ia melihat ke sekeliling gedung. Sebagian besar siswa mulai bermain sementara para siswi berdiri dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka. Sakura menghela napas. _Apa yang akan kulakukan?_

Sakura memegang bola oranye di tangannya dan menatap pertandingan yang dimulai antara beberapa anak laki-laki. Sorakan keras terdengar dan Sakura berjalan sedikit lebih dekat untuk melihat hal apa yang sedang diributkan.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sasuke mengertakkan gigi saat ia men- _dribble_ bola basket. Salah satu orang di tim lawan datang ke arahnya dan mencoba mencuri bola. Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar ke samping dan ia mengoper bola pada Naruto yang ada di timnya. Naruto menangkap bolanya lalu ia dan Sasuke mulai mengoper bola bolak-balik satu sama lain. Sementara Sasuke menangkap bolanya, anak laki-laki lain dari tim yang berlawanan mencoba memblokir Sasuke agar tidak bisa men- _shooting_ bola.

Sebuah seringai berkelebat di wajah Sasuke. Kepala _raven_ itu berpura-pura menghindar ke kanan kemudian men- _dribble_ bola melewati lawan. Berdiri di luar garis _three point_ , ia men- _shoot_ bola dan bola melayang di udara. Bola melewati net dan membuat gempar para gadis yang sedang menonton pertandingan di pinggir lapangan. Mereka mulai bersorak dan menjerit pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan tersenyum tipis pada gadis-gadis itu. Akibatnya para gadis menjerit lebih keras.

Sakura, yang sedang menonton seluruh pertandingan menyaksikan dengan kagum saat para siswa bermain. Ia melihat bagaimana dengan sempurna Uchiha berkepala _raven_ itu melakukan _shooting_ kemenangannya dan dia bahkan tidak berkeringat. _Dia berbakat.. untuk menarik perhatian._

Sakura memandang sekeliling sambil mengamati kerumunan penggemar berkumpul di pinggir pertandingan. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sakura tidak melihat bola menuju ke arahnya.

"Awas!" suara seseorang berteriak. Sakura memutar kepalanya ke arah teriakan itu. "Huh?" katanya kebingungan. Sebelum ia tahu, bola datang dan bersentuhan dengan wajahnya. Semua hal yang Sakura bisa lihat setelah itu hanya berwarna hitam. Semua mejadi gelap saat ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai gedung olahraga. Sakura bisa mendengar jeritan dan langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya tapi sesaat kemudian yang ia dengar hanya keheningan karena semuanya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Halo lagi~

Akhirnya chapter dua update hihi. Maaf ya agak lama, soalnya Yuki abis edit chapter 1-nya, ditambah lagi melakukan persiapan buat lebaran /yeay\ XD

Oke, Yuki mau balas satu per satu review di sini.

 **YuraLa** : Makasih ya udah mau ngasih tau kesalahanku hehe^^ Kata-katanya udah diubah kok, silahkan dilihat di chapter 1 ya;)

 **Calista569** : Arigatou ne, bakal diusahain update kilat deh^-^)b

 **98** — **IndahP** — **vondr4wij4y4** — **hanazono yuri** — **beautifullcreature** : Arigatou udah read&review^^ Ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka;)

 **ironira** — **Niwa-chann** : Hmm memang bener sih, author juga agak kelabakan ngubek-ngubek kamus waktu translate fic ini XD Chapter 1-nya itu sebenernya masih jelek mungkin karena efek baru pertama kali translate fic ditambah buru-buru sih._. Eh btw author nggak anggap review ini nyebelin/flame kok, arigatou gozaimasu udah mau kritik kesalahan author, jadinya author bisa lebih baik lagi saat melakukan penulisan fic ini^-^

Oke, author pamit lagi~ Jaa di chapter berikutnya^^

P.S: BIG THANKS TO DIANA-SAN, AND ALL OF U WHO READ & ADD THIS FANFIC TO UR FAVORITE/FOLLOW LISTˊ3ˋ


	3. Waitress Sakura

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 3 — Waitress Sakura

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ia memandang langit-langit putih yang terlihat. _Huh? Dimana aku?_ Sakura mencoba memutar otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban tapi hasilnya nihil dan ia merasa sakit kepala. Sakura menarik rambut merah mudanya sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. _Mari kita lihat. Aku bangun terlambat. Datang ke sekolah. Mengetahui guruku adalah seorang pria mesum. Sudah makan siang. Pergi ke gedung olahraga. Pergi ke gedung olahraga dan? Dan mendapat.._

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia pergi ke gedung olahraga. Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang membaca buku mesum itu. _Dan dia menyuruh kami.. bermain basket! Dan kemudian.. apa yang terjadi ketika kami bermain basket?_

Sakura berguling ke samping dan menyadari ia berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kasur dan merasakan tempat tidur yang nyaman di bawahnya. Sakura mendongak dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tirai putih menghalangi pandangannya ke ruangan kecil itu. Sakura mengibaskan lengan kanannya di sisi tempat tidur dan terkejut ketika lengannya mengenai sesuatu. Ia cepat-cepat duduk tegak sambil berbalik dan melihat ke samping.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berantakan sedang tidur dengan kepala bersandar di tepi tempat tidur. Sakura menatap si pirang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia menarik kain sprei tempat tidur sampai ke dagu sambil menarik kakinya ke dalam dan duduk dalam posisi berjongkok.

Gerakan Sakura menyebabkan si pirang kehilangan keseimbangan karena lengannya terselip keluar dari bawah kepala dan dia terjatuh dari kursi. Sakura meringis saat ia melihat laki-laki itu tersentak dari tidur siangnya. "Maaf!" Sakura meminta maaf karena ia melepas sprei tempat tidur lalu mencoba menangkap laki-laki itu agar tidak jatuh. Meskipun hal itu sedikit lucu untuk ditonton.

Si pirang itu mengedipkan matanya lalu menguap lebar. Sakura menahan tawa saat si pirang itu tampak bingung di mana dia berada. Sadar apa yang terjadi, dia tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kau akhirnya sadar! Aku sangat khawatir bola basket yang mengenaimu membuatmu pingsan selamanya."

 _Apa itu yang terjadi?_ Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ia menyentuh wajahnya saat merasakan sebuah sengatan sedikit bergetar di seluruh pipinya.

Si pirang itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu-malu. "Kau Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Si pirang tersenyum lebar. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aku tahu kau. Kau ada di kelasku. Kau duduk di depanku, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya."

"Jam berapa ini?"

Naruto melirik arlojinya. "Sekolah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

 _Ugh, aku melewatkan semua kelas sore ku._ Sakura melirik sekitar tempat tidurnya. "Eh, di mana aku?"

"Kantor perawat," jawab Naruto.

"Kantor Perawat?" ulang Sakura.

"Ya. Kau terbentur di wajah cukup keras dan kemudian pingsan. Aku mencoba memperingatkanmu tapi aku kira sudah terlambat. Tentu saja, idiot yang melakukan itu padamu—Sasuke, begitu bodoh dan melempar bola pada seseorang yang sedang tidak melihatnya hingga bola memukul wajah cantikmu.. "

 _Cantik? Dia pikir aku cantik?_ pikir Sakura. Ia sedikit tersipu.

Naruto terus berbicara sambil menyadari ada sedikit warna merah muda di wajah Sakura. "...Dan kemudian kau ambruk di lantai dan kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tapi aku datang untuk menyelamatkan dan membawamu lalu berlari sepanjang jalan ke kantor perawat. Jadi di sini kita sekarang," jelas Naruto. Si pirang itu membungkuk dan memperhatikan Sakura. "Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Eh? Aku rasa baik. Selain gegar otak ringan, aku merasa hebat," canda Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti dia," katanya.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kumohon. Jangan bandingkan aku dengan orang itu."

"Apa? Kau membencinya atau kenapa?"

"Mengingat bagaimana dia memberiku cedera kepala, perasaanku padanya lebih negatif daripada positif."

Naruto tertawa. "Dia memang sulit sama seperti kepribadiannya." Dia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Karena kau sudah sadar, aku harus membawa barang-barangmu ke sini."

Sakura melirik pakaiannya. Ia masih memakai seragam olahraganya. Sakura menunduk jijik pada kaos putih dan celana pendek hijau itu. "Terima kasih, tapi aku pikir aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," Sakura berkata sambil mulai turun dari tempat tidur. Sebelum ia berhasil turun, Naruto mendorongnya kembali ke kasur. "Aku bilang aku akan pergi mengambilnya. Setelah semuanya, seperti yang kau bilang, kau hampir mendapat cedera otak jadi kau harus beristirahat di sini," kata Naruto padanya.

Sakura menghela napas. Sulit baginya untuk berdebat dengan laki-laki ini. "Baik," ia setuju sambil menaruh kakinya kembali di bawah sprei putih. Naruto menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera kembali," katanya sambil pergi ke luar.

Sakura duduk kembali di kepala tempat tidur dan menyadari sesuatu. _Jika aku terbentur di bagian wajah, maka berarti.._

Sakura menaruh tangannya di wajah dan meraba bagian matanya. "Kacamataku," gumamnya. Ia mengamati sekeliling ruangan dan akhirnya melihat kacamatanya tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Sakura mengambil kacamatanya dengan pelan dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat kondisinya. Lensa yang retak dan tampak sulit diperbaiki. Sakura mengutuk pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan tenggelam dalam kemarahan. Ia meletakkan kacamatanya kembali di atas meja. _Hanya hari keberuntunganku. Satu demi satu kesialan. Semua berkat si penarik perhatian._

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura menoleh untuk melihat sosok bayangan di balik tirai. "Sudah kembali?" tanya Sakura. Tirai ditarik dan terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki pemberontak dengan rambut hitam _spike_ bukan pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," kata si kepala _raven_ sinis. "Apakah itu penting?"

Sakura merengut. "Ya, faktanya itu penting." Ia sangat jengkel mengingat kacamatanya rusak dan fakta bahwa ia melewatkan sisa waktu di sekolah.

" _Man_ , apa kau suka menggerutu saat bangun."

Kepala Sakura sakit saat ia mengusap pelipisnya. "Diam, kepala ayam."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Kau memanggilku apa?" geramnya.

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Aku memanggilmu _kepala a-yam_ ," kata Sakura sambil menekankan setiap kata. "Itu berarti aku pikir kau memiliki rambut pantat ayam dan otak ayam juga."

Sasuke geram. "Kau beruntung kau seorang gadis atau aku akan memukulmu sekarang."

Sakura mendengus. "Apa itu ancaman? Kau bisa maju ke depan wajahku dan coba memukulku.. kalau kau bisa."

Sasuke mengutuk pelan. Ia melotot pada gadis berkepala merah muda itu. "Apa kau tahu dengan siapa kau bicara? Aku orang yang sangat besar dan penting di Jepang."

Sakura tertawa. "Satu-satunya hal yang besar tentangmu adalah egomu."

"Dengar, _woman_. Aku datang ke sini hanya karena beberapa alasan aneh, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gelisah ini jadi aku datang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu."

Sakura mendengus. "Jadi, maksudnya kau ingin memberitahuku bahwa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendengus. "Jadi itu sebutannya?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Jadi, ini perasaan bersalah pertamamu?"

Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Apa perasaan itu bisa hilang?"

"Mungkin, kalau aku memaafkanmu. Tapi itu tergantung bagaimana perasaanku tentangmu dan sekarang itu bukan perasaan yang sangat positif."

Sasuke melotot pada Sakura dan Sakura juga melotot. Tirai dibuka dan Naruto melangkah masuk. Dia melihat dua orang di depannya melotot satu sama lain.

"Uh, Sakura? Sasuke? Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke berbalik lalu berteriak serempak, "Dengan orang itu?!" Mereka menunjuk dan menuduh satu sama lain. "Apa maksudmu dengan AKU?!" mereka berteriak satu sama lain.

"Kau harus merasa terhormat karena memiliki nama dengan kalimat yang hampir sama denganku!" Sasuke berteriak pada gadis berkapala merah muda itu.

"Oh silahkan Tuan Maha Tinggi dan Hebat. Tunjukkan lagi padaku tindakan dramatismu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut dramatis, dasar gadis jidat!"

"GADIS JIDAT?" Sakura berseru keras. "Dasar babi dramatis!"

Mereka melotot marah satu sama lain. Naruto berdiri tercengang karena ia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku membuang-buang waktuku berdebat denganmu," gumam Sakura.

"Aku sangat setuju," balas Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan melirik ke luar jendela, masih penuh amarah. Langit mulai gelap dan bulan purnama terang mulai muncul di balik awan gelap.

 _Apa benar sudah satu jam sejak sekolah berakhir?_

Sakura melompat dari tempat tidur dan memakai sepatu lalu berlari ke Naruto yang membawa pakaian dan tas sekolahnya. Ia meraih lengan Naruto dengan tegas dan melirik jam digital yang dikenakan di pergelangan tangannya. Angka 06:24 tertulis di sana. Sakura terbelalak. "Ya Tuhan," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura mengambil barang miliknya dari tangan Naruto yang terkejut dan sambil memegang semua barangnya di lengan, ia mengambil tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya cepat. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya tapi aku harus pergi," kata Sakura buru-buru. Si pirang menatap kembali gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan bingung dan rona samar di pipinya ketika Sakura meraih tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum minta maaf dan dengan cepat membuka tirai lalu berlari keluar. Kedua laki-laki itu menatap sosok gadis itu saat ia berlari keluar pintu. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura kembali dan meraih jam yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan berlari kembali tanpa melirik dua laki-laki itu lagi.

Ketika pintu tertutup, Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dan mengerutkan kening. "Dia pergi sementara kita berdebat satu sama lain," gumamnya.

Naruto tetap tenang tapi warna kemerahan samar masih tetap ada di wajahnya saat ia menatap pintu yang telah Sakura lalui. "Dia memegang tanganku," katanya dengan suara bingung.

Sasuke mendengus. "Siapa yang ingin memegang tangan gadis seperti itu?"

Naruto mendesah gembira. "Aku mau," katanya dengan tatapan menerawang di matanya.

Sasuke memukul belakang kepala si pirang. "Bodoh! Jangan terlihat bodoh dan memiliki mata bodoh tentang gadis bodoh itu."

Naruto mengusap kepalanya dan menggeram pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Sialan! Jangan menghina Sakura- _chan_ atau aku akan memukulmu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tidak pernah mampu mengalahkanku sekali pun saat kita mengambil pelajaran karate."

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan geraman lain. "Itu karena kau selalu memiliki guru yang baik."

Sasuke berjalan ke pintu. Ia membukanya dan kembali menatap Naruto saat ia berjalan keluar. "Itu disebut keterampilan." Ia melangkah keluar dan pintu ditutup.

Naruto merengut pada pintu yang tertutup. "Sialan," gumamnya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa saat angin sejuk malam bertiup melalui rambut berwarna _cherry_ -nya. Ia menyelipkan tali tas ke bahunya dan dengan cepat mengambil pakaiannya di dalam. Angin dingin bertiup di kakinya dan ia menggigil dalam balutan seragam olahraganya. Sakura berlari lebih cepat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan klub malam. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Dalam cahaya redup dari lampu jalan, tertulis pukul 06:58 pada jam tangannya. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sepanjang hari ini tampaknya ia terus berlari.

 _Aku tepat waktu._

Sakura mendorong pintu yang berat di depannya dan melangkah masuk klub. Tsunade berjalan keluar dari balik tirai panggung sambil bergegas menuju Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau terlambat!" Tsunade berteriak.

Sakura menunjuk jarinya ke jam tangannya dan protes. "Aku dua menit lebih awal! Beri aku istirahat."

Tsunade memutar matanya. "Kau setengah jam lebih lambat dari biasanya."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Maaf, Tsunade- _sama_. Aku dilempar bola basket oranye oleh si sombong, arogan brengsek itu lalu hilang ingatan tentang siapa aku dan kemudian harus dibawa ke sini dengan ambulans merah-putih dengan sirene keras yang gila sehingga aku bisa ke sini tepat waktu."

Tsunade mengerutkan kening. "Sakura, aku minta maaf, tapi bahkan Jiraiya datang dengan alasan yang lebih baik daripada kau."

Sakura menyeringai. "Setidaknya bagian yang pertama itu benar."

Wanita pirang itu mendesah. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Pergi dan ganti pakaianmu. Pelanggan akan datang ke sini segera dan dua pelayan kami sakit jadi kau akan memiliki sedikit pekerjaan di depanmu."

Sakura mengerang. "Dan aku pikir aku akan memiliki malam yang mudah hari ini."

Tsunade tersenyum. "Yah, Jiraiya akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat untuk malam ini."

Wajah Sakura cerah. "Itu bisa diatur!" Sakura mengetuk jarinya di dagu. "Tapi bukannya sekarang hari Senin? Seharusnya tidak terlalu sibuk di sini jadi tidak perlu banyak pelayan."

Wanita pirang itu tertawa. "Kami membuat pertunjukan baru hari ini dan tempat ini mungkin akan cukup penuh sesak. Ini semua bagian dari inisiatif Penyambutan Musim Gugur agar siswa datang ke sini saat _weeknight_!"

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh benar, aku ingat selebaranmu yang aku tempel di sekitar kota."

Sakura menuju ke belakang panggung dan berjalan menyusuri lorong pendek ke ruang ganti. Ruang pertama adalah ruang ganti Sakura saat ia memiliki pertunjukkan sebagai Nona Saki. Tapi Sakura menggunakannya selama _weekdays_ untuk berganti pakaian. Sakura menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai dan menaruh pakaian biasa nya di sofa kecil. Ia membuka lemari kecil yang berisi banyak pakaian yang berbeda untuk pertunjukan. Ia mengurutkan pakaiannya dan menemukan seragam pelayannya di paling akhir. Sakura mengambilnya dan dengan cepat memakainya. Jari Sakura meraba-raba kancing putih kecil di lengan panjang blus berwarna kremnya. Ia selesai mengancingkan baju dan kemudian memakai rok hitam di atas lutut. Sakura melihat cermin sambil membetulkan dasi pita hitam kecilnya dan menjepit _name tag_ -nya yang bertuliskan 'Sakura'.

Sakura menyisir rambut merah mudanya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil karet gelang dan mengikat tinggi rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda sehingga mata hijau _emerald_ -nya terlihat dengan jelas. Ia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu memakai sepatu hak hitam. Tumitnya naik beberapa inci dan membuat roknya terlihat lebih pendek. Ia menarik ujung pada roknya agar menutupi lututnya, tapi rok itu menolak melakukannya. Sakura menghela napas. _Baiklah_.

Sakura memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi untuk melihat apa penampilannya sudah rapi. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam tujuh lewat sedikit. Sakura berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruang ganti lalu berjalan ke bar. Area remang-remang menjadi terang tanda klub mulai buka. Beberapa orang datang dan menemukan kursi di meja dan sofa. Sakura berjalan ke meja bar di mana Idate sedang membuat beberapa minuman.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi malam yang sibuk," kata Sakura sambil duduk di bangku.

Idate tidak berbalik tapi mengangguk. "Ya, bagi kita berdua. Yang lain sedang sakit dan aku harus mengganti _shift_ -nya."

Sakura tertawa. "Kita yang tidak beruntung, atau apa?"

Idate tersenyum dan berbalik. Ia meletakkan nampan minuman di depan Sakura. "Ini untuk meja di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke meja jauh di bagian belakang klub. Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil nampan yang berat. Dengan hati-hati ia menempatkan nampan di tangan kanannya dan berjalan ke meja.

Sakura meletakkan minuman di depan tiga orang yang duduk di meja. Satu di depan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat, satu di depan seorang laki-laki dengan mata putih dan yang terakhir di depan seorang laki-laki dengan alis tebal yang tidak biasa.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil mengambil minumannya. Dia tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

Laki-laki bermata putih tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi mengangguk singkat. Sakura memeluk nampan di dadanya dan hendak berbalik ketika seseorang meraih tangannya dari belakang. Sakura berbalik kaget. Laki-laki alis tebal memegang kuat tangan Sakura dan menatap tajam gadis berkepala merah muda itu. Gadis berambut cokelat tertawa melihatnya. Laki-laki bermata putih memasang wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa tapi tetap mengamati situasi.

"Um, maaf tuan. Tapi kau sepertinya memegang tanganku.." kata Sakura.

"Nona Sakura- _san_?" Laki-laki alis tebal itu bertanya sambil membaca _name tag_ di baju Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan. _Ada apa dengan orang ini?_ Pikir Sakura.

"Nona Sakura- _san_ , akankah kau menghormatiku dengan sebuah tarian?" Dia bertanya.

Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia ternganga padanya dan tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Untungnya, ia mendengar Idate memanggil. "Sakura, ada nampan lain untukmu."

Sakura mengambil tangannya cepat dari genggaman pria itu. "Eh, aku harus pergi bekerja. Maaf!" ia berkata cepat sambil bergegas pergi.

"Namaku Rock Lee!" seru laki-laki alis tebal itu. "Jangan lupakan aku, Nona Sakura- _san_!"

Sakura membanting nampan kosong di atas meja dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia kehabisan napas karena ia lari secepat yang ia bisa.

Idate menatap gadis berkepala merah muda yang terengah-engah itu sambil mengatur minuman di nampan lain di atas meja.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti habis lari maraton."

Sakura menatap pria berambut hitam itu dan tersenyum malu-malu. "I-itu, tidak ada. Hanya beberapa pelanggan aneh."

Ia mengambil nampan yang penuh dengan minuman dan dengan senyum ia bertanya, "Jadi, nampan ini diantar ke mana?"

Idate menunjuk jarinya ke beberapa orang yang duduk di sofa. Sakura mengangguk dan membawa minuman ke orang-orang itu. Selama setengah jam berikutnya, Sakura sibuk bekerja membawa minuman dan makanan pembuka ke pelanggan juga mengambil gelas kosong dan piring untuk dicuci.

Sakura membawa nampan gelas kotor ke meja bar dan memberikannya pada orang yang sedang sibuk mencuci gelas dan piring. Ia berjalan ke sisi lain dari meja bar di mana Idate sedang membuat beberapa minuman lebih. Sakura duduk kelelahan di atas bangku sambil menunggu nampan berikutnya.

Idate berbalik dan meletakkan lima minuman di atas nampan. "Ini untuk meja di sana," kata Idate sambil menunjuk ke sebuah meja. Sakura menoleh ke meja dan melihat gadis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat dan laki-laki bermata putih. Laki-laki alis tebal itu tidak terlihat. Sebaliknya, ada dua orang yang baru duduk dengan mereka. Sakura tersentak. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan Sasuke. Mereka duduk berdampingan di samping dua lainnya.

 _Oh bagus. Itu dia._

Sakura mengerang. "Aku tidak mau."

Idate menyeka tangannya di handuk kecil. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan tanya."

"Tapi kau harus," kata sebuah suara dari belakang Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan melihat Anko duduk di bangku sambil makan Dango.

"Anko!" Sakura berseru terkejut. Anko menyeringai sambil mengunyah Dango nya. Dia memakan Dango terakhir dan membuang tusuk Dango di atas meja. Wanita berambut ungu gelap itu mengambil nampan dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Lihat, ada seorang laki-laki imut duduk di sana."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu hal yang imut tentang laki-laki itu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang laki-laki yang mana yang imut."

Sakura tersipu malu. "Yah, aku masih tidak mau."

Anko mendorong kasar nampan itu ke tangan Sakura. "Sayang sekali. Itu tugasmu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaan ini," Sakura menggerutu sambil berbalik dan berjalan perlahan ke meja dengan enggan.

Anko berteriak di belakangnya, "Cepatlah Sakura! Bisakah kau lebih lambat lagi?"

"Diamlah," gumam Sakura. Sakura mencapai meja itu dan meletakkan minuman dengan cepat tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Semua orang asyik mengobrol dan mereka sepertinya tidak melihat Sakura yang menaruh minuman di depan mereka. Sakura meletakkan minuman terakhir dan berbalik cepat. Ia mendesah lega saat Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Ia baru akan berjalan pergi ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Apa itu kau? Gadis jidat?" Sasuke memanggil dengan nada tanya.

Sakura tidak berbalik dan hanya menggeleng. Sangat jelas ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya karena rambut merah mudanya. Ia mendesah dan berbalik.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura mendelik ke arahnya, "Aku bekerja di sini, jelas." Ia menunjuk seragamnya.

"Seorang gadis yang bekerja, ya? Baik untukmu."

Ino meringkuk pada Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ , siapa dia?"

"Beberapa gadis menyebalkan di kelas kami," Sasuke menjawab.

Sakura melotot. "Kau juga tidak lebih baik." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Ino melihat kembali sosok gadis berkepala merah muda itu. _Dia tampak familiar_ , pikir Ino.

Gadis pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku tidak percaya gadis itu berbicara padamu seperti itu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya, dia aneh. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku."

Tenten tertawa. "Aku menyukainya. Dia punya keberanian."

Tenten melihat ke Neji. "Benar?" tanyanya sambil menyikut laki-laki bermata putih. Neji mengangguk perlahan. "Tidak ada gadis yang pernah berbicara ke Uchiha seperti itu, sudah pasti."

Tenten duduk kembali di kursinya. "Aku ingin mengenalnya dengan baik."

"APA?" Seru Sasuke. "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan gadis seperti itu? Dia tidak menghormati orang lain."

Tenten mendengus, "Aku yakin dia bahkan menghormati orang lebih darimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino mengibaskan jarinya Tenten. "Jangan jahat pada Sasuke- _kun_ , Tenten."

Tenten memutar matanya. "Aku jujur."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan, "Bertemanlah dengan dia jika kau mau. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu."

Tenten membalas, "Aku tidak pernah meminta persetujuanmu jika aku ingin berteman dengan seseorang."

Ino mendesah. "Tenten, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ino memeluk lengan Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. "Dan kau lebih baik tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Selain itu, kau milikku."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Neji menghela napas. "Kalian bertiga terlalu banyak bicara."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura berjalan kembali dan duduk merosot di bangku yang ada di depan Idate. Idate menaruh minuman di depan Sakura. Sakura menghela napas. "Untuk siapa ini?" ia bertanya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai. "Ini untukmu. Aku traktir."

Mata Sakura menjadi cerah. "Benarkah? Untukku?"

Idate mengangguk. "Setelah melihatmu bekerja begitu keras, aku pikir kau pantas minum."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Idate- _san_ ," katanya gembira sambil meneguk minumannya.

Sakura meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan menatap _band_. Lagu mereka berakhir saat gitaris mengakhiri lagu dengan penuh gaya halus. Para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan dan Sakura juga bertepuk tangan untuk _band_.

Para anggota _band_ melambai ke penonton dan mulai mengemasi instrumen dan peralatan mereka. Sakura bersandar di meja dengan kecewa. "Aku hampir tidak mendengarkan mereka karena semua pelanggan," kata Sakura kecewa.

 _Band_ meninggalkan panggung dan musik mulai mengalun dari _sound system_. Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan melirik jam tangannya. Jam 9:30.

"Setengah jam sebelum penutupan hari ini," Sakura berkomentar.

Idate—yang sedang membersihkan meja, meletakkan handuknya dan meraih tangan Sakura. "Kalau begitu mari kita berdansa."

"Ap—? Tapi pelanggan.." Sakura protes.

Idate mengabaikan protes nya. "Ada seseorang yang menggantikanku dan orang-orang mulai sepi karena _band_ sudah selesai, tidak akan ada banyak pesanan minuman."

"Tapi, tapi—"

Idate menaruh jarinya di bibir Sakura. "Shh, kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

Sakura diam ketika jari Idate menekan bibirnya. Ketika Idate menarik kembali jarinya, Sakura diam-diam menjawab, "Jangan."

Idate tertawa. "Ayo," katanya sambil menyeret Sakura ke lantai dansa.

Wilayah ini lebih kosong dari sebelumnya karena sebagian besar orang sudah pergi. Beberapa tetap bertahan di sana dan perlahan menari saat lagu _slow_ diputar dari _sound system_.

"Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menari. Selain itu, aku tidak baik dalam menari," Sakura protes.

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau mengambil kelas tari sebelumnya."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang diriku lagi."

Pria berambut gelap itu tertawa. "Tentu, tapi pertama-tama kau harus rileks dan berhenti kaku."

"Siapa bilang aku kaku?" balas Sakura.

Idate menekan bahu Sakura. "Bahumu sangat tegang dan sekarang jariku terluka karena menekannya."

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas kerugian fisik yang mungkin kau dapat karena kontak denganku."

Sebuah lagu _upbeat_ dimulai dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan mulai mengetuk tumitnya di atas lantai dansa. Perlahan ia menggerakan kepalanya dan pinggulnya mulai bergoyang. Idate menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Itu terlihat seperti sifat keduamu bukan?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura melirik Idate. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mulai menari," jawab Idate.

"Aku hanya memastikan sendiku bekerja dengan baik," Sakura menjelaskan. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Idate. "Dan untuk informasimu, itu sebenarnya sifatku yang pertama."

Idate tertawa dan Sakura tersenyum. Gadis berkepala merah muda itu meraih tangan Idate. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menari." Idate mengikuti Sakura dan mereka mulai menari. Gerakan Sakura mengalir seirama dengan musik saat ia menutup matanya. Ia bisa merasakan lagu menyelimuti sekelilingnya dan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Idate yang tersenyum. Sakura mulai menyanyikan lembut sebuah lagu dan terus menari sepanjang lagu. Idate bergerak ke arah Sakura dan melepas karet gelang yang mengikat rambut merah mudanya tinggi-tinggi. Rambut merah muda mengkilap Sakura jatuh ke bawah dan tergerai di atas bahunya.

Sakura melakukan gerakan memantul kepalanya lalu meraih kepala Idate agar dia melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura terkikik melihat tarian canggung Idate. "Aku pikir kau harus melakukan tarian robot."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku dilarang melakukan tarian itu."

Sakura tertawa. "Tidak mengherankan."

Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya sambil membiarkan cairan minumannya berdesir di kaca. Melalui kaca yang bening, ia bisa melihat gadis berambut merah muda menari dengan seorang pria berambut gelap. _Hn_.

Sasuke nembanting kasar gelasnya di atas meja. "Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini," gumamnya sambil meraih mantelnya dan berjalan keluar pintu. Ino berlari keluar menyusul dengan gaun _strapless_ birunya dan meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kita pergi tiba-tiba?" Ino mengeluh.

Sasuke menoleh pada Ino dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Kau bisa tetap di sana jika kau mau. Aku tidak peduli." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri dalam dingin.

"Sialan," Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa lebih kesal dari biasanya hari ini. Hari ini memang bukan 'hari'-nya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Oke, ini dia balasan untuk review yang ada^^

Rhein98: Ini udah dilanjut^.^ Maksudnya menggoda itu ya digoda yang genit-genit gitu lho._.

chika kyuchan: Iya kasian Saku-nya:" Btw arigatou udah mau read&review^^

hanazono yuri: Ini udah dilanjut ya;3

black cherry fanfic: Arigatou ne^3^ Udah dilanjut nih;)

AAAlovers: Haha ini semangat kok ngelanjutinnya^O^

pinktomato: Sip ini dilanjut yawˊ▽ˋ

Niwa-chann: Sama-sama;D Iya ini karya Diana-san yang udah tamat^^

Yosh, sekian AN dari Yuki. Gomen ne kalau masih ada kata/kalimat yang ngawur.-. Maklum Yuki bukan orang yang pro bahasa Inggris, ditambah fic ini ditranslate tengah malem jadi ngantuk2 dikit XD

Reminder: This fanfiction belongs to Diana-san ^_^


	4. Past Memories

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 4 — Past Memories

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas. _Ugh. Aku tidak ingin melihat si brengsek. Kenapa ia harus duduk di belakangku sih?_

Sakura menghela napas, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ruang kelas sama kacaunya seperti kemarin, para siswa berkeliaran dan mengobrol. Beberapa anak laki-laki melempar penghapus dan benda-benda kecil satu sama lain. Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si kepala _raven_ menyebalkan. Sakura menyeringai sambil duduk di kursinya. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di lantai dan mengambil sebuah buku.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura- _chan_!" Sebuah suara ceria berteriak pada Sakura.

Sakura mendongak dari bukunya dan menatap wajah ceria Naruto. "Pagi Naruto," balas Sakura.

Naruto duduk di kursi depan Sakura dan melirik buku yang Sakura pegang. "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk buku itu. Sakura membalik buku itu ke arah wajah Naruto sehingga ia bisa membaca judul bukunya. "PR kita," Sakura menjelaskan. "Apa kau tidak mengerjakannya?" Sakura bertanya.

Naruto mengerjap dua kali. "Ada PR untuk kita?" Dia bertanya.

Sakura tertawa. "Ya, kau tidak membaca papan tulis waktu itu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku pikir aku sedang tidur saat itu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Yah, silangkan jari-jarimu supaya Kakashi-sensei tidak memanggilmu untuk menjelaskan tentang buku itu."

Naruto mengerang. "Bahkan jika aku tahu tentang tugas itu, bagaimana bisa aku selesai membaca buku dalam waktu sehari?"

"Itu hanya sebuah cerita pendek, Naruto."

"Membaca adalah hal yang membosankan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi kadang-kadang kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan." _Seperti melayani minuman untuk si brengsek arogan._

"Oh baik. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku dipanggil oleh Kakashi- _sensei_ ," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Beri tahu aku, nanti kau makan siang dimana?"

"Makan siang?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. Sakura melihat ke luar jendela. "Yah, aku duduk di daerah teduh di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman."

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang ke sana."

"Huh?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Ayo kita makan siang sama-sama!"

Sakura menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sakura mengangguk. "Baik."

Tiba-tiba beberapa jeritan terdengar di dalam ruangan dan Sakura mencari tahu sebab keributan itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat siapa orang itu. Ia menatap laki-laki berambut hitam _spike_ dengan poni yang menggantung di atas matanya. Hanya berpikir tentangnya membuat kepala Sakura sakit.

Sasuke berjalan ke kursi di baris terakhir dan melewati Sakura tanpa berkata apapun lalu duduk di kursinya.

Kakashi berjalan masuk kelas dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. "Baiklah, anak-anak! Ayo kita mulai kelas hari ini!"

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Bel berbunyi menandakan kelas berakhir. Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya cepat lalu meraih tas sekolahnya dan menyampirkan tasnya di atas bahu.

"Sakura- _chan_! Aku akan menemuimu di halaman nanti!" Kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura berjalan keluar dan pergi ke halaman. Ia berjalan di rerimbunan pohon lalu duduk. Di bawah daun pohon yang rindang, ia bersandar di salah satu batang pohon dan menutup matanya. Meskipun saat itu musim gugur, cuaca masih terasa seperti musim panas. Angin berhembus menggelitik bagian belakang leher Sakura saat ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi sanggul berantakan. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan makan siangnya. Ia membuka bento yang berisi makan siangnya. Daging dan ikan dengan sayuran yang dimasak diletakkan pada satu sisi bento dan sisi lain bagian nasi. Sakura menggunakan sumpitnya dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia makan dulu. Ia mendongak dan menatap siswa yang sedang makan siang di kejauhan dan terus memperhatikan mereka sambil makan.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat si kepala pirang yang familiar berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan padanya dan si pirang dengan cepat berlari menghampiri.

"Hei," kata Sakura saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Ia melihat sesuatu di tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk benda itu.

Naruto membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan semangkuk ramen instan. Sakura menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana caramu makan itu?" ia bertanya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah termos. "Aku hanya perlu menuangkan air panas di atasnya dan menunggu tiga menit. Tapi aku selalu benci menunggu tiga menit."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia mengambil sayuran dengan sumpitnya dan menggigitnya. "Kau tampak berbeda dari anak-anak lain."

Naruto mendongak dari mangkuk ramen, dan sumpitnya terangkat ke udara. "Huh?" Naruto berbicara dengan mulut penuh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tampaknya tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan uang seperti anak-anak kaya lainnya. Kau benar-benar tampak.. yah.. normal."

Naruto menurunkan sumpitnya. "Itu karena aku tidak kaya."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan di mata _emerald_ -nya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa itu berarti kau dapat beasiswa?"

Naruto hampir tersedak ramen. "Yah, orang bilang aku jenius," ia berbohong. "Tapi aku bukan jenis murid beasiswa."

"Orang-orang bilang kau adalah seorang jenius?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oke, mereka tidak."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Lalu apa?"

Naruto menaruh mangkuknya di rumput dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. "Yah, pertama, Sasuke dan aku adalah teman."

Sakura hampir tersedak makanannya. "Kalian berdua? Teman? Kalian berdua tidak terlihat seperti memiliki ikatan persaudaraaan yang ramah."

"Orang tuaku dan orang tuanya adalah teman jadi Sasuke dan aku kenal satu sama lain. Setelah orang tuaku meninggal, para Uchiha itu membawaku dan memperlakukanku seperti anak mereka yang lain. Karena ayah Sasuke pemilik sekolah ini, tentu saja aku sekolah disini juga. "

"Tunggu sebentar. Sasuke memiliki sekolah ini?"

"Sebenarnya, ayahnya pemiliknya."

"Dia MEMILIKI sekolah ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura menatap tidak percaya ke kejauhan. "Ya Tuhan. Uchiha Sasuke.. Uchiha Corporation." Sakura mengatakannya dalam penuh kesadaran. Sakura memukul kepalanya dengan tangan. "Aku tidak percaya aku menyebut pewaris Uchiha Corporation kepala ayam," gumamnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku suka nama itu. Itu selalu membuatnya kesal ketika kami masih muda." Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sakura dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi, kau tidak tahu dia adalah seorang Uchiha?"

"Ya. Tapi otakku pasti ada di tempat lain."

"Apa kau pernah menonton berita? Perusahaan ini berkembang ke negara-negara lain dan semakin besar setiap tahun. Ketika Sasuke berumur delapan belas tahun, dia akan menjadi presiden baru Uchiha Corporation."

Sakura tertawa gugup. "Yah, aku tidak benar-benar menonton berita. Atau membaca koran dalam hal ini."

Naruto tertawa. "Jadi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hah? Bagaimana denganku?"

Naruto bersandar pada pohon. "Kau tahu.. Hidupmu. Kau seorang mahasiswa beasiswa, kan?"

Gadis berkepala merah muda itu mengangguk. "Sebuah beasiswa musik." Sakura menekuk lututnya hingga dagu dan memeluknya. "Hidupku?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sakura menatap pohon-pohon. Angin bertiup dengan cepat, ranting dan daun melayang perlahan ke tanah seperti seharusnya pada musim gugur. Sebuah daun hijau kecil jatuh ke telapak tangan Sakura dan ia mencengkeramnya erat-erat. "Aku adalah anak tunggal. Orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku. Mereka akan selalu menempatkan kebutuhanku di atas kebutuhan mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah dua orang yang paling egois yang pernah aku tahu dalam hidupku," kata Sakura pelan saat ia memainkan daun di tangannya. Naruto duduk diam dan mendengarkan Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. Sakura memandang lapangan sekolah dengan tatapan menerawang di mata emerald-nya. Air mata menggenang di matanya tapi mereka bertahan untuk tidak jatuh.

Sakura menutup matanya. "Rasanya begitu lama.. Sejak kecelakaan itu.." suara Sakura tersendat tapi ia melanjutkan, "Aku sedang mengepak barang-barangku karena kami akan pergi ke rumah kakek-nenekku.."

 _"Sakura! Cepat! Kita harus pergi ke rumah nenek," ibu Sakura berteriak sambil menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu._

 _"Baik, baik," gerutu Sakura sambil melompat dari kopernya. "Aku tidak melihat ada alasan kenapa kita harus mengunjungi mereka. Mereka mungkin bahkan tidak ingin melihat kita. Ini hanya salah satu pertemuan keluarga dimana semua orang memasang senyum palsu dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang salah."_

 _"Sakura, mereka kakek-nenekmu dan mereka adalah orang tuaku. Kita harus pergi dan mengunjungi mereka."_

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus pergi mengunjungi mereka? Mereka selalu memandang rendah ayah hanya karena dia berasal dari kalangan yang lebih rendah. Tapi ibu maju ke depan dan menikah dengannya karena ibu tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan. Sekarang, mereka selalu mendorongku dan ingin aku menikah dengan laki-laki dari sebuah keluarga kaya sehingga aku tidak akan jadi seperti putri mereka. Aku benci mereka meremehkan ayah dan aku benci cinta palsu mereka. Mereka tidak peduli tentang aku. Mereka hanya ingin aku menikah dalam sebuah keluarga yang baik sehingga aku bisa membuat mereka bangga, "Sakura meludah dengan jijik._

 _"Sakura," kata ibunya dengan nada peringatan. "Mereka adalah.."_

 _Sakura menyela. "Ya, aku tahu. Mereka adalah kakek-nenekku," ia menirukan nada ibunya. "Tapi jika mereka benar-benar kakek-nenekku, seharusnya mereka tidak memperlakukan ayah seperti itu. Kadang-kadang aku bahkan merasa mereka melihatku sebagai hasil dari orang rendahan dan aku bukan cucu mereka."_

 _"Sakura, sayang. Mereka mencintaimu. Mereka sangat mencintaimu dan sangat peduli tentangmu. Mereka bahkan membayar semua biaya pelajaranmu."_

 _Sakura menatap ibunya. "Mereka membayar semua pelajaranku hanya karena mereka merasa bersalah karena tidak ada di sana saat aku masih muda. Ketika ibu dan ayah menikah, mereka menutup kalian berdua dari kehidupan mereka karena mereka tidak setuju, kan? Kemudian mereka tahu ibu punya anak tapi aku sudah dua belas tahun saat mereka mengetahuinya. Untuk menebus waktu yang hilang denganku sebagai cucu mereka satu-satunya, mereka sepakat membayar semuanya untukku. Pelajaran piano, pelajaran gitar, pelajaran tari, dan kelas bela diri. Tapi selain itu, cinta apa yang benar-benar mereka tunjukkan padaku?"_

 _Sakura menutup resleting tas ranselnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kakek-nenek lakukan tapi semua orang memberitahuku cerita tentang nenek mereka akan memanggang kue lezat dan merajut sweater yang tidak pernah mereka pakai di depan umum. Kakek mereka akan pergi memancing bersama mereka dan saat makan malam, memberitahu mereka lelucon perang jaman dulu biarpun semua orang sudah mendengarnya satu juta kali. Meskipun semua orang mengeluh karena harus mengunjungi kakek-nenek mereka, aku tahu mereka menyukai ikatan waktu yang mereka miliki dengan kakek-nenek mereka. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah aku bisa alami.. "_

 _"Sakura.."_

 _Sakura menatap ibunya dengan senyum ceria. "Lupakan saja bu. Aku akan berperilaku baik ketika kit sampai di sana, oke?"_

 _Ibu Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Sakura menyeret kopernya dari kamar dan membawanya turun. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursinya. Ia menyalakan_ CD player _dan menggunakan_ headphone _di telinganya. Sakura menaikkan volume-nya dan menutup mata. Ini akan menjadi sebuah perjalanan panjang._

 _Saat Sakura membuka matanya, ia melihat mobilnya sudah terparkir di depan rumah kakek-nenek nya. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa pohon-pohon tinggi. Rumah itu ada di pinggiran kota kecil yang 40 mil jauhnya dari Konoha._

 _Sakura pergi ke bagian belakang mobil dan mulai membongkar bagasi. "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa melakukannya, ayah," kata Sakura saat ayahnya mencoba membantunya._

 _Ketika Sakura yakin orang tuanya sudah di dalam rumah, ia menghela napas lega. "Sekarang, aku hanya harus berpikir berapa banyak waktu yang bisa kubuang dengan berdiri di sini untuk mengurus bagasi sebelum mereka memberitahuku untuk masuk ke dalam," Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Sebelum waktu berakhir dengan lama, Sakura sudah diperintahkan masuk dan dengan enggan ia melangkah ke dalam rumah besar itu. Nenek Sakura berlari dan memberi Sakura pelukan. Sakura membalas pelukannya sedikit dan mencoba untuk tidak tercekik karena pelukan erat neneknya. Kakeknya datang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura tersenyum ringan._

 _Setelah orangtua dan kakek-neneknya melakukan beberapa obrolan ringan, mereka duduk untuk makan malam. Di piring Sakura ada sebuah steak yang terlihat mewah. Sakura mengambil pisau_ steak _dan menyentuh sepotong daging._

 _"Ini terlihat seperti karet," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _"Sayang, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya ibu Sakura._

 _Sakura mendongak dengan tatapan terkejut. "Oh tidak, aku hanya bilang betapa enaknya_ steak _ini," dia berbohong._

 _Kakeknya melambaikan garpu di depan Sakura. "Kau harus makan banyak, Sakura. Kau tampak kurus." Dia berkata pada ibu Sakura. "Sayuri," dia memanggilnya. "Apa kau tidak pernah memberi makan gadis itu?" cacinya._

 _"Kakek," Sakura menyela sebelum ibunya bisa mengatakan sesuatu. "Ibu sudah memberikan perawatan yang sangat baik untukku."_

 _"Baiklah, jika kau bilang begitu Sakura," katanya sambil memotong_ steak _-nya._

 _Sakura melirik sekilas ibunya dan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah ibunya. Sakura menghela napas dan mulai memotong kecil sepotong_ steak _. Terus terang, ia tidak bisa menikmati makanannya karena ia akan terlihat seolah-olah nyaman dengan gaya hidup kaya seperti mereka. Sakura mengangkat garpu dengan sepotong_ steak _yang melekat di garpunya lalu memasukkannya ke mulut dan menatap semua orang yang duduk di meja. Sakura merasa seolah-olah mereka semua mengawasinya makan meskipun setiap orang khawatir dengan makanan mereka sendiri. Sakura memakan sepotong_ steak _dan mengunyahnya tanpa berpikir. Rasa gurih dari_ steak _dibalut saus meleleh di mulutnya, tapi semua yang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah kekeringan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman di meja itu karena semuanya diam dan hanya ada suara dari dentingan garpu yang mengenai piring makan._

 _Keheningan itu akhirnya pecah ketika neneknya mulai berbicara. "Sakura, kau sudah punya ketertarikan pada seorang pria muda yang baik?"_

 _"Nenek!" Seru Sakura dengan rona samar di pipinya._

 _"Ibu! Sakura baru enam belas tahun," ibu Sakura berseru setelah putrinya._

 _"Hah! Para gadis menikah pada usia enam belas tahun dan aku menikah saat berumur enam belas tahun," balas nenek Sakura._

 _"Nenek, mereka perlu izin orang tua untuk menikah pada usia enam belas tahun," jawab Sakura dingin._

 _"Yah, aku memberikan izin 100 persen," jawab nenek Sakura._

 _"Kau bukan ibuku."_

 _"Itu benar," kata ibu Sakura. "Aku ibunya dan ibu tidak seharusnya mendorong Sakura untuk menikah dengan sangat cepat. Ia masih enam belas tahun dan masih menyelesaikan sekolah tinggi."_

 _Nenek Sakura hanya memandang putrinya, Sayuri. "Apa aku meminta pendapatmu? Aku hanya sekedar menanyakan apa Sakura sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dia suka atau belum."_

 _"Ibu! Demi Tuhan! Satu-satunya alasan kau bertanya adalah karena kau ingin dia menikah."_

 _"Dan kenapa jika aku melakukannya? Dia seorang gadis yang cerdas dengan masa depan yang cerah. Aku tidak ingin kau merusak masa depannya dengan membuat dia menikahi orang miskin."_

 _Ibu Sakura berdiri dengan marah. "Dan apa artinya itu semua? Apa kau masih menahan sesuatu padaku setelah bertahun-tahun? Apa ibu masih tidak menyetujui pilihan yang aku pilih?"_

 _Nenek Sakura berdiri. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyetujui sesuatu yang kupercayai sepenuhnya pergi? Aku membesarkanmu sebagai seorang wanita baik jadi kau bisa memiliki hal yang terbaik. Aku mengutusmu untuk pergi ke sekolah yang terbaik dan akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan pria dari sebuah keluarga yang baik. Tapi sebaliknya, kau melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Kau putus kuliah karena bertemu seseorang dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah. Kau tahu aku tidak menyetujuinya dan sekalipun begitu, kau tetap pergi dan kawin lari!"_

 _"Tapi kau tahu apa? Aku memiliki yang terbaik!" Ibu Sakura berteriak. "Aku memiliki suami yang penuh kasih dan seorang putri cantik. Aku akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku alami di rumah ini saat tinggal dengan ibu dan ayah. Aku selalu sengsara di sini, di rumah ini! Aku benci di sini dan sampai sekarang masih!"_

 _Sakura berdiri. "Hentikan! Kalian berdua! Aku sudah cukup dengan semua teriakan ini." Sakura membanting tangannya di meja yang menyebabkan gelas anggur dan sari buah apel Sakura terguncang. "Aku sudah cukup! Kalian semua membuatku sakit! Aku benci kalian semua!"_

 _Sakura meraih jaket yang tergantung di kursinya dan bergegas pergi. Semua orang dewasa berdiri dan memanggilnya tapi ia mengabaikan setiap jeritan mereka._

 _Sakura membuka pintu dan berlari keluar. Saat itu hari belum gelap dan langit hanya berwarna biru gelap redup. Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket dan berjalan pergi ke hutan. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia berjalan tapi bau segar_ cedar _dan pinus membuatnya merasa nyaman saat kakinya menginjak daun yang berderak. Angin dingin bertiup melalui rambutnya dan mendera wajahnya._

 _Gadis berkepala merah muda itu mendesah. "Aku kira aku harus kembali sekarang," gumamnya. Langit mulai gelap dan bintang-bintang mulai bertaburan di langit malam. Saat ia berjalan mendekat kembali ke rumah, ia mendengar teriakan keras dan banyak suara berteriak. Sakura mulai berlari dan ketika ia sampai ke tepi hutan, ia berdiri dengan kakinya terpaku kuat di tanah sambil menatap shock ke depan._

 _Rumah megah itu sekarang meledak dalam api dan asap membubung ke langit malam. Dua mobil pemadam kebakaran diparkir depan rumah dan petugas pemadam kebakaran sibuk berusaha memadamkan api. Beberapa orang lain yang melaju dalam mobil berhenti dan menatap ngeri situasi itu._

 _Sakura berlari dari tempatnya dan sampai pada salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran. Ia mencengkeram kerah jaketnya dan mengguncang keras petugas itu. "Orang tuaku," ia berteriak. "Di mana mereka?!"_

 _Pemadam kebakaran menaruh tangannya dengan tenang di atas tangan Sakura. "Apa ini rumah Anda?" ia bertanya dengan tenang._

 _Sakura menarik tangannya dari jaket petugas itu. "I-itu rumah kakek-nenekku."_

 _Beberapa orang keluar dari rumah yang terbakar dan datang pada orang yang Sakura tarik. "Ketua," salah satu dari mereka berbicara. "Tampaknya tidak ada yang selamat."_

 _Sakura menatap tanah dengan ekspresi tertegun di wajahnya. Ia tenggelam dalam kata-kata barusan dan berlari menuju rumah yang terbakar._

 _"Nona! Menjauh!" beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran berteriak. Sakura mengabaikan teriakan mereka dan terus berjalan. Sebelum ia bisa sampai ke pintu, dua orang meraih masing-masing lengannya. Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman mereka._

 _"Biarkan aku pergi!" ia menjerit. "Aku harus pergi. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka."_

 _Dua orang itu masih memegang lengan Sakura dan Sakura ambruk di tanah dengan air matanya yang tumpah. "KENAPA?" ia berteriak sebelum kepalanya jatuh ke lantai tanah. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan menyaksikan kekacauan di sekelilingnya._

 _Dua petugas pemadam kebakaran yang memegang lengan Sakura melepaskannya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura meraba tanah di lantai dan air mata terus jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aku tidak pernah.. Aku tidak pernah meminta maaf.. Karena mengatakan semua hal-hal itu.."_

 _Sakura menutup matanya dan sirene, jeritan, teriakan, dan semuanya menghilang dalam keheningan._

 _"Nona," kata seseorang pelan dan mengguncang bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Mata Sakura bergetar terbuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata cokelat lembut menatapnya. Itu adalah orang yang sama yang Sakura cengkram kerah bajunya._

 _"Nona," ia melanjutkan. "Apa Anda memiliki tempat untuk pulang?"_

 _Sakura menggeleng. "Ti-tidak," katanya serak._

 _Hal berikutnya yang Sakura tahu, ia berada dalam ambulans. Ia memejamkan mata sambil memeluk selimut yang diberikan padanya sebelum melakukan perjalanan. Ia menolak untuk menangis lagi. Ia sudah menangis sepenuh hati dan jiwa._

"Aku turut berduka cita," kata Naruto pelan.

Sakura berbalik untuk melihat si pirang. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku berhasil melewatinya. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Mereka terdiam dan Naruto memperhatikan saat gadis berkepala merah muda itu menatap ke angkasa. "Ini bukan apakah kau jatuh atau tidak, tapi apakah kau memilih untuk bangun ketika kau jatuh," Sakura menggumamkan kalimat yang sering ibunya bilang padanya.

Bel berdering menandai waktu makan siang berakhir. "Ayo kita ke kelas, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah cukup semua pembicaraan sedih ini. Ayo kita pergi belajar."

Naruto mengerang. "Itu sama saja membicarakan hal yang lebih sedih lagi."

Sakura memutar matanya dan menyeret Naruto dengan kerah kemejanya. "Ayo. Aku tidak ingin terlambat."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura selesai mengikat tali sepatu kets-nya dan bersiap-siap untuk kelas berikutnya. Kelas olahraga sudah selesai dan ia hanya memiliki satu kelas lagi sebelum sekolah berakhir. Sakura melirik jadwalnya. _Ini adalah kelas yang aku lewatkan kemarin._

Sebuah napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya saat ia menyadari kelas apa itu. _Aku tidak percaya aku melewatkan hari pertama kelas yang paling aku suka._

Menyandang tas sekolahnya di bahu, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai tiga gedung sekolah. Ia berbelok di ujung lorong dan kemudian berbelok lagi di koridor. Sakura berhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor 300. Bel berdering lambat dan Sakura mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dua kali untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar. Sedikit berdebu di dalam kelas dan ruangan itu terlihat lebih seperti bagian dalam lemari daripada sebuah kelas musik. Tidak ada satu pun jiwa yang terlihat.

"Dimana semua orang?"

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—


	5. Music Class 101

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 5 — Music Class 101

Sakura melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. "Dimana semua orang?" gumamnya. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan.

 _Aneh. Ada begitu sedikit kursi di ruangan ini. Apa yang lain berdiri?_

Sakura berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Di belakang ruangan ada piano dan juga beberapa _music stand_. Sebuah rak buku ditempatkan di beberapa sisi dan ada banyak buku musik juga lembaran musik di situ. Sakura mengambil sebuah buku dan membalik-balik halaman buku itu.

"Hei!"

Sakura menjatuhkan buku dengan kaget dan berbalik. Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang berdiri di pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya.

"Eh? Aku sedang menunggu kelasku?" Sakura menjawab.

"Kelas? Apa kau gadis beasiswa itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kau tahu dimana guruku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku gurunya."

Mulut Sakura menganga. "Ka-Kau?"

"Ya. Kau terkejut?" Wanita itu berjalan ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursi di depan ruangan dan menjatuhkan sebuah buku di meja.

Sakura berdiri tegak dan berdehem. "Terkejut? Tentu saja tidak."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Jadi, kau siswa yang tidak muncul kemarin?"

Sakura tersipu. "Aku terkena bola basket."

"Aku mendengarnya. Perawat sekolah, Shizune, mengirimkan laporannya padaku."

Sakura berjalan ke depan ruangan dan berdiri di depan meja. " _Sensei_.."

"Aku Yuhi Kurenai."

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura melirik pintu. "Um, Kurenai- _sensei_ , jika siswa lain belum muncul, apa itu berarti kau tidak akan memulai kelas ini?"

"Siswa lain? Apanya yang lain?" Tanya Kurenai.

Sakura menatap kosong pada gurunya. "Eh? Bukannya seharusnya ini menjadi sebuah kelas?"

"Ya, tapi kau satu-satunya siswa di kelas ini."

Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sa-satu-satunya siswa?" ulangnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Kurenai melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangan. "Kelas ini dibuat secara khusus untukmu," dia mulai menjelaskan.

"Tunggu, tunggu," kata Sakura sambil memegang tangan Kurenai. "Secara khusus? Untukku?"

Kurenai tersenyum. "Program seni kami sedikit kurang jadi kami berusaha mengubah itu dengan menambahkan kelas baru ini. Jujur, aku tidak berpikir itu mungkin untuk membuat sebuah kursus dalam waktu singkat." Kurenai berjalan ke jendela dan membuka tirai. Cahaya sore masuk dan membuat ruangan tidak sesuram sebelumnya. "Maaf tentang kekacauan ini. Ini lebih seperti sebuah kelas _one-on-one_ karena kami sedang mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Kami belum pernah memiliki lulusan seni terkenal dari sekolah ini lebih dari dua dekade. Lagipula, kami tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan memiliki bakat sepertimu di sekolah kami. Setelah mendengarkan CD demo milikmu, tidak ada keraguan tentang hal itu. Suaramu memiliki potensi. "

Sakura tertegun. "Apa kau yakin itu benar-benar aku saat kau sedang mendengarkannya?"

Kurenai memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak juga."

Wanita berambut hitam tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak percaya pada diri sendiri, maka pada siapa lagi?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, aku suka menyanyi dan lainnya tapi aku tidak berpikir aku baik dalam hal-hal itu. Aku tahu aku tidak buruk soal itu, tapi.."

Kurenai mendesah. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika aku bilang kau baik maka kau memang baik. Dan aku tidak mengatakan tentang hal itu pada banyak orang."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Oke," katanya pelan.

Kurenai berdiri. "Kau menuliskan bahwa kau bisa memainkan dua instrumen?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Piano dan gitar," jawabnya.

Kurenai berjalan mengitari meja dan memandu Sakura untuk duduk. Dia memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar duduk dan gadis berkepala merah muda itu segera duduk. Kurenai berjalan ke belakang ruangan dan membuka pintu lain yang mengarah ke ruangan lain. "Maaf segalanya belum siap karena kami tidak memiliki kelas musik sejak lama."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura. Ia mencoba mengintip ruang sebelah tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena pintu menghalangi pandangannya. Ada jendela besar sepanjang setengah ruangan tapi tirai menutupinya dari dalam ruangan lainnya. Ia bisa melihat cahaya di ruangan misterius itu dan Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Ketika ia melihat gurunya berjalan keluar kembali, ia duduk kembali di kursi dengan cepat. Sakura hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya karena ia duduk sangat tiba-tiba di kursi.

"Ini," kata Kurenai sambil menyerahkan mikrofon pada Sakura. Sakura meraih mikrofon itu dan melirik Kurenai.

"Eh? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" ia bertanya. Kurenai menatap Sakura seperti ia sudah gila. "Aku percaya kau bernyanyi dengan benda itu," Kurenai menanggapi.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. Kurenai mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dan memegang mikrofon dengan erat. Ia membuka mulutnya dan Kurenai menunggu Sakura untuk mulai bernyanyi. Keheningan muncul di antara keduanya karena tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura yang terbuka.

"Sakura," kata Kurenai sambil menjentikkan jarinya pada pandangan kosong Sakura. "Apa kau memiliki demam panggung atau lainnya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kita bahkan tidak berada di atas panggung."

Kurenai tertawa. "Apa kau pernah menyanyi di depan orang?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. "Ya, saat aku masih kecil."

"Lalu apa yang salah?"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku tidak yakin lagu apa yang harus aku nyanyikan," akunya." Maksudku, apa yang ingin kau dengar? "

"Bagaimana kalau lagu yang kau nyanyikan di CD demo?" Kurenai menyarankan.

"A cappella?" Tanya Sakura.

Kurenai menyilangkan kakinya. "Ya, aku ingin mendengar suaramu tanpa gitar."

"Oke," kata Sakura. Ia berdeham sebelum memulai. Sakura memegang erat mikrofonnya dan menutup mata saat ia membiarkan kata-kata mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Saat selesai, Sakura membuka matanya. Kurenai duduk di sana dengan senyum lalu dia berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk canggung.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura sopan.

"Itu indah. Aku dengar kau menulis lagu itu," kata Kurenai. Sakura mengangguk.

Kurenai tersenyum. "Itu bakat." Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Bel akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi jadi tadi itu cukup untuk hari ini. Besok, kita akan mulai bekerja serius."

Sakura menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya saat ia berjalan keluar melalui pintu akademi. Hari kedua sekolah telah resmi berakhir. Sakura kelelahan. Ia merasa lelah karena hampir tidak tidur tadi malam. Ia terjaga sampai jam satu di pagi hari untuk menyelesaikan semua PR-nya. Ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan PR, ia mengalami insomnia. Semua yang ia lakukan sepanjang malam hanya menghempaskan diri dan berguling di tempat tidur kecilnya.

Sakura mendesah saat ia membiarkan mulutnya menguap. _Kenapa hidupku begitu memyebalkan?_

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Suara nyaring menembus telinga Sakura dan membangunkannya dari keadaan mengantuknya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya. Dengan setengah hati Sakura melambai padanya dan ketika Naruto sampai padanya, dia membungkuk dan memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

"Kau tampak lelah. Apa kau tidak cukup tidur?" ia bertanya dengan prihatin.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku merasa lelah."

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja saat makan siang."

"Itu pasti efek secangkir kopi ekstra sebelumnya. Itu membuatku terjaga sepanjang hari. Sekarang efek kafeinnya sudah memudar, aku merasa seperti neraka."

Sakura mengerang saat ia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Ia mulai berjalan ke gerbang sekolah dimana semua mobil sedang berjalan.

"Hati-hati! Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba.

Sakura segera berhenti dan kakinya membeku di udara. Sebuah Porsche hitam berhenti di depan Sakura, sisi mobil itu nyaris menyentuh kaki Sakura.

Sakura ambruk di tanah. Jantungnya berdebar cepat seolah hidupnya baru saja melintas di depan matanya. Ia baru saja nyaris tertabrak mobil hitam itu. Naruto berlari ke Sakura yang menggigil ketakutan. Naruto membungkuk dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sakura- _chan_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi ia mencengkeram tali tas sekolahnya lebih erat dan buku-buku di tangannya berubah putih karena memegang tas terlalu erat. Ia menutup matanya. Rasa ketakutannya hampir sama persis saat ia pertama kali mendengar orangtuanya telah meninggal. Rasanya terlalu nyata.

Untuk berpikir, bahwa hidup bisa berakhir begitu saja. Hanya dalam sekejap, kau dapat kehilangan segalanya.

Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar suara jendela dari mobil sport hitam itu turun. Jendela itu mulai turun dan memperlihatkan rambut hitam gelap Sasuke. Sasuke menengok dari jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tanah, Pinky?" Kata Sasuke dengan seringai.

Suara Sasuke menggema di seluruh pikiran Sakura. _Pinky, Pinky, Pinky._ Kata itu terdengar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Sakura menyipitkan mata. Ia melompat dari tanah dan berjalan dengan terguncang menuju mobil sport. Ia menunjuk jarinya dengan penuh ancaman pada laki-laki berkepala gelap itu.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU PINKY SETELAH HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN MOBIL BODOHMU INI!" Sakura berteriak padanya. Untuk membuktikannya, ia menendang pintu mobil di depannya dengan keras.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MOBILKU?" Sasuke berteriak sambil menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat kerusakan di pintu mobilnya. Ia menghela napas lega ketika melihat tidak ada penyok yang terlihat.

"AKU MELAKUKAN APA YANG LAYAK KAU DAPAT, BRENGSEK! AKU NYARIS TERBUNUH OLEH MOBIL BODOHMU! AKU BENCI KAU! AKU BENCI UANGMU DAN AKU BENCI WAJAH BODOHMU!"

Sakura melotot pada Sasuke sebelum pergi melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Ya ampun, apa masalahnya?" Sasuke menggerutu.

"Bajingan!" Naruto berteriak. "Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf pada Sakura- _chan_?"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya? Dia itu orang yang barusan menendang mobilku."

"Sasuke- _teme_! Kau nyaris membunuhnya dengan mobil sialanmu ini."

"Aku berhenti tepat waktu, bukan?" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia alami. Kehilangan semuanya sekaligus dan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengalaminya lebih buruk daripada aku," Naruto mendesis marah lalu pergi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke bertanya jengkel. Dengan marah, Sasuke menekan tombol dan jendela mulai meluncur ke atas. "Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan dan semua orang pergi dengan marah padaku," gumamnya sambil menginjak pedal gas.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura berjalan susah payah di sepanjang trotoar. Ia menendang sebuah batu kecil ke samping.

"Dasar brengsek bodoh," gumamnya sambil terus berjalan dan menendang batu ke samping.

"Ugal-ugalan, bodoh, sombong, _pretty boy_ egois." Sakura mencengkeram tasnya erat. "Brengsek bodoh."

Sakura sibuk mengutuk sasaran kebenciannya sehingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Sakura berhenti berjalan. Ia melirik tanda yang tergantung di atas klub malam.

 _Aku mungkin pergi ke klub terlalu awal. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada hal lain._

Sakura berjalan ke dalam klub. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul dua lewat tiga puluh.

"Tsunade- _sama_? Jiraiya- _sama_?" Sakura memanggil sambil masuk ke dalam klub yang gelap. "Kenapa di sini begitu gelap?" gumamnya.

Ia tersandung saat berjalan dalam gelap. "Sialan, dimana tombol lampu?" Sakura meraba-raba dinding sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tombol lampu. Ia menyalakannya dan tempat mulai terang. "Itu lebih baik," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tsunade- _sama_? Jiraiya- _sama_?" Sakura berseru sekali lagi. Sakura berjalan ke depan panggung dan naik. Ia berjalan ke belakang panggung dan pergi ke balik tirai. "Dimana semua orang?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Bau samar tercium oleh hidung Sakura. Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil mengikuti bau itu ke sebuah ruangan. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan bisa melihat cahaya yang keluar melalui celah di bagian bawah. Sakura meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Ia mendorong pintu agar terbuka dan tiba-tiba lampu mati. Kaki Sakura membeku di udara saat ia hendak melangkah masuk ruangan. Sakura melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang gelap dengan bingung. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Saat pintu tertutup, Sakura membukanya lagi dengan cepat.

"AHA!" dia berteriak. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, dan beberapa pelayan juga pekerja yang bekerja di klub semua membeku. Sakura menangkap basah tindakan mereka semua. Banyak dari mereka tampak mabuk dan Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang paling buruk.

Sakura melangkah masuk dan mengambil botol sake yang tinggal setengah dari tangan Tsunade. "Tsunade- _sama_! Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu untuk tidak banyak minum sake?"

Tsunade menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan senyum mabuk. "Sekali lagi?"

Jiraiya tertawa mesum dan ia meraih tangan Sakura. "Sakura, sayang, kau tampak begitu cantik," katanya mabuk. Alis Sakura mengejang dan ia meninju kepala Jiraiya.

"Kau seburuk Tsunade," Sakura memarahi.

Jiraiya menyusut kembali dan menunduk malu.

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di pinggul dan melotot pada kelompok itu. "Malu pada kalian semua! Minum lagi? Berapa lama ini sudah terjadi di belakangku?"

Anko melambaikan botolnya di udara. "Tenanglah, Sakura," kata Anko dengan suara mabuk. Anko merosot dan tertidur di atas meja di depan mereka. Botol jatuh dari tangannya dan isinya mulai tumpah keluar.

Sakura mendesah sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kelompok di depannya itu semua mabuk dan kebanyakan dari mereka mulai tertidur atau sudah tertidur pulas.

"Ini menyedihkan," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan. "Bagus. Benar-benar bagus," gumamnya. " _Band_ -nya mabuk. Bagaimana aku mau berlatih sekarang?"

Sakura berjalan ke ruang ganti dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menyalakan lampu dan tatapannya jatuh pada gitar yang tersandar di dinding. Ia berjalan ke gitar itu dan berjongkok. Sakura menyentuh permukaan halus gitar itu dan mengangkatnya di tangan perlahan. Ia memetik jarinya sepanjang senar gitar dan tersenyum kecil. Gitar itu sama berharganya seperti hidupnya. Gitar itu diberikan dari orang tuanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saat berumur ke sepuluh tahun. Ia belajar sendiri cara bermain gitar dan kemudian mengambil kurus untuk memperbaiki cara bermainnya. Sakura memeluk gitar itu di dadanya. Itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya dekat dengan orangtuanya. Ia akan mati jika sesuatu terjadi pada gitar itu.

Sakura berdiri dan membawa gitar itu. Ia pergi ke atas panggung dan membawa bangku sehingga ia bisa duduk. Sakura memetik beberapa senar gitar dengan _pick_ untuk menguji suaranya dan kemudian menutup mata sambil memainkan sebuah lagu familiar. Lagu pertama yang Sakura belajar mainkan. Ia bersenandung dengan iringan musik sambil duduk di bawah lampu panggung yang menerangi rambut merah mudanya. Kemudian ia mulai bernyanyi. Nada yang menggetarkan jiwa dipadu suara merdunya terdengar saat ia bernyanyi.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah lagu saat ia mendengar sebuah suara. Ia mendongak dan tersentak. _Pick_ gitar Sakura jatuh dari tangan kanannya ke lantai panggung tanpa suara. Orang yang sangat familiar berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Matanya menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Kau Saki?" ia menghela napas.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—


	6. Secrets and Kisses

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 6 — Secrets and Kisses

"Sakura adalah Saki. Saki adalah Sakura," katanya dalam keadaan linglung. Berdiri di depan Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan kebingungan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Bukan, aku bukan," kata Sakura cepat.

"Ya, kau!" Dia meraih dagu Sakura dan memperhatikan sekitar wajahnya. "Tanpa kacamata hitam dan rambut pirang, kau terlihat persis seperti dia."

Sakura mendorongnya. "Aku terlihat seperti banyak orang. Kakekku pernah berpikir aku adalah ibuku."

"Kau Saki," katanya.

Sakura mendesah saat ia membiarkan keheningan terjadi.

"Jadi sekarang kau tahu," akhirnya dia berkata.

"Kenapa kau menjaga rahasia besar seperti ini dari semua orang?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melompat dari panggung. Ia meletakkan gitar di atas panggung dengan perlahan dan merapikan rambutnya. "Karena, aku tidak ingin diperlakukan beda karena aku bisa menyanyikan beberapa lagu dan bermain gitar."

Naruto memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sakura menatap lampu-lampu terang di atas panggung. "Mimpiku adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku dulu. Aku tidak ingin diperlakukan lebih baik daripada orang lain. Aku ingin dibiarkan sendirian saat di sekolah sehingga aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada sekolah dan musikku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk laki-laki, tidak punya waktu untuk popularitas, dan tidak punya waktu untuk berteman."

Sakura menyentuh gitarnya dan merasakan permukaan halus dari gitar mengkilap di bawah tangannya. "Tidak ada di dunia ini yang penting bagiku kecuali musik. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tetap hidup. Laki-laki bisa mematahkan hatimu, popularitas bisa menghancurkanmu, dan teman-teman bisa mengkhianatimu."

"Tapi—"

Sakura berbalik dan mata hijaunya menatap mata biru langit dari pirang di depannya.

"Aku pernah punya sahabat di sekolah dasar. Kami akan selalu melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Dia adalah teman terdekatku. Tapi ketika kami ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda, dia menjadi populer dan kami tumbuh terpisah. Dia mengabaikanku di sekolah dan bahkan tidak mengakui keberadaanku. Seperti kami tidak pernah berteman." Sakura mendengus. "Dengan teman-teman seperti itu, siapa yang membutuhkan musuh?"

"Tapi tidak semua orang seperti itu," seru si pirang.

Sakura menatap Naruto sedih. "Tapi bukannya begitu? Selain itu, kita semua tidak sempurna dan bisa saja melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakiti seseorang. Bagaimana bisa semua orang mempercayai siapa pun?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mempercayainya?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku percaya lagi."

"Sakura- _chan_.."

"Naruto," Sakura menyela. "Kumohon berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun di sekolah tentangku."

"Tapi, Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia dan—"

Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ia memohon dengan mata hijaunya. "Kumohon, Naruto. Ini satu-satunya hal yang aku minta padamu. Tolong jangan biarkan rahasia ini ketahuan."

Naruto mulai tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membocorkannya."

Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Aku tidak akan membocorkannya.." kata Naruto lagi. "...Karena kau adalah temanku."

Sakura membeku.

 _"Ne, Saku-chan, ayo kita jadi teman."_

 _Seorang gadis kecil berkepala merah muda melirik melalui air matanya saat seseorang mengulurkan tangan padanya._

 _"Teman?" katanya sesenggukan sambil mengeringkan matanya._

 _"Ah, teman selamanya."_

"Teman?" ulang Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol. "Kita berteman kan? Dan aku tidak akan mengkhianati salah satu temanku."

Sakura menatap kakinya. _Teman? Dengannya?_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

Naruto melirik arlojinya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, jadi aku akan melihatmu besok di sekolah, oke?"

Si pirang berbalik untuk pergi, tapi Sakura mencengkeram lengannya. Naruto berbalik kaget. Sakura menatap sepatunya. "Um, hari Jumat, aku akan tampil di atas panggung lagi.. Aku akan senang jika kau datang dan menonton penampilanku."

Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu!"

Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Naruto. "Aku akan melihatmu kalau begitu," katanya.

Sebuah suara datang dari belakang dan Sakura berbalik. "Sepertinya semua orang di belakang sana mulai bangun," katanya. Sebuah pertanyaan terlihat dari wajah Naruto dan Sakura berbalik padanya dan tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi berlatih dengan _band_ -ku sekarang," Sakura menjelaskan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk latihan." Dia melambaikan tangan dan berlari keluar pintu.

Jiraiya mendatangi Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya mengantuk.

"Kau mabuk itulah yang terjadi!" Sakura berseru.

Jiraiya tertawa dan merosot di kursi. Sakura menghela napas. _Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang._ Ia melirik ke luar jendela dan tersenyum. _Mungkin tidak sepanjang malam sebelumnya._

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Jumat malam

Sakura memakai _wig_ pirang itu sampai benar-benar menutup rambut merah mudanya. Ia memeriksa bayangannya di cermin dan memastikan bahwa _contact lens_ -nya terpasang. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, ia memutuskan ia perlu melakukan penyamaran yang lebih baik dalam menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tsunade sudah memberinya sepasang _contact lens_ biru yang mengubah mata hijau _jade_ Sakura menjadi warna biru langit. Sakura mengambil kacamata hitamnya dan berpikir apa ia harus memakainya atau tidak.

 _Mungkin iya. Tidak ada salahnya mencari aman._

Sakura merapikan gaun biru langit yang Tsunade pakaikan padanya setengah jam lalu. Gaun biru di atas lutut dan sepasang sepatu hak, hal lain yang juga terpaksa Sakura pakai. Sakura harus mengakui meskipun, ketika dia melihat ke cermin, gaun itu terlihat bagus dengan _wig_ pirang dan mata biru palsu. Ketukan terdengar di pintu.

"Siapa?" Sakura berteriak.

"Ini aku," jawab suara wanita yang familiar. Pintu terbuka dan Anko menyembulkan kepalanya. "Sudah waktunya," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil mikrofon. "Ayo kita _rock and roll_ ," kata Sakura dengan senyum sebelum keluar pintu.

Lampu di klub redup saat lampu panggung berubah menjadi warna biru tua. Semua orang mulai tenang dan seolah sehening malam. Sakura berjalan di atas panggung dengan hati-hati sambil menmperhatikan langkahnya dalam kegelapan.

Di kerumunan, Naruto bisa melihat siluet gelap Sakura atau yang orang lain pikir Saki. Dia meringis sambil mendengarkan musik yang mulai berputar.

Musik dimulai dengan lembut seperti derai hujan di jendela mobil. Kemudian mulai keras dan lampu biru gelap di panggung mulai berubah menjadi cahaya biru dan kemudian putih biasa. Kecerahan yang tiba-tiba membuat penonton bersemangat dan beberapa mulai bersorak. Musik berlanjut perlahan dan kemudian lampu sorot tunggal bersinar ke Sakura.

Ia mengangkat mikrofon ke bibirnya dan mulai menyanyi. Sakura mengambil mikrofon dari _holder_ -nya saat musik berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Lampu mulai bersinar di sekitar dan menerangi daerah itu.

Lagu terakhir dari malam itu berakhir saat Sakura menurunkan mikrofon. Kerumunan masih bersorak dan berteriak sepanjang lagu. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum. Ia melambai dan berjalan dari panggung ke belakang tirai hitam di panggung.

Sakura bersenandung saat berjalan ke ruang gantinya. Ia melihat banyak wajah-wajah dari murid sekolahnya dan terkejut orang-orang yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya di sekolah itu sekarang memperhatikannya sebagai Saki.

 _Itu menunjukkan bagaimana rahasiaku harus tetap rahasia._

Sakura duduk di kursinya dan menguap. Ia lelah setengah mati dan senang ia tidak akan sekolah besok. Sakura melepas kacamata hitamnya dan terlihatlah mata biru langit palsunya. Sakura baru saja akan melepas _wig_ saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Merasa was-was, Sakura berjalan ke pintu dan mendengarkan suara di luar. Ketika ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu dan mengintip keluar. Lorong tampak kosong dan ia masih bisa melihat lampu dari panggung dan penonton masih menari sepanjang malam.

 _Aneh_ , pikirnya.

Sakura mulai menutup pintu ketika sebuah tangan menahan pintunya. Sakura membeku di tempat. Matanya melihat ke lengan laki-laki itu lalu ke wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mencicit diam-diam dan terengah.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" ia tergagap.

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu," jawabnya seperti mereka adalah teman lama.

"A-aku?" ia mencicit.

"Ya."

"Yah, kau sudah melihatku. Sekarang saatnya kau pergi," kata Sakura sambil berusaha menutup pintu.

"Tidak secepat itu," Sasuke berkata sambil meletakkan kakinya di depan pintu. Sasuke menyeringai dan mengelus pipi Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kencan antara kau dan aku?" katanya dengan suara rendah.

Mata Sakura menatap kosong ke arahnya. _Kencan? Kau pasti bercanda._

Sakura tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan tercengang. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Untuk berpikir Sasuke Uchiha akan memintanya berkencan benar-benar adalah sebuah _mind blowing_. Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu siapa Saki sebenarnya tapi hal itu tetap sangat mengejutkan bagi gadis berambut merah muda atau lebih tepatnya pirang itu.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan berharap agar sebuah kata-kata akan keluar dari mulutnya dan hal itu akan membuat Sasuke pergi. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara tak terdengar yang lebih mirip sebuah cicitan tikus. Sasuke menatap Sakura atau yang dia pikir Saki dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya yang tampan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba, Sasuke membungkuk dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura berkedip beberapa detik sebelum bibir Sasuke bertemu bibirnya sendiri dan ia terus membiarkan bibirnya terbuka lebar saat pikiran Sasuke menciumnya sedang diproses di otaknya.

 _Ya. Tuhan._

Sakura mengangkat tangannya sambil mengepalkannya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Ia menutup matanya dan masih bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke menekan lembut bibirnya sendiri. Memanggil kekuatan dalam dirinya, Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sakura langsung mengangkat tangannya ke mulut saat ia masih bisa merasakan ciuman tadi di bibirnya. Pipinya memerah dan ia menatap canggung Sasuke yang sedang menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Sakura meraih gagang pintu ruang gantinya. "Maaf, tapi kau harus pergi," katanya dengan suara gemetar. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu di depan wajah Sasuke yang membuat sang Uchiha terkejut. Ia menyeringai di depan pintu. _Menarik_ , pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh. Dia puas dengan _ending_ malam ini.

Sementara itu, Sakura bersandar di pintu dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol pikiran dan emosinya. _Barusan itu apa?_

Pikiran itu terus berlalu di pikirannya. Sakura melepas _wig_ pirang dan melemparnya dekat kacamata hitam yang ada di atas meja riasnya. Ia juga melepas _contact lens_ -nya sambil berjalan ke kursi dan duduk di atasnya sambil menatap bayangannya.

Sakura segera memberi beberapa tamparan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga kewarasannya. _Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_ Pikiran itu berulang kembali dalam diri Sakura. Ia benar-benar bingung kenapa ia hanya jadi boneka beberapa saat lalu. _Sialan Sakura. Kau harus berada di bawah kendalimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dia menciummu dengan mudah? Sial!_

Sakura mengerang. Ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh si brengsek sombong itu. Dan itu bukan ciuman untuknya pula. Hal itu dimaksudkan untuk Saki dan bahkan bukan untuknya.

 _Tunggu sebentar. Apa itu berarti dia menyukai Saki?_

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Ia mulai merasa sakit kepala. "Aku benci dia," gumamnya. _Bagus. Saat aku sudah lupa kejadian dengan mobil bodohnya yang hampir menabrakku, dia pergi dan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. SIALAN UCHIHA ITU!_

Penyanyi berambut merah muda itu mengerang frustasi. "Dia mungkin masih ada di luar," gumamnya. Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan mendengarkan suara di balik pintu. Tidak ada suara tapi Sakura mengenalnya dengan baik.

 _Dia mungkin mencoba serangan lain. Lebih baik aku mencari cara lain._

Sakura memandang sekeliling ruangannya. _Haruskah aku menelepon seseorang? Omong kosong, aku meninggalkan teleponku di luar._ Tiba-tiba, ia melirik sebuah jendela kecil di sudut ruangan. Sakura berjalan ke jendela dan menatapnya. Itu bukan jendela yang besar dan tinggi sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat ke luar tapi Sakura tahu ia bisa melalui jendela itu. Sakura melompat-lompat mencoba meraih ke jendela. Jari-jarinya hampir menyentuh jendela namun ia jatuh kembali ke bawah dan mendarat di lantai. Sakura meniup sehelai rambut di wajahnya sambil mendesah frustrasi.

Melihat sebuah kursi, ia menarik dan menyeret kursi itu ke tempat di bawah jendela. Sakura naik dan sekarang ia bisa mengintip ke luar jendela. Di luar gelap dan bisa dibilang tempat itu mungkin gang di dekat tong sampah besar di luar klub.

 _Sempurna!_

Sakura melompat dari kursi dan meraih kunci apartemennya sebelum kembali naik ke kursi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat badannya dan merangkak keluar dari jendela. Sakura menunduk dan memperkirakan tinggi tanah di bawahnya beberapa kaki dari jendela. Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak akan bisa mendarat di tanah dengan aman jika mengenakan sepatu hak. Sakura melepas sepatu dengan cepat dan menjatuhkannya di tanah di bawahnya. Sakura melompat dan mendarat dengan telapak kakinya. Ia meraih sepatunya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Gang itu dingin dan gelap, membuat Sakura menggigil dalam gaun biru mudanya.

 _Aku hanya harus mengenakan gaun yang tidak memiliki lengan. Tsunade-_ sama _tidak bisa memilih sesuatu yang lain. Hanya harus gaun ini_ , pikir Sakura sambil menggerutu tanpa suara.

Gadis berkepala merah muda itu keluar dari gang dengan bahu membungkuk sambil membuat kutukan pada Sasuke dan seluruh dunia.

"Membuatku harus melakukan ini semua hanya supaya aku bisa menghindari si mesum itu," Sakura bergumam.

Sakura mencapai ujung gang dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk memastikan Sasuke tidak ada. Ketika ia melihat tidak ada seorang pun di luar klub dan semua orang tampaknya masih di dalam klub mendengarkan musik dari _sound system_ , Sakura melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang gelap gang ke lampu jalan yang bersinar di atas trotoar yang sepi.

Sakura memeluk dirinya agar tetap hangat sambil mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Eh, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura berbalik kaget. Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"N-Naruto," Sakura tergagap. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto menatap gadis berkepala merah muda itu dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. "Kau mengundangku untuk datang, ingat?"

"Aku melakukannya?" kata Sakura bingung. Tiba-tiba, ia ingat. "Oh benar, aku melakukannya."

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto. "Aku senang kau datang."

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Kau mengagumkan malam ini."

Sakura tertawa. "Terima kasih." Ia mengusap bahu saat angin dingin bertiup melewatinya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Naruto bertanya.

"T-tidak," ia berbohong. Ada keheningan sesaat. _Aku pembohong yang buruk_ , pikir Sakura.

Naruto melepas mantel hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini," katanya.

Sakura menatap mantel itu. "Naruto.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Setelah aku sampai rumah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau benar-benar tidak perlu menawarkanku jaketmu," kata Sakura.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu sambil membawanya dengan satu tangan. "Yah, aku pergi ke luar untuk mencari Sasuke- _teme_." Naruto melirik lewat bahunya ke pintu klub yang terbuka. "Dia mungkin sedang mencariku sekarang."

Sakura tersentak. Sentakannya agak terlalu keras dan Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya. "U-uh," Sakura terbata-bata. "Aku baru sadar aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," si pirang itu menawarkan.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjalan pulang sendiri sepanjang waktu."

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam dan tidak aman kalau kau pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, sungguh—" Sakura mulai berbicara tapi ia berhenti saat mendengar suara familiar.

Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Suara Sasuke memanggil.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang mulai keluar dari klub dan tumpah ruah ke jalan. Sakura mencengkeram gaunnya. _Oke, itu akan baik-baik saja. Jika aku melihat dia, maka aku hanya perlu bertindak alami. Hanya bertindak alami_ , pikir Sakura berbasa-basi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik gaunnya. _Astaga! Jika dia melihatku maka dia akan tahu! Aku lupa mengubah pakaianku saat aku mencium—koreksi, saat dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku_ , pikir Sakura panik.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang memperhatikan kerumunan. Ia menatap mantel hitam di atas bahu Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambar mantel itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir aku akan mengambil tawaran jaketmu," kata Sakura sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam mantel. Ia memeluk jaket itu dengan erat dan puas karena ia berhasil menutupi hampir seluruh gaunnya.

Naruto berdiri memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi tercengang. "Uh, oke.." kata Naruto canggung.

"Hei," terdengar suara dari belakang Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi puas.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang bodoh di wajahmu?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke menyeringai kembali. "Bagaimana aku tahu? Mungkin karena melihat wajah bodohmu sepanjang waktu."

Naruto merengut pada Uchiha itu. "Bajingan," gumamnya.

"Hn. Bodoh." Sasuke melirik gadis yang bersembunyi di balik Naruto. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan melihatnya lebih dekat.

Dia melihat seikat rambut merah muda dan menyeringai. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pinky?"

Sakura memelototi Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya. Lalu, ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah lain.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto berseru setelah gadis berkepala merah muda itu pergi. Ketika gadis itu tidak berbalik, Naruto berbalik pada Sasuke.

"Sialan kau! Kau masih tidak minta maaf padanya karena kau mencoba menabraknya dengan mobil bodohmu, kan?" Naruto berteriak pada si kepala _raven_.

Sasuke menatap _stoic_ punggung gadis berkepala merah muda itu. "Dia tampaknya lupa tentang hal itu saat aku melihatnya di sekolah."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "HANYA karena alasan itu kau memutuskan untuk tidak minta maaf? _Hell_ , dia hanya pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak menunjukkan emosinya saat di sekolah—" seru Naruto. "—atau saat ada di sekitarmu," tambahnya muram.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Hn. Apa yang artinya?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh soal perempuan," ujar Naruto.

"Bicaralah untuk dirimu sendiri," kata Sasuke sebelum memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. "Ayo, kita masih memiliki beberapa rincian untuk dikerjaan besok," katanya sambil berbalik dan menuju arah lain di mana mobilnya diparkir.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia melirik kembali ke arah Sakura pergi. Itu tempat gelap dan sepi. Naruto menatap cemas kegelapan di depannya. _Sakura-_ chan _. Tolong pulang dengan selamat._

Dengan pikiran terakhirnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lain di mana Sasuke menunggu dengan mobilnya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—


	7. Sakura Pendant

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 7 — Sakura Pendant

Sakura bangun awal di pagi hari yang cerah. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui tirai jendela.

Sakura menguap saat ia membuka mata mengantuknya. Ia mengedipkan mata saat sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Sambil menguap, ia berguling dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura memakai sandal berbulu halus miliknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah memercikkan air dingin di wajah mengantuknya dan melakukan rutinitas pagi sehari-hari, Sakura pergi ke dapur dan mulai membuat sarapan yang terdiri dari pancake dan jus jeruk.

Saat adonan pancake mendesis di wajan, Sakura pergi mengganti piyamanya. Sakura memilah pakaiannya di lemari kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah baju atasan.

 _Ibu membeli ini untukku di hari 'itu'._

Sakura meraba bahan ringan bajunya. Itu adalah sebuah baju lengan lebar bergaya _kimono_ yang indah. Warnanya pink mencolok dan oranye terang, terlihat mengalir bersama-sama seperti dua sungai yang terjalin menjadi satu. Baju itu terbuat dari kain tipis yang sangat ringan sehingga perlu memakai _tank top_ sebagai lapisan dalamnya. Sakura melirik ke luar jendela dan melihat bahwa hari itu adalah hari musim gugur yang indah. Matahari bersinar cerah seperti saat itu masih musim panas. Sakura tersenyum sambil memegang baju di dadanya dan memperhatikan dirinya di cermin.

 _Baju ini sempurna untuk hari seperti ini._

Sakura memutuskan pemikirannya sambil meletakkan baju itu di atas tempat tidur. Sakura mengaduk-aduk lacinya dan mengambil sebuah _tank top_ putih polos dan melemparnya di tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang celana _capri_ denim dan meletakkannya di samping pakaian yang lain.

Sakura mendesah sambil duduk di tempat tidur. _Tapi aku akan bekerja hari ini jadi tidak ada gunanya memakainya._ Sakura berdiri dan memandangi pakaiannya.

"Oh, _what the hell_ ," katanya akhirnya sambil mengganti pakaian.

Sakura melirik dirinya di cermin dan terkejut baju atasan itu terlihat bagus pada dirinya. Warna pada baju atasan itu cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna _cherry blossom pink_ dan warna hijau terang mata _emerald_ -nya. _Crop top_ itu memperlihatkan bahunya sehingga kulit putih _creamy_ -nya terlihat.

Sakura menyeringai pada bayangannya di cermin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Si Bodoh Sasuke menghancurkan hari ini. Aku akan pergi keluar dan menikmati hari yang indah daripada memikirkan tentang dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku," kata Sakura percaya diri.

Sakura menghela napas. "Apa aku bercanda? Aku lebih sering kesal dan muram."

Ia mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku harus menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran ini dari kepalaku!"

Sakura mengangguk seolah-olah ia setuju dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai menyisir rambutnya ketika bau terbakar mencapai hidungnya. Sakura tersentak sambil menjatuhkan sisirnya. "Pancake-nya!"

Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur. Ia mematikan kompor dan mengintip ke bawah pancake. Pancake-nya sedikit gosong di pinggir tapi selain itu, pancake-nya tampak bisa dimakan. Sakura menusuk pancake dengan garpu dan memandangnya hati-hati. Ia memotong kecil pancake-nya lalu mengangkatnya dengan garpu dan melihat dari dekat untuk memeriksa potongan pancake-nya. Perlahan-lahan, ia menggigitnya dan mengunyahnya sambil berpikir. Puas dengan itu, ia meletaktan pancake di atas piring dan menuang sirup _maple_ di atasnya.

Setelah sarapan, Sakura melirik arlojinya dan di sana tertulis hampir pukul 10:00. _Aku harus pergi ke klub. Aku meninggalkan gitarku di sana_ , pikirnya. Sakura meraih kunci dan memakai sepasang sandal jepit. Ia meninggalkan apartemennya dan berlari ke klub yang beberapa blok jauhnya dari apartemen.

Sakura terengah-engah saat ia berhenti di depan klub malam. Ia menyadari bahwa berjalan dengan sandal jepit itu bukan ide yang bagus. Sakura mendorong pintu klub dan melangkah ke dalam klub yang redup.

"Jiraiya- _sama_? Tsunade- _sama_? Anko?" ia berteriak.

Seorang pria berambut putih melangkah keluar dari balik tirai dan ke atas panggung. "Sakura!" ia berseru gembira sambil melompat dari panggung dan berlari ke Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menjerit saat Jiraiya meraihnya dan memberinya pelukan erat beruang raksasa.

"J-Jiraya- _sama_ ," Sakura tersedak. "K-kau m-membunuh k-ku."

Jiraiya melepaskan Sakura. "Oh maaf."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Lalu ia melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala Jiraiya. "Apa kau mencoba membunuhku sepagi ini!"

Jiraiya merintih, "T-tapi Sakura.."

"Dia hanya mencoba menemukan cara terbaik untuk memberitahumu idiot seperti apa dia," kata Tsunade sambil berjalan dari belakang Jiraiya.

"Tsunade- _sama_?" Kata Sakura.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Apa Jiraiya memberitahumu tentang hari liburmu?"

"Hari libur? Hari libur apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Jiraiya.." kata Tsunade dengan nada peringatan.

Jiraiya tersenyum malu-malu. "Yah, kau lihat.. ah.. setiap orang memiliki hari libur hari ini.. dan aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahumu.. Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tsunade ke Jiraiya. "Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku bangun pagi hari ini hanya agar aku bisa datang bekerja di saat tidak ada pekerjaan," Sakura berkata dingin.

Jiraiya menggaruk dagunya. "Itu sekitar intinya," katanya serius. "Aku baru akan memberitahumu semalam tapi kau tak bisa ditemukan! Dan kau meninggalkan ponselmu di klub."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. "Aku kira itu kesalahanku. Aku kesulitan tadi malam jadi aku pergi lebih awal tanpa memberitahu siapa pun."

Tsunade mengeluarkan ponsel kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu merosot di kursi. Tsunade duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. "Aku menyesal kau harus bangun pagi-pagi di akhir pekan. Aku harusnya tahu aku tidak bisa percaya Jiraiya bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar."

Jiraiya menunduk. Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak mendapat banyak tidur dengan semua pekerjaan sekolah yang kumiliki."

Tsunade tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Tapi kau masih bisa terlihat cantik dalam pakaian itu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Tsunade tersenyum. Wanita pirang itu bangkit dari kursi dan menarik Sakura berdiri. "Baiklah, seorang gadis sepertimu harus keluar di bawah sinar matahari dan menikmati diri sendiri, bukannya terkurung di sini."

"T-tapi—"

Tsunade mengibaskan jarinya di depan Sakura. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pergi dan nikmati harimu." Tsunade mendorong Sakura keluar pintu dan menutup pintu di belakang gadis berkepala merah muda itu.

"Tapi aku harus mengambil gitarku," kata Sakura pada pintu yang tertutup. Ia mendesah sambil menatap lantai beton trotoar.

"Sakura?" Sebuah suara memanggil.

Sakura segera mendongak dari lantai. Mata _jade_ hijaunya melesat ke kiri dan ke kanan saat ia mencari orang yang menyebut namanya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, membuat Sakura melompat sedikit sambil berbalik.

Seorang laki-laki berambut gelap berdiri di depannya dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Idate- _san_!" Sakura berteriak kaget.

Idate memiringkan kepalanya. "Panggil saja aku Idate."

Sakura menyeringai. "Oke, Idate, jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Idate menggaruk kepalanya. "Alasan yang sama kau berada di sini?"

Sakura memutar matanya. Idate tersenyum dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku hari ini karena kita berdua memiliki hari libur?"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Idate. "Kau harus lebih sering pergi keluar dan menikmati hidup saat masih muda."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa kau menyindir bahwa aku semakin tua?"

Idate menyeringai. "Yah, kau berumur enam belas hanya sekali. Selain itu, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang cantik untuk membuat semua laki-laki iri."

Sakura mengerang. "Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai aku setuju kan?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"...Baiklah..."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Angin meniup rambut kemerahan Sakura yang baru saja ia ikat cepol berantakan. Sakura berusaha menyeimbangi langkah Idate di jalan yang berliku dan penuh dengan orang-orang.

"IDATE!" Sakura berteriak saat ia mencoba menghampiri laki-laki di depannya agar melambat. "Aku tidak bisa mengikutimu. Tidak dengan sandal jepit bodoh di kakiku ini."

Idate berhenti dan Sakura menabraknya. Sakura terguncang saat ia mencoba menjaga keseimbangan. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Oke, bilang padaku lain kali ketika kau ingin berhenti di tengah jalan tanpa peringatan apapun."

Idate tersenyum malu-malu. "Maaf."

Sakura mengusap kakinya. "Kakiku membunuhku. Kita sepertinya sudah berjalan hampir ke seluruh penjuru kota."

Idate berjongkok sambil menawarkan punggungnya pada gadis berkepala merah muda itu. Sakura menatapnya seperti dia gila. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya.

"Menawarkanmu agar ku gendong," kata Idate sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu—"

Protesnya berhenti ketika Idate menggendongnya di punggung. "Hei! Hei, turunkan aku!"

Idate berdiri dengan Sakura di punggungnya. Dia menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa? Kau lelah bukan?"

Sakura protes lagi, "Ini memalukan."

"Tidak, ini tidak memalukan."

"Ya, ini memalukan," Sakura berpendapat. "Orang-orang akan menatap kita."

"Tidak, mereka tidak. Bahkan tidak ada orang yang menatap kita."

"Ya mereka menatap kita." Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Idate. "Mata mereka menonton kita!"

Idate tertawa. "Biarkan mereka menonton kalau begitu," katanya sambil mulai berjalan.

"Aku membencimu," kata Sakura dengan suara bosan.

Idate menyeringai. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Idate dengan erat agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Kau pasti mendapat sebongkah batubara dariku Natal ini."

"Pastikan itu dibungkus dengan baik," kata Idate dengan senyum.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan di sekolah baru?" Idate bertanya sambil mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Sakura menatap langit biru yang jernih. "Tidak ada masalah."

"Mendapat teman?"

Gambaran dari Naruto muncul di kepala Sakura. Ia tersenyum. "Ya, aku punya," katanya lembut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah gambaran dari Sasuke datang ke kepalanya. "Sasuke," geram Sakura.

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tanya Idate.

Sakura mendengus. "Seolah-olah."

"Aku yakin kau sangat tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengetahuinya," kata Sakura sinis.

Idate tertawa. "Itu buruk, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu mendesah sambil melirik jendela toko. Saat mereka berjalan melewati toko-toko, sebuah barang yang dipamerkan di sebuah toko kecil tertangkap oleh mata Sakura. Sakura memberi isyarat pada Idate agar menurunkannya dan dia melakukannya. Sakura berlari ke jendela toko dan menekan tangannya pada jendela kaca bening sambil mengintip benda itu. Idate berjalan di belakangnya dan melihat juga. "Apa yang kita lihat?" tanya Idate saat matanya mencari benda yang Sakura tatap dengan intens.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi ia menunjuk benda itu. Idate mengikuti arah jari Sakura dan matanya mendarat pada liontin berbentuk _cherry blossom_. Liontin ini memiliki lima kelopak yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari sore dan di tengahnya ada batu berlian jernih yang tampak bersinar dengan warna pelangi. Liontin itu tergantung pada rantai perak yang memiliki pengait kecil. Idate kemudian bersiul rendah ketika melihat label harga yang ditempatkan di samping kalung itu.

"Itu salah satu mahal—" Idate berhenti ketika ia melihat Sakura menghilang. Idate melihat sekelilingnya tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis berkepala merah muda itu. Saat itulah dia melihat Sakura di dalam toko lewat kaca jendela. Idate tersenyum geli. "Gadis itu.." katanya lalu tertawa rendah sambil membuka pintu yang mengarah ke dalam toko.

Lonceng angin terdengar saat Idate berjalan ke dalam dan suara denting mengisi toko kecil itu. Sakura sedang berbicara dengan pemilik toko dan kemudian menunjuk ke etalase di mana liontin tadi diletakkan.

Idate berjalan ke Sakura. "Kau tidak serius berpikir membeli kalung itu kan?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Sakura menatap Idate. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya lembut. Ia berbalik kembali pada pemilik toko yang mulai mengambil satu set kunci dan kemudian pergi ke etalase tempat ia membukanya. Pemilik toko kemudian mengambil kalung itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memegang kalung itu saat sentuhan dingin dari liontin menyentuh kulitnya. Ia mulai menelusuri berlian yang ada di tengah liontin dan kulitnya terasa menggelitik ketika ia merasakan kesejukan dari permata. Dengan cepat Sakura membalik liontin atas lalu melihat belakang liontin itu. Ada ukiran huruf kecil tapi rapi, itu namanya. "Sa-ku-ra," ia membaca keras-keras pada dirinya sendiri saat mengucapkan setiap suku kata dengan jelas. "Ini dia," gumamnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Idate.

"Kalungku," jawab Sakura dengan suara melamun.

"Kalungmu?" Tanya Idate.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Liontin ini dari ibuku untuk ulang tahun keenam belas. Aku pikir ini hilang saat aku pindah dari rumah tuaku tapi itu ternyata muncul di toko ini." Ia menatap sayang pada liontin di telapak tangannya. Sakura berbalik pada pemilik toko. "Berapa ini?" Tanyanya cepat.

"¥3.000," kata pemilik toko. Mulut Sakura menganga. Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa tagihan kusut dan koin. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja dan menghitung jumlah uangnya.

"¥2.000," kata Sakura frustrasi saat ia menghitung koin terakhir. "Kurang ¥1.000," katanya sedih. Sakura kembali menatap liontin di tangannya dan menatapnya sedih. Sebuah tangan menghantam meja dan Sakura melompat kaget. Idate meletakkan ¥3.000 di meja sebelah tumpukan uang Sakura.

"Idate.." kata Sakura lembut.

Idate menatap Sakura dan tersenyum. "Ini dari ibumu bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menggenggam erat kalung itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan khawatir tentang membayarnya kembali padaku. Anggap saja hadiah." Idate mengambil uang Sakura dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"T-tunggu," Sakura protes. "Kau tidak harus membayar semuanya! Aku bisa membayar sisa—"

Sakura berhenti protes ketika Idate meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Sakura dan menekannya lembut. "Jangan konyol. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan uang untuk biaya sewamu."

Sakura menggeleng dan menyingkirkan jari Idate. "Aku bisa membayar sewa dan bahkan membayarmu kembali kalau aku dimasukkan ke dalam beberapa jam tambahan di klub dan—"

Idate menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Idate meletakkan uang di tangan Sakura yang bebas dan menutup jari-jarinya di atas uang.

"Kau memaksakan diri terlalu keras. Kau tidak seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan dan sewamu. Kau harus lebih fokus pada tujuanmu," kata Idate sambil menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya. "Tujuanku?"

"Untuk menyelesaikan sekolah dan—"

"—menjadi penyanyi," Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat Idate.

Sakura membuka matanya. "Itu benar. Aku harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku sebelum menjadi orang terkenal."

"Itulah yang ibumu katakan padamu, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar," katanya. Sakura tersenyum tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi cemberut. "Tapi aku masih tidak bisa membiarkanmu membayarnya."

"Ini bukan aku yang membayar. Ini uang kakekku," Idate menanggapi.

Pemilik toko berdiri di depan meja dan melihat pada dua remaja itu. "Jadi, kau akan membeli kalung ini?" dia bertanya.

Sakura menatap Idate dan dia tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum kembali dan kemudian mengangguk pada pemilik toko. Pemilik toko mengambil uang tunai itu dan kemudian menyerahkan tanda terima kecil untuk Idate.

Idate mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemilik toko dan mengikuti Sakura keluar toko. Setelah di luar, Idate beralih pada Sakura. "Apa kau memerlukan bantuan untuk memakainya?" Dia bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menyerahkan kalung itu pada Idate. Dia mengambilnya dan Sakura berbalik sehingga punggungnya menghadap Idate. Idate melepas kalung itu dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala Sakura lalu memasangnya di sekitar leher Sakura. Ketika suara klik terdengar, ia meletakkan tangannya kembali ke sisinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura lembut.

"Sama-sama," kata Idate menanggapi. "Meskipun aku butuh waktu lama untuk mengaitkan itu kembali."

"Tidak, maksudku terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku."

Sakura menggenggam kalung itu. "Karena kau, aku sanggup melupakan."

Idate menatap langit. "Lupa?" ulangnya. "Aku tidak berpikir ada hari dimana kau melupakan."

Sakura tetap tenang. Mata hijaunya beralih dari Idate dan ia menatap pemandangan gelombang laut biru.

"Pantai," bisiknya.

Idate tampak kebingungan. "Huh?"

Sakura menunjuk dan tersenyum. "Laut ada di dekat sana."

Idate mengikuti pandangan Sakura. "Kau benar. Kita pasti ada di dekat laut sekarang."

"Ayo kita pergi," kata Sakura.

"Sekarang?"

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai berjalan secepat mungkin. _Rasanya seakan Ibu ada di sini di sampingku dan membimbingku padanya._

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya saat ia mendekati pantai. Sakura melepas sandal jepitnya dan membawanya dengan satu tangan sambil berdiri di depan gelombang laut yang datang. Sakura menghirup bau khas laut saat melihat burung-burung camar terbang di atas kepalanya dan berkicau. Matahari mulai terbenam di cakrawala dan Sakura tersenyum saat ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil menatap ke laut.

 _Sakura berumur delapan tahun berjongkok sambil menepuk tangannya di atas pasir. Ia menggali ke dalam pasir basah sambil mencari permukaan halus dari kerang laut. Tangan kecil Sakura memegang kerang merah muda lalu ia menariknya keluar dengan gembira dan kagum dengan warna cantik yang sama seperti rambutnya._

 _"Ibu!" serunya sambil melambaikan kerang di udara sehingga ibunya bisa melihat. Ibu Sakura berjalan menuju Sakura dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ibu Sakura berjongkok di samping gadis kecil itu dan mereka menatap keindahan kerang itu._

 _Sakura terkikik saat ia meletakkan kerang itu bersama dengan kerang cantik lain yang ia temukan sebelumnya. Sakura merasa bahagia saat ia duduk di sana—di pasir dengan ibunya sambl menyaksikan matahari turun dan tenggelam di bawah laut. Mata Sakura mulai merasa lelah saat ia menahan menguap. Ia menatap ibunya sekali lagi sebelum tidur._

Sakura memecah konsentrasinya di laut dan menatap pasir di bawah kakinya. Sebuah bayangan _pink_ tertangkap matanya. Ia membungkuk lalu menggali pasir ke samping dan memperlihatkan kerang merah muda yang indah. Sakura mengangkat kerang itu lembut dan memeriksa seluruh sisi kerang.

 _Ini terlihat mirip dengan kerang yang aku temukan delapan tahun lalu_ , Sakura merenung.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku harap kau bisa berada di sini bersamaku sekarang, Ibu," kata Sakura sedih sambil menggenggam kerang di tangannya dengan lembut. "Aku harap Ibu bisa berada di sini bersamaku setiap hari.."

Idate berjalan di belakang Sakura dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Itu kerang yang indah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju. "Ya."

Idate memandang matahari terbenam. "Sudah hampir waktu makan malam. Langit akan gelap sebentar lagi. Kita harus pulang sebelum terlalu larut."

Sakura mendongak dari kerang dan matahari terbenam. "Begitu cepat?" gumamnya. "Ayo kita setidaknya jalan-jalan di pantai."

Idate mendesah. "Baiklah." Dia berdiri dan membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura membungkuk lalu mengambil sandal jepit nya dan membawanya di satu tangan lalu menggenggam kerang merah muda di tangannya yang lain. Mereka mulai berjalan bersama di sekitar laut saat Sakura mengayunkan lengannya malas.

Hening terjadi selagi dua remaja itu berjalan tenang di pantai. Tiba-tiba, perut Sakura memberi geraman keras. Sakura dengan cepat memegang perutnya malu dan Idate tertawa. Tapi, perut Idate juga memberi geraman dan wajahnya berubah merah sedikit.

"Sepertinya kita berdua kelaparan," canda Sakura.

"Yah, kita hanya makan siang dengan burger," Idate berkomentar.

Sakura mengangguk. Sebuah aroma yang menyenangkan sampai di hidung dan Sakura menghirupnya. "Apa kau mencium itu?" tanya Sakura.

Idate mengerang. "Sakura, aku sudah kelaparan. Jangan mencoba membuatku lebih lapar dengan menceritakan kau mencium aroma yang menyenangkan dari hot dog yang dimasak dan.."

Sakura mendongak ke depan dan melihat api unggun besar di kejauhan. "Ini bukan mimpi. Sepertinya ada _cookout_ dan kita mencium bau hot dog dan semua makanan lain yang mereka memasak," kata Sakura bersemangat.

Ia bergegas ke depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Idate mengerang sambil segera mengikutinya. "Kau tidak berpikir mereka akan memberi kita makanan gratis, kan?" Dia bertanya tapi Sakura sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya ketika pandangan yang jelas dari api unggun terlihat. Ia bisa melihat kerumunan besar berkumpul di sekitar api dan menari dengan iringan musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Idate muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada pesta," Idate berkomentar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri pantai dan lebih mendekat ke pesta. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Ia tampak mengenali beberapa wajah di sana.

Sakura berjalan di antara kerumunan orang sambil menatap piring makanan yang mereka pegang. Ia pasti linglung karena ia berjalan tepat ke arah seseorang. Sakura mengusap kepalanya di mana benjolan mulai terbentuk sambil mendongak ke orang yang ia tabrak.

"Naruto!" Sakura berseru.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku baru akan menanyaimu hal yang sama."

Naruto menyeringai. "Yah, aku sangat senang kau di sini," ia berteriak dengan suara gembira sambil memberi Sakura pelukan erat. "Aku mencoba meneleponmu di rumah, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab."

"Yah, aku keluar sepanjang hari." Kata Sakura. Ia mendongak dari bahu Naruto dan mata giok hijaunya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ gelap yang familiar. Sakura menyipitkan mata saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto. Sakura ingin berteriak padanya dan menyiksanya karena mencuri ciuman pertama miliknya, tapi kemudian Sakura menyadari ia masih berada di pelukan erat Naruto.

Akhirnya, Naruto melepas Sakura dan gadis berkepala merah muda itu mengambil napas pertama kehidupannya. Sasuke mulai berjalan dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Idate memberi kerutan kecil dan berjalan protektif di belakang Sakura.

Sakura melotot pada Sasuke. Kilas balik ciuman menghebohkan terlintas dalam pikiran Sakura saat punggungnya menggigil naik dan turun. Sakura mengertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan membuat kau membayar hari ini._

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Halo minna~

Maaf ya Yuki lama banget update-nya:( Abis udah mulai masuk sekolah, Yuki harus siap-siap UN mulai dari sekarang huhu3

Oke, mungkin chapter ini agak mengecewakan karena gak ada SasuSaku nya. Tapi chapter berikutnya dijamin bakal seru loh~ Jadi stay tune ya hihi ;D

Oh ya, sankyu juga buat yang udah review dan add fanfic ini ke favorite/following list kalian^^ Yuki jadi tambah semangat deh:3

Jaa ne minna~


	8. Beach Party

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 8 — Beach Party

Sasuke menyeringai sambil berdiri menantang Sakura. Sakura balas melotot menantang ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—di pestaku?" Tanya Sasuke. " _Pinky_?" Tambahnya. Hal itu menyebabkan bahu Sakura tambah menurun karena marah dan matanya seperti mampu mengubah orang menjadi batu. Terutama mengubah orang-orang seperti Sasuke.

"Siapa yang ingin pergi ke pestamu?" Sakura mendecih kesal.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Uh, semua orang?" ia menjawab sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan. "Seluruh sekolah diundang." Sasuke mengerutkan kening sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Aku kira undangan untukmu terlewatkan."

Sakura merengut. "Wah, sayang sekali. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi jika aku menerimanya?" sindir Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ketika membuka matanya, Sakura menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke seakan matanya berbicara.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal aku masuk tanpa diundang ke pestamu karena aku dan Idate akan PERGI," kata Sakura dingin sambil menekankan kata 'pergi'. "Bukankah itu benar, Idate?" Sakura bertanya sambil menoleh pada Idate untuk meminta dukungan. Apa yang Sakura harapkan tidak terjadi. Sakura berbalik dan mencari tanda-tanda Idate. "Idate? IDATE?" Sakura berteriak ke kerumunan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sepertinya temanmu menikmati pestanya," ia berkomentar sambil berjalan di belakang Sakura dan menundukkan kepala untuk menyamai tinggi Sakura. Sasuke menunjuk Idate di keramaian.

Sakura mengikuti arah jari Sasuke dan menemukan Idate di keramaian. Idate melambai pada Sakura dan tersenyum. "Makanan di sini LUAR BIASA. Kau harus datang!" Idate berteriak pada Sakura dari dalam kerumunan.

Gadis cherry blossom itu mengerang sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tangan dengan malu. _Kau menjualku Idate. Bagaimana bisa kau memihak mereka dan masih tidak menyadari fakta bahwa kau melakukannya?_

Sasuke berdiri tegak dan menyeringai. "Jadi apa yang kau katakan lagi?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menurunkan tangannya ke sisinya. Ia menarik napas dan memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya sebelum berbalik lalu menghadap Sasuke.

Sakura memberi Sasuke senyum manis dan kemudian mengganti senyumnya menjadi cemberut. "Jadi bagaimana jika pestamu mengambil alih temanku untuk sedikit berpihak pada sisi jahatmu? Aku masih tidak akan menyetujui apa pun yang kau lakukan, termasuk ini.. ini.." Sakura melihat ke sekeliling dan melambaikan tangannya di keramaian di depannya. "...Orang-orang yang penuh kepalsuan dan terobsesi!"

Sasuke berpura-pura memberi ekspresi sakit. "Ouch!" serunya dramatis. "Itu menyakitkan."

Sakura memelototinya. Sasuke meletakkan lengannya di Sakura dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura menatap lengannya dan kemudian menatap penuh ejekkan ke wajah Sasuke. "Apa?" Tanya Sakura datar.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin tetap di sini maka kau bisa tetap di sini. Ini tidak seperti aku tidak mampu melayanimu dengan makanan dan hiburan."

Sakura berkedip sekali dan kemudian dua kali dan kemudian beberapa kali lagi. Ia menggeleng seolah membersihkan kepala dan mungkin indranya. Ia mengetuk telinganya beberapa kali untuk memastikan ia mendengar dengan benar. "Permisi?" Sakura mempertanyakan. Sakura tertawa setengah hati. "Apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar INGIN datang ke pestamu?"

"Yah, kau sudah ada di sini bukan?" Sasuke berkomentar.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. "T-ta-tapi. Maksudku.. Tunggu!" Sakura mendorong lengan Sasuke menjauh darinya dan berlari beberapa kaki menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sakura memeluk lengannya seolah-olah melindungi dirinya sendiri. "Oke," kata Sakura. "Apa kau mendengar yang aku katakan sebelumnya? Aku bilang aku tidak akan datang bahkan jika kau mengundangku."

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Perempuan sepertimu sulit ditebak."

Sakura memberi kerutan kecil. "Apa maksudmu perempuan sepertiku? Aku akan memberi tahumu bahwa perempuan sepertiku—"

Sasuke berjalan ke Sakura dan meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sakura untuk membungkamnya. "Shh," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku tidak ingin ada ceramah panjang dan membosankan darimu pada Sabtu malam seperti ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menunjuk ke perutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ini sedikit melewati jam makan malam, kau mungkin belum makan apa-apa. Aku yakin kau lapar—"

Sakura mendorong jari Sasuke dan membalas, "Aku TIDAK lapar. Bahkan, aku—"

Omongan Sakura terputus ketika perutnya menggeram keras. Sakura tersipu dan mencengkeram perutnya sambil meringis. Sasuke tertawa. "Perutmu berkata lain dengan apa yang mulutmu katakan."

Sakura melototi perutnya dan mengutuk diam-diam. Sialan. _Dikhianati oleh rasa laparku sendiri. Lupakan fakta bahwa aku berencana melakukan lima puluh_ sit up _untukmu, perut_.

Naruto melangkah. "Ayo, Sakura- _chan_. Kau bisa makan semua makanan gratis yang kau inginkan dan itu semua dibayar oleh Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. " _Dobe_ , kau lebih baik tutup mulut."

"Hei, kau tidak ingin dia tetap di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi dan menghilang di kerumunan.

Naruto menghela napas. "Jangan khawatir tentang dia. Dia hanya menjadi kesal seperti biasanya," Naruto menjelaskan pada Sakura.

Sakura mendengus. "Khawatir? Siapa bilang aku khawatir?"

Naruto berkedip. "Oke, lupakan."

Sakura menyeringai sambil menggulung lengan baju khayalannya. "Oke! Aku akan pergi dan makan semuanya dan membuat dia datang menangis padaku karena semua uangnya habis."

Sakura menyeringai nakal pada rencana jahat brilian miliknya sementara Naruto menatap kosong pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Uhh, Sakura- _chan_. Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?"

Mata Sakura bersemangat. "Aku akan menunjukkan padanya! Tunjukkan meja makanannya padaku," tuntutnya.

Naruto menunjuk ke meja jamuan gaya lama yang ada di satu sisi di kerumunan besar. Sakura berjalan dan berdiri di salah satu ujung meja panjang. Mulutnya menganga sambil menganga. Ada lebih dari tiga puluh jenis makanan hidangan berbaris satu di sebelah yang lain. Sebuah air mancur berukuran mini ditempatkan di tengah meja prasmanan panjang. Air mancur itu memiliki tiga lapisan dan setiap lapisan memiliki berbagai jenis minuman. Senampan besar ayam barbeque ditempatkan di tengah dan kemilau mengkilap terlihat dari saus barbeque yang berkilau. Lima jenis pizza yang berbeda berada di nampan berputar dan diletakkan di sebelah soda dan sari apel.

Sakura tercengang sambil menatap semua makanan yang indah. Perutnya menggeram dan mulutnya meneteskan air liur. "Wow," desahnya. "Kalian benar-benar MAKAN makanan normal."

Naruto tertawa. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Bahwa kami akan menghidangkan caviar dengan sedikit cracker persegi?"

Sakura menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum berbalik. "T-tentu saja tidak," ia berkata pelan. _Sebenarnya, ya aku berpikir begitu_ , pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengerang. "Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan semua makanan ini sendiri."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya bahkan jika itu hanya satu pizza yang disajikan," kata Naruto.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Oh, lihatlah. Jika rencanaku adalah untuk sukses maka aku hanya perlu makan sampai aku tidak bisa makan lagi."

Naruto menghela napas. "Jika kau akan melakukan sesuatu maka setidaknya buat itu menjadi realistis," jawab Naruto tapi Sakura tidak mendengar perkataannya lagi.

Sakura bersenandung sambil meraih piring paling atas dari tumpukan piring perak. Ia mengerutkan dahi sambil mengernyitkan hidung. Apa yang salah dengan hanya menggunakan piring kertas? Sakura berdiri di depan baki pertama dan mulai meletakkan semua jenis makanan ke piringnya. Ia terus mengambil makanan lain sampai piringnya menumpuk begitu tinggi sehingga ia mulai keberatan. Remaja berkepala merah muda itu mengambil garpu dan melirik piringnya. _Ini akan memakan waktu_.. pikir Sakura sambil mendesah.

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian_..

Sakura mengerang. Piring yang ia pegang bahkan hampir tidak seperempat habis dan masih tampak seperti belum tersentuh.

 _Sepuluh menit lain kemudian_..

Sakura bersandar di kursi. Ia sekarang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Sakura membiarkan kepalanya menghadap keatas sehingga ia sedang menonton semuanya terbalik.

 _Dua puluh menit kemudian_..

Sakura turun dari kursi dan merosot pada kaki kursi sementara garpunya menggantung di mulut. Piring makanan masih tergeletak di kursi sebelah Sakura. Piringnya (masih) tampak seperti belum di makan meskipun Sakura menghabiskan dua puluh menit untuk menghabiskan lapisan atas dari tumpukan makanan di piringnya.

 _Lima menit kemudian_..

Naruto berjalan ke Sakura dan membungkuk. Sakura sekarang merosot di atas pasir dengan garpu tergeletak di pasir. Naruto mencolek pelan Sakura dan Sakura berguling sambil mengerang. "Tidak ada lagi makanan," keluhnya dengan mata tertutup.

Naruto tertawa. "Bahkan _dessert_?"

Sakura langsung duduk. " _Dessert_?" Sakura berkata penuh semangat. Sakura melompat berdiri dan berlari ke meja makanan penutup. Mata _jade_ -nya berbinar saat ia memandang kue, _cookies_ , dan gula-gula. "Semuanya terlihat bagus," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meraih piring _dessert_ kecil. Lalu menuju meja _dessert_. Sakura memeriksa setiap _dessert_ yang diletakkan di depannya dengan hati-hati. "Lemon bar, macarons, krim puff, gelato.." Sakura menghitung semua makanan itu. "Terlalu banyak untuk dipilih," kata Sakura sedih sambil menempelkan tepi piring di tepi dagunya. "Bagaimana memutuskannya.."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengambil sedikit dari setiap makanan itu?" kata sebuah suara yang dalam.

Sakura melompat kaget saat berbalik. "K-ka-kau orang _itu_."

Laki-laki _stoic_ bermata putih itu mengerutkan kening. "Orang _itu_? Apa itu bagaimana caramu mengingatku?"

Mata Sakura melebar. "Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi kasar begitu," kata Sakura cepat sambil membungkuk.

Sakura mendengar tawa ringan dan ia mengerutkan kening. _Dia tidak seharusnya menertawakan aku seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar, dia tertawa?_

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang mengamati wajahnya. Sakura melompat terkejut lagi dan melongo. "Kau laki-laki tadi bukan?"

Gadis itu tertawa sambil berdiri kembali. "Aku selalu tahu ada sesuatu tentang kau yang membuatmu berbeda dari semua gadis-gadis lain," katanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura sedang duduk di tanah dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Aku Tenten," gadis berambut cokelat itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan.. ini pacarku, Neji," lanjut Tenten sambil menarik laki-laki bermata putih tadi dari belakangnya. Neji mengangguk singkat dan memutar kepalanya.

Sakura melirik Neji lalu ke Tenten. "Uhh, aku Sakura, aku kira," gumam Sakura. Sakura masih sedikit bingung apa yang terjadi.

Tenten tersenyum. "Kau kerja di Icha Icha kan?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah.. Ya aku ker—"

Tenten menyela, "Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu! Kau punya keberanian dan aku suka itu. Lanjutkan seperti itu!"

Sakura berkedip. "Terima kasih.. kupikir."

Tenten tersenyum. "Aku setahun lebih tua darimu tapi aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik. Kau tahu, aku bisa menunjukkan bagaimana cara agar kau benar-benar dapat mengganggu Sasuke. Apa kau tahu?"

Neji menyela, "Tenten, aku tidak berpikir kau harus mencoba menggunakan Haruno-san untuk membuat hidup Uchiha menjadi neraka."

Tenten cemberut. "Tapi aku masih harus mengalahkannya untuk semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan."

Neji menghela napas. Sakura memberi pandangan kosong. "Memenangkan skor? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya pada Tenten.

Tenten menjelaskan, "Sejak kecil, Sasuke dan aku berbuat jahil satu sama lain dan sekarang dia memimpin dengan 108 kemenangan dan 107 kekalahan. Satu lagi kekalahan dan kami akan seimbang."

Neji menghela napas dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Tenten, kau akan lulus tahun ini jadi mungkin kau hanya harus membiarkannya—"

"TIDAK! Jangan katakan itu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi! Aku akan membuat anak itu menderita satu juta kali lebih buruk dari apa yang dia lakukan padaku di saat 108 kemenangan yang lalu," Tenten berseru keras.

Sakura tergoda untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi saat 108 kemenangan yang lalu tapi melihat raut wajah Tenten ia berubah pikiran. Sakura mengambil piringnya dan menunjukkan bahwa ia akan pergi.

"Oke, aku pikir aku akan pergi ke sana dan makan _dessert_ —"

"Tunggu!" Tenten memanggil sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sakura untuk menghentikannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menari dengan Neji?"

"APA?" Neji dan Sakura berseru.

Tenten tersenyum. "Ayo, kalian berdua harus menari. Tidak menyenangkan kalau hanya makan di sebuah pesta."

"Tidak benar, aku benar-benar di sini hanya untuk makanan. Aku tidak ingin menari sekarang," kata Sakura cepat.

Tenten meraih tangan Neji dan Sakura. "Ayo kalian berdua. Pergi dan menari."

Tenten berbisik di telinga Neji. "Dan coba untuk membuat dia dekat dengan Sasuke saat aku memberikan sinyal."

"Sinyal? Sinyal apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Hanya lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan," bisik Tenten sebelum pergi.

Neji diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Bagaimana aku bisa terlibat dalam kekacauan ini?_ pikirnya muram.

Sakura bergoyang pelan dengan dirinya sendiri. Neji menghela napas sambil berjalan ke Sakura. Dia mengulurkan lengan pada Sakura. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawab sambil mengaitkan lengannya pada Neji. "Menari denganmu tidak akan menyakitkan."

Sebuah lagu _slow_ diputar dan Sakura dengan canggung menempatkan tangannya di atas bahu Neji. Neji terus menjaga jarak aman dari gadis berkepala merah muda itu sambil melirik Tenten. Tenten tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan lalu menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang bersama Ino. Neji menghela napas sambil memandu Sakura sedikit ke kiri dan lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura dengan kaku mengikuti Neji tapi bertanya-tanya apa jenis tarian yang dia coba lakukan.

 _Dia lebih tampak seperti menarikku daripada menari. Tenten malang. Dia mungkin tampan tapi dia buruk dalam menari_ , Sakura berpikir pada dirinya sendiri saat ia setengah diseret. Sakura merasakan tepukan di bahunya dan berbalik untuk melihat seorang laki-laki di belakangnya. Dia memiliki rambut gelap bergelombang yang menutupi bagian matanya dan ketika ia tersenyum, sebuah lesung pipi muncul.

"Bolehkah aku memotong?" Dia bertanya.

Sakura melirik Neji yang tampaknya tidak terlalu senang. _Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk pergi_ , pikir Sakura. Ia berjingkat ke telinga Neji dan berbisik, "Aku pikir kau harus pergi menari dengan Tenten. Dia tampaknya sedikit kesepian."

Sakura dengan cepat melontarkan senyum pada Neji sebelum benar-benar memisahkan diri dari sisi Neji. Gadis berkepala merah muda itu mengambil tangan laki-laki berambut gelap itu dan menghilang ke kerumunan. Neji memberi kerutan suram. "Tenten akan membunuhku karena ini," gumamnya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura menuangkan secangkir _punch_ dan meminumnya rakus. Menari membuatnya haus dan butuh waktu selamanya untuk melewati kerumunan dan sampai ke meja minuman. Sakura berbalik untuk mengamati seluruh pesta. Banyak gadis-gadis mengenakan gaun mewah seperti mereka sedang menghadiri homecoming bukan pesta di pantai. _Ya ampun. Apa mereka harus memamerkan kekayaan mereka di pantai umum? Sudah cukup buruk mereka melakukannya di sekolah, tetapi di pantai?_

Sakura melirik beberapa laki-laki. Sebagian besar dari mereka berpakaian cukup santai namun beberapa berpakaian sedikit lebih formal.

Sakura mendesah sambil menatap adegan di depannya. "Seorang gadis sepertiku tidak cocok," katanya linglung.

"Kau benar," kata sebuah suara dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura berbalik. Ia membuat wajah jijik ketika melihat siapa orang itu. "Oh, itu kau."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa kau tidak terdengar senang melihatku?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku memang _tidak_ senang?"

Gadis cherry blossom itu meraih minumannya. "Sekarang jika kau akan mempersilahkan aku—"

Sebelum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, DJ mulai berbicara dengan mikrofon.

" _ALRIGHT YOU PARTY-GOERS_! KITA AKAN SEDIKIT BERMAIN SEKARANG. INI CARA KERJANYA. SEMUA ORANG MEMILIH SATU KRAYON DARI KOTAK YANG TENTEN DAN NEJI PEGANG. ADA DUA SET KRAYON DAN PEREMPUAN AKAN MEMILIH SATU DARI BOX TENTEN DAN LAKI-LAKI DARI NEJI. BAGAIMANA CARA KERJANYA ADALAH ADA SATU KRAYON YANG SAMA DENGAN KRAYON KALIAN SENDIRI DAN SIAPA ORANG YANG SAMA DENGAN KALIAN ADALAH ORANG YANG HARUS BERDANSA DENGAN KALIAN UNTUK LAGU _SLOW_ TERAKHIR DARI MALAM INI."

DJ melangkah turun dari mikrofon dan orang-orang mulai berbicara penuh semangat.

" _Oh my gosh_. Aku harap aku mendapatkan krayon yang sama dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Kyaa!"

"Tidak adil. Aku ingin Sasuke!"

"Aku harap aku bisa menari dengan Neji!"

Sakura menghela napas. _Ini buruk_ , Sakura merenung sambil tertawa. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap ke kejauhan. Sakura menyeringai. "Pesta ini akan jadi menarik."

Sakura mulai berpaling dari keramaian saat seseorang mengulurkan sekotak krayon di depan wajahnya. Sakura menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum melihat ke atas. Wajah emosi Sakura bertemu dengan senyum cerah Tenten. Tenten tersenyum sambil mengulurkan kotak krayon lebih dekat ke wajah Sakura.

"Tidak," kata Sakura tegas.

Tenten mengerutkan kening dan memindahkan kotak krayon dekat dengan Sakura. Gadis cherry blossom itu menggeleng tapi Tenten tetap gigih. Gadis berkepala cokelat itu mengambil satu krayon dari kotak dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Sakura.

Tenten bergegas pergi sebelum Sakura bisa protes. Sakura melirik krayon di tangannya.

"Makaroni," Sakura membaca label krayon. "Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk krayon ini?" gerutunya.

Sakura berbalik pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kau dapat?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau peduli?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura datar.

Sebuah suara melengking dari mikrofon membuat Sakura meringis dan seluruh penonton berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tenten tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada kerumunan. "Oke semuanya! Semua krayon sudah ada di tangan kalian dan sekarang kalian harus menemukan pasangan yang cocok dengan krayonmu. Tidak ada penukaran atau apa pun dan kalian harus menari dengan siapa pun yang kalian dapat."

Orang-orang mulai bergerak karena mereka mencoba menemukan pasangan dansa mereka. Sakura mengerang. "Bagaimana orang akan menemukan yang mereka cari dengan seperti ini?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dan ia berbalik dan menemukan Tenten tersenyum padanya. "Kau!" Sakura berteriak. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu meraih pergelangan tangan Tenten dan menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan yang sempit.

"Oke, kau membuatku terlibat dalam kekacauan ini jadi kau harus mengeluarkanku dari ini sekarang."

Mata Tenten melebar. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya polos.

Sakura mengangkat alis dan mengangkat krayon makaroni ke wajah Tenten. "Kau lihat ini? Kau memberiku ini!" Sakura berkata sambil melambaikan krayonnya. "Dan sekarang kau dapat mengambilnya kembali dan berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak pernah menyentuh krayon ini dalam hidupku sehingga aku bisa keluar dari sini bukannya menari dengan siapa pun yang kau atur."

Tenten meletakkan tangannya di pinggul dan mengerutkan kening. "Sekarang kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya pada gadis itu. "Karena aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sakura mengulurkan krayon agar Tenten mengambilnya.

Sebelum Tenten bisa, sebuah suara memanggil nama Tenten. Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berlari kecil. Mata Tenten cerah saat melihat Sasuke.

"Hei Tenten, permainan kecilmu ini membuatku gila. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan gadis yang akan menari denganku," kata Sasuke.

Tenten tersenyum. "Itu karena.. dia ADA DI SINI!" Tenten berseru sambil menyeret Sasuke ke Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang sampai mereka menunjukkan wajah kaget.

"Tidak!" seru mereka berdua.

"YA!" Tenten berkata dengan gembira. "Oke, bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua," kata Tenten sambil menghilang ke kerumunan.

Sakura menatap punggung Tenten dengan _shock_. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melihat ke Sasuke dengan _shock_.

"Dari semua orang," Sasuke menggerutu.

Sakura memelototinya. "Apa katamu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku bilang, dari semua orang yang aku dapatkan justru GADIS JIDAT."

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu memelototi Sasuke. Sasuke mencibir sambil menunggu Sakura merespon. Ketika tidak ada respon yang muncul, Sasuke melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata batu giok berwarna hijau miliknya dan Sasuke berhenti melambai sambil menjatuhkan tangannya.

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di sana menonton sosoknya dari belakang. Sasuke mendesah sambil mengikuti gadis _cherry blossom_ itu.

Sakura berhenti berjalan saat ia sudah lebih jauh dari suara keras dan musik pesta. Sakura mendesah sambil menatap ombak pantai.

 _Apa yang aku dapat? Dia menghinaku dan membuatku begini_.

Sakura tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri. _Oh itu benar. Ibu dan Ayah akan selalu menggodaku dengan nama itu._

Gadis berambut kelopak bunga itu berlutut lalu meringkuk sambil menyaring pasir dengan tangannya. Ia melihat pasir jatuh di antara jari-jarinya. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Angin sedikit menyapu lembut kulitnya dan membuatnya menggigil.

"Kau begitu bodoh," Sakura memarahi dirinya. "Marah tidak jelas."

 _Setelah semuanya, itu sudah begitu lama. Dan Sasuke bodoh sudah memanggilku dengan nama itu sebelumnya._

Sakura melemparkan segenggam pasir ke gelombang laut dengan frustrasi. Ia berpikir bahwa akan lebih mudah melupakan rasa sakit kematian orangtuanya dengan waktu tapi hari ini rasanya terlalu berat. Sulit untuk melupakan ketika segala sesuatu seperti mengingatkannya tentang mereka. Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke pipi dan terkejut merasakan basah air mata di wajahnya. Ia cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu mencengkeram kepalanya—mencoba menyingkirkan debaran suara di otaknya.

Sakura duduk di pasir dan hendak berbaring ketika sebuah objek menarik perhatiannya. Sakura mendongak dan melihat Sasuke menjulang di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sakura jengkel.

 _Kau terlihat depresi jadi aku mengikutimu_ , pikir Sasuke. "Aku melihat apa yang babi kecil itu lakukan di sini dengan dirinya sendiri," katanya menanggapi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan memalingkan wajah. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. "Apa kau masih marah padaku karena aku memanggilmu gadis jidat?"

Tubuhnya menegang. "Tidak," jawab Sakura keras kepala. "Aku tidak marah," tambahnya dingin.

Sasuke tertawa. "Itu benar. Jika kau marah, kau akan berteriak padaku dan memanggilku babi dramatis."

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti kau sangat mengenalku dengan baik."

Sasuke menatap laut dengan tenang. "Tapi bukannya itu benar? Kau tidak benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak."

Sakura menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau tidak tahu aku. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentangku."

"Baik, baik. Tidak ada yang tahu tentangmu. Bagaimana bisa ada yang mengerti seorang gadis miskin sepertimu?"

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memukul keras kepala Si Uchiha itu. "Hei!" Ia memperingatkan. "Jaga dirimu. Aku sudah berhenti marah pada kau jadi jangan coba membuatku marah lagi."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir kau tidak marah."

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak marah? Tentu saja aku marah! Kau—" Sakura berhenti. "Kau menipuku."

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau bilang sendiri," kata Sasuke membela diri. "Kau—"

Kata-katanya terputus saat percikan air dingin mengenai wajahnya. Sasuke perlahan menghapus air dari wajahnya lalu berdiri.

Sakura tertawa. Ia berdiri di pinggir air laut yang dingin. "Kau benar. Aku marah tapi sekarang aku merasa jauh lebih baik setelah melakukan itu."

Menggosok rambut basah di wajahnya, Sasuke melotot pada Sakura. "Oh, sekarang kau merasa begitu?" tanyanya setengah mengancam.

Sakura menelan ludah saat Sasuke mendekat padanya. Sakura melangkah mundur ke dalam air laut dingin saat Sasuke mendekati dirinya. Ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Si Uchiha yang mendekat dan melambaikannya panik sambil menutup erat matanya.

"Jangan coba melakukan sesuatu atau aku akan menyakitimu!" Sakura mengancam.

Sakura bisa mendengar kekehan Sasuke. "Ya, aku ingin melihat kau mencoba."

Gadis enam belas tahun itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa? Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa—"

Kalimat Sakura tidak pernah selesai karena ia mengambil langkah mundur terakhir dan mulai jatuh. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mencoba menangkap lengan Sakura tapi usahanya sia-sia karena ia memegang tangan Sakura dan jatuh ke air dingin dengannya. Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya dari bawah air lalu terengah-engah menarik Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu meludahkan air dan terbatuk-batuk sambil menyeka air dari matanya.

Sasuke mengerang. " _Man_ , ini baju baru," gerutunya.

Sakura bersin. "Kirim ke _dry cleaning_ ," ia menjawab monoton.

Uchiha itu tertawa sinis. Sakura bersin sekali lagi dan menggigil di air yang dingin. Rasa sakit berdenyut di kepalanya sekarang dan tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin di seluruh tubuh.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ayo. Kita bisa pilek jika tetap di sini terlalu lama."

Sakura mengangguk tapi terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Matanya mulai menutup perlahan-lahan dan kepalanya muncul keluar dari air. Sasuke meraih bahu dingin gadis itu dan menggoyangkannya pelan. Ketika Sakura tidak menunjukkan reaksi, Sasuke dengan cepat membawanya keluar dari air.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura perlahan di permukaan pasir pantai. Sakura mengerang sambil berguling ke satu sisi. Uchiha bingung itu meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Kau panas."

Sakura hanya mengerang.

Sambil menghela napas, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menggendong gadis demam dalam pelukannya dan mulai berjalan ke jalan beraspal yang mengarah ke kota.

" _Boy_ , kau memberi banyak masalah," gumam Sasuke sambil melirik wajah tidur Sakura. Dia tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau agak lucu ketika sedang tidur. Satu-satunya waktu ketika kau menutup mulutmu."

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya menaiki tangga berbatu yang menuju ke mobil. "Man, kau berat. Apa yang kau makan hari ini?"

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Hey-yo semuanya!

Gomen, untuk chapter yang satu ini Yuki memang lama banget updatenya. Soalnya jadwal Yuki bener-bener padat dan mood Yuki lagi buruk banget:( Dan kemarin sebenernya Yuki udah update chapter ini, tapi pas Yuki liat ternyata ada bagian yang error.

Oh ya, Yuki mau cerita sedikit penyebab mood Yuki yang buruk.. Apa menurut kalian, Yuki salah kalau Yuki jatuh cinta sama orang yang nggak ganteng? Yuki bener-bener nggak ngerti sama semua orang di sekolah. Rasanya mereka anggap Yuki itu lelucon karna suka sama orang yang jelek banget. Mereka selalu nyindir Yuki. Temen-temen cowok sekelas Yuki juga suka nyindir Yuki. Padahal, sehabis putus dari orang itu, Yuki bener-bener terpuruk dan susah percaya sama orang. Yuki juga nggak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Rasanya Yuki terjebak di kegelapan. Dan disaat Yuki mau berubah dan mulai tertarik dengan salah satu temen cowok di kelas Yuki, dia justru malah nyindir Yuki juga. Bisa bayanginkah sakitnya kayak apa? Yuki merasa bodoh, jelek, dan nggak pantes suka sama orang lagi. Mood Yuki bener-bener buruk. Makanya, Yuki jadi lama banget updatenya:( Gomenasai ne, minna~

Oke, arigatou udah mau baca a/n abal-abal ini hehe. Arigatou gozaimasu juga buat yang udah mau r&r, dan add cerita ini ke list favorite/following^^ Jaa ne di chapter berikutnya~

(Psst, kata kunci buat chapter berikutnya: rumah, Sasuke)


	9. Frustrations

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 9 — Frustrations

Sasuke menjatuhkan gadis kepala ceri itu di sofa ketika sampai di rumah. Sakura tidak bergerak dan berbaring di sana seperti sedang berada rumahnya sendiri. Sasuke mendesah lalu duduk di kursi terdekat. Dia mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk puti kemudian melemparnya ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan denganmu?" Sasuke bergumam.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan tenang meskipun ia demam tinggi. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya sekali lagi di dahi Sakura. Dia sedikit lebih dingin tapi demamnya masih tinggi. Napas Sakura lambat dan ia menggigil meskipun memakai selimut. Sasuke berlutut dan mulai menyeka wajah Sakura dengan handuk basah. Gadis yang sedang demam itu bergerak sebentar tetapi tidak membuat tanda ia akan bangun. Sasuke melirik Sakura sambil bersandar di sofa.

 _Sekarang siapa yang akan mengganti pakaian basah yang kau pakai?_

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura menguap sambil membuka matanya. Sinar matahari pagi datang melalui jendela dan menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sebuah langit-langit putih muncul dalam pandangannya dan itu membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu menutup matanya karena ia senang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Sakura bermimpi tadi malam ia berada di rumah Sasuke dan sekarang ia senang karena itu hanya mimpi buruk. Ia meringkuk lebih dalam ke selimut nyaman yang membuatnya merasa seperti sedang tidur di awan. Bahkan, itu pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan baik.

 _Pasti karena selimut sutra milikku. Selimut sut—Tunggu! Kapan aku pernah memiliki selimut yang terbuat dari sutra?!_

"Hei, bangun!" sebuah suara memanggil.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. _Darimana suara itu berasal? Kedengarannya seperti—_

"Hei, kau babi! Berhenti tidur berlebihan."

Sakura mengeluarkan lengannya dari bawah selimut dan mengayunkannya pada sumber suara seolah-olah itu akan membuat suara tadi menjadi tenang. "Jam alarm penggangu," gumamnya dalam tidur.

"OW! Hidungku!" suara itu melengking kesakitan.

 _Aku perlu memperbaiki jam alarmnya. Aku pasti berhalusinasi kalau jamku bisa bicara dan—_

Sakura berdiri tegak dari tempat tidur saat kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sasuke bangkit dari lantai sambil memegangi hidungnya. Sakura meraih bantal dan membantingnya ke bawah pada sosok yang bangun dari lantai.

Sakura berteriak padanya. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MESUM!"

Sasuke meraih bantal dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. "MESUM?! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MESUM? KAU MEMATAHKAN HIDUNGKU!"

"LALU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!" Sakura berteriak padanya.

"KAMARMU? Perhatikan baik-baik sekelilingmu. Seperti kau mampu tinggal di sebuah ruangan seperti ini!"

Sakura berhenti berteriak dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. "Oh."

Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Oh? OH? Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Kau mematahkan hidungku bahkan tanpa memastikan apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau seperti bayi besar."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah ia akan memukul gadis itu. Sakura menatapnya seolah menantangnya untuk memukulnya. Sasuke menggerutu beberapa kutukan pelan dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan lengannya. Dia berdiri sambil tetap menggosok "hidung yang patah" miliknya.

"Sarapan di bawah," gerutunya sambil berjalan ke pintu. "Meskipun kau tidak layak mendapatkannya," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah di belakang Sasuke untuk komentar terakhirnya. Ia menguap sambil menyisir sebentar rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari. Ia melirik cermin dan mengerutkan kening. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Sakura berbalik dan melirik cermin lagi. Tampaknya tidak ada yang berbeda di sana. Rambut berwarna _cherry_ -nya berantakan seperti biasa, mata _emerald_ hijaunya yang hijau seperti biasa, dan ia sudah memakai piyamanya seperti biasa..

 _Tunggu sebentar! Sejak kapan aku memakai piyama yang terbuat dari sutra?_

Sakura menyentuh lengan baju dan kemudian menutup matanya sambil mencoba mengingat saat dia memakainya. Tapi pikirannya kosong.

Sakura menggeleng untuk membersihkan pikirannya dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. "Bahkan mungkin itu akan menjelaskan bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini," gumam Sakura sambil menatap kamar tidur.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Sakura tersentak sambil menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan, membiarkan semuanya tenggelam secara perlahan. "Tidaaaaakkk," keluhnya pelan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Tolong beritahu aku bahwa bukan dia yang mengganti bajuku," Sakura tersedak dan berbisik rendah. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu melirik pintu dimana di luar Uchiha Sasuke sedang memakan sarapannya. Sakura tertawa gugup pelan. "Tidak, dia tidak mungkin," kata Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pergi dan duduk di depan meja rias sambil menyisir rambutnya lagi sementara terganggu oleh pikirannya.

"Dia tidak akan," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk bersama dirinya di cermin. Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Akankah dia?" Tanya Sakura lemah sambil membiarkan jari-jarinya terjatuh dan mengetuk meja. Merasa gelisah, ia membanting tangannya ke bawah meja. Sakura melompat dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar pintu dan berjalan ke lorong.

 _Aku membutuhkan beberapa jawaban atau aku akan menjadi gila karena tidak tahu._

Sakura berjalan ke ujung lorong dan menuruni tangga besar. Sakura terus berjalan sampai aroma yang menyenangkan tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia mengikuti aroma makanan dan tiba di sebuah pintu mahoni besar. Sakura membuka pintu dan hampir dibutakan oleh cahaya yang terang. Jendela berjajar di satu sisi dinding dan semua tirai terbuka dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi yang cerah masuk.

Sasuke sedang duduk di ujung meja makan panjang dengan koran di tangannya. Sakura berjalan di sepanjang satu sisi meja dan berhenti di depan Sasuke sehingga ia menutupi cahaya yang datang melalui jendela. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dalam ketika cahayanya terhalang oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia mendesah sambil melirik Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya kesal.

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin beberapa jawaban."

Sasuke menatap ke korannya kembali dan tetap memasang ekspresi datar kerennya. "Jawaban? Apa yang kau maksud?" Dia bertanya.

Sakura menuding Sasuke dan berseru, "Jangan berpikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena menyentuhku. Jika kau mencoba melakukan sesuatu, aku bersumpah aku akan menendangmu ke milenium berikutnya."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu membalik halaman koran dan menyeringai. "Mencoba apa? Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?"

Sakura memelototinya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?" Sakura menirukan kalimat Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan jadi jangan bertingkah seperti kau tidak tahu."

Sasuke pura-pura menguap. "Tidak ada yang ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu... datar."

Mata Sakura mengejang. "KAU.." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mencoba mencekik Sasuke tapi Sasuke melompat dari kursinya sebelum Sakura bisa mencekiknya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tenang. Itu tidak seperti aku melihat pada tujuan."

Sakura menggeram rendah. "Kemarilah rambut ayam agar aku bisa menghancurkanmu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil." Sakura menunjukkan buku-buku jarinya sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju Sasuke.

Sakura melemparkan tinjunya tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya dengan satu tangan. "Jika kau membiarkan aku selesai.." Sakura melotot sambil mencoba menggunakan tinjunya yang lain tapi Sasuke menahannya juga dengan tangannya yang lain. "..Aku tidak mengganti pakaianmu." Sakura menggeliat di bawah cengkeraman Sasuke sambil berusaha menendang kakinya tapi gagal.

Sasuke tertawa pada upaya Sakura sebelum melepaskan nya dan menyebabkan Sakura jatuh ke depan. Sasuke menjulurkan jarinya dan menjentikkan dahi Sakura.

"Lain kali gadis jidat," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

Sakura menyentuh tempat di dahinya yang Sasuke sentil dan menjerit frustrasi. "Uchiha Sasuke! KAU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA!"

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura menyusuri lorong dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan mencoba membiarkan semua kemarahannya hilang dalam setiap langkahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari pakaiannya yang kemarin karena ja tidak tahu ke mana Sasuke pergi. Beberapa putaran dan sekali turun tangga membawanya ke lorong gelap yang panjang. Sebuah cahaya berada di ujung lorong dan Sakura diam-diam berjalan ke arah itu. Sandal di kaki Sakura nyaris membuat suara dan ketika ia mendekati ruangan yang terang, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dalam ruangan yang terang benderang itu.

Sakura berhenti dan mengintip di kamar saat dia dengan hati-hati melindungi dirinya dalam bayang-bayang lorong gelap. Dua wanita paruh baya sedang memegang keranjang penuh cucian. Sakura bisa melihat pakaiannya yang tergeletak di atas keranjang.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tapi berhenti ketika mendengar namanya dalam obrolan mereka.

"Apa kau mendengar tentang Tuan Muda dan gadis Sakura itu?" Wanita yang lebih pendek dan gemuk dari mereka berseru.

 _Tuan Muda? Mereka tidak menyebut orang idiot itu bukan?_ Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ia tertawa sendiri pada saat itu karena nama konyol yang tidak sesuai sama sekali dengan Sasuke bodoh.

"Ya! Seluruh staf mendengar tentang bagaimana Tuan Muda membawa pulang seorang gadis kemarin malam," wanita yang lebih tinggi menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Salah satu pelayan mengatakan bahwa Tuan Muda akan melamarnya tapi gadis itu pingsan karena senang jadi itu sebabnya Tuan Muda membawanya pulang."

Sakura berubah merah. _Lamaran?! Dari orang KERAS KEPALA, BERHATI DINGIN, ES TANPA EMOSI itu?!_

 _Pertama aku diseret ketika tidak sadar dan sekarang aku jadi bagian gosip oleh semua orang?!_ Kepala Sakura berteriak.

Kedua wanita di dalam melanjutkan obrolan mereka tanpa menyadari bahan obrolan mereka berada tepat di luar dan menjadi gila.

Wanita yang gemuk menyenggol wanita yang lebih tinggi dan kurus dan berbisik keras meskipun tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan yang mendengar mereka kecuali Sakura yang masih bersembunyi. "Aku dengar Tuan Muda berencana kawin lari dengannya karena dia tahu ayahnya tidak akan menyetujui."

"Kelihatannya dia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya," wanita yang tinggi berkomentar. "Tuan Besar akan terkena serangan jantung jika dia mendengar Tuan Muda Sasuke menikahi orang miskin seperti Itachi-san menikah dengan gadis dari kelas yang lebih rendah."

Wanita gemuk mengangguk. "Lagipula, tidak ada yang cukup cocok untuk Uchiha dari seseorang kelas atas."

Sakura mendidih. _Yah, maafkan aku jika aku tidak memenuhi harapan semua orang._

Gadis enam belas tahun itu memutuskan dia sudah cukup mendengar semuanya dan dia berdiri tepat di depan ruangan. Dua wanita yang sedang berbicara itu langsung berhenti ketika melihat gadis berkepala merah muda berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Sakura tersenyum manis. "Bolehkah aku mengambil pakaianku kembali, _please_?"

Wanita tinggi menunduk malu seperti tertangkap melakukan sesuatu yang salah saat ia menyerahkan Sakura pakaian miliknya. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua wanita yang saling berbisik tajam.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku? Kau yang mulai! Sekarang, jika dia melaporkan kita maka kita mungkin akan dipecat!"

Sakura tertawa ketika ia meninggalkan dua wanita yang sedang bertengkar di dalam itu. Membawa pakaiannya, Sakura menemukan ruangan tempat ia tidur tadi. Tempat tidur sudah rapi, sepertinya tempat tidur itu dirapikan saat Sakura pergi tadi. Ia menutup pintu dan memastikan menguncinya sebelum berganti pakaian. Ia melemparkan piyama di tempat tidur dan akan pergi ketika melihat sebuah foto terselip di balik tempat sampah emas kecil. Sakura memungutnya dan merapikan kerutan foto itu.

Itu adalah foto seseorang yang tampak persis seperti Sasuke tapi beberapa tahun lebih tua. Pria jangkung dengan rambut panjang ekor kuda dan dia berpakaian santai. Lengannya memeluk seorang wanita muda yang mungkin pacar pria itu.

 _Aku ingin tahu siapa orang ini. Mungkinkah dia pria yang dua wanita tadi sebut saat di ruang cuci?_ Sakura bertanya-tanya. _Itachi-_ san _.. Aku yakin dia jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke bodoh._

Sakura meletakkan foto itu di atas meja rias dan memutuskan untuk tidak merenungkan benda itu lagi. Ia meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan sebelum pergi ke lantai bawah dan mencari pintu depan. Sakura menuruni tangga berkarpet merah sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan menemukan jalan keluar karena menemukan ruang makan hanya ketidak-sengajaan belaka. Sakura begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan hampir menabrak Sasuke di bagian bawah tangga.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan senyum agak geli di wajahnya.

"Aku baru akan pergi," balas Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tidak tersesat kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sakura memalingkan wajah. "Bahkan, aku tahu persis ke arah mana aku pergi," Sakura berbohong.

Sasuke menyeringai seakan tidak percaya. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menahan keinginannya untuk meminta bantuan.

Sasuke berbalik dan berteriak, "Hei jidat!"

Gadis berkepala merah muda itu berbalik saat mendengar nama itu. "Apa?" tanyanya. Ia benar-benar lupa Sasuke memanggilnya "jidat". Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu ke bawah dan Sakura menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. "Kau mungkin perlu ini," katanya sambil berlari menaiki tangga.

Sakura tampak tercengang dengan benda di tangannya. Itu semacam kertas. Ia memeriksa kertas itu dan hampir tersandung di langkah terakhir tangga saat melihat apa itu.

"Sebuah peta? Dia memberiku peta?!" Sakura berseru kaget.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka potongan rapi lipatan kertas untuk membuka sebuah peta besar berwarna-warni. Kamar dan lorong-lorong ditandai dan diberi nomor juga legenda kecil dengan keterangan dicetak di sudut kanan bawah. Bahkan kompas kecil dicetak di bagian atas. Sakura menyipitkan mata pada secarik kertas itu. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa membedakan yang mana kamar dan di mana ia berada. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang menggunakan sepotong kertas bodoh ini," gumamnya.

Sakura menatap frustrasi peta itu sebelum meremasnya dan kemudian membukanya kembali. Sakura merosot di tangga. Ia mengerang sambil membiarkan peta besar menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluar dari sini."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Yuki mau berterima kasih sama **pudding-tan** , arigatou karena kata-katamu Yuki jadi agak lega^^ Arigatou gozaimasu!:)

O ya, arigatou juga buat semuanya yang udah mau read & review cerita ini^^ Yuki harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini;)

Mind to review this chapter?:)


	10. New Friend, New Enemy

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 10 — New Friend, New Enemy

Hari berikutnya adalah hari berkabut. Awan kelabu menutupi langit biru dan tanda-tanda badai mendekat terlihat cukup jelas. Cuacanya tentu sangat cocok dengan suasana hati Sakura hari itu karena ia sedang tidak senang.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari rumah besar Sasuke sehari sebelumnya. Tidak sampai larut malam ketika Sakura akhirnya sampai di apartemen kecilnya. Pada saat itu Sakura sudah mati kelaparan karena ia tidak makan apapun kecuali sarapan besar yang juga menjadi makan siangnya. Merasa malas untuk memasak apa pun apalagi membuat sesuatu yang dapat dimakan, Sakura merebus air dan memasak ramen instan untuk makan malam. Ia pergi ke tempat tidur dengan perasaan sedikit tidak kenyang dan gelisah di tempat tidur sepanjang malam. Jadi bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya pagi ini ketika ia turun dari tempat tidur; gadis _cherry blossom_ itu tidak merasa ceria sedikit pun.

Sakura berjalan pelan dengan susah payah ke kelas di mana para gadis bergosip seperti biasa dan laki-laki melemparkan bola satu sama lain. Sakura menuju ke kursinya dan menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai sebelum duduk merosot di atas kursi. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot melihat apa Sasuke sedang duduk di belakang sehingga Sakura bisa mencekiknya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan lalu menutup matanya dan mencoba mendapatkan kembali jam tidurnya yang hilang.

"Sakuuuuraaaaa- _chaaaan_ ," sebuah suara bernyanyi.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di antara lengan ketika mendengar suara Naruto bernyanyi. Ia mendengus dan berharap hal itu akan memberitahu Naruto agar meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dan ternyata tidak.

Naruto mulai mendorong Sakura untuk melihat apa ia akan bergerak. Sakura menggeram rendah saat Naruto terus mencoleknya. Setelah mendengar geramannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mundur. Sakura tersenyum sambil terus melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Baiklah, buka halaman 890."

Sakura mengerang keras. Dari semua hari, Kakashi- _sensei_ memilih untuk benar-benar mengajarkan sesuatu. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam saat ia mencoba menjerit tertahan.

Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah tongkat menusuknya. "Ayolah Sakura. Tidak ada waktu untuk tidur," kata Kakashi- _sensei_ sambil terus menyenggol Sakura dengan tongkat meteran.

 _Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini dan colekan tanpa henti mereka?_ Sakura mengeluh dalam kepalanya.

Sakura dengan enggan mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar pada satu lengannya. Merasa puas dengan setidaknya mampu melihat wajah Sakura, Kakashi pindah ke target berikutnya dan mengabaikan pelototan dari remaja berambut merah muda itu.

Kakashi- _sensei_ berdiri di depan meja Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya dengan tongkat meteran berulang kali sambil mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan anak Uchiha itu.

Mata Sasuke terpejam dan kakinya disangga di atas meja. Di pangkuannya ada _mp3 player_ dan satu set _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya. Kakashi- _sensei_ menusuk-nusuk pelan kepala Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut _ebony_ itu membuka matanya kesal dan melotot pada orang yang melakukan itu padanya. Kakashi- _sensei_ tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria berambut perak itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk menyerahkan _mp3 player_ miliknya. Sasuke mendesah sambil mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan menjatuhkan _mp3 player_ di tangan gurunya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya setelah kelas selesai," balas Kakashi- _sensei_.

Sasuke menguap. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan membeli _mp3 player_ yang lain."

Gadis-gadis penggemar mulai memekik. "OH! BISAKAH AKU MEMILIKINYA?"

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? AKU INGIN ITU!"

"TIDAK! ITU MILIKKU!"

Sakura mengertakkan gigi saat teriakan dan jeritan tanpa henti membangunkannya dari tidur tiga menit miliknya selama Kakashi- _sensei_ telah pindah untuk mengganggu Sasuke. _Sialan Sasuke. Kau bahkan dapat menggangguku tanpa berusaha untuk melakukannya._

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum puas padanya. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu memberinya tatapan frustrasi sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan.

Kakashi- _sensei_ membuka buku dan memulai ceramah panjang tentang pentingnya sejarah. Sakura mengerang. _Aku akan menjadi begitu sejarah sebelum kelas berakhir._

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura menatap jam dan memperhatikan jarum detik yang bergerak perlahan menyelesaikan satu lingkaran jam. Jarum menit ada di sebelah angka dua belas dan Sakura bersumpah ia akan mati jika kedua jarum jam merah tidak bergerak lebih cepat. Ini tampaknya telah terhenti pada detik ke sepuluh dari angka dua belas seolah-olah itu mencoba mengganggu Sakura. Akhirnya, jarum jam menyentuh angka dua belas dan bel berbunyi, menandakan kelas berakhir dan awal siang. Sakura meraih barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

Sakura berlari gembira menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah sambil melewati kafetaria. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan makan siang sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membeli makan siang di sekolah. Sakura mengantri dan menunggu antriannya bergerak. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu mulai mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya dan mencari kartu identitas siswanya sehingga ia bisa memperlihatkan kartu itu ketika sampai di sana.

"Sialan. Dimana kartunya?" Sakura bergumam sambil meraba seluruh bagian dalam tasnya. "Aku tahu aku menaruhnya di suatu tempat di sini," Sakura menggerutu.

"Um," suara kecil dan lemah berseru.

Sakura berbalik ke belakang dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tasnya. Seorang gadis pucat dengan rambut berwarna _blueberry_ berdiri memegang kartu identitas dengan foto dan nama Sakura tercetak di atasnya.

Wajah Sakura cerah saat melihat kartu identitas muridnya. "Terima kasih!" Sakura berkata dengan gembira sambil mengambil kartu dari tangan gadis itu. "Aku akan mati jika kehilangan ini," kata Sakura.

Gadis berambut violet itu tersenyum malu-malu. "I-itu t-tidak masalah."

Sakura menatap lekat gadis itu. "Hei, bukannya kau murid dari kelasku?"

Gadis pemalu itu mengangguk. "Uh i-itu b-benar."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

Gadis berambut violet itu mengulurkan tangan dan menjabar tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "H-Hyuuga Hinata," katanya lembut.

"Sangat menyenangkan untuk bertemu denganmu Hinata. Kau tahu, kau punya sedikit kemiripan dengan seorang laki-laki yang aku kenal."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Oh, mungkin maksudmu Neji- _san_?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, laki-laki itu maksudku."

"D-dia sepupuku," jawab Hinata.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Wow, benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura tertawa. "Dunia ini begitu kecil," kata Sakura.

Antrian mulai bergerak ke depan dan Sakura meraih nampan merah. "Jadi, apa kau ingin duduk bersama?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau. Ini akan menjadi suatu kehormatan untuk duduk dengan seseorang sepertimu Haruno- _san_."

Sakura tertawa. "Ayolah. Panggil aku Sakura saja. Haruno- _san_ membuatku terdengar begitu tua."

Hinata mengangguk. "Oke. S-Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Hinata tersipu. "Oh. Aku hanya ingin tahu kedengarannya seperti apa jika aku memanggilmu begitu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku bisa memanggilmu Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Y-ya!"

Sakura mencapai garis depan dan menyerahkan kartu identitas muridnya ke kasir di depannya dan kemudian kasir menghitung pembelian Sakura. Beberapa angka muncul di layar depan Sakura dan Sakura mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita kasir. Wanita kasir menyerahkan kartu dan kembalian Sakura padanya. Gadis berambut bunga itu menunggu Hinata membayar makan siangnya.

"Jadi di mana kita duduk?" Tanya Sakura segera setelah Hinata membayar. Sakura melirik sekitar kafetaria sekolah untuk mencari kursi kosong. Ia melihat area kosong di tengah kafetaria dan menunjuk dengan tangannya yang bebas sehingga Hinata tahu letaknya. Gadis berambut violet itu mengangguk sambil mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan nampan ke meja dan duduk di kursi. Hinata duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura dan dengan lembut meletakkan nampannya. Sakura menguap sambil mengusap matanya.

"Sakura- _san_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi cemas.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."

Gadis berkepala merah muda itu menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Pokoknya, ayo kita makan."

Sakura melirik sepiring spaghetti di depannya dan tersenyum remeh. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang makanan di sini. Tidak peduli seberapa bergengsi sekolah ini, semua sekolah sama saja saat makan siang."

Hinata tertawa keras lalu menutup mulutnya malu dan wajahnya yang pucat berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Sakura tertawa. "Kau tahu Hinata, kau harus lebih banyak tertawa. Kau akan terlihat lebih cantik jika sering tertawa."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Apa karena kau sering tertawa makanya kau begitu cantik, Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura tergelak. " _Please_ , aku hanya kuncup kecil di tengah-tengah ladang mawar mekar di sekolah ini."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak itu, tidak benar, karena suatu hari ketika kuncup mekar, itu pasti akan menjadi bunga yang paling indah dan unik di antara mereka semua."

Sakura menatap Hinata. "Dan apa itu?" Tantang Sakura.

"Sebuah _cherry blossom_ yang indah di tengah-tengah ladang mawar."

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu tersenyum. "Kita lihat nanti."

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengambil garpu dan mulai makan. Sakura berpikir tentang apa yang Hinata katakan sambil memutar-mutar segarpu spaghetti. _Indah dan unik? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin?_

"Hei! Apa kalian mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi Sabtu malam di rumah Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pikiran Sakura buyar ketika ia mendengar seseorang berbicara di belakangnya tentang Sasuke dan Sabtu malam. _Astaga! Jangan katakan hal ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah?_

Sakura berbalik perlahan untuk mengintip siapa yang berbicara. Itu adalah sekelompok gadis-gadis dari kelas Sakura. Di antara sekelompok gadis-gadis itu ada pacar Sasuke, Ino, duduk di tengah dengan punggungnya menghadap Sakura.

Sakura berbalik perlahan dan kaku sambil mencoba untuk tidak terlihat. Ia mengintip dari sudut matanya sambil mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Ino dengan suara bosan.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat meletakkan nampan dan duduk di kursi di samping Ino. "Yah, aku belanja hari Minggu di mal yang baru saja dibuka akhir pekan dan mendengar beberapa wanita berbicara tentang gadis yang menghabiskan malam di rumah Sasuke- _kun_."

Ino mengejek. " _Please_ , Aoi, tidak ada gadis yang pernah menghabiskan malam di rumah Sasuke- _kun_. Bahkan aku pun belum. Kau pasti baru saja mendengarkan gosip yang dimulai oleh orang-orang yang memiliki terlalu banyak waktu di tangan mereka."

Aoi menggeleng. "Aku positif tentang ini. Mereka bukan sembarang orang. Mereka bekerja di rumah Uchiha sebagai _maid_."

Ino mengangkat alisnya. " _Maid_?"

Gadis _brunette_ itu mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka bekerja di sana. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluh tentang membersihkan jendela atau semacamnya, tapi, hal yang lebih besar adalah gadis itu dari sekolah kita."

Ino meneguk minumannya dan meletakkannya. "Oh benarkah?"

"Menurutmu kemungkinannya siapa gadis itu?" salah satu gadis bertanya.

"Aku yakin dia salah satu dari gadis-gadis pendiam yang tidak pernah berbicara di kelas. Mereka selalu paling _sneakiest_. Mereka berpura-pura polos tapi jauh di dalam mereka pencuri pacar," Aoi berkomentar.

Suara bisikan persetujuan terdengar dari setiap gadis yang duduk di sekitar Ino. Aoi mengibaskan rambutnya ke sisi lain. "Aku cukup yakin aku tahu siapa itu."

Ino menyilangkan lengan sambil menyilangkan kaki. "Dan kau pikir siapa itu?"

Gadis _brunette_ itu memberikan senyum licik. "Kau tahu gadis Hyuuga? Orang yang duduk di depan Naruto? Aku selalu menangkap basah dia menengok ke belakang. Dia pasti memperhatikan Sasuke diam-diam ketika dia berpikir tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya."

Sakura melirik Hinata yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bermain dengan ujung roknya. Sakura tahu Hinata berusaha menyembunyikannya, Hyuuga berambut ungu itu sebenarnya mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di balik mereka berdua.

"Cewek Hyuuga itu bertindak manis dan polos sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang akan berpikir bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah pelacur."

Setetes air mata meluncur di pipi Hinata dan jatuh di pangkuannya. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis dan memasang wajah berani. Sakura mengerutkan kening sambil menatap garpu yang ia pegang dengan kemarahan. Ia tidak tahan melihat seseorang terluka karena gosip gadis-gadis _stereotypical_. Terutama seseorang yang sudah dianggap teman. Sakura melemparkan garpunya di atas nampan dan kursinya bergeser saat ia berdiri. Hinata melirik gadis berkepala merah muda itu dengan kaget dan shock.

"S-Sakura- _san_?" Bisik Hinata bingung.

Sakura mengambil nampan spaghetti dan berjalan ke sekelompok gadis-gadis di belakangnya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu gadis _brunette_ yang membelakanginya. Aoi berbalik dan sebelum ia bahkan bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura membuang senampan spaghetti-nya di kepala _brunette_ ini.

Aoi menjerit dan melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia mulai berteriak-teriak sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah hal itu akan membuat spaghetti di kepalanya pergi. Sakura meringis saat jeritan menusuk Aoi bergema di seluruh kafetaria.

Banyak orang yang duduk di dalam kafetaria dan di luar mulai memperhatikan. Akan ada keheningan menakutkan jika bukan karena jeritan gadis _brunette_ yang keras. Sebuah kerumunan sudah mulai terbentuk di sekitar Sakura dan Aoi yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain.

Aoi berhenti menjerit dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sakura seakan tatapannya bisa menembus gadis berkepala merah muda itu dan membuatnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Aoi mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk Sakura. "KAU!" Teriaknya.

Sebelum Aoi bisa mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu, kerumunan mulai menyingkir saat kepala sekolah berjalan masuk.

Orang tua itu mendesah sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang. "Apa yang terjadi di sekitar sini?" tanyanya sedih.

Aoi menghentakkan kakinya sambil menunjuk Sakura. "DIA membuang makan siang menjijikkannya padaku!"

Sakura menyeringai. "Yah, aku pikir itu cocok dengan kepribadianmu."

Aoi melotot penuh ancaman pada Sakura dan tampak seolah-olah dia akan menyerang. Sakura melotot kembali pada Aoi dan ketegangan diantara keduanya meningkat. Seperti diberi aba-aba, mereka berdua mulai menyerang pada leher masing-masing tetapi lalu dilerai. Dua orang mencengkeram lengan Sakura dan teman Aoi memegang lengan Aoi erat.

Kepala sekolah mendesah. Tidak pernah dalam tiga puluh tahun dia melihat hal seperti itu terjadi di sekolah yang sangat bergengsi. Dia melirik Sakura dan melihat rambut merah mudanya yang tidak biasa berdiri keluar dari kerumunan siswa. Dia tertawa kecil sambil mendekati Sakura. Kepala sekolah berdiri di depan Sakura dan melindungi pandangan Sakura dari wajah Aoi yang ia cintai untuk mengirimnya ke planet berikutnya. Sakura melirik pria tua yang berdiri di depannya dan matanya melebar.

Dia tersenyum sedikit ke arah Sakura. "Nona Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kepala sekolah mengangguk sedikit memberi isyarat pada dua orang yang memegang Sakura untuk membebaskannya. Dua orang segera menurunkan genggaman mereka pada Sakura dan Sakura hampir terguling. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali tenang. Ia berdeham sambil melirik sepatu dan menghindari menatap mata kepala sekolah.

"Silahkan ikut denganku, Nona Haruno- _san_ ," katanya sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

Sakura mendongak dari sepatu dan melirik punggung orang tua itu. Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai mengikutinya karena semua mata mamandangnya.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Semua kepala di kafetaria berpaling untuk melihat Aoi yang masih naik-turun dengan kemarahan pada Sakura. Gadis berkepala merah muda itu mendesah lalu menyilangkan lengannya dan mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bosan.

"Aku pikir kau berutang permintaan maaf atas kelakuan gorilamu!"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. _Seperti gorila?_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah berdeham. "Aku yakin Nona Haruno- _san_ akan mempersiapkan permintaan maaf kepadamu setelah kami menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Aoi mendengus. "Yah, dia harus."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Yah, dia harus," tiru Sakura dengan suara nada tinggi.

Kepala sekolah menutup matanya seolah berpikir keras. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang Nona Haruno- _san_ sehingga kita bisa mendiskusikan hukumanmu."

Kepala sekolah melirik kerumunan siswa di sekitar. Semua siswa mulai terpecah seolah-olah mereka tidak melihat apa yang terjadi selama lima belas menit tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi," katanya.

Sakura mengikutinya dan mereka berjalan keluar dari pintu kafetaria. Hinata menggenggam tangannya saat melihat gadis _cherry blossom_ itu berjalan pergi.

"Sakura- _san_ ," bisik Hinata. _Terima kasih._


	11. Punishment

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 11 — Punishment

Sakura memasuki ruangan yang besar dan luas. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa banyak anak-anak yang takut dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Jika tidak ada kemungkinan tidak naik kelas atau membuat orang tua _strict_ -mu menyadari nilai F minggu terakhirmu maka kantor kepala sekolah tidak akan memiliki banyak ancaman.

Kepala sekolah berdiri di depan jendela luas yang memperlihatkan halaman sekolah. Dia berbalik dan menunjuk ke kursi di depan mejanya. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kursi itu. Sakura duduk sambil mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan berapa banyak murid yang duduk di kursi itu menunggu 'ajal' mereka. Sakura tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti terlalu sering bersama Naruto.

Kepala sekolah menaikkan alis saat Sakura tertawa sendiri. "Apa ada hal lucu yang ingin kau bagi denganku Nona Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Tidak, tidak juga."

Kepala sekolah menghela napas sambil duduk di kursi sofanya. "Sekarang, Nona Haruno- _san_..."

" _Please_ , panggil aku Sakura. Nona Haruno- _san_ terlalu berlebihan untukku," potong Sakura.

Kepala sekolah mengangguk. "Sakura- _san_ kalau begitu. Aku menganggap diriku adil jika memberikan murid kesempatan untuk menjelaskan hal yang terjadi. Keistimewaan itu juga berlaku untukmu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Begini..." Sakura berhenti sambil mencoba menemukan nama kepala sekolah yang akan mengubah nasibnya di menit mendatang. Mata hijau _jade_ -nya mengamati meja di depannya dan menemukan papan nama emas bersinar. "Sarutobi- _sensei_ aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa kita duduk mengobrol di sini hari ini tapi hal itu hanya akan membuang-buang napasku karena menjelaskan situasi di mana aku tahu kau hanya akan memberitahuku 'Kau seharusnya menjadi orang yang lebih sabar' dan kemudian itu akan menjadi alasan kita di sini sekarang, kan?"

Kepala sekolah mendesah. "Sakura- _san_ , seperti yang bisa kau lihat, aku seorang pria tua. Upayamu—sengaja mencoba lolos dengan tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi— tidak membantu."

Sakura mengerjap dengan wajah polos. "Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti berumur lima puluhan."

"Kau benar-benar melewatkan poinnya, Sakura- _san_."

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah, jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sarutobi mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sakura- _san_ ," Sarutobi-sensei memberi peringatan.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda kekalahan. "Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. " _That little conniving bratty_..." Sakura berbicara dengan nada muak saat menggambarkan Aoi.

Sarutobi berdehem. Sakura berhenti berbicara dan melepaskan kepalan tinjunya. "Ah, maaf." Sakura melanjutkan sambil bersandar pada kursi, " _She went out of line_ dan mengatakan suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan dan aku membuang spaghetti di kepalanya," Sakura selesai berbicara untuk menyimpulkan hal yang terjadi.

"Kau membuang spaghetti di kepalanya karena itu?"

"Aku percaya itu hal yang aku katakan," ungkap Sakura.

Sarutobi menutup matanya dan menyilangkan lengan seakan dia sedang berpikir keras. "Kau seharusnya menjadi orang yang lebih sabar."

"Tahu kau akan berkata begitu."

"Aku takut aku masih tetap akan memberimu hukuman."

Sakura murung. "Meskipun aku sudah menjelaskan hal yang terjadi?"

Kepala sekolah mengangguk. "Ayah Aoi menyumbang banyak uang pada sekolah ini dan jika aku tidak memberimu hukuman yang pantas, maka sekolah akan kehilangan salah satu donaturnya. Seperti yang kau tahu, ayah Sasuke memiliki sekolah ini tapi sekolah ini merupakan salah satu tanggung jawabnya jadi meskipun kita mendapat donasi besar tahunan darinya, itu masih tidak cukup untuk membiayai program ekstra yang kita punya di sekolah ini."

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu tampak tidak terganggu soal hal itu. "Tipikal. _Money controls everything_ , benar?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini pula tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa memiliki kata terakhir. _The school board is the one who controls everything_."

Sakura berdiri. "Lupakan. Aku akan melakukan hukumanku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli."

"Kau harus membersihkan seluruh dapur."

"Baik," Sakura membalas acuh tak acuh sambil berbalik untuk pergi.

Kepala sekolah tersenyum. "Kau gadis yang kuat."

Sakura berbalik untuk melihat pada kepala sekolah. "Ini bukan tentang menjadi kuat. Aku membuat kesalahan dan sekarang aku membayarnya."

"Kesalahan, katamu? Dalam pandanganku, aku menghargaimu karena membela Nona Hyuuga- _san_. Tidak ada yang pernah berani membela seseorang pada sekelompok gadis itu sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu aku pikir mereka memiliki tantangan pertama mereka." Setelah berkata begitu Sakura meninggalkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

Sarutobi menutup matanya setelah melihat sebuah file di depannya. "Haruno Sakura" ditulis dengan cetak tebal di atas folder dengan sebuah foto sekolah dari gadis itu. "Pasti bukan suatu kesalahan membiarkanmu masuk ke sekolah ini."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura bersandar pada pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Seluruh dapur? Tidak mungkin aku lakukan sendiri. Kenapa aku menyetujui hal bodoh?" Sakura menggerutu sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan dirinya sendiri beberapa waktu. "Aku pasti gila. Hanya orang gila yang akan menyetujui hal gila."

Sakura berjalan menuju kafetaria dengan lemas. Ia mungkin akan melewatkan seluruh sisa kelas siangnya meskipun ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kelas musik. Kurenai- _sensei_ hanya perlu menunggu. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Mengerti bagaimana gilanya Sakura mengambil pekerjaan mengerikan—membersihkan seluruh dapur sendirian.

Sakura mendorong pintu kaferia dan melihat ruangan itu gelap. Itu akan menjadi menyeramkan jika saat itu bukan siang hari. Sakura menggulung lengan bajunya dan berjalan masuk ke dapur. Ia menyalakan lampu lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dapurnya sangat besar dan bahkan lebih besar dari kamar Sakura. Tidak, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari seluruh ruangan apartemen Sakura.

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan ekspresi tekad di wajahnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pikiran bahwa ia harus membersihkan kekacauan apapun di sini menghentikannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ini sudah sangat bersih. Pasti tidak ada yang harus dibersihkan pula," Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berbicara terlalu awal. Di bagian lain dari dapur terdapat tumpukan piring kotor, nampan dan peralatan makan. Kekacauan besar di depan Sakura membuat matanya melotot dan ia mencoba menghirup udara. "Ini tidak mungkin!" kata Sakura keras.

Sakura merosot ke lantai lalu mengerang keras. "Aku bahkan tidak mencuci piringku sendiri terkadang. Apalagi piring seluruh populasi sekolah."

Sebuah mesin pencuci piring besar tertangkap oleh mata Sakura. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju mesin. Sakura meraba tombol pada mesin pencuci piring dan menatap ukuran teknologi tinggi di depannya dengan takjub. "Ini seperti sebuah _gadget_ dari masa depan," katanya dengan suara bisikan bersemangat.

Sakura menatap tumpukan piring di sampingnya lalu menatap mesin pencuci piring. "Oke, waktunya mencuci piring, _Mr. Dishwasher_!" Sakura pergi dan mengambil beberapa piring kotor lalu membawanya ke mesin pencuci piring. Ia membukanya dan memasukkan tumpukan piring ke dalamnya. Setelah menutup mesin pencuci piringnya, ia melanjutkan untuk menekan tombol. Jarinya berhenti di udara dan ia menatap semua tombol di depannya. "Hmm, tombol mana yang harus aku tekan?"

"Mungkin kau harus menambahkan deterjen-air lebih dulu sebelum menekan apapun." Kata sebuah suara dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura berbalik. "Sasuke!" Ia menyipitkan mata. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri barisan sambil melirik kiri-kanan tumpukan piring di sekitar mereka. "Aku dengar kau mendapat tugas bersih-bersih sebagai hukuman dan bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan ini?" Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura. "Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana kau bisa melewati hukuman membersihkan piring di sini tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan mesin pencuci piring."

Sakura melotot pada Sasuke. "Oh, seperti kau bisa menggunakannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu sangat mudah sehingga bahkan seorang _dummy_ sepertimu bisa melakukannya."

Sakura menunjukkan buku-buku jarinya. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya."

"Minggir, amatur," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari posisi bersandar pada pintu.

Gadis merah muda itu dengan enggan berpindah ke samping untuk membiarkan Sasuke lewat. Sakura menggertakkan gigi dan memelototi Sasuke saat dia lewat.

Sakura mencoba melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan dan mengintip dari balik bahunya tapi Sasuke sudah menutup pintu. Sasuke menekan tombol dan Sakura bisa mendengar suara mesinnya mulai bekerja. Sakura tersenyum lega bahwa itu bekerja sampai ia mendengar suara tidak menyenangkan dari piring pecah.

Rahang Sakura jatuh saat suara piring pecah tertangkap oleh telinganya. Sakura berdiri tak bergerak di sana karena terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Setelah suara mesin pencuci piring berhenti, Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"K-k-kau!" Sakura tergagap padanya saat melihat satu-satunya harapan miliknya dihancurkan oleh musuhnya pula.

Sasuke berbalik untuk lari tapi Sakura mengunci dirinya di atas Sasuke. "Jangan mencoba kabur! Kau menghancurkan satu-satunya harapanku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku mencuci semua piring-piring ini!"

Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan Sakura tapi ia menahannya keras. "Jangan kabur dariku! Tetap di sini dan hadapi aku seperti seorang laki-laki!"

"Menyingkir dariku!"

"Tidak, tidak sampai kau setuju untuk membantuku!"

Sakura dan Sasuke terus berjuang sampai Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke. " _HEY! Not the hair!_ " Sasuke berteriak. Sakura menyeringai. "Apa kau menginginkan potongan rambut modis dariku?" tanya Sakura kejam.

"Oh oke, BAIKLAH!" Sasuke menyerah. Sakura melompat dari punggung Sasuke saat ia berbalik marah. "Aku akan membantumu jika kau tidak dekat-dekat lagi denganku."

Sakura tersenyum. " _Deal_."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan. "Wanita bodoh."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada."

Sakura mengisi bak cuci piring dengan air dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke berjalan dengan enggan dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Gulung lengan bajumu dan mulai bantu aku." Sakura memberinya setumpuk piring dan Sasuke tersandung mundur saat mencoba menjaga keseimbangan dengan tumpukan besar di tangannya. Sakura tersenyum. "Lihat, kita sudah membuat kemajuan."

Sasuke melotot padanya lalu meletakkan piring di air hangat. "Apa aku sudah selesai di sini?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Sakura memutar matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba benar-benar mencuci piring dengan menggosoknya?" kata Sakura sinis sambil melemparkan handuk pada Uchiha itu. "Gunakan itu," perintah Sakura sebelum ia melanjutkan pekerjaan miliknya sendiri.

Handuknya mengenai wajah Sasuke lalu turun ke tangannya. Dia menggertakkan giginya ketika mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan ledakan amarahnya dan bertengkar sengit dengan gadis _cherry blossom_ yang tampaknya tidak menyadari fakta bahwa ia membuat Sasuke kesal. Jika ia tahu maka ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menjatuhkan handuk ke lantai.

"Ini apa yang tidak aku sukai tentangmu jelata. Orang-orang sepertimu benar-benar tidak memiliki akal."

Sakura meliriknya tanpa mengubah ekspresi bergeming di wajahnya. "Apa kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Hanya perlu menekan satu tombol di ponselku dan semua pekerjaan ini akan diselesaikan untukku."

Sakura melanjutkan membersihkan saus spaghetti di piring. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya kata-kataku?"

"Tidak, aku percaya. Aku percaya bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya memalukan bahwa kau berpikir tidak sepantasnya pada dirimu sendiri dan mempekerjakan orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan milikmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Gadis berambut bunga itu mengambil piring kotor lainnya dan mulai membersihkannya. "Tidak ada," balasnya acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke merengut. "Baiklah. Kau tidak berpikir aku bisa mencuci semua piring-piring ini?" Sasuke melepas jaket hitamnya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Dia menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya dan melonggarkan kerah bajunya. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu terbuat dari apa seorang Uchiha," gumamnya sambil meraih sebuah piring dari tumpukan dan mulai menggosoknya keras seperti sedang menyerang seseorang.

Sakura bersiul rendah lalu mengembalikan konsentrasinya ke pekerjaan piringnya sendiri. Sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya saat ia bersenandung diam-diam pada dirinya sendiri. " _Baka_ ," bisiknya. Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya dan melihat dia mulai menggosok piring kotor lainnya dengan liar. Sakura tidak bisa membantu tapi terus memasang seringai bodoh yang sama di wajahnya. Ia menunduk sehingga Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya menahan tawa. _Sungguh, orang akan bertindak begitu bodoh ketika kau mengatakan hal kecil pada mereka_ , Sakura merenung pada dirinya sendiri. _Ah, yah semakin cepat aku membuatnya bekerja, maka semakin cepat aku bisa keluar dari sini_.

Setelah piring yang —sepertinya— ke sepuluh ribu, Sakura perlahan melambatkan pergerakannya sambil mencoba menghilangkan kaku di bahunya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah bekerja dengan diam selama satu jam terakhir. Dapurnya hening mengerikan kecuali suara air yang berdesir dan piring yang berdentingan. Sakura berdeham—membuatnya mendapat tatapan _stoic_ singkat dari Sasuke sebelum dia kembali berpaling. Sakura menatap Sasuke karena tatapan kasarnya sebelum berbalik pada tumpukan piring kotor yang tidak pernah berakhir miliknya.

 _Fling_

Itu sebuah kecelakaan. Sakura bersumpah untuk itu. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi tapi itu terjadi. Sakura tersenyum gugup sambil mencoba menghindari tatapan marah Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa membantu tapi melirik wajah Sasuke dimana salah satu sisi pipinya benar-benar tertutup dengan busa.

"Ups?" kata Sakura gugup sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mengelap busa di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya dan tampilan marah di wajahnya yang bahkan kau tidak akan bisa memberi tahu dia marah karena dia masih tampak seperti Uchiha datar yang sama yang sedang mencuci piring beberapa menit lalu. Tapi Sakura bisa merasakan aura buruk memancar dari Sasuke dan kilatan berbahaya di mata _onyx_ -nya.

Sasuke melangkah menuju Sakura.

Sakura melangkah mundur. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia tergagap. Dengan cepat ia melirik sekelilingnya dan meraih benda terdekat darinya. Hanya keberuntungannya, ia kebetulan meraih sebuah piring kotor. Sakura membuat ekspresi sedikit jijik di wajahnya pada isi piring yang masih menempel lalu menahan piring itu di depannya sebagai tameng. Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum melirik piring kotor yang menjadi semacam senjata pertahanan itu. Dia mengangkat alis dan menyilangkan lengan.

"Kau tahu.. Kau harus membersihkan piring itu," kata Sasuke dengan suara bosan.

Sakura ragu sebelum menjawab. "K-kau benar," balasnya. "Itulah kenapa kau harus kembali ke tempatmu dan aku hanya akan tetap di sini dengan piring kotor ini."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Atau.." ia berkata perlahan. "Aku bisa melakukan ini!" Sasuke meraih pipa semprot yang digunakan untuk membersihkan piring dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersentak. "Kau tidak akan berani."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. " _Or would I_?"

Sakura menyipitkan mata pada Sasuke. "Jika kau menekan tombol itu Uchiha, pertimbangkan dirimu sebagai pria mati."

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu berpikir sejenak. "Aku rasa itu kesempatan yang harus diambil."

Dan dia menekannya. Air tersemprot dan mengenai wajah Sakura. Sakura melindungi wajahnya dengan lengan sambil melangkah maju. Sayangnya, Sakura kebetulan melangkah dalam genangan air dan menyebabkan kakinya terpleset. Sakura berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk keseimbangan. Sasuke secara naluriah mengulurkan tangan dan entah bagaimana melalui sepersekian detik, Sakura berhasil meraih sebuah objek untuk menghentikannya jatuh. Sayangnya, dia mampu menarik objek itu terjatuh dengannya.

Mereka berdua jatuh di lantai licin karena air terus menyemprot di dapur membuat semuanya benar-benar basah. Sakura duduk dengan air masih di matanya sambil meludahkan air yang ia sedak. Sasuke mengerang lalu duduk ketika semprotan air jet dingin mengenai wajahnya. Gadis _cherry blossom_ terbatuk-batuk sambil meraba-raba semprotan yang tak terkendali.

"Sasuke.." kata Sakura sambil menggertakan gigi. Sasuke mendongak saat ia menyadari hujan di dapur berhenti. Seorang gadis merah muda yang sangat basah dan marah menjulang di atasnya dengan kilatan jahat terpantul di mata _emerald_ -nya.

Sasuke mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Marah, keras, dan mungkin telinga sakit adalah hal yang Sasuke duga datang untuknya. Tapi ketika keheningan menakutkan datang diikuti tawa, Sasuke tidak bisa membantu tapi membiarkan rahangnya jatuh terbuka lebar dan matanya melongo melihat gadis di depannya.

Sakura tertawa begitu keras hingga ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ia ambruk berlutut di lantai dan bersandar di pintu. Beberapa cekikikan keluar saat Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sasuke mendekati gadis yang tertawa itu. "Hei," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat. Sakura tidak bisa merespon namun melambaikan tangan tanda ia mendengar Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa membantu tapi tertawa kecil. Itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik namun Sakura menangkapnya. Sesuatu yang tidak menyerupai cemberut atau wajah suram, tetapi senyum. Itu semacam senyum miring tapi tetap saja itu sebuah senyum.

Tawa Sakura reda saat mata _emerald_ -nya menatap mata Sasuke sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura tidak merasa membenci laki-laki itu lebih dari yang seharusnya. Duduk di sana di dapur dengan kedua dari mereka basah kuyup dan Sakura tertawa seperti orang bodoh dan Sasuke memberikan sedikit senyum terasa hampir seperti damai dan tenang. Mungkin mereka berdua akan mampu mengatasi perbedaan masing-masing setelah semua...

"Aku keluar dari sini."

Atau tidak.

Sakura menyaksikan Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menyibakkan air di rambut hitamnya itu. Dia meraih jaket hitam miliknya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu sebelum menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir kau bisa mengatasi semua itu," katanya dengan suara bosan sambil memberi isyarat pada tumpukan piring kotor.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi mengangguk. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan keluar tanpa menengok kembali. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dalam diam saat pintu tertutup sehingga ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Sakura melirik bak cuci piring di mana piring menumpuk. Tumpukan itu hampir selesai dibersihkan meskipun sebelumnya terlihat seperti tumpukan yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Sakura berjalan menuju tumpukan piring lalu mengambil sebuah piring kotor dan mulai menggosoknya sambil melamun. Perasaan tak tenang menarik hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi ia merasa seperti kesepian tanpa Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dan mendengar gerutuannya selama lima menit pada setiap piring sambil mengatakan beberapa ucapan kasar seakan-akan setiap piring adalah musuhnya.

 _Kenapa aku tidak menghentikannya?_

Pikiran itu muncul dalam benaknya dan menyentak Sakura keluar dari keadaan linglung. "Ini bodoh," gumam Sakura. "Kenapa aku harus peduli jika dia tetap di sini atau tidak? Dia tidak banyak membantu lagipula. Dan semua yang dia lakukan hanya mengeluh."

Sakura dengan marah menggosok piringnya hingga tangannya memerah karena menggenggam _scrubber_ terlalu keras. "Idiot itu! Dan berpikir bahwa aku berpikir kita bisa berbaikan tapi tidak, dan dia harus menjadi kepribadian _emotionless_ _I-have-nothing-to-be-happy-about-in-this-life-so-I-will-just-sulk-about-it-and-make-everyone-around-me-miserable_ dan pergi dan meninggalkanku untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini." Sakura menggosok dengan liar untuk meluapkan kemarahan luar biasanya pada Sasuke. "Benar-benar tampak mustahil untuk tidak marah padanya," gumam Sakura.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sasuke mangaduk-aduk kantong jaketnya untuk mencari jamnya. Dia akhirnya menemukannya dan menatap pada jamnya. Hampir jam enam. Sasuke terus berjalan ke bawah lorong kosong sekolah sampai ke pintu utama yang mengarah ke depan sekolah. Dia melirik ke luar dan melihat langit menjadi gelap, awan kelabu berkumpul membentuk kelompok.

 _Ini akan hujan_ , pikir Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menekan beberapa nomor sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Halo, Yashiro? Jemput aku di depan sekolah," perintah Sasuke. Uchiha itu menutup ponselnya dan berdiri menunggu sopirnya untuk menjemput. Yashiro segera tiba dengan sedan hitam lalu ia keluar menembus hujan lebat. Sasuke menyaksikan sebuah payung hitam menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke berjalan ke luar lalu mengambil payung hitam lain yang Yashiro pegang di tangannya yang lain. Tanpa sepatah kata selain anggukan untuk pergi yang tak kentara, Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil dan masuk. Yashiro mengikuti remaja _stoic_ itu dan masuk ke kursi pemgemudi lalu menyalakan mesin.

Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela saat mobil begerak maju dan pemandangan sekolah menghilang di belakangnya.

 _Dia mungkin masih mencuci piring_ , pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Pikiran dari gadis _pink_ yang menjadi frustrasi lalu memecahkan satu atau dua piring muncul dalam benaknya dan Sasuke tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Oh, dia mungkin tidak membawa payung_. Bukan berarti Sasuke peduli jika Sakura basah atau apa pun. Itu hanya di bawah keprihatinan bahwa gadis itu tidak menyadari hari ini bukan 'hari-nya'. _Tapi dia bodoh kadang-kadang. Dia mungkin akan membuat dirinya sakit lagi seperti waktu lalu._

Sasuke mengernyit pada bayangannya di jendela mobil. Ia tidak menyukai pikiran-pikiran ini muncul di benaknya. Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah—jika itu sebutannya.

"Itu sepertinya bukan kesalahanku," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan Muda?" tanya Yashiro sambil menatap Sasuke melalui kaca spion depan.

Sasuke menatap Yashiro dengan tatapan yang biasa ia gunakan. Bagaimana pun, Yashiro sudah bersama keluarga Uchiha sebelum salah satu dari saudara Uchiha lahir. Menyaksikan kedua saudara Uchiha tumbuh, dia tahu seperti apa mereka.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke tajam. Yashiro menangkap sebuah ketidakpastian di mata Sasuke. "Uh," mulai Sasuke seakan-akan dalam keraguan. "Kembali ke sekolah. Aku baru ingat aku meninggalkan sesuatu di sana."

Yashiro mengangguk lalu memutar balik. Ketika mobil sampai di depan sekolah, Yashiro keluar mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan mengganggu," kata Sasuke sambil meraih payungnya dan keluar dari mobil. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari ke pintu yang menuju ke dalam sekolah lalu menendangnya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa itu dapat dibuka dengan cara lain.

"Pintu bodoh," gerutu Sasuke pelan. "Ingatkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang ini nanti."

Sasuke menutup payungnya lalu berlari lorong sekolah yang gelap dan sepi. Suara langkah kakinya bergema dan mengisi lorong sepi.

Sasuke mendorong pintu menuju dapur dan menemukan dalamnya kosong. Lampu dimatikan sehingga gelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis merah jambu.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura menggigil sambil berjalan di tengah hujan yang dingin. Hujan turun deras dan rambut merah mudanya menempel di wajah. Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus yang berjalan satu blok dari sekolahnya. Gadis lelah itu berjongkok sambil menunggu bus tiba. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di lengan sehingga wajahnya terlindung dari hujan.

 _Hujan begitu deras. Bagaimana jika..._

Sakura mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan sambil menenangkan diri. Langit semakin gelap dan awan kelabu mulai membuat suara gemuruh.

"Tidak.." bisik Sakura sambil membenamkan kepalanya bahkan lebih dalam ke pangkuannya.

Kilat menyambar di langit diikuti suara gemuruh petir yang keras.

Tubuh Sakura menegang dan ia menutup matanya. "Buatlah itu berhenti. Ku mohon, buatlah itu berhenti," bisik Sakura.

Langkah kaki bergema di tengah hujan dan mendekati gadis yang kedinginan dan ketakutan itu. Sakura tidak berusaha bergerak atau bahkan melihat ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia hanya menutupi telinganya untuk meredam suara petir yang menggelegar di atas kepala dan menutup matanya untuk menghalangi cahaya kilat yang menerangi langit gelap.

Hujan berhenti mengalir pada Sakura saat sebuah payung hitam muncul di atas kepalanya. Sakura bisa mendengar suara berat hujan mengenai payung. Sakura membuka pejaman erat matanya perlahan untuk melihat siapa itu. Sebuah figur gelap menjulang di depannya namun hujan membuatnya sulit melihat.

"Sakura."

Pandangan Sakura memudar dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam. Ia bisa merasakan lantai keras di bawahnya dan hujan membasahinya. mengalir ke bawah pada dirinya. Hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah seseorang mengangkatnya dan membawa ia pergi.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N** :

Uhm, halo, semua *smile nervously*

Okay, aku tau kalian semua gregetan pengen gebukin aku karna update yang lama banget-bangetan._. Dan aku minta maaf banget-bangetan karna hal itu. Kemarin-kemarin tugasku bener-bener banyakkk banget dan gak bisa ditunda karena deadline yang cepat. Ditambah persiapan UN yang bikin aku harus menjalani PM dan bikin aku pulang sore. Padahal aku gak bisa kalo gak tidur siang karena aku gak pernah cukup tidur;-; Terus kemarin-kemarin aku juga TO buat nentuin kelas PM so yeah I feel so stressed:"

Terus nanti aku usahain updatenya kalo ada waktu aja._.v *digebukin*

Dan yah, sekarang kayaknya aku bakal pake "aku" buat nyebut diri sendiri. Entah kenapa lebih nyaman gitu hehe:D I changed my username too^^ Terus beberapa kalimat/kata tetep aku pakein bahasa Inggris supaya fic ini gak terlalu kaku gitu hehe:)

Last but not least, arigatou banget banget buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite dan setia menunggu fanfic ini:") You guys are my spirit!^^

P.S: Maaf aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, mungkin bagi yang log in bakal aku usahain balas xx :)


	12. Another Beginning

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 12 — Another Beginning

 _Siapa yang menggendongku saat ini? Sangat protektif seakan-akan ia bisa menjatuhkanku kapan saja?_

Sakura berbicara dalam tidurnya. Seseorang meletakkan tangannya pada kening Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan menyebar dari tangan orang itu. Atau tunggu, apa itu dari kepalanya sendiri? Tiba-tiba, kepalanya terasa dingin lagi saat sebuah handuk basah diletakkan di atas keningnya yang panas.

Naruto mendesah. Ia berjalan mundur dan duduk di kursi meja Sakura sambil memperhatikan gadis yang sedang tidur di hadapannya. Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Di luar masih hujan deras dan suara hujan yang jatuh di atas atap apartemen terdengar keras dan jelas. Awan masih berwarna kelabu dan gelap dan gemuruh petir sudah lama terlewat.

Naruto menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada kasur sehingga ia bisa mengganti handuk yang ada di kening Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," bisiknya lembut. Sakura mulai berbicara dalam tidurnya sehingga Naruto cepat-cepat meletakkan handuk basah yang baru di kening Sakura.

"Aku takut," gumam Sakura dalam tidurnya.

Naruto mendongak terkejut. "Dari apa?" tanyanya lembut, tidak ingin membuat Sakura bangun.

" _Please_ buat itu berhenti... Ibu..." bisik Sakura lemah sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan lembut Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terbaring di samping tubuhnya. " _It's okay_ , Sakura- _chan_. Aku berada tepat di sampingmu."

"Petir... Sangat keras..."

 _Petir?_ pikir Naruto. Ia menatap ke luar namun suasananya masih sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. "Apa itu yang membuatmu takut sejak tadi?" gumam Naruto. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. "Jangan khawatir. Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu melindungimu. Selalu. _It's a promise_ , Sakura- _chan_."

"Terima kasih," bisik Sakura lemah dalam tidurnya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat tangan Sakura menjadi lebih rileks dan tidak lagi tegang. "Tidur dengan tenang Sakura- _chan_."

Dengan hati-hati Naruto meletakkan lengan Sakura ke dalam selimut dan menambahkan selimut lebih yang ia temukan di bagian belakang lemari kecil Sakura. Ia mengganti handuk lembab yang ada di kening Sakura sekali lagi sebelum meletakkannya kembali di kening Sakura dengan lembut. Kemudian diam-diam, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 _"Selamat pagi Konoha! Aku harap kalian tidur nyenyak tadi malam meskipun hujan deras. Suhu hari ini-"_

Sakura mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimutnya dan menekan tombol _snooze_ pada alarm jam digitalnya. Ia mengerang sambil menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya dan mencoba kembali ke mimpinya yang diganggu oleh jam alarm.

"Ya, terima kasih semuanya atas penghargaannya," gumam Sakura dalam tidurnya sambil mempraktekkan sedang menerima penghargaan untuk _Best New Artist_. "Mmh-dan ya, aku akan menambahkan mentega pada roti bakar itu..."

Mimpi Sakura menyimpang dari roti bakar mentega lalu kembali lagi ke acara penghargaan.

 _Sakura tersenyum saat nominasi disebutkan. Senyum Sakura bahkan menjadi lebih lebar saat namanya disebut di antara tiga nominasi lainnya. Ia memperhatikan saat orang di atas panggung membuka amplop untuk menyebutkan pemenang penghargaan_ Best New Artist of the Year _. Sakura menyilangkan jarinya dan menutup erat matanya sambil menunggu namanya disebut._

 _"_ And the winner is... _" Laki-laki itu berteriak. "Sa—"_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Alarm berbunyi nyaring mengganggu apa yang seharusnya menjadi bagian terbaik dari mimpi Sakura. Sakura beranjak bangun dari kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Sakura menyingkirkan selimutnya sambil mencari celah di selimut yang ada di kepalanya. Entah bagaimana ia menemukan celah udara dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Suara alarm yang menyebalkan terus berbunyi sampai tangan Sakura menekan keras tombol _off_. Sakura menghela napas sambil merosot pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

" _Darn_ , dan mereka baru saja akan menyebut namaku," gerutu Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sakura menguap sambil menggosok matanya. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut—Sakura mengambilnya dan mengayunkan benda itu di depannya. Sakura menatap pada handuk lembab di depannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa benda itu ada di kepalanya. Sakura memandang sekeliling kamarnya.

 _Sebenarnya, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini_ , pikir Sakura.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. Ia yakin ia tidak memiliki ingatan berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Atau ia melakukannya?

 _Oke, jadi aku mendapat detensi dan harus melakukan pekerjaan berat. Dan lalu hujan..._

Sakura menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Matahari bersinar terang seperti seharusnya dan langit berwarna biru cerah. Seekor burung merpati bertengger di luar jendela dan mengintip pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin, Tuan Merpati?"

Burung merpati itu mencicit dan terbang menjauh tapi tidak tanpa meninggalkan kejutan menyenangkan pada jendelanya. Sakura membuat ekspresi jijik di wajahnya pada cairan putih yang bercampur dengan warna putih jendelanya. " _Gross_ ," gerutu Sakura.

Ia mendesah dan merosot pada kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. "Setidaknya aku tidak berakhir di rumah es balok itu." Sakura berbalik dan menatap jam.

"Astaga!" Sakura berteriak sambil melompat dari kasurnya dan meraih jam digital dari meja. Angka cahaya merah menghilang saat colokannya terlepas dari stop kontak dan kabelnya terayun di udara. "Oh _crap_ ," Sakura mengerang sambil menjatuhkan jamnya. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu melompat dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

"Tiga menit untuk berpakaian, empat menit untuk menuju ke halte bus jika aku berlari, dan lima menit perjalanan dengan bus jika busnya tidak berhenti di setiap tanda stop," Sakura bergumam sambil menyebutkan rencana 'perang'nya. Dengan cepat ia mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambut _scrunchie_ sebelum melirik cermin sekilas.

Sakura berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Memegang tas sekolah pada satu tangannya, ia menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengambil roti bakarnya yang sedikit gosong dari panggangan. Ia menahan rotinya dengan mulutnya sambil mengambil kunci rumahnya dari pintu.

Memutar kuncinya pada jari telunjuk, Sakura menyeka sisa roti di mulutnya sambil berlari menyusuri lorong. Melewati setiap dua langkah saat menuruni tangga, Sakura dengan cepat sampai di lantai bawah. Sakura membuka pintu menuju ke luar dan mengedipkan matanya pada sinar matahari pagi.

"Pagi, Sakura _dear_."

Suara ceria dari pemilik apartemen Sakura terdengar keras dan jelas saat Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat pagi, Takimoto- _san_ ," teriak Sakura.

Nyonya Takimoto tersenyum lalu melanjutkan menyiram tanamannya. "Aku senang kau merasa baik hari ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku pikir kau akan tetap di rumah hari ini."

"Yah, aku ta—" suara Sakura terputus. "Kemarin?"

Nyonya Takimoto mengangguk. "Ya, laki-laki baik itu membawamu pulang dan bahkan tetap tinggal sebentar denganmu. Tapi tentu saja kau tidur seperti _log_ jadi aku harus membantu mengganti bajumu yang basah. _Really_ Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan hingga sangat basah kuyup? Apa kau berjalan melewati hujan? Aku sangat khawatir saat melihat wajah pucatmu. Parahnya lagi, kau demam tinggi dan kami tidak memiliki obat sehingga anak laki-laki malang itu harus berlari ke toko obat dalam hujan deras untuk mendapatkan obat untukmu dan..."

Sakura tidak menyimak sisa dari pidato itu. _Terima kasih Tuhan ia tidak mengganti pakaianku. Tunggu sebentar. Laki-laki? Laki-laki apa? Itu tidak mungkin..._

"Takimoto- _san_! Seperti apa penampilan laki-laki itu?" tanya Sakura mendesak.

"Seperti apa penampilannya? Yah, dia tinggi dan..." kata Nyonya Takimoto dengan mata tertutup sambil mencoba mengingat.

Sakura mendesah. Seperti yang ia tahu, ia akan terlambat ke sekolah.

Sakura menatap jam tangannya. "Takimoto- _san_ , maaf tapi aku akan terlambat. Beri tahu aku nanti ketika aku pulang, oke?" Sakura berteriak sambil berlari menuju pemberhentian busnya.

Empat menit hilang. _I'm not going to make it._

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura menghembuskan napas saat ia berdiri di halaman sekolah. " _I-m-made-it_ ," ia terengah-engah. Sakura bersandar pada dinding sambil memegang kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri karena berlari. Beberapa murid berjalan melewati Sakura dan menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan. Yang lainnya berjalan dan memutar bola mata mereka. Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya pada mereka. Jelas sekali, mereka tidak akan tahu rasa sakit karena belari mengejar bus agar sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu.

 _Oh tidak, setelah semuanya, aku memiliki limo bagus bersinarku_ , pikir Sakura sarkastis.

"Orang-orang kaya. Aku benci mereka semua." Sakura berjalan dengan susah payah menaiki tangga dan mengetahui bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Itu tidak penting jika ia lebih terlambat daripada sebelumnya. Itu bukan berarti ia bisa ditandai dengan kelambanan. Sakura menghela napas sambil membuka pintu kelasnya. Tiga puluh pasang mata menatap padanya. Koreksi, dua puluh sembilan pasang mata minus matanya sendiri. Tapi mereka tidak menatap Sakura karena ia terlambat dan mengganggu waktu baik belajar mereka. Setelah menatapnya dan melihat bahwa gurunya masih belum datang, mereka kembali melakukan hal—apapun itu—yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Sakura berbalik dengan setengah _shock_ dan setengah ketidak-percayaan. "Aku pasti orang terbodoh di dunia. Guruku adalah Kakashi- _sensei_. Bagaimana bisa aku berharap aku lebih terlambat dari dia?" Sakura bisa hampir memukul dirinya sendiri karena sangat bodoh.

" _Talking to herself, are we_? Tapi sekali lagi, ini pasti menjadi satu-satunya caramu untuk menghibur diri sendiri."

Sakura meringis. Ia mengenali suara itu. _Dan ini dia orang kaya yang paling aku benci_.

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. " _Well, what a pleasant surprise_ ," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. _Tidak_.

"Dimana kau kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tampak terkejut oleh pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan curiga.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada alasan. Kau tidak ada di sana ketika aku kembali."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum. "Oh, jadi kau memiliki hati?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. _Hmm, tampaknya bukan dia yang membawaku pulang. Jika bukan dia lalu siapa?_ pikir Sakura. Sakura menatap waspada pada Sasuke. "Aku langsung pulang ke rumah."

"Dalam keadaan hujan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, mata Sakura tidak pernah berkedip. "Ya, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu untuk itu. Baiknya dirimu karena meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan limo bagusmu sementara aku terjebak bersih-bersih dan harus pulang ke rumah tanpa payung," kata Sakura, suaranya dipenuhi sarkasme.

"Aku kembali lagi bukan?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Tapi sayangnya, _there is something as being too late_."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, mata mereka tidak pernah berpaling. Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan akhirnya Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya. _Hah, like you could ever stare me down_ , Sakura menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, anak muda. Mari hentikan hal berbau _lovey-dovey_ ini di depan kelasku," sebuah suara ceria terdengar.

Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik lalu melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ berdiri di belakang mereka. Kakashi- _sensei_ tersenyum lalu mulai membuka pintu kelas untuk masuk.

"APA MAKSUDMU _LOVEY-DOV_ —" kata-kata Sakura terputus saat Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan melotot lalu mengikuti langkah kaki gurunya.

"Keras kepala," gerutu Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana dan melangkah ke dalam kelas.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya pada kaki meja lalu duduk di kursinya. Sakura menggeledah tasnya untuk mencari buku catatan spiral merah miliknya. Tubuh Sakura menegang saat melihat sepasang kaki seseorang berjalan melewati deretan tempat duduk menuju ke arahnya.

 _Uchiha_... pikir Sakura dengan muak.

Itu hampir seperti kakinya bisa mendengar pikiran Sakura karena tiba-tiba, satu kaki terulur dan menendang tas milik Sakura. Mata Sakura melebar lalu ia duduk kembali hanya untuk membuat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata obsidian gelap. Sasuke menyeringai sambil melewati Sakura yang menganga dan duduk di tempatnya—di belakang Sakura.

Sakura perlahan-lahan duduk tegak saat ketegangan naik di antara mereka berdua. Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke Sasuke dan mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan Sakura dipenuhi ancaman saat Sasuke mengulum bibirnya dengan sedikit senyum pura-pura malu.

"Kau lebih baik berhati-hati, Uchiha," ancam Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Atau apa? Kau akan membutakanku dengan rambut _pink_ -mu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Kau akan menyesal jika itu benar-benar terjadi," Sakura memperingatkan.

Kakashi berdehem untuk menunjukkan bahwa kelas sudah dimulai. Sasuke menyeringai lalu bersandar pada kursinya dan memasang sepasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Sakura menahan dorongan untuk menggigit Sasuke—atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya dalam masalah— lalu berbalik. Seketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kelasnya hari ini.

 _Dimana Naruto?_

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Sakura menggantung tali selempang tasnya di atas bahu sambil menuruni tangga. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya agar tetap hangat saat angin menerpanya. Sakura melirik arlojinya. "Lebih baik aku datang lebih awal mengingat kemarin aku tidak hadir kemarin," katanya sambil berjalan terburu-buru menuju Icha Icha. Klub itu seperti memberi isyarat padanya sebagai tempat berlindung dari udara dingin dan Sakura buru-buru masuk. Ia mendorong pintu besar di depannya dan seketika kegelapan mengelilinginya.

"Seseorang lebih baik tidak mabuk lagi," gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sebuah suara terdengar terkejut dan bergema dalam kekosongan di klub malam.

"Tsunade- _sama_?" Suara Sakura bergema.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersandung kursi dan meja saat mencari saklar lampu. Ia tidak perlu, bagaimanapun, karena seberkas cahaya menyala tepat saat itu. Mata Sakura menyesuaikan cahayanya dan ia berkedip beberapa kali. Tsunade berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade menatap Sakura dan lalu menepuk sebuah bangku untuk mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk. "Aku pikir kau perlu duduk untuk ini."

"Uh oh, aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya," canda Sakura.

Tsunade terpaksa memasang senyum lemah. "JIRAIYA!" Ia berteriak. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang laki-laki berambut putih datang berjalan dengan wajah menunduk ke lantai.

Sakura mengerling pada Jiraiya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sakura berbisik pada Tsunade.

Tsunade tidak berkata apa-apa tapi menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau beritahu ia, Jiraiya."

"Beritahu aku apa?" tanya Sakura curiga sambil menatap Tsunade dan Jiraya bergantian.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat dan itu menimbulkan perasaan gelisah pada perut Sakura. "Jiraiya- _sama_ , katakan padaku!"

"Yah, kau lihat, ada...uh... bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini..?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan mata _jade_ -nya menyengit bosan pada kepala Jiraiya yang tertunduk. Jiraiya pasti merasakannya karena ia menegang.

"Kau diharuskan untuk tampil di panggung," kata Tsunade membosankan.

"Aku pikir itu karena itu pekerjaanku."

"Dengan berduet." Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rahang Sakura jatuh. "Apa katamu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu tentang ini, tapi klub tidak berjalan dengan baik seperti yang kami harap."

Jiraiya mengangguk dengan ekspresi suram di wajahnya. "Kami sangat sibuk menghabiskan uang untuk furnitur baru dan iklan hingga kami tidak menyadari kami akan bangkrut."

"Bangkrut?" seru Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa? Klub sangat penuh minggu kemarin."

Jiraiya menggerutu, "Isi ulang gratis bodoh..."

"Ini sangat serius kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Jiraiya baru-baru ini berhubungan dengan seorang teman lama dan ia seorang manajer dari seorang laki-laki yang selalu menjadi model sampul majalah-majalah remaja itu," kata Tsunade. "Kami pikir memiliki penyanyi idola terkenal akan mendatangkan banyak pelanggan dan kami bekerja sama. Tentu saja, kami tidak bisa memperhitungkan itu akan terus mendatangkan pelanggan setiap hari tapi jika ia berduet denganmu, Sakura, maka itu akan menaikkan popularitasmu dan kami mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak pelanggan."

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini terjadi," kata Sakura tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri lalu berbalik dan menatap dinding. Ia mencubit dirinya sendiri dan menjerit kecil ketika merasakan nyeri pedas pada lengannya. " _Crap, I'm not dreaming_."

Sakura berputar menghadap Jiraiya dan Tsunade. "Apa kau bercanda?" teriak Sakura. "Tampil di atas panggung dengan orang bodoh?"

"Hei dia mungkin bukan orang bodoh—" potong Jiraiya.

Sakura memotongnya, "Tidak, ia mungkin hanya orang tampan yang bisa bernyanyi beberapa kalimat dan menghasilkan jutaan uang dari itu. Aku tidak perlu tampil dengan seseorang yang tidak serius dalam musik dan hanya melakukan itu untuk menjadi kaya. Jika aku ingin bernyanyi dengan seorang plastik, aku akan membawa boneka Barbie bersamaku."

"Sakura," Tsunade memohon.

"Tidak, aku menolak. Temukan orang lain karena aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku pada orang semacam itu. Aku tidak butuh laki-laki kaya dan sombong manapun untuk memberi tahuku apa yang harus ku lakukan." Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura pergi melewati mereka menuju area _backstage_ ke ruang belakang. Di sana ia menutup pintu dan bersandar pada pintu kayu mahogani.

Sakura menghela napas sambil menatap dinding yang ada di depannya dengan jemu. "Meskipun aku berkata begitu, aku tidak akan sanggup melewati itu, kan?" tanya Sakura pelan. " _Who am I kidding_? Aku tidak akan sanggup membiarkan mereka muram. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka kehilangan bisnis mereka setelah semua yang mereka lakukan untukku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melaluinya tanpa pendapat."

Sakura menghela napas lagi sambil berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Itu merupakan sebuah ruangan kecil dimana Sakura biasa berlatih sendiri karena tidak ada yang menggunakan ruang belakang itu. Sakura menatap sekitarnya dan melihat _keyboard_ Dosu terletak di pojok ruangan. Di atas _keyboard_ tergeletak _wig_ pirang oh-sangat-familiar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan rambut _pink_ -nya. Sakura mengambilnya dan tidak berhati-hati sehingga beberapa kertas di bawah _wig_ jatuh ke lantai. Ia berjongkok dan memungut kertas yang bertebaran sambil menyortirnya satu persatu.

"Lembaran musik.." gumam Sakura. Sakura mengatur kertas-kertas itu dan meletakkannya dalam urutan yang benar sambil meneliti lirik-liriknya dengan cepat. Ia menahan napas sambil membaca ulang kertasnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih perlahan.

Sakura duduk sambil meletakkan kertasnya di _stand_ piano. Ia mengambil _wig_ pirang dan menyentuh ikal pirang dari _wig_ -nya. Sakura menatap cermin saat bayangannya berubah dari Sakura menjadi Saki. Ia mengeluarkan _contact lens_ biru dan mengamati cahaya redup dari _emerald_ di matanya berubah menjadi warna biru laut.

"Sangat sulit untuk percaya bahwa itu aku," gumam Sakura pada pantulan bayangannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuts piano. Ia menjalankan jarinya di atas permukaan halus dari warna putih mutiara cemerlang dari tuts piano. Sakura memainkan nada pertama dari lembaran musik. Dimulai dengan senandung, Sakura perlahan memasukkan lagunya sambil mengalirkan lirik-lirik dari mulutnya.

 _We were strangers_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are_

 _And I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

Sakura menatap pada lembaran musik. "Laki-laki," matanya membaca sambil meneliti beberapa kalimat berikutnya dari lagu.

 _No one told me I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

Sakura membeku kaku saat tangannya melanjutkan bermain piano namun kata-kata yang dinyanyikan barusan bukan berasal dari mulutnya. Telinganya mendengarkan dengan tajam pada suara laki-laki yang dalam bernyanyi di belakangnya. Mata Sakura meneliti liriknya saat suara itu mengikuti setiap kata.

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

Sakura berhenti bermain saat jeda nada di pertengahan. Sakura perlahan berbalik dan matanya bertemu dengan dia. Sakura hampir terjatuh dari kursi saat melihatnya. Mata sehitam batu bara dan kulit seputih salju. Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali dengan siapa orang ini mengingatkannya. "Snow white.." gerutu Sakura.

Laki-laki muda itu menyeringai. "Ya boneka Barbie?" tanyanya menunjuk pada rambut pirang dan mata biru.

Mata Sakura melotot tajam padanya. "Menilai dari wajah _pretty boy_ -mu, aku menebak kau Sai, sensasi pop _ol_ ' terkenal yang membuatku terjebak menyanyi denganmu," kata Sakura, suaranya dipenuhi sarkasme.

"Baik untuk mengetahui aku akan bekerja dengan salah satu fans," katanya.

Sakura berdiri dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Kenapa kau di sini omong-omong? Tidakkah kau lihat tanda 'Dilarang Masuk atau Lainnya' di pintu?"

Sai berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu tanda di bawah 'Penyusup akan diperlakukan untuk hukuman kejam dan tidak biasa'? Yeah, tidak berpikir banyak tentang itu ketika aku masuk."

"Alasan lain kenapa kesan pertamamu padaku semakin buruk," Sakura memperhitungkan. "Dengar, _pretty boy_ , aku tidak berencana untuk melakukan duet apapun kapanpun dimanapun denganmu di panggung jadi kau bisa lupakan tentang berbuat baik padaku," ungkap Sakura dalam satu napas.

"Jadi kau pikir aku _pretty_?" renungnya.

Mata hijau Sakura meredup. "Benar-bener melewatkan poinnya," kata Sakura melalui gigi yang menggertak.

Sai bersandar pada kusen pintu dan melihat ke lorong gelap yang berada di luar ruangan. "Hei, kalau begitu itu panggilanmu. Aku tidak meminta untuk tampil denganmu. Aku lebih baik solo lagipula. Seseorang dengan kepribadian buruk sepertimu hanya bisa menodai citra emasku." Sakura memasang wajah ingin muntah. Sai melanjutkan, "Tapi aku dengar klub ini tidak berjalan baik dan mungkin ini hanya satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Dengar, aku akan menyelamatkan klub. Aku hanya tidak melihat kenapa kau dibutuhkan," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Karena kualitas _star-studded_ ku bisa membantumu mendapat perhatian yang mana akan meningkatkan popularitasmu sebagai penentu di klub ini sebagai penyanyi utama yang berarti lebih banyak uang dan itu berarti bahagia selamanya bagi teman pekerjamu dan klub ini."

Sakura mengejek, "Yah..."

"Kehilangan kata-kata? Oke, sampai bertemu lagi di panggung."

Sai pergi dan ruangan kembali hening. "Oh kita akan lihat siapa yang akan bertemu siapa di panggung," Sakura memberitahu di balik pintu.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

"SAKUR—maksudku Saki! Sudah hampir waktunya!"

"Ya ampun, begitu banyak kru baru di luar."

"Lihat rambutku! Apa kau pikir ini bagus untuk kamera?"

Sakura menghela napas saat semua orang di sekitarnya berlari dengan gelisah, mencoba menyiapkan semuanya sebelum mereka membuka klub. Ia menatap sekelilingnya sambil mulai menuju belakang panggung. Idate berada di bar menyiapkan minum bersama dengan _bartender_ lainnya. Para pelayan terpencar dimana-mana, lebih sibuk dengan rambut dan _make up_ mereka daripada nampan yang mereka bawa. Tsunade mengetuk-ketukkan _heels_ -nya sambil mengintip melalui tirai dan memperhatikan ke luar pada wartawan dan media massa. Jiraiya, yang hampir menyebut nama Sakura tadi, berdiri di atas panggung mengatur mikrofon sambil melangkah bolak-balik di panggung. Dan untuk bintang popnya sendiri, Sakura tidak peduli dimana dia sekarang. Sakura akan lebih menyukai dia menghilang jadi ia bisa menyanyi sendiri.

"Ya, itu akan menjadi yang terbaik.." gerutu Sakura.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

"SAI! SAI! SAI! SAI! SAI!"

Teriakan terdengar di sekitar klub saat lampu di panggung dikecilkan. Perempuan segala umur dari remaja sampai wanita berumur pertengahan berteriak sambil melambaikan poster dan _memorabilia_ Sai.

Sakura memasang wajah ingin muntah saat melihat kepala kecil Sai di tongkat terangkat di sekitar dari balik tirai.

"Oh, berikan aku jeda," kata Sakura jijik.

"Apa?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Sakura melompat kecil saat ia merasa jantungnya berdetak sedikit terlalu cepat. Ia berbalik hanya untuk melihat versi besar dari semua poster. "Tidak ada," kata Sakura manis dengan senyum palsu.

"Kau wanita tua jelek dengan senyum palsu milikmu," Sai menyeringai.

Sakura terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sai berjalan menjauh. "Aku membencimu," bisiknya melalui gigi yang menggertak. "Sangat sangat."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang memyemprot?"

Sakura melompat lagi lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu kali ini. Anko menatapnya sambil menggigit dango dari tusukannya.

" _You're up shortcakes and with that other kid_."

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura kosong.

Anko tersenyum. "3.. 2.. dan 1!" Ia menghilang ke kegelapan saat Sakura mendengar suara Jiraiya memenuhi _speaker_.

"Dan sekarang momen yang kalian semua tunggu. Kami sangat senang untuk memberi kalian penampilan spesial dari _Best New Male Artist_ tahun ini. Ia akan tampil duet dengan wanita muda berbakat yang menyanyi di sini setiap akhir pekan. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Sai dan Saki!"

Teriakan memenuhi ruangan saat tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Siulan datang dari seberang ruangan saat energi meledak di sekeliling orang-orang. Lampu mulai meredup sampai nyaris gelap. Satu-satunya lampu memancar redup di atas panggung nyaris memudar. Hening melanda ketika suara piano terdengar.

Seketika, suara Sakura memenuhi panggung. Lembut dan berirama, suaranya terdengar jelas dan lampu mulai bersinar di sekeliling panggung sambil berganti warna. Suara Sai lalu mengikuti setelahnya dan mereka berpadu dalam _chorus_.

Panggung semakin terang saat keduanya muncul di panggung dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Sakura bersinar di bawah lampu dalam _dress_ putih _strap_ -nya saat ia berdiri di samping Sai yang mengenakan kaus putih berkerah longgar dan _jeans_ denim hitam.

 _Life is a road_

 _And I want to keep going_

 _Love is a river_

 _I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

Sai mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Sakura dengan isyarat seringainya dan Sakura ragu. Namun di bawah cahaya dan keramaian yang menonton, ia menerima uluran tangan Sai dengan enggan.

 _We were strangers_

 _On a crazy adventure_

Sai menarik Sakura mendekat sambil mengangkat mikrofonnya ke bibir.

 _Never dreaming_

 _How our dreams would come true_

 _Kamera berkelap-kelip._

 _Now here we stand_

 _Unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

Sai melepas genggamannya pada Sakura. Musik terus dilanjutkan dengan suara mereka yang masih menyanyi dan mereka bergerak berlawanan di sisi panggung. Saat _ending_ datang, musik mulai memudar. Sakura mengangkat mikrofonnya lebih dekat ke bibirnya sambil menatap penonton. Matanya menari-nari dengan kegembiraan seperti ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

 _In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…_

Sakura melihat ke kerumunan dan matanya menari-nari dengan kegembiraan. Ia menutup mata saat lagu berakhir dengan suaranya yang memudar.

 _With you…_

Hening untuk beberapa waktu saat Sakura menurunkan mikrofonnya. Ia membuka mata dan terkejut menyadari Sai masih berada di sampingnya. Lampu panggung sekarang terpusat langsung pada mereka dan tepuk tangan meledak. Kamera tidak berhenti berkelip dan suara klik menjadi lebih cepat. Sai melambai pada kerumunan dan Sakura dengan ragu melakukannya juga.

Sai berbisik padanya, "Aku terkesan. Kau tidak seburuk itu."

Sakura menatap Sai, terpukau karena Sai memujinya. " _T-Thanks_ ," gumam Sakura. "Kau tidak seburuk itu," balas Sakura. "Untuk seorang _pretty boy_ ," ia tidak dapat membantu tapi menambahkan.

Sai menyeringai dan tersenyum pada kerumunan.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

"Apa Anda ingin kembali ke hotel sekarang?" tanya sopir sambil menatap spion depan.

Sai menatap keluar jendela limo sambil memperhatikan mobil lewat. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku memiliki ide yang lebih baik."

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menulis sebuah alamat dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum menyerahkannya pada sopir.

"Bawa aku ke sana," perintahnya.

"Seperti yang Anda inginkan," kata sopir sambil menyalakan mesin.

Sai kembali merosot pada sandaran kursi mobilnya sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar melewatinya.

"Tebak aku akan tinggal di kota ini untuk sebentar," katanya dengan seringaian saat lampu jalan bersinar melewatinya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Oke, aku gak bakal banyak basa basi karena I'm running out of time. Aku ganti username lagi karena ternyata username lama itu lebih nyaman._. Terus aku memang niat banget update nyaris tengah malam gini karena minggu besok dan depan bakal sibuk; TO dan UAS berturut-turut:( Dan maaf banget buat yang review nya belum aku balas, karena aku ngejar buat update chapter ini dan nanti kalau ada waktu mudah-mudahan aku balas:)

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah mau baca fanfic ini, review, dan juga follow/favorite fanfic ini xx

Note: lagu yang ada di chapter ini berjudul "At the Beginning" dari Donna Lewis dan Richard Marx. Lagu ini dari film 1997, Anastasia, yang merupakan film favorit dari author asli—Diana-san.


	13. Invitation

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 13 — Invitation

Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan buku Matematika dan menutup matanya untuk tidur siang sebentar. Suara Kakashi terus berdengung saat dia melanjutkan membaca buku pelajaran. Hari ini tidak biasanya damai dan tidak ada gangguan untuk Sakura. Sakura menyingkirkan buku pelajaran dari wajahnya lalu menatap ke kursi kosong belakangnya.

Si Es Balok absen hari ini.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kursi tempat Naruto duduk juga kosong.

Naruto juga absen hari ini.

Sakura mendongak dan menangkap mata Hinata yang menengok ke belakang untuk melihat kursi kosong Naruto. Pipi Hinata memerah seakan-akan seperti seorang anak kecil tertangkap dengan setoples cookies dan ia buru-buru berbalik.

"Menarik," Sakura merenung dan suara Kakashi masih terus berbicara tentang kekaguman dari figur geometris. Untuk sebentar masih damai dan Sakura melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Ia tidak yakin tapi keributan membuatnya terbangun. Sakura mendongak dengan mata setengah terbuka saat ia dan murid lainnya memperhatikan pintu kelas dibuka.

"Oh, itu hanya Naruto," gumam Sakura sambil memperhatikan laki-laki pirang itu masuk dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sakura baru saja akan melanjutkan tidurnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke masuk setelah Naruto. Ia mendesah. "Tepat ketika aku pikir aku bisa memperoleh kedamaian," gerutu Sakura. Saat Sakura mulai menutup mata, tubuhnya membeku ketika ia melihat orang terakhir datang melalui pintu. "Tidak mungkin!" Ia terengah sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Berjalan melewati pintu merupakan tidak lain adalah Sang Bintang Idola. "Sai.." bisik Sakura pelan. Seketika, tenggorokannya terasa kering. _Astaga. Kenapa ia di sini?_ Sakura panik. _Ia tahu! Ia tahu aku Saki dan ia di sini untuk menangkap basah aku!_

Pikiran Sakura kalut. _Ia pasti tahu! Itu mengapa ia di sini. Apa alasan lain yang memungkinkan? Ya Tuhan. Apa dia mengetahuinya dari Naruto? Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia mengatakan sesuatu._

Sakura melotot pada Naruto, matanya dipenuhi pisau belati dan mungkin nyala api dari neraka. Naruto berkedip saat ia menatap Sakura yang memberikannya tatapan yang sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Ia gemetar. Itu hampir seperti tatapan kematian. _Aku harap tatapan itu terarah ke Sasuke_ , pikir Naruto sambil menarik kerah bajunya dengan gugup.

Kakashi berdeham. "Yah, sepertinya kita kedatangan beberapa orang yang terlambat."

Kelas yang tadinya hening tidak biasa dan masih sampai gangguan datang seketika meledak saat kekacauan terjadi. Para gadis yang mungkin menahan kegembiraan mereka mulai melompat dari kursi dan kerumunan di depan kelas terbentuk mungkin untuk mendekati idola mereka Sai.

Jeritan meledak dari semua penjuru kelas.

"SAI! _OMG_! KAU DI SINI!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENONTON SEMUA KONSERMU!"

"NIKAHI AKU!"

"KYAA! KYAA!"

Sakura meringis sambil menutupi salah satu telinganya. Jeritan yang melengking dan teriakannya cukup membuatmu ingin menggores papan tulis kapur dengan kuku. Sama beratnya dengan keadaan ini mengenai krisis identitas sosial Sakura sendiri, ia merasa seperti sedikit tersedak pada kebodohan semata beberapa gadis di kelasnya.

Sai memberikan senyum palsu pada _fans_ nya. "Aku akan senang jika setiap dari kalian menjauh kira-kira sepuluh kaki dariku."

Kelihatannya tidak ada yang mendengarnya dan kerumunan semakin mendekat. Sasuke memberikan tatapan jengkel pada mereka sementara Naruto mundur mendekat ke Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum sambil meletakkan buku gurunya. "Anak-anak, akan lebih baik jika kita semua duduk di tempat masing-masing," katanya tenang dengan senyum yang sama di wajahnya. Kerumunan gadis-gadis masih terus menunggu di dekat Sai. Kakashi berjalan ke belakang kumpulan gadis-gadis itu sambil menurunkan kepalanya sesuai tinggi mereka. Para _fangirls_ berbalik untuk melihat guru mereka menjulang di depan mereka dengan wajah mengerikan dan penuh kegelapan. "ATAU AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL TINDAKAN TEGAS." Semua orang menelan ludah. Dengan segera seluruh kelas kembali ke kursi mereka, tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dengan Kakashi.

Saat semua orang duduk di tempat masing-masing, Kakashi tersenyum dan berdeham. Sasuke melangkah dan menyerahkan map kuning polos kepada Kakashi. _Sensei_ berambut perak itu mengambil map itu dan membukanya sambil melihat isinya.

"Hmm.. Sangat menarik." Kakashi menutup map itu dan menyelipkannya di bawah satu lengan.

"Yah, anak-anak, aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kita memiliki murid baru yang akan tinggal di kelas kita untuk beberapa minggu. Aku harap kalian akan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memperlakukan ia dengan baik."

Banyak gadis di kelas bergumam di antara diri mereka sendiri saat kehebohan tumbuh di udara. "TENTU SAJA, KAKASHI- _SENSEI_!" mereka menjawab serempak.

Sakura hanya bisa mengedipkan mata dan menganga terkejut sambil mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kakashi menatap sekeliling ruangan. "Hm, apa kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu Sai?"

Sai tersenyum lalu berbalik menatap para siswa. "Halo semuanya. Namaku Sai dan aku di sini untuk mengamati seperti apa rasanya menjadi murid SMA jadi aku harap kalian akan memperlakukanku sama seperti yang lain di sini."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Uh, mari kita lihat.. dimana tempat dudukmu.." Kakashi terdiam.

Beberapa gadis di bagian belakang melompat.

"Ia bisa duduk denganku, Kakashi- _sensei_!" salah satu dari mereka memekik sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

"Kau bodoh. Aku duduk di sini." Suara datang dari Shikamaru yang tidur selama _fiasco_ terjadi.

Gadis yang tadi berteriak memberengut pada Shikamaru. "Itu tidak seperti kau melakukan sesuatu di kelas. Kami mungkin juga memberikan kursi kepada seseorang yang lebih layak dan menarik dan..." Perempuan itu mulai memekik sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Hmm..." Ia mengamati seluruh ruangan dan menyadari sebuah kursi kosong di dekat jendela. "Kau bisa duduk di sana Sai. Tepat di sebelah Sakura."

Mulut Sakura menurun terbuka. " _Say WHAT_?" Ia berseru sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Terima kasih Sakura untuk memberitahu lokasimu di kelas ini pada Sai." Kakashi memberi isyarat pada Sai yang mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti di belakang menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya sambil menatap kosong pada kursi kosong itu. _Kau pasti bercanda_. Kalimat itu terulang lagi dan lagi dalam kepala Sakura sementara ia tenggelam dalam suara Kakashi. Sakura merosot pada kursi dengan terbungkuk.

"Hei, kau." Kepala Sakura tersentak saat suara Sai memanggilnya. Sakura membeku di tempat, lengannya berkedut dan ia mecoba untuk menghindari tatapan Sai.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Sai lagi dengan nada jengkel.

Sakura sedikit menengokkan kepala. "Ya?" bisikan nyaris tak terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganga pada kursiku? Aku tidak bisa duduk jika aku tahu kau akan memandangiku setiap saat."

Alis Sakura bertaut. Tapi sebelum Sakura bisa menjawab, ia ragu dan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat jendela. _Lebih baik untuk tidak berkata apa pun. Tidak sampai aku tahu apakah dia mengetahui identitasku._

Sakura menatap laki-laki yang duduk di depannya. Ia menyipitkan mata pada Naruto. Naruto pasti merasakan tatapan membunuh Sakura karena tubuhnya menegang sementara getaran menjalari punggungnya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Bel berbunyi menandakan kelas berakhir dan waktu makan siang tiba. Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba dan menarik kerah Naruto sebelum menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Di luar halaman, Sakura menyeret Naruto ke daerah berumput yang dikelilingi pohon. "Oke Naruto. _Luapkan_. Apa yang Sai lakukan di sini?"

"S-Sakura- _chan_ —" kata Naruto gugup.

Mata Sakura berkilat jahat. "Kau dilarang memanggilku dengan nama itu sampai kau memberitahuku kenapa Sai ada ada di sini—di sekolah kita."

Naruto duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang bagus ..."

"DAN?"

"...tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa," lanjut Naruto.

Sakura mengerang.

"Ia di sini untuk belajar. Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan itu?" Sebuah suara datang dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura membeku. Ia berbalik lalu melihat Sasuke dan Sai berdiri di depannya. Angin berhembus pada rambut Sakura dan ia melotot pada mereka berdua. "Menguping itu tidak sopan."

"Membicarakan orang di belakang bahkan lebih tidak sopan," balas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memaafkanku lain kali ketika aku berbicara tentangmu di belakangmu," balas Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura melotot pada satu sama lain.

Sai tersenyum. "Lidah tajam di sana," komentar Sai. Ia berjalan menuju Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terlihat tidak menyukaiku meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Sakura berkedip. "Tidak pernah bertemu?"

"Pernahkah?" tanya Sai.

 _Ia tidak mengenalku! Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku!_

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Sakura terbata saat mencoba menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Sekarang aku berpikir tentang itu.. Kau seperti mengingatkanku pada..."

Sakura menutup mulut Sai dengan tangannya. "Kita tidak pernah bertemu. Titik." Sakura menampilkan senyum lebar pada wajahnya, berharap itu cukup untuk meyakinkan Sai. "Yah, hari ini adalah hari yang baik. Ayo Naruto," kata Sakura riang gembira sambil berjalan melarikan diri.

"Tunggu... sebentar," kata Sai. Ia berlari menuju Sakura dan mengamati wajahnya. "Kau tahu.. Wajah itu, suara itu, dan kelakuan mengerikan itu terlihat sangat familier."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. " _Excuse me_..?"

Sai menepuk kedua tangannya sebagai tanda ia sudah tersadar. "Ah, wanita tua yang sangat jelek dan buruk hati dalam film dengan kepala besar dan—"

"WANITA TUA JELEK DAN BURUK?" Sakura menarik kerah baju Sai dengan kedua tangannya. "AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKANMU SEBUAH KELAKUAN BURUK—"

Tapi sebelum Sakura bisa melakukan sesuatu, Sai memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Sakura. Sai tersenyum saat merasakan kebengisan Sakura bergetar menjadi tertegun. Mulut Sakura terbuka dan ia melepas kerah baju Sai. Mata Naruto terbelalak dan rahangnya terjatuh. Sasuke tetap diam namun tatapan jengkel terlihat di matanya.

"Ini," kata Sai sambil mengeluarkan undangan dari jaketnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Jumat ini, aku mengadakan sebuah pesta di rumah sepupuku. Kau diundang untuk datang."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sai tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura. "Aku akan senang untuk melihat pakaian seperti apa yang akan dipakai ke pesta oleh orang mengerikan sepertimu. Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu."

Sakura memegang undangannya sambil menatap punggung Sai dengan linglung. "Sepupu?" ulangnya. "Pesta? EHH?"

Naruto melompat. "SASUKE! BERANINYA SEPUPU _BASTARD_ -MU MENYENTUH SAKURA- _CHAN_ DENGAN BIBIRNYA YANG KOTOR ITU!"

Sakura memutar badannya. "Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut _pink_ itu dengan tatapan bosan. "Apa?"

"LAKI-LAKI PENYAMBAR CIUMAN ITU ADALAH SEPUPUMU?"

"Kurang lebih," balas Sasuke.

"Itukah alasan kenapa dia mendaftar di sini—di sekolah ini?"

"Mungkin."

 _Jadi sepertinya Sai tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Saki_ , pikir Sakura. Seketika, bayangan Sai mencium pipinya barusan terlintas di kepalanya. "AHH! Aku sangat marah! Kenapa dia memperkosa wajahku?"

Naruto berlari menuju Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_. Aku bisa menciumnya dengan lebih baik," tawarnya senang.

Sakura mendorong wajah Naruto. "Dan siapa bilang aku akan membiarkanmu menciumku?"

Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka berdua. "Tunggu," panggil Sakura. Sasuke berhenti. "Um, tentang pestanya ..."

Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap undangan di tangan Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju Sakura dan mengambil undangan di tangan Sakura. Lalu dengan cepat, Sasuke merobek undangannya menjadi dua lalu membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah.

Sakura menatap terkejut saat ia menyaksikan undangan yang sudah dirobek jatuh di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu datang sekarang," kata Sasuke dingin sambil berbalik untuk berjalan menjauh.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap ke bawah, masih terkejut. Lalu ia mendongak dengan marah. "Apa kau seharusnya berhak merobek undanganku?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Jangan berpikir bahwa undangan itu diberikan padamu karena Sai suka padamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia mengundangmu tapi lebih baik jika kau tidak datang untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dari keadaan yang mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Sakura tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ia dicela. "Aku tidak peduli apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak berencana untuk datang awalnya. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau berhak membuat keputusan untukku."

"Kalau begitu apa yang baru saja terjadi seharusnya tidak membuat perbedaan."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. "Berengsek," kata Sakura melalui giginya yang digertakkan sambil menatap Sasuke yang berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Sakura- _chan_... apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke pesta?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura masih tetap berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di sisinya.

"Aku akan pergi makan siang sekarang," kata Sakura menghindari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ahh, tunggu aku Sakura- _chan_!"

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 _ **Jumat siang**_

"S-S-Sakura- _san_!"

Sakura menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Di tengah kerumunan siswa yang keluar dari kelas terakhir hari ini, Sakura berhasil menemukan Hinata yang berdiri di dekat air mancur dengan wajah sabar. Ia melewati kerumunan menuju Hinata.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk untuk memerhatikan wajah Hinata. Hinata sedikit merona dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Um... Aku bertanya-bertanya... Um... Apakah... Yah kau tahu... Malam ini... Ada... Um... Yah... Bisakah kau membantuku..."

Sakura mendesah. "Hinata, aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 100 sebelum aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku."

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. "Ku mohon bantu aku mengajak Naruto pergi!" seru Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura berkedip. "Yah, ini... tidak terduga."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai dan menatap penuh harap pada Sakura. "Apa itu sebuah penolakan?" Pertanyaan yang keluar nyaris seperti bisikan. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya sambil menutup mata dengan ekspresi seperti berpikir keras di wajahnya. "Sulit untuk berbicara... Maksudku, itu Naruto bagaimanapun juga. Mungkin orang terbodoh di muka bumi." Sakura membuka matanya lalu memegang dagunya sambil berpikir. "Aku pikir aku bisa menggunakan waktu luangku untuk membantumu."

Sesaat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kekhawatiran di wajah Hinata berganti dengan sebuah senyum cerah. Hinata mengambil tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya sambil melompat-lompat gembira.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Sakura- _san_!"

"Hei, tidak ada 'Sakura- _san_ '. Hanya 'Sakura', ingat?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Ya. Sakura."

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu menyengir. "Jadi, bagaimana kau merencanakan ini?"

"Malam ini. Di pesta."

"Di pesta," ulang Sakura. Ia menaikkan alis. "Pesta ini diadakan di rumah Sasuke, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, orang tuaku akan ada di sana juga sehingga memperparah keadaanku yang sudah gugup tapi aku harap itu tidak akan terlihat selama pesta karena aku mungkin membuat diriku terlihat bodoh di depan Naruto- _kun_ dan lalu dia akan berpikir aku canggung atau aneh atau sesuatu seperti—"

"Hinata!" Sakura menggosok-gosok keningnya. "Kau berbicara tidak teratur."

"Ya, aku cenderung melakukannya ketika gugup tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa harus gugup sejak semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena kau akan membantuku.." Hinata berhenti. "Benar?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Yeah, tidak masalah." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan senyum. "Aku akan memastikan menarik Naruto di sampingmu sehingga kau akan memiliki waktu berdua dengannya."

"Terima kasih!" Hinata melompat dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Ow!" Sakura berseru. Hinata melangkah mundur sambil menahan napas. "Oh, aku sangat minta maaf Sakura- _san_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menggosok-gosok punggungnya. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sebenarnya memiliki kejang di punggungku tapi sekarang... yah aku pikir sudah hilang. Mengagumkan."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam lima."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lemah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang sudah memasuki limonya.

Kepala Hinata muncul saat ia melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. "Oh, dan pestanya formal jadi pastikan kau memakai sesuatu yang bagus," panggil gadis berambut violet itu. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Sakura- _san_."

Gadis berambut pink itu berkedip sementara tangannya terkulai ke bawah. "...formal?"

EH?

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

" _Jeans_ , _jeans_ , _jeans_ …. ooh, sesuatu di sini… bukan, masih _jeans_ …"

Sakura mendesah sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang sudah dipenuhi dengan tumpukan pakaian dari lemarinya.

"Aku harap aku tidak menyumbangkan seluruh _dress_ yang Nenek berikan padaku," gumam Sakura. Ia membalikkan posisinya di kasur dan menyebabkan longsor kecil dari pakaiannya sehingga roboh dan mengenai wajahnya. Sakura menghela napas di balik tumpukan pakaian sambil mencari celah keluar.

Sakura duduk lalu menyisir rambutnya frustrasi. Ia menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja berlaci. Ia menatap murung ponselnya sambil berpikir untuk menelepon Hinata dan berkata ia tidak merasa baik atau lainnya. _Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku berjanji akan pergi._

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi dan mulai bergetar di atas meja. Sakura buru-buru menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai. _Tapi jika Hinata memutuskan untuk membatalkannya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan tentang itu, 'kan?_

Sakura membuka ponsel flip-nya. "Halo?"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura meringis sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dengan jarak selengan. Ia menghela napas lalu kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Tsunade- _sama_ , aku tahu kita terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh tapi aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik jika kau berbicara lebih tenang."

"Lupakan itu!" jawab Tsunade. "Tentang malam ini..."

"Oh benar, malam ini aku akan tampil..." Sakura berhenti di tengah kalimat saat menyadari malam apa ini.

"Salah! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini, Sakura? Setelah semua yang kita lalui, aku pikir kau akan datang padaku dengan apapun yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku." Sakura memutar otaknya untuk mencari tahu untuk apa ia meminta maaf. "Dan ini tentang apa lagi?"

"Pestanya! Naruto baru saja mampir dan bertanya apakah aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa meresponnya jika aku tidak tahu kalau ada pesta yang akan dimulai? Apakah itu karena kau takut Jiraiya mungkin akan berkata tidak karen biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu—"

"Tidak, ini baik sebenarnya karena..." Sakura menyela.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau akan pergi ke pesta itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sama sekali dimana pun di dekat klub malam ini. Kau resmi dipecat untik hari ini. Kembali besok dan berikan aku penjelasan detail tentang apa yang terjadi. Bersenang-senanglah." Dengan berkata begitu, suara klik datang di akhir kalimat saat Tsunade memutuskan sambungan, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di kasur.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin pergi.."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

"Kau terlihat baik Hinata," kata Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mereka berjalan melewati jalan kecil panjang menuju _mansion_ Uchiha. "Aku yakin Naruto akan menjatuhkan kepalanya di tumit ketika melihatmu seperti ini."

Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi pucat pasi. "A-aku harus kembali dan berganti. Aku tidak ingin Naruto melukai kepalanya." Ia berbalik untuk kembali ke mobil.

"Itu sebuah ungkapan, Hinata," kata Sakura sambil menuntun gadis gugup itu kembali ke pintu depan. "Dan kau tidak seharusnya pergi. Jika ada seseorang yang harus pergi, itu pasti aku."

Hinata menatap kembali pada Sakura yang mengikutinya perlahan di belakang. "Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kau dan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak," balas Sakura datar. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Hinata tersenyum gugup. "T-tidak ada."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap jamnya dan melihat jarum menit berada di angka tiga. "Lima lewat lima belas. Setidaknya kita tiba lebih awal."

"Sedikit lebih awal, bukan? Aku tidak berencana untuk tiba sampai jam enam sejak pestanya dimulai jam tujuh."

Mata Sakura menatap pintu dengan tajam. "Lebih awal berarti kau tepat waktu, tepat waktu berarti kau terlambat."

"Aku bisa melihat kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ bertengkar," gumam Hinata.

Telinga Sakura bergerak. "Kau bilang sesuatu, Hinata?"

"T-tidak ada."

Hinata menghela napas lega ketika Sakura mengangguk dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Gadis berambut violet itu berjalan ke pintu dan menekan bel. Secara insting, Sakura berlindung di belakang tubuh Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan seorang _maid_ memerhatikan mereka. Hinata tersenyum ketika mendengar helaan napas lega dari belakangnya. Dengan segera pintunya dibuka lebar dan _maid_ itu memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk.

"N-Nona Hyuuga- _sama_ ," kata maid itu hormat sambil membungkukkan badan. "Dan... tamu Anda?"

"Ya, ini Sak—" Sisa kalimat Hinata ditutupi oleh tangan Sakura.

"Tamu saja tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura dingin. "Tidak perlu memberitahukan kehadiranku." Matanya melesat dari sisi ke sisi. "Ayo masuk."

Hinata tertawa gugup saat melihat _maid_ itu terkejut ketika Sakura melesat masuk dan meringkuk di belakang sebuah vas. _Maid_ muda itu berbalik pada Hinata dengan pertanyaan di wajahnya, 'Apa ia benar-benar tamu di sini?' Hinata tersenyum gugup lalu buru-buru berjalan ke belakang Sakura.

"Sakura- _san_ , aku pikir ini sedikit berlebihan, bukan?" bisik Hinata ketika _maid_ tadi pergi untuk menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Sakura mendongak dari posisinya di belakang alas. Ia berdeham lalu buru-buru berdiri. "Maaf," ia menundukkan kepala.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat pada Sakura. "Sakura- _san_ , kalau begitu sebaiknya ayo bersiap-siap, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk menurut lalu memeluk tas belanja yang berisi pakaiannya di dekat dada. Ia perlahan mengikuti di belakang Hinata yang menaiki tangga utama lalu ke sebuah lorong. Gadis _heiress_ itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dan mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. Sakura memperhatikan Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia mengikuti di belakang dan berkedip di kegelapan ruangan. "Gelap," komentarnya. Sakura seketika merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena mengomentari hal yang sudah jelas.

Hinata mengangguk di kegelapan atau setidaknya Sakura berpikir itu anggukan sejak ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Seketika ruangan menjadi lebih terang dan Sakura mengedipkan mata pada sinar matahari yang masuk. Hinata berdiri di samping jendela sambil memegang tirai.

"Sebentar lagi akan gelap. Sakura- _san_ , tolong nyalakan saklar lampu di dekatmu."

Sakura mengangguk lalu berbalik untuk menyalakan saklar. "Kenapa kita tidak melakukan ini lebih awal?" gerutunya.

Hinata berjalan ke belakang Sakura. "Ini ruanganku saat Neji _nii_ - _sama_ dan aku ke sini untuk bermain ketika kami kecil."

"Kau dulu bermain dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Ah, hanya sebentar sebelum ayahku memutuskan untuk membuatku tetap di rumah untuk belajar menyusun bunga."

"Oh.." hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan.

"Aku akan berganti di ruang ganti pakaian jadi kau bebas untuk menggunakan kamar mandi atau di sini jika kau mau."

Sakura menggenggam tasnya di tangan. "Di sini saja," cicitnya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju bagian lain dari ruangan yang menjadi _walk in closet_ besar. Pintunya ditutup dan Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di atas kasur lalu menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya sambil mendesah. Dengan tangannya di kepala, ia menatap tasnya dan lipatan di keningnya bertambah.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

"Sakura- _san_ , kau sudah siap?" Suara Hinata terdengar dari dalam ruang pakaian.

"Mhm, yea," gumam Sakura sambil berusaha memakai baju hitamnya. Dengan cepat ia memakai blazer hitam sambil mengenakan sepasang _heels_ setinggi satu inci.

Sakura berjalan susah payah menuju cermin lalu menatap pantulan dirinya. Keraguan terlintas di wajahnya saat ia sedikit menyamping.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Hinata keluar dari ruang pakaian dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan kosong. "Aku terlihat seperti menghadiri pemakaman," jawab Sakura bodoh. Ia memperhatikan _dress_ malam Hinata yang berwarna lavender jatuh ke bawah kakinya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "I-itu... tidak terlihat buruk."

Sakura menghela napas. "Ini satu-satunya rok bagus yang bisa aku temukan."

"Dan itu... bagus."

Sakura menatap cermin kembali. "Untukku yang mengenakan ini di sini, kau dan Naruto lebih baik menikah atau lainnya," gerutunya.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu, Sakura- _san_?"

"T-tidak ada."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

"Psst—Naruto!" bisik Sakura di balik sebuah tirai. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela di _ballroom_ utama berdekatan dengan pintu pekarangan yang terbuka menuju halaman yang indah. Sakura mulai meremas tirai dengan frustrasi sambil mencoba mendapat perhatian Naruto. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk keluar di cahaya terang dan menampakkan pakaian hitam sial-nya sambil terus melambai gelisah pada Naruto. Seorang pelayan berjalan membawa piring besar berisi makanan kudapan dalam satu tangan. Dengan segera Sakura meraih dan menarik pelayan itu ke arahnya. Pelayan yang terkejut itu nyaris menjatuhkan nampannya tapi Sakura menangkapnya lalu menyerahkannya kembali.

"Hei, bantu aku dan panggilkan laki-laki berkepala pirang dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya." Sakura menambahkan senyum yang dipaksakan tapi pelayan itu jelas tidak puas karena ia berjalan ke Naruto dengan gusar.

Sakura menarik napas sambil memasukkan telur bumbu yang ia ambil dari nampan tadi ke mulutnya. Mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya ke lantai, ia menunggu dengan tak sabar sambil memperhatikan dari kejauhan pada pelayan yang menunjuknya dan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Naruto berjalan menuju balkon.

"Sakura- _chan_! Aku senang kau dat—" Naruto berhenti di tengah kalimatnya saat melihat tatapan kematian dari bawah ikal rambut _pink cherry_ Sakura. Naruto tertawa gugup sambil mundur ke belakang. "S-Sakura- _chan_ , kau terlihat... menyeramkan.." Segera, Si Pirang menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena ia merasa dinginnya aura gelap mematikan terpancar dari gadis di depannya.

" _Do I now_?" kata Sakura dengan senyum iblis. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

Sakura memerhatikan objek yang ada di tangan Naruto. "Apa kau akan memakan itu?"

Naruto menatap _quiche_ yang ia pegang lalu menatap Sakura kembali. " _Here you go_ , Sakura- _chan_."

Seperti penjinakan anjing liar kembali ke anjing yang dicintai, Sakura kembali normal sambil mengambil _quiche_ dalam tangannya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengunyah galak sambil berbicara. "Naruto," mulai Sakura sambil memperhatikan keramaian yang dipenuhi orang-orang, "apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Hinata?"

Tatapan kosong muncul di wajah Naruto. "Siapa?"

"Hinata. Kau tahu? Hyuuga Hinata sepupu Hyuuga Neji yang berkencan dengan Tenten yang berteman dengan Si _Bastard_ Sasuke yang berteman denganmu. Apa aku masuk akal?"

Naruto menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Sebuah bola lampu tampaknya muncul karena dia dengan cepat menjentikkan jarinya setelah tersadar. "Gadis yang duduk di depanku dan tidak pernah bicara!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa kita bisa menganggapnya begitu."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, apa yang bisa ku katakan? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menatapku atau bicara padaku. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan ketika aku mengunjungi Neji, dia selalu kabur ketika melihatku. Aku pikir dia takut padaku atau semacamnya."

Sakura mendesah. "Ini akan menjadi sulit."

"Apa?"

"Naruto, pergi menari dengan Hinata."

"Tapi," Naruto protes, "ia membenciku!"

"Percaya padaku. Kapan aku pernah salah?"

Naruto ragu. "Kau pun tidak pernah benar."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura melotot.

"Oke, oke aku akan bicara padanya."

Sakura memperhatikan saat Naruto berjalan pergi untuk mencari Hinata. Sakura menutup matanya sambil berdoa agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Menyelinap melirik ke kiri dan kanan, Sakura melesat keluar dari jubah gelap bayangan tirai dan bergegas ke sebuah meja buffet panjang di mana hanya ada sedikit orang yang berkumpul. Meraih piring, dia mengambil persediaan dengan harga yang tampak setara dengan gajinya. Ketika Sakura puas dengan dua piring makanannya, ia berjalan kembali menuju pintu pekarangan yang terbuka menuju halaman. Menemukan tempat yang lebih sepi di samping air mancur dekat kolam, Sakura duduk untuk makan.

Bersenandung senang sembari mulai memakan makanan di piring kedua, ia tidak menyadari ketika seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lihat siapa yang kita dapat di sini."

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Fyuh, aku pusing banget sejujurnya nge translate chapter ini. Aku nyaris ga berhenti ngetik sampe jam 11 malem karena ngebut update. Gimana nggak mabok?

Dan setelah diliat-liat dari chapter sebelumnya, tulisanku udah mulai lebih bener. Bahkan di chapter ini sejujurnya aku bener-bener merhatiin pilihan kata sama struktur kalimatnya. Itu karena aku memang kepengin tulisanku jadi lebih bagus dan enak dibaca. Bisa dibilang, aku kepengin jadi penulis yang 'berbobot' gitu hehe XD Tapi kalau masih ada yang salah, kasih tau ya;)

Oh ya aku juga lagi sering baca Wattpad dan jadi gatel kepengin nulis cerita juga nih. Kalian ada yang punya Wattpad? Yuk, ngobrol atau follow for follow sama aku^^ Usernamenya heartbreaksgirl. (promote terselubung hehe :D)

Oke, segitu dulu author note nya. See you later xx

Yuki


	14. Friends

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 14 — Friends

Garpu berhenti di depan mulut Sakura saat ia menatap ke atas. Seperti yang ia duga dengan tepat dari suara penuh benci yang barusan ia dengar, itu adalah Aoi. Berdiri dengan kelompoknya, Aoi berjalan menuju meja Sakura dengan _heels_ -nya yang berbunyi di setiap langkahnya. Sakura tidak bisa membantu tapi menyadari betapa terangnya _dress_ merah Aoi yang dijahit ketat di bagian-bagian yang salah. Itu nyaris memuakkan dan membuat perut Sakura sedikit terkocok.

"Menyenangkan darimu untuk bergabung dengan kami," kata Aoi, nada bicaranya jelas berlawanan dengan apa yang ia katakan. Aoi tersenyum manis sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Sakura menampilkan salah satu senyum palsunya pada Aoi. "Sebuah kesenangan untuk datang ke sini. Aku tidak tahu kita akan menampilkan pertunjukan anjing hari ini. Pakaianmu sungguh cocok. Aku yakin kau akan memenangkan hadiah pertama di bagian bakat. Gonggonganmu pasti lebih buruk dari gigitanmu," kata Sakura membalas sambil menyesap _cider_ -nya. Ia menampilkan senyum manis lainnya pada Aoi sambil perlahan bersuka ria dalam kesenangan. Sakura tahu bahwa kata-katanya perlahan menjalar ke bawah kulit Aoi dan mencapai titik mendidih di dalamnya.

Tangan Aoi bergerak-gerak tapi ia menegakkan kembali ketenangannya. "Yah, setidaknya aku mengenakan pakaian yang cukup pantas untuk bahkan dianggap di pertunjukan." Aoi menatap pakaian Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "Jelas lebih baik dibanding menjadi anjing terlantar yang mengenakan _rag_."

Sakura menjatuhkan garpunya di atas piring, tahu bahwa perang ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah. "Bahkan Cinderella awalnya mengenakan _rag_. Aku senang kau memberiku sebuah kehormatan. Jika kau adalah kakak tiri jahatnya, biarkan aku memberi petunjuk padamu. Pada akhirnya, aku selalu menang." Ia mengambil garpunya lagi dan menusuk _steak_ di piringnya dan mulai menggigitnya.

Aoi menghentakkan kakinya. "Kau pikir kau sangat pintar dengan sedikit komentarmu, bukan?" Suara Aoi memuncak tinggi saat ia menghentakkan kaki mendekati meja Sakura. Aoi menggebrak meja menyebabkan piring dan gelas _champagne_ di atas meja berdentingan.

" _Geez_ , bisakah kau tenang?" seru Sakura sambil menggeser kursinya. Bau parfum Aoi membuat Sakura ingin muntah.

" _TENANG_? Kau ingin tenang? Kau menuang spaghetti di atasku!"

"Kau masih dendam padaku karena itu? Itu terjadi seperti sekian lama yang lalu."

"Itu dua hari yang lalu!"

Sakura mendesah. "Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Minta maaf?"

Aoi menyilangkan kedua lengannya lagi. "Minta maaf? Apa yang akan menjadi baik? Kata-katamu seharga dengan _lint_ di lemariku."

"Itu bagus karena aku tidak berencana untuk minta maaf atas apa yang tidak ku mulai. Melihatmu tertutup spaghetti adalah _highlight_ dari seluruh mingguku. Aku akan melakukannya lagi jika diberi kesempatan." Sakura berdiri saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. " _Now if you excuse me_.."

Sakura berjalan melewati Aoi tapi Aoi mengulurkan tangannya yang seperti cakar dan menahan bahu kanan Sakura dari belakang.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana? Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu," geram Aoi.

Sakura mengangkat bahu untuk menyingkirkan tangan Aoi dan berbalik untuk menghadapnya. Sakura menjulang tinggi di depan gadis kecil mungil yang _heels_ -nya bahkan hanya mampu membuatnya setinggi hidung Sakura itu. Sakura tahu ia mampu melawannya jika ia ingin. Tapi ini bukan tempat atau pun waktu yang tepat. Sakura tahu ia tidak seharusnya menarik perhatian lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebuah kerumunan kecil mulai terbentuk dan mengetahui emosinya sama dengan Aoi, semuanya bisa menjadi lebih buruk dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai bicara padamu. Jadi aku pikir aku akan pergi sekarang," kata Sakura tenang lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Sejak kapan babu bisa membantah perintah tuannya?"

Satu kalimat itu menghentikan langkah Sakura. Ia berbalik perlahan. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura, menantang Aoi untuk mengulangnya sekali lagi. Mata _emerald_ -nya menatap dalam mata cokelat gelap Aoi. Sakura tahu tatapan matanya sekarang berbahaya dan penuh ancaman pada Aoi karena gadis kecil mungil di depannya itu perlahan sedikit melangkah mundur. Tapi mengetahui ada kerumunan mengelilingi mereka, Aoi tidak bisa menunjukkan ketakutannya.

Aoi berdiri tegak. "K-kau mendengarku. Seorang babu. Rakyat jelata. Bukan siapa-siapa. Berpakaian seperti kau menghadiri pemakamanmu sendiri, bukan? Tempatmu bukan di sini. Jadi pergilah dan menjauh. Kembali ke kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan." Dengan kata-kata itu melekat di udara, Aoi mengangkat sebuah gelas dan menyesapnya seakan-akan itu membuat perbedaan status mereka terlihat.

Sakura menggeram pelan. Lalu ia melakukan sesuatu yang ia pikir tak akan pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Ia menerjang.

Seperti singa yang menyerang mangsanya, Sakura melempar tubuhnya pada Aoi. Ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk menahan bahu Aoi dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Mereka berdua meronta-ronta sementara kerumunan menyaksikan mereka dengan terkejut dan mulut yang menganga terbuka. Jeritan Aoi memenuhi udara ketika Sakura menarik-narik rambut _brunette_ keriting Aoi dan berhasil merusak entah berapa jam yang Aoi investasikan untuk menatanya. Aoi menjerit lagi tapi mengulurkan cakarnya untuk mencarik-carik _blazer_ Sakura dan menarik salah satu kancing Sakura dan melepaskan benangnya. Aoi menggigit pergelangan tangan Sakura dan Sakura memekik kesakitan sambil melompat dari Aoi dan malah mengusap ruam kemerahan yang terbentuk di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Menggunakan kesempatan ini, Aoi mendorong Sakura lalu meludah pada wajahnya.

Sakura berkedip seakan tersadar dari ilusinya. Cairan lengket itu menuruni wajahnya, dari pipi menuju dagunya. Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke atas untuk menyentuh wajahnya dan menangkap bau dari _cider_ apel di ujung jarinya. Aoi berdiri sejauh satu kaki darinya dengan sebuah gelas kosong di tangan kirinya dan seringai puas di wajahnya.

Rambut Aoi sepenuhnya berada di tempat sebelumnya tanpa kehilangan sehelai rambut pun. Sakura menatap ke bawah dan melihat _blazer_ -nya masih sama seperti _blazer_ pudar lima menit yang lalu, dengan semua kancing utuh dan benang yang menjuntai keluar dari tempatnya. Sakura berdiri tercengang, menyadari ia hanya membayangkan seluruh skenarionya dan terlihat bodoh sementara Aoi mengambil keuntungan situasi dengan membuang _cider_ apel padanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak percaya, bukan?" balas Aoi sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Kau seharusnya benar-benar memperhatikan lain kali karena kelihatannya pakaianmu ingin dibebaskan dari kesengsaraan dan diletakkan di tempat sampah. Sekarang aku pikir pakaianmu mendapatkannya."

Aoi tertawa dan kelompoknya ikut tertawa dan menunjuk Sakura dengan suara bisikan memenuhi udara. Kerumunan menjadi lebih besar dan semua orang memandangi dua gadis yang berada di tengah dan keheningan pecah saat orang-orang mulai berbisik satu sama lain tentang apa yang terjadi.

Sementara Sakura membayangkan pertengkaran ganasnya dengan Aoi, gadis _brunette_ itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menuang _cider_ apel dari gelasnya pada Sakura. Bukti dari aksi Aoi menetes dari helai rambut _pink_ Sakura sementara Sakura menggertakkan giginya, marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Aoi menang.

Suara dari kerumunan semakin keras saat bisikan bukan lagi berupa bisikan tapi cemoohan dan gelak tawa.

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Tempatmu bukan di sini!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia terlalu kuat untuk membiarkan kata-kata itu mengusiknya. Ia tidak akan menangis, ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka melihat sedikit pun kelemahan dalam langkahnya ketika ia berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari sana.

Tapi sebelum Sakura melangkah, matanya menatap ke atas dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya kembali. Napasnya berhenti ketika menyadari siapa itu. Sasuke berdiri lima belas kaki darinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat itu, ia ingin menyusut dan merayap ke dalam sebuah lubang. Berdiri di depan Sasuke dalam keadaan kotor dan berantakan dengan kerumunan menertawainya di pesta yang Sasuke robek undangannya rasanya seperti menimbun pisau belati di hati Sakura. Jika ada yang lebih rendah dari rendah, Sakura yakin ia sudah mencapainya.

Sakura dengan ragu mengambil langkah pertamanya karena berjalan dengan terhina terasa lebih sulit sepuluh kali lipat sekarang karena ia harus berjalan melewati Sasuke ketika ia berusaha menghindarinya sepanjang waktu. Karena itu semua orang yang ada di ballroom sadar akan keributan yang berasal dari halaman. Orang-orang buru-buru menyingkir dari jalan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura seakan-akan tidak ingin tertangkap dalam perang yang mungkin terjadi nanti.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi dan mengambil langkah pertamanya ketika jalannya seketika kosong. Dengan matanya tidak pernah berpaling dari mata Sasuke, Sakura dengan berani berjalan maju dan perlahan menuju pintu. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia mencapai setengah jalan, seseorang muncul dari kerumunan dan berdiri di tengah jalannya.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan—mengenakan pakaian itu ke pesta ini?"

Mata Sakura dipenuhi kebingungan saat ia memandang Tenten yang berdiri menjadi penghalang dirinya dan pintu. Tenten mengerutkan bibirnya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sambil menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Akhirnya setelah momen menyiksa yang panjang, Sakura merespon. "Uh, aku minta maaf?"

Tenten mengangguk seakan-akan kecewa.

Aoi melangkah dari belakang Sakura. "Jangan khawatir Tenten. Hal ini baru saja akan keluar dan membuang dirinya sendiri di tempat lain. Kami hanya membersihkan kekacauan ini untukmu."

Tenten tersenyum manis pada Aoi. " _You're such a sweetheart to help out._ Tapi aku takut kau melewatkan sesuatu. Faktanya, kau melewatkan sesuatu yang besar." Dengan berkata begitu, Tenten mengangkat ekor gaun hijau _jade_ gelapnya dan berjalan ke depan, melewati Sakura dan Aoi menuju selang air di air mancur halaman belakang. Beberapa detik setelahnya, selang air menyala dan Tenten mengarahkannya dengan kekuatan air yang keras pada arah Sakura. Sakura segera menutup matanya dan bersiap melindungi dirinya dengan lengannya. Tapi serangan itu tidak pernah datang. Sakura menurunkan lengannya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menahan napas pada pemandangan di depannya.

Tenten, faktanya, menyerang Aoi dan kelompoknya. Para gadis itu memekik saat air membasahi mereka dan gaun mereka dari kepala sampai kaki. Tenten menyeringai sambil mematikan selang air. "Itu caranya untuk membersihkan sampah."

Sakura melongo pada Tenten dengan mulut terbuka. Tenten baru saja melakukan hal yang hanya dapat Sakura bayangkan. Sebelum Sakura bisa berkata sesuatu, Tenten menghampirinya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Ayo, ganti pakaianmu. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak memberitahuku kau datang. Jika kau membutuhkan _dress_ , aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu."

Sebelum Sakura protes, Tenten menariknya keluar halaman dari tengah-tengah kerumunan dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut menganga. Segalanya menjadi buram bagi Sakura ketika ia mengingat samar-samar saat melewati kerumunan dan menaiki tangga, berbelok-belok melewati koridor identik. Tenten membawanya ke depan sebuah ruangan besar dengan dua pintu dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis brunette itu mendorong pintunya dan menyalakan lampu.

Ruangan yang gelap menjadi terang dan menampakkan kehadiran dua wanita. Saat mereka melangkah masuk, lampu menyala di ruangan yang lebih dalam lagi yang Sakura tebak adalah kamar mandi. Ia nyaris berteriak kencang, bagaimanapun, ketika pintu lemari di dekatnya mulai bergerak. Tenten tertawa sambil menekan beberapa tombol pada _remote_ yang baru saja ia ambil entah darimana dan pintu mulai terbuka di dalam ruangan.

Sakura menatap kagum pada pintu lemari dan pintu ruangan kecil terpisah yang terbuka saat ia berjalan, menampilkan gaun-gaun indah dan berbagai aksesoris. _Display light_ untuk lemari sepatu menyala dan lemari kaca yang sangat banyak dan barisan tak terbatas dari sepatu _designer_ tersusun dengan rapi pada tempatnya.

"Uhh, Tenten?" Suara Sakura bergema di dalam ruangan.

"Hmm, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Tenten muncul dari rak _dress_.

"Ruangan milik siapa ini? _Please_ jangan beritahu aku kalau terkadang Sasuke diam-diam suka berpakaian sebagai wanita."

"Tidak tahu kah kau? Dia memiliki obsesi aneh dengan pakaian wanita sejak kecil."

Sakura menganga pada Tenten yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia bercanda.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Wow, kau benar-benar percaya, ya?" kata Tenten sambil tertawa. Sakura ikut tertawa lemah. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Ruangan ini milik saudari ipar Sasuke. Setidaknya, seharusnya begitu. Oh ya, ruangan ini dirahasiakan dari sebagian besar staff dan terutama orang tua Sasuke. Hanya Nenek Sasuke dan staff _maid_ -nya yang mengetahui tentang itu. Mereka yang menangani ruangan ini setiap hari. Dan tentu saja, sekarang kau mengetahui itu."

Sebelum Sakura bisa menanyakan sesuatu, Tenten mengeluarkan jubah mandi dan dua handuk putih dari lemari linen. "Ini, pergi mandi di dalam dan kau akan segar ketika keluar." Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata saat Tenten memberinya jubah mandi dan handuk. "Shampoo dan segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan ada di dalam kamar mandi. Teriak saja padaku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain," kata Tenten sambil menuntun Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan berkata begitu, pintu di belakang Sakura tertutup. Sendirian di dalam, Sakura menatap refleksinya di cermin. _Cider_ apel sedikit menetes menuruni rambutnya dan ketika ia menyentuh singkat helaian rambut _pink_ -nya, itu meninggalkan rasa lengket pada ujung jarinya. _Blazer_ -nya melekat pada kulit dan Sakura melihat betapa mengerikannya pakaiannya malam ini dibanding yang lainnya di pesta. Sakura meringis. Ia tidak bisa tidak peduli pada apa yang Aoi pikirkan, tapi kata-katanya masih mengandung beberapa kebenaran. _Blazer_ -nya kendur seakan-akan seseorang yang melakukannya baru saja mati. Roknya timpang dan pudar seperti tak terawat. Kebenaran terungkap, Sakura mungkin menghadiri pemakamannya sendiri dengan datang ke rumah ini.

Ia membuka baju dan segera melompat di bawah _shower_ sementara air panas menuruni punggungnya dan meringankan rasa sakit pada bahunya. Sakura mendesah. Ia tak sabar menunggu untuk keluar dari sini dan merangkak ke atas kasurnya dan melupakan seluruh malam ini juga fakta bahwa seluruh sekolah besok akan bergosip tentangnya. Seketika, wajah Sasuke muncul di kepalanya dan tampilan di matanya. Gelap dan muram, Sakura tidak bisa memberitahu apakah dia marah atau sedih. _Pfft. Sedih. Mana mungkin. Dia pasti marah tentang bagaimana aku mempermalukannya dengan muncul di rumahnya._

"Pasti marah," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sementara suara air menghanyutkan kata-katanya.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari _shower_ dan mengenakan jubah mandinya juga membungkus rambut _pink_ -nya ke atas dengan handuk turban. Ia memercikan air dingin ke wajahnya dan lalu mengeringkan wajahnya. Melepas handuk di kepalanya, ia segera menyisir rambutnya sebelum mengeringkan helaian rambut _pink_ -nya dengan _hair dryer_. Merasa segar dan baru, ia mengumpulkan pakaian kotornya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei Tenten, apa kau punya baju dan jeans yang bisa ku pinjam? Aku akan mengembalikannya di sekolah atau bahkan besok..." suara Sakura terputus saat melihat Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_ dari lemari.

"... jika kau mau," gumam Sakura saat Tenten memegang _white pristine dress_ pada Sakura dan merenung sejenak. Sakura sedikit melangkah mundur ketika barisan bulu putih _dress_ mengenai pergelangan tangannya. Bulu putih palsu melingkari bagian atas dan bawah _dress_ yang tidak memiliki tali bahu itu. _Dress_ satin itu dilengkapi mawar lembut yang menempel di bagian pinggang. Tenten mengeluarkan barang lainnya dari lemari. Kali ini, _cape_ berbulu putih yang berkilauan di bawah lampu membuat itu terlihat seperti _winter wonderland_ di jari Tenten.

Sakura menahan napasnya perlahan pada pemandangan di depannya. Tenten menyeringai. "Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu beres sekarang," kata Tenten sambil memberikan dua barang itu pada Sakura.

"Tunggu—beres? Apa yang beres? Kau tidak mengharapkanku berganti pakaian dengan ini, bukan?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil memegang _dress_ dan _cape_ di kedua tangannya.

"Yah, tentu saja. Apa kau ingin berdansa dengan jubah mandi?"

"Berdansa? Kau berharap aku pergi lagi ke luar sana setelah apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba mengembalikan pakaian tadi pada Tenten.

Tenten melipat lengannya. " _Honey_ , jika kau tidak kembali ke luar lagi, kau akan menjadi apa? Kau tidak akan bisa menghadapi _vulture_ jahat itu dengan kepalamu terangkat tinggi ketika kau kembali ke sekolah."

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa menghadapi mereka sekarang?"

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Maka cobalah. Dengar, Sakura. Aku tidak memilihmu dari gadis lainnya di sekolah karena aku menyukaimu." Sakura mulai protes tapi Tenten mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat Sakura diam. "Oke, mungkin aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. _TAPI_ itu karena aku melihat sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang tidak aku lihat pada yang lain sebelumnya."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Aku belum mengetahuinya sebenarnya. Hanya semangat yang berbeda. Tidak ada omong kosong, tidak ada senyum palsu. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang sebenarnya bersinar. Aku tahu kau akan menjadi kekuatan cukup yang harus diperhitungkan. Dan aku benar melihat bagaimana Sasuke kesal menyebutmu."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum masam pada gambaran itu.

"Sekarang cukup pembicaraan kecilnya dan angkat bokongmu ke ruang ganti dan pakai pakaian yang aku pilihkan untukmu."

Sakura mendesah. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar. Tenten bahkan lebih keras kepala dari Sakura dan tidak akan ada pilihan untuknya sekarang. Tenten membuka tirai untuk memperlihatkan ruang ganti pakaian yang luas dengan tiga cermin besar yang dikelilingi lampu besar. Kursi bantal merah ada di dekat sisi cermin.

"Oke, tapi aku hanya melakukannya untukmu. Dan kau lebih baik bahkan skor dengan Sasuke. Aku mengharapkan kemenangan ke-109 itu," ungkap Sakura.

Tenten menyeringai. " _Please_ , ketika aku menang, dimana tentu aku akan, itu jelas akan lebih dari satu poin unggul," katanya dengan ejekan. "Sasuke akan menangis seperti bayi ketika aku melampauinya."

Sakura tertawa. "Aku pikir ketika itu terjadi, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Bahkan mengenakan _dress_ ternorak yang bisa kau temukan."

"Ooh, aku akan menahanmu untuk itu! Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku dalam menemukan pakaian paling aneh yang pernah ada untukmu."

Sakura memutar matanya sebelum Tenten mendorongnya ke dalam ruang ganti. " _C'mon_ , aku tidak mempunyai waktu sepanjang malam, aku harus berdansa dan makan dan bergaul dan tertawa untuk dilakukan," seru Tenten.

Dengan berkata begitu, tirai di belakang Sakura tertutup dan ia dihadapkan pada tiga versi refleksi dirinya di cermin. Sakura meletakkan pakaian hitamnya di sisi lain sambil memegang _dress_ putihnya di tangan satunya dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut merusaknya atau mengotorinya, ia dengan hati-hati menggantung _cape_ -nya pada pengait baju di sampingnya. "Ini pasti mahal," gumam Sakura pelan.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

Tenten menahan napas saat Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik," sembur Tenten sambil buru-buru memghampiri Sakura. " _Man_ , aku mengagumkan atau apa? Aku harus pergi ke _retail_ atau sesuatu."

Sakura tertawa pelan sambil berbalik berputar untuk Tenten. Satin lembut mengenai kulitnya dan bulu di bawahnya sedikit menggelitik kaki Sakura. Tenten berlari ke ruang ganti dan mengambil _cape_ bulu yang tergantung dan mengenakannya pada bahu Sakura. "Dan sekarang, pakaiannya sudah lengkap. Oh tunggu! Sepatu!" seru Tenten bersemangat. Tenten memberikan Sakura sepasang sepatu silver yang dihiasi berlian bertahtakan pita di setiap sepatu. Mata Sakura melebar.

"Itu bukan berlian asli, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja bukan, aneh. Uh, tapi kau mungkin harus berhati-hati dengan itu. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar tahu yang mana pasangan palsu dan yang asli."

Sakura menatap Tenten tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda, benar?"

Tenten menyeringai. "Siapa tahu? Tetapi dalam hal apapun, itu bukan urusanmu."

Sementara Sakura memakai sepatu, Tenten membawa kalung berlian yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya. "Woah, aku akan menghentikanmu sampai di sana, Tenten," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menghentikan Tenten. Sakura menunjuk kalung miliknya yang tergantung di leher. "Aku punya satu dan ini lebih istimewa untukku dibanding berlian apapun."

Tenten mengangguk, "Aku pikir ini sedikit berlebihan. Aku akan mengembalikan ini."

Gadis berambut gelap cepol itu kembali dengan tangan kosong dan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Siap?"

Sakura memberengut. "Tidak sepenuhnya tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki kesempatan denganmu di sini."

"Itu dia semangatnya. _Let's go dazzle_!" kata Tenten gembira sambil mendorong Sakura menuju pintu.

Dengan menarik napas dalam, Sakura keluar bersama Tenten dengan bergandengan tangan sementara mereka menyusuri lorong dan sampai di atas tangga utama.

"Kau terlihat menakjubkan dan selama kau tetap mengangkat kepalamu tinggi, apa yang orang-orang pikirkan itu tidak penting," bisik Tenten di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sambil menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati dan memegang pegangan tangga dengan cengkraman sementara pergelangan kakinya gemetar gugup dalam sepatu silver dengan Tenten mengikuti di belakangnya. Tangganya berbelok menurun dan secepat mungkin ketika Sakura terlihat oleh kerumunan di bawah, seketika obrolan berisik menjadi hening dengan cepat. Sekarang yang ia bisa dengar hanya suara batuk gugup dan canggung dan dehaman orang-orang di bawah juga banyak mata yang memandangnya. Sepatunya bahkan tidak membuat suara karena teredam oleh karpet.

Menelan ludah, ia memaksa mengangkat kepalanya tinggi dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke bawah. Sementara itu, pikirannya berkecamuk sambil mencari mata di keramaian dan menatap gelisah untuk sepasang mata familiar yang hangan dan ramah dan semoga akan menyelamatkannya dari perasaan gelisah karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menutup mata sambil menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, ia bertemu muka ke muka dengan sepasang mata obsidian gelap. Dengan sedikit terengah, melangkah mundur dengan terkejut namun hanya bertemu dengan anak tangga di belakangnya dan ia sedikit terpeleset ke belakang sebelum lengan dari sang pemilik mata menangkapnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Sakura tegagap.

"Tidak ada," katanya dengan seulas senyum. "Mungkin sebuah dansa?" Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih seperti malu-malu dan jahat.

"Dengar Sai, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghadapimu sekarang. Seseorang sudah mengalahkanmu untuk itu hari ini," kata Sakura sambil mencoba mendorong Sai.

"Jika kau berada di sampingku malam ini, kau bisa mengabaikan segala tatapan canggung dan bisikan-bisikan di sekolah hari Senin. Mereka mungkin akan memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dibicarakan dibanding kekehan dan tertawaan."

Sakura menatap mata Sai. "Oh bagus, sebuah tawaran untuk menjadi pusat gosip rumor dibanding objek hinaan dan sebutan nama. Pilihan bagus diantara dua itu," kata Sakura sarkastik.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan menjadi pusat salah satu dari keduanya pun. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik disebut pacar rahasiaku dibanding _hag_ jelek seperti kenyataan, bukan?" ia tersenyum.

Sakura menggeram di bawah tenggorokannya. "Kau pasti memiliki kemampuan menyenangkan dan baik pada orang-orang," gerutunya.

Sai tersenyum sambil melangkah mundur dari tangga dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sebuah dansa, _fair lady_?"

Sakura menampilkan senyum palsu untuk meniru Sai sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sai dan meremasnya kencang. Sedikit terlalu kencang jika boleh ia tambahkan. Sai memberi senyum lebih lebar seakan-akan tidak menaruh perhatian pada remasan maut pada tangannya.

"Jangan keberatan jika aku melakukannya," kata Sakura dengan manis sambil tetap meremas tangan Sai dengan kencang.

"Kau _hag_ ," kata Sai melalui giginya. Ia menuntun Sakura menuju lantai dansa di tengah-tengah semua tatapan dan bisikan. _Band_ -nya mengambil isyarat dan mulai bermain musik dan seketika lantai dansa berisik lagi sementara orang-orang mulai melanjutkan obrolan normal mereka dan berdansa. Sayangnya untuk Sakura, musiknya adalah lagu lambat dan mereka berdua dengan canggung menahan tubuh satu sama lain untuk bergoyang mengikuti musik atau setidaknya membuat mereka terlihat bergerak seirama musik atau satu sama lain.

" _Thanks_ ," kata Sakura pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengucapkannya. Jadi kenapa tertarik untuk bahkan menolongku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun. Aku mengundangmu dan meminta untuk melihat pakaian mengerikan seperti apa yang kau pakai untuk mengejutkanku dan kau benar-benar datang jadi aku datang untuk mengatakan kerja yang bagus."

Sakura berhenti berdansa. "Hei, ini adalah pakaian yang Tenten pilihkan," jawab Sakura.

"Ya, dan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan padamu."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis padanya. "Kenapa kau berbicara? Kau jelas tidak tahu cara untuk berbicara dan membuat nyaman hati seorang gadis."

"Aku sedang tidak mencoba untuk membuatmu nyaman sama sekali," balas Sai.

Sai berhenti berdansa. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. "Kau terlihat..."

Sakura menunggu Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"... mengerikan."

Sakura menginjak kakinya.

Sai memekik pelan sambil melompat dengan satu kaki. "Hei, itu benar! Lihat dirimu, terbalut dalam _dress_ indah dan sepatu dan wajahmu masih marah dan kesal terlihat seperti kau tidak ingin berada di sini sama sekali."

Sakura melipat lengannya. "Yah aku tidak. Tidak bahkan untuk sedikit pun aku ingin berada di sini. Pesta ini menyebalkan dan semua orang di sini sombong dan bahkan tidak akan bergaul denganku jadi apa poinnya? Untuk menambah itu semua, aku terjebak denganmu yang tidak melakukan apapun selain menhinaku sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku _SUDAH_ tersenyum sebelum kau pergi dan membuka mulut besarmu."

"Ah, tapi apa kau tersenyum karena senang atau tersenyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan segala kemarahanmu?" catat Sai.

"Kenapa itu penting? Senyum mana saja yang aku tunjukkan, kau akan tetap memanggilku _hag_ jelek."

Sai tersenyum. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa," ia berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menjatuhkan lengannya di samping tubuhnya. "Kau terlihat mengerikan. Cantik mengerikan," kata Sai lembut sementara kata-katanya tergantung di udara. Sakura melangkah mundur dan menatap Sai. Sai berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya dan memiringkan kepala.

"Ayo jalan-jalan?" tawar Sai ketika tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dan tanpa suara, mereka meninggalkan lantai dansa dan pergi ke meja panjang berisi makanan pembuka dan minuman.

"Lapar?" tanya Sai.

Sakura menggeleng, masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Sai.

"Kucing mengambil lidahmu?"

Sakura menatap Sai. "Tidak," katanya dingin. "Hanya tepatnya kenapa kau menaruh perhatian padaku?"

"Ada _birdie_ kecil memberitahuku kau adalah gadis jidat menyebalkan yang selalu membuat masalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan senang untuk bertemu dengan orang seperti itu."

"Sasuke," geram Sakura.

" _Yes, my dear cousin_. Apa kalian berdua pasangan?" tanya Sai.

"Aku? Pasangan? _DENGAN DIA_?" seru Sakura.

Beberapa orang di dekat mereka menengok untuk menatap pada ledakan Sakura. Ia segera menyeret Sakura pergi ke sudut dan merendahkan suaranya. "Tidak, tidak dalam jutaan tahun. Tidak bahkan jika ia adalah laku-laki terakhir di bumi," sumpahnya.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sai.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku dan kau?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menganga tidak percaya pada Sai. "Apa kau bercanda atau hanya sedang bermain-main denganku?"

Sai tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, mungkin lebih tulus dibanding senyum artis yang sering ia tampilkan sebelumnya. "Hm, aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir aku hanya menguji air denganmu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bertanya pada orang lain."

" _Gee_ , terima kasih untuk membuatku menjadi _guinea pig_ ," Sakura berbicara sarkastik.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang lukisan ini?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

Sakura menatap ke atas dan menyadari poster besar yang tergantung di depan mereka. "Cara untuk mengubah pembicaraan," gerutu Sakura.

Sakura menatap potret itu sebelum memperhatikan detail gambarnya. Tiga orang berdiri di samping pohon tinggi dengan orang keempat melompat turun seakan-akan ia terlambat dan pergi untuk menyapa tiga orang lainnya. Wajah mereka terlalu kecil untuk membedakan dengan jelas siapa mereka tapi setiap wajah tersenyum. Di belakang pohonnya adalah background mempesona dari perkotaan yang indah dan burung-burung terbang di langit biru.

"Itu indah," gumam Sakura pelan. "Apa nama lukisannya?"

Sai mengangguk dan mengangkat bahu. "Seorang seniman tidak pernah memberi nama lukisannya. Selalu tanpa nama."

"Itu memalukan," komentar Sakura.

"Kau akan menyebutnya apa?" tanya Sai sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengelus alisnya dalam konsentrasi penuh. "Hm, meskipun orang-orang yang ada di lukisan berdiri terpisah, kau bisa memberitahu bahwa mereka terlihat dekat satu sama lain. Dapat diandalkan dan ada untukmu. Tentu, mereka bukan orang asing. Mereka... _teman_."

" _Teman_?" ulang Sai.

"Yeah, teman baik. Yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," kata Sakura lembut.

"Menarik."

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sambil tetap mengamati lukisan di depan mereka dengan suara berisik pesta menjadi _background_ di belakang mereka.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh. Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, Sai bersandar maju ke arahnya. Lebih dekat dan lebih dekat, wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura. Dan lalu, Sai menciumnya.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Hai semuanya!

First, I wanna say happy new year to you all—meskipun udah lewat :D I hope this year will be a good year to you guys.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter—walaupun Sasuke masih belum beraksi haha.

Yah, I have nothing to say anymore. See you next chapter^^


	15. Stroke of Midnight

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san

Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii

Chapter 15 — Stroke of Midnight

Sakura berkedip dua kali sambil mencoba mencatat di otaknya apa yang sedang terjadi. Bibir yang tertanam di bibirnya tak lain adalah bibir Sai. Sakura mendorong paksa Sai menjauh dengan kebingungan dan amarah dalam dirinya.

"A-apa itu?!" Sakura tergagap.

"Sebuah ciuman?" jawab Sai seakan bingung mengapa ada pertanyaan seperti itu.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan kosong. "Yeah aku tahu itu, Tuan Tahu-Segalanya." Sakura mengeluarkan geraman frustrasi. "KENAPA!" katanya lebih seperti tuntutan dibanding pertanyaan.

"Kau tahu, kau dan sepupumu mirip," lanjut Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai. "Pergi mencium gadis-gadis seperti itu tidak—"

Sakura berhenti pada tengah kalimat dengan horror.

"Seperti itu tidak apa?" dorong Sai. "Apa Sasuke sudah mencium mu akhir-akhir ini?"

"T-tidak. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Maksudku aku bertaruh dia pasti memiliki kesamaan denganmu," kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Sai.

"Hm, kau benar. Dia sepertinya tidak akan mencium mu. Tidak ketika pikirannya terpusat pada gadis lain itu. Oh ya, siapa namanya?" kata Sai sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagu seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras.

"Siapa, Ino? Sepertinya, Ino adalah pacar Sasuke atau semacamnya."

Sai tersenyum. "Oh benar, Saki."

Sakura membeku pada nama itu. _Dia tidak tahu. Jangan panik. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali itu kau._

"O-oh, jadi Sasuke menyukai penyanyi klub itu?" Sakura tergagap.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya kan? Kalian bekerja di tempat yang sama."

"Y-yeah, tentu saja. Kami bekerja bersama," kata Sakura dengan mata yang fokus pada hal apapun selain Sai.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu identitas aslinya."

Sakura menatap Sai. "Kenapa kau menganggap dia memiliki identitas palsu?"

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya bingung kenapa dia rela melalui banyak masalah hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya." Sai menatap Sakura lekat sambil membungkuk padanya. "Maksudku, apa kau akan bersembunyi jika kau menjadi dia?" Sai berbisik pada kuping Sakura.

"A-aku-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tidak ingin orang-orang menanyakannya seperti ini," kata Sakura pelan.

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya. " _I supposed_. Aku pikir aku harus menyimpan semua kesenangan itu untuk diriku sendiri kalau begitu," kata Sai sambil menyeringai.

 _Ya Tuhan. Dia tahu._

Itu adalah satu pikiran yang berlarian melalui benak Sakura ketika ia menatap Sai yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia harus pergi dari sana. Sebelum orang lain mulai curiga padanya. Sakura memacu langkah dengan kalut sambil memikirkan solusi untuk situasi itu.

 _Aku harus bicara padanya. Aku harus tahu jika dia benar-benar mengetahuinya._

Dengan kumpulan pemikiran itu, Sakura mulai pergi menyusul Sai. Ketika ia berhasil mencapai beberapa langkah di belakang Sai, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Sai. Tetapi, di tengah udara, Sakura berhenti ketika mempertimbangkan konsekuensi jika ia bertanya atau bahkan memata-matai isi kepala Sai jika Sai benar-benar tidak tahu. Pemikiran itu tersangkut di belakang kepala Sakura sementara ia berdiri membeku.

Sakura menurunkan lengannya dan berbalik menjauh sementara menabrak orang lain.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak—" mulai Sakura sambil mendongak.

Mata _onyx_ dingin menunduk menatapnya. "...melihat," kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn," adalah respon dingin yang ia dapat kembali.

Sasuke terus berjalan lurus mendahului dan melewati Sakura. Respon dingin itu mengusik Sakura terutama setelah Sasuke merobek undangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sambil merasakan kemarahan mendidih dalam dirinya.

Tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, Sakura mulai berjalan menyusul Sasuke dan berdiri di depannya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bahu dingin itu!"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli bagaimana aku memperlakukanmu?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia benar. Sakura seharusnya tidak peduli tapi itu menganggunya lebih dari yang seharusnya. "Aku tidak tahu," ia menggerutu. "Kenapa kau sangat sulit untuk diajak bersama?"

"Aku tidak seramah sepupuku Sai," kata Sasuke. "Maupun mencium orang yang hampir tidak ku kenal."

Sakura mendengus. " _What a great liar you are._ "

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. " _A liar_? Jadi kau tidak melemparkan dirimu pada laki-laki yang pertama berbicara padamu hanya karena kau sedikit berdandan?" tanyanya dengan nada mencibir.

" _For your information_ , dia menciumku. Bukan yang lainnya."

Sasuke tertawa. "Benar, karena dari semua gadis yang akan ia cium, itu adalah kau."

Sakura membuka mulut untuk membalas tetapi Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk membungkam Sakura. "Lupakan, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Dengan berkata begitu, Sasuke berbalik untuk menaiki tangga.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu melotot pada punggung Sasuke. Sasuke salah jika dia berpikir kata-kata terakhirnya berhasil membuat Sakura diam. Sakura berlari menaiki tangga sambil menyaksikan Sasuke berbelok.

Sakura kembali berada di lorong yang sama yang baru saja ia langkahi. Di depannya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di bawah lorong.

Sakura mengambil sebuah langkah kecil sebelum ia berjalan dengan percaya diri menuruni lorong menuju pintu yang baru saja Sasuke lalui. Ia menatap kenop pintu dengan sedikit keraguan sambil perlahan menyentuh kuningan kenop pintu itu.

Ia menatap pintu sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia katakan jika ia masuk. Keheningan di lorong menjalar di sekelilingnya tetapi pikirannya bising dan berkecamuk seperti petir. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh bibir bawahnya sambil mengingat ciuman-ciuman yang sudah ia terima sebelumnya.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menciumnya sebagai Saki. "Melempar diriku pada laki-laki yang pertama ku lihat..?" Sakura menggerutu dengan marah. "Dasar rambut bokong ayam..." suaranya semakin keras pada setiap suku kata.

Sakura mendongak dengan api berkobar di matanya sambil memutar kenop pintu. Sebelum ia bisa membuka pintu, pintunya terbuka sementara Sasuke berdiri dengan ekpresi _stoic_ di wajahnya.

Tertangkap basah, Sakura menganga terkejut sambil mengumpulkan kata-kata.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di luar?" ia mulai berbicara tergagap.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu bernapas seperti kambing marah melalui dinding kedap suara ini."

Sakura menyipitkan mata pada ejekannya. "Pembohong! Kau tahu aku mengikutimu ke sini."

"Dan kenapa jika aku tahu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat lengan.

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di pinggul sambil melewati Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Aku pikir kita harus membuat jelas sesuatu di antara kita. Kelakuan _childish_ -mu terhadapku adalah sebuah gangguan."

"Maaf aku tidak sedewasa sepupu tuaku Sai. Mungkin harusnya kau bersama dengannya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memutar mata. "Ada apa denganmu dan Sai? Kenapa kau harus membawanya ketika ini tentang kau dan aku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kau dan aku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu tertawa mengejek. "Biarkan aku memberi analisis cepat tentangmu. Kau dibesarkan dengan semua hal yang kau inginkan di dunia ini. Setidaknya, begitu lah pikiranmu. Kekayaan, martabat, seluruh perusahaan. Kau tidak pernah bekerja satu hari pun dalam hidupmu dan kau pikir kau bisa mendapat apa yang kau inginkan hanya dengan satu jentikkan jari. Kepercayaan seperti itu yang telah membuatmu menjadi angkuh, memandang rendah orang yang ada di bawahmu dalam status, kekayaan, dan pada dasarnya segalanya. Kau mungkin memiliki banyak teman dan jaringan sosial yang luas tapi kau masih merasa kesepian di dunia ini karena kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dari teman-temanmu yang bisa kau percaya. Itu mengapa kau terjebak dan kau mendorong jauh orang lain yang mencoba dekat denganmu karena kau curiga pada orang lain dan bahwa mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Kau tidak tahu aku," geramnya.

Sakura menahan napas namun dengan cepat memperoleh ketenangannya kembali. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. _But I must know enough to hit a nerve inside of you_."

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sakura. Tapi Sakura menahan pandangannya dan tidak terguncang.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak dapat menatap mata Sakura. "Kau itu apa? Seorang psikiater?" Ia memberengut.

"Tidak, aku hanya menonton banyak drama dan kau jatuh pada tipikal dilema anak laki-laki kaya," Sakura menyatakan fakta.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi apa? Kau pikir kau akan menjadi pahlawan dari pertunjukan ini untuk menyelamatkanku? Tebak lagi. Kau dan aku tidak sebanding sama sekali," Sasuke berkata perlahan-lahan sementara implisit tergambar di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sakura tertawa seakan-akan tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Oh, aku tentu saja tahu kita tidak sebanding. _I wouldn't in a million years put us together_. Jika yang lain, aku akan memilih Naruto sepenuh hati dibanding dirimu. Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu karena kelihatannya kau membutuhkannya."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Sesuatu dalam kata-kata Sakura membuat bulu romanya berdiri dengan kemarahan. "Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu," gertak Sasuke. "Dan si bodoh itu dibanding aku? _Please_ , bahkan dia tidak akan memilihmu bahkan jika kau memohon padanya. _Your attractive value is below zero_."

Sakura melompat dalam tantangan. "Hei! Hanya karena aku tidak memamerkan tubuh seperti pacarmu atau semua gadis yang ada di dekatmu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki." Sakura melotot padanya. "Aku bertaruh aku bahkan bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku tanpa kau sadari."

Sasuke mengejek. "Berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri, wanita. Itu akan hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri pada akhirnya."

Tanpa mengetahui itu, Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan ujung _heels_ berliannya. Sasuke dengan segera memekik dan membungkuk untuk memegang kakinya.

Dengan seringai Sakura berkata, "Aku baru saja membuatmu mengakui aku ini wanita DAN mendapatimu membungkuk padaku dalam 30 detik. _How's that for flattery_?" balasnya.

Sasuke mendongak sambil meringis dalam kesakitan dari kakinya yang bengkak. "Kau memiliki kaki monster raksasa." Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dengan kakinya dalam genggaman tangannya dan kepalanya terkulai ke bawah.

Seketika rasa bersalah menerpa Sakura dan dengan cepat ia berlutut di samping Sasuke. "K-ka-kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bermaksud menginjak terlalu keras. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan. Maksudku, kau memiliki ego yang besar.. Aku hanya ingin membuat itu setimpal. Siapa yang tahu kau seperti bayi besar? Maksudku, apa yang aku coba katakan adalah...aku tidak tahu. Apa kau butuh es? Oke, kau benar. Aku mungkin tidak bisa memikat laki-laki. _I am terrible with guys_. Aku kira itu karena aku terlalu keras kepala dan sarkastik. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyebutku tidak menarik sama sekali. Maksudku, aku seorang gadis. Apa kau tahu betapa menyakitkan mendengar itu dari seorang laki-laki? Bukan berarti segala yang kau katakan bisa menyakitiku karena kau memiliki tulang punggung dari es balok. Apa yang coba aku katakan adalah aku puas menginjak kakimu karena kau pantas mendapatkannya. Dan jika kau adalah pria sejati, kau akan menerimanya...dibanding...dibanding..."

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan menciumnya. Dengan paksa dan keras pada awalnya dan Sakura menahan napas terkejut sementara matanya membesar _shock_. Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangannya pada dada Sasuke untuk mendorong Sasuke namun Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas. Cengkraman Sasuke menahan Sakura, tidak dengan penuh ancaman tapi tegas hampir dalam cara yang _gentle_ tapi ditandai dengan tingkat kekasaran tertentu. Ciuman Sasuke semakin dalam dan ditandai dengan _passion_ kali ini dibandingkan kekasaran. Napas Sakura tertahan di belakang tenggorokannya sementara pikirannya berteriak padanya. Pikirannya memberitahunya untuk bergerak, untuk menahan, untuk mundur ke belakang dengan cepat, apapun tapi balas mencium.

Tapi lalu bahkan suara terkecil di balik suara pertama memberitahunya untuk melakukan itu. Untuk membalas ciumannya. Dan ia melakukannya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan sementara bibir Sasuke terkunci dengan bibirnya. Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini? Kenapa ia membiarkannya? Kenapa ia menikmatinya?

Sakura berada dalam kebingungan tapi ditengah-tengah itu semua adalah kesenangan dan kepuasan. Cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangan Sakura mengendur sementara dia melepaskannya dan Sakura menjatuhkan lengannya untuk menyandarkannya di atas paha Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Di kejauhan, denting dari menara jam bergema di seluruh ruangan. Dua belas denting untuk menandai tengah malam. Akan tetapi, untuk mereka bedua yang ada di ruangan besar itu, waktu seperti berhenti. Mereka berciuman untuk apa yang menjadi seperti keabadian, masing-masing tidak menarik napas agar tidak ada yang berhenti. Akhirnya, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya mundur dan keheningan menyapa mereka sementara mereka menatap satu sama lain.

—Song of a Cherry Blossom—

 **A/N:**

Hello, it's me~

Hayo, siapa yang bacanya sambil nyanyi? Hehehe. Akhirnya setelah sebulanan, aku baru bisa update fanfic ini. Harap maklum, bulan kemarin hp-ku rusak dan kemarin-kemarin emang lagi padat jadwal. Bayangin, setelah UCUN II, seminggu kemudiannya aku langsung UAS. Hari terakhir UAS, besoknya ujian praktik. Dan habis ujian praktik, cuma ada libur empat hari terus langsung US. Ya Tuhan, otak rasanya sariawan.. Belum mikirin nilai hasilnya hiks T.T

Yah, jadi kemungkinan update buat fanfic ini masih bakal lama juga, karena aku bakal ngehadepin les dan PM habis-habisan buat persiapan UN yang cuma 1 bulan kurang lagi. Tenang, kalo udah selesai UN pasti langsung bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Mau jungkir balik kek, tidur seharian kek pokoknya merdeka! Yah, paling cuma stres mikirin NEM nanti he..

Oke, sekian dulu curcolnya. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan~


	16. Sai's Revelation

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san

Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii

Chapter 16 — Sai's Revelation

Sinar bulan menembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka sementara keheningan memenuhi malam. Angin sedikit berhembus dari luar membuat tirai putih bergoyang dengan perlahan.

Tidak sekali pun pandangan mata mereka terputus sementara keheningan menyesakkan mereka. Udara menjadi tebal sehingga Sakura tidak dapat membantu selain berkedip dua kali dengan cepat. Ia mencoba memahami kata-kata yang ada di otaknya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menelan ludah namun bisa merasakan kerongkongannya kering seperti batu dan tangannya berkeringat.

Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah ia yang harus berbicara pertama kali atau ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama dengan harapan laki-laki di depannya yang berbicara pertama kali untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka.

Sasuke pasti merasakan Sakura menunggunya karena ia mulai membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku—"

Sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, suara berdering yang teredam menginterupsi kata-katanya. Keduanya berkedip pada satu sama lain dengan bingung seakan-akan bunyi itu hanya ilusi.

Saat Sakura berkedip dengan bingung, Sasuke memutuskan untuk merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbunyi.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke pada Sakura lalu menjawab teleponnya.

"I-Ino..." ucap Sasuke dengan suara terkejut ketika mendengar suara pacarnya yang familiar di telepon. Ia menatap Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangan. "Y-ya, aku di atas. Kau pergi sekarang? Aku agak sibuk sekarang, aku telepon lagi nanti."

Sasuke segera memutuskan teleponnya namun Sakura sudah berdiri.

"A-aku harus pergi," kata Sakura buru-buru sebelum Sasuke berbicara satu kata pun.

Sakura berbalik dan buru-buru keluar, jantungnya berdebar kencang sementara ia mengangkat kedua sisi gaunnya untuk menahannya dan berlari turun. Tidak sekalipun Sakura berbalik dengan rasa takut bahwa ia mungkin saja melihat Sasuke mengejarnya. Atau yang terburuk, bahwa mungkin Sasuke tidak mengejarnya sama sekali. Benaknya berlarian dengan penuh pemikiran, semuanya mencoba berteriak padanya secara bersamaan.

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ia memiliki pacar! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan ia mencium mu? Kenapa kau balik menciumnya?_

Namun dibalik semua pemikiran itu satu pikiran terus menggerogoti benak Sakura. Ia menahan air mata ketika sadar bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, ia patah hati karena Sasuke pada waktu yang bersamaan.

 _It was never meant to be._

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar terdekat yang bisa ia temukan. Berkedip untuk menahan air matanya, semua yang ada di depan Sakura terlihat berkabut sementara penglihatannya melalui keramaian dan cahaya menjadi kabur. Suara obrolan dan musik tidak terdengar lagi oleh telinganya dan lebih dari apapun, Sakura berharap ada di mana pun kecuali di sini sekarang.

"Sakura?"

Suara yang memanggil nama Sakura membuatnya terkejut dan ia sedikit melompat sebelum berbalik perlahan. Itu bukan Sasuke namun Sakura menahan napas leganya. Itu adalah Sai.

Sai menatap Sakura dengan sedikit bingung terlihat di wajahnya namun ekspresi itu kemudian berubah saat ia kembali menjadi _stoic_. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, terlihat prihatin.

" _N-nothing_ ," Sakura tergagap. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi karena takut ia mungkin saja tiba-tiba terjatuh dan menangis di tengah lantai dansa. Ia berbalik untuk pergi namun Sai menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu," tawar Sai.

" _It's fine_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Sakura pelan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapat taksi di sini dalam 30 menit," kata Sai.

 _Sial_. Sakura berbalik dengan ragu. _Aku tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi._

"Baiklah."

Sakura mengikuti Sai keluar pintu dan lega merasakan udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Itu seperti memiliki efek menyembuhkan untuknya sementara ia mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya. Sai melambaikan tangan pada seorang pria yang muncul sebagai sopirnya.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sai. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia lebih baik kembali untuk mencari Naruto.

 _Tidak.. Naruto pasti akan bertanya macam-macam kenapa aku pulang lebih awal. Setidaknya dengan Sai, ia mungkin tidak akan berkata satu kata pun padaku._

 _Boy, was she wrong._

Mereka berjalan menuju sedan hitam dan sopir membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu dan Sai mengikuti setelahnya.

Sai memajukan tubuhnya menuju kursi pengemudi untuk memberikan selembar kertas pada sopir melalui celah kursi sebelum kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Ke lokasi itu _please_."

Sopir mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin.

Sakura menengok pada Sai. "Kemana kita akan pergi? Aku ingin pulang."

"Ke klub," kata Sai pelan sementara mobil mulai berjalan.

"Klub? Kenapa?"

" _You'll see_ ," kata Sai merespons. Ia menengok menghadap Sakura. "Kau terlihat kacau. Apa Sasuke kesayangan kita melakukan sesuatu untuk mengganggumu lagi?"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sai terdengar prihatin namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir untuk merespons. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau bahkan berpikir apa. Malam ini begitu luar biasa untuknya sehingga ia bahkan tidak yakin apa itu terjadi atau tidak.

Tetapi, itu betul-betul terjadi dan memori bibir hangat Sasuke menekan bibirnya muncul di benak Sakura. Secara insting, tangan Sakura meraih bibirnya seakan-akan ia hampir masih bisa merasakan ciuman itu di bibirnya. Sakura merasakan dirinya merona ketika menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan bersyukur kegelapan malam menyembunyikan warna di pipinya. Bagaimana pun, gerakan kecil Sakura tidak lepas dari pandangan Sai yang menatap setiap gerakannya.

"Kau mengingat ciuman terakhir kita?" kata Sai menggoda Sakura.

"TIDAK!" gertak Sakura.

Sai tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, kalau begitu pasti ada orang lain yang sudah mencium mu," sindir Sai. "Dan orang yang penuh _passion_ pada hal itu," tambahnya.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" gerutu Sakura.

"Aku penasaran Sakura. Apa kau sudah mendengar banyak tentang keluarga kami?"

Sakura menatap Sai dengan bingung. "Bagaimana keluargamu? Selain memiliki banyak pencuri ciuman."

"Apa kau tahu saudara tertua Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi?"

Nama itu tidak terasa asing dalam memori Sakura. Seketika, ia teringat dengan foto yang ia temukan di rumah Sasuke. Kusut dan tersembunyi di balik tempat sampah. Laki-laki tinggi yang mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja sedikit lebih tua dan dengan rambut yang lebih panjang. Sakura kembali teringat percakapan yang ia dengar waktu itu. Dari bagaimana saudara Sasuke pergi dan menikah dengan orang biasa.

"Dia menikah dengan seseorang dari status yang lebih rendah," kata Sakura pelan. Ia memikirkan kembali orang tuanya dan ironi dari cerita yang mirip.

Sai menatap keluar jendela. "Itachi adalah kebanggaan keluarga. Sasuke sangat menghormati saudara tertuanya dan ayahnya. Meskipun pamanku Fugaku tidak pernah memberi Sasuke perhatian dan cinta yang ia butuhkan, Itachi selalu ada untuk adiknya. Tapi ketika Itachi kawin lari dengan pacarnya, Sasuke tidak pernah memaafkannya karena pergi. Aku pikir satu-satunya yang ia dapat ketika kehilangan saudaranya adalah perhatian ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan dan Paman Fugaku tidak pernah sekali pun membiarkan Sasuke lupa akan hal itu."

"Kenapa itu begitu penting bahwa Itachi menikahi gadis yang hanya orang biasa? Bukankah itu lebih baik bahwa dia menikahi gadis yang dia cintai?"

"Kau pikir jatuh cinta itu mudah karena kau tidak mendapat tekanan oleh tanggung jawab bagi jutaan nyawa."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Meskipun mungkin apa yang Paman Fugaku lakukan terlihat kejam dengan menghapus Itachi dari posisinya, dia punya alasan tersendiri. Dunia _corporate_ adalah dunia yang kejam. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari dunia _entertainment_. Seorang CEO mungkin terlihat hebat dan _powerful_ tapi itu terkadang hanya untuk diperlihatkan. Sebuah kepala hanya akan kuat jika sebuah tubuh juga kuat dan menyokongnya. Jika tubuh hilang, maka kepala juga akan ambruk."

"Aku tahu kau menyukai analogi dalam mu dan segalanya tapi aku tidak terlalu mengikuti."

"Itu sama dengan para dewan pengurus yang menyokong CEO juga memiliki kekuatan hebat dan bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih kekuasaan Sasuke jika mereka bersatu. Fugaku tahu itu. Itu apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi ketika Fugaku menyerahkan posisi itu kepadanya. Ketika berita kawin lari Itachi tersebar, Fugaku hampir kehilangan kontrol perusahaan. Para dewan pengurus tidak mempercayai kepemimpinan Itachi. Tadinya dia bertunangan dengan seorang putri pemimpin bank. Tanpa bantuan keuangan itu, perusahaan hampir bangkrut."

Sai berhenti seakan membiarkan kata-katanya tenggelam sebelum lanjut berbicara. "Semua hal tentang dunia _corporate_ adalah persekutuan, ikatan, dan hubungan yang kau punya. Hampir seperti semuanya dalam masyarakat ini. Siapa yang kau kenal memiliki peran dalam kesuksesanmu. Siapa yang kau nikahi bahkan memiliki peran yang lebih hebat lagi. Fugaku mampu mengambil kembali posisinya tapi untuk mempercayakannya pada Sasuke nanti, jelas bahwa Sasuke harus menguatkan kedudukannya dengan menikahi seseorang yang bisa menyokongnya. Dengan begitu para dewan pengurus akan mempercayai kemampuan Sasuke dalam memimpin perusahaan."

Sakura menatap keluar jendela sambil memperhatikan lampu-lampu kota menjadi kabur. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa orang kaya tidak memiliki kekhawatiran apa pun. Mereka terlihat seperti selalu mendapat apapun yang mereka mau." Ia tertawa pahit. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang berapa banyak kesakitan dan tanggung jawab yang mereka pikul."

Sai tersenyum pada Sakura. "Aku memberitahumu semua ini karena satu alasan. Sasuke adalah sepupuku. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya sejak kakakku meninggal."

"Dan alasan apa itu?"

"Sasuke itu keras kepala. Dia tidak menyadarinya tapi aku sadar. Sasuke menyukaimu. Dia tidak akan mengakuinya tapi itu benar. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya karena alasan yang baru saja aku jelaskan tadi. Sasuke memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Uchiha."

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan tentang itu? Menjauhi Sasuke?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Aku tidak ingin dia sengsara karena terpaksa menikah."

Sakura menyela. "Dengar, mengira jika Sasuke bahkan memiliki perasaan untukku... itu bukan berarti ini semacam cinta sejati atau aku merasakan hal yang sama padanya atau kami berdua akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Aku tahu... tapi itu tidak akan melukai hati untuk percaya. Aku tidak memberitahumu untuk menjauhinya karena dia sendiri akan menjauhimu."

"Aku ragu dia menyukaiku seperti itu. Dia mempunyai pacar." Sakura ingat ketika Sasuke mencium Saki. "Dan dia punya gadis lain yang membuatnya tertarik. Sepertinya dia punya banyak gadis."

"Jangan merasa buruk. Dia tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan yang sungguh-sungguh karena status _playboy_ -nya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia tidak bermain-main denganku?"

Sai menengok pada Sakura. Pandangannya melunak saat menatapnya. "Karena pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku melihat Sasuke kehilangan _cool_ -nya kapan pun kau ada di sekitar."

Sakura tetap diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Mobil sampai di Icha-Icha. "Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak aku memberitahumu sebuah rahasia, aku rasa sekarang giliranmu untuk membagikan rahasiamu padaku."

"Ra-rahasia apa?"

"Jiraiya benar-benar tidak tahu cara menjaga rahasia ketika sedang mabuk," sindir Sai.

Sakura menutup matanya sambil mengusap pelipisnya. Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi lebih rumit.

"Tapi dia juga salah satu alasan aku ada di sini. Rahasiamu adalah alasan aku bahkan ada di sini."

Sakura mendongak pada Sai. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa bilang bahwa alasanku ada di Konoha karena dua hal. Satu adalah untuk mengamati kehidupan di sekolah menengah untuk peranku dalam film yang akan datang. Alasan lainnya adalah untuk mengamatimu."

"Aku?" Sakura nyaris menjerit.

"Rasanya ironi ketika aku mendengar tentangmu. Seorang gadis menjalani dua kehidupan. Itu secara aneh mirip dengan peranku di film. Seorang laki-laki yang menjalani hidup sebagai penyanyi terkenal dengan menyamar sementara menjadi murid sekolah menengah yang normal. Aku pikir menarik untuk memperhatikanmu dan melihat apakah aku bisa mendapat perasaan yang lebih baik untuk karakterku."

Sakura melongo padanya. _Aku tidak percaya aku menghabiskan banyak waktu karena khawatir keceplosan sementara dia mengetahui semuanya._

"Dan kau mengatakan ini semua kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik mengamatiku tanpa aku ketahui?"

Sai tersenyum. "Itu bagiku untuk tahu dan kau untuk mencari tahu Nona Saki."

Sakura memberengut padanya. "Sepertinya kau mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang semua orang tapi kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

"Itu yang aku inginkan. Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat malam."

Sai keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sai sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil. "Melihatmu menjadi _gentlemen_ bahkan membuatku lebih waspada padamu."

Sai tersenyum. "Kau sangat perhatian. Tapi masih ada rahasia yang tidak akan kau ketahui sampai nanti."

"Kau tidak akan berkata apapun tentang ini bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Aku lebih memilih menyimpan alasanku ada di sini juga," jawab Sai dengan tenang.

Sai melepas _coat_ -nya dan meletakannya di sekitar Sakura. "Malam ini dingin."

Sakura menatapnya dari sudut mata. _Untuk beberapa alasan, semua hal kecil yang kau lakukan seperti memiliki tujuan tersembunyi. Aku tidak bisa membantu tapi merasa ada sesuatu lebih dari ini._

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura kaku. Ia mulai berjalan namun Sai menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya. Sai memajukan tubuhnya sambil menatap mata Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah. _Oh Tuhan, ia tidak akan menciumku lagi kan?_

Sai sedikit berhenti ketika bibirnya dekat dengan bibir Sakura. Lalu ia bergerak menuju telinga Sakura sambil berbisik, "Sampai jumpa di sekolah hari Senin."

Sakura mendorong Sai dengan marah karena candaannya. " _Stop messing with me!_ "

Sai tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan namun Sakura sudah berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam klub. Sai berbalik lalu meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu mobil. Ia mendongak dan seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya sementara sinar bulan menyinari wajahnya.

"Semuanya akan menjadi menarik," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Di kejauhan, terhalang oleh bayangan dari toko terdekat, terdengar suara kamera yang di-klik.


	17. The Will to Fight

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 17 — The Will to Fight

* * *

Sakura menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju pintu Icha Icha. _Ada apa dengannya? Pertama, dia menyuruhku tetap dekat dengan Sasuke dan lalu dia melakukan hal aneh seperti meletakkan wajahnya ke wajahku_.

Sakura memeluk jaketnya sambil melangkah masuk ke klub dan mencoba agar tidak membuat kontak mata dengan para pelanggan yang ada malam itu. Ia merasa malu karena tahu pakaiannya membuat ia terlihat mencolok di antara kerumunan.

Idate terlihat terkejut ketika melihat Sakura lalu melambaikan tangan padanya dari balik meja bar. Sakura segera balas melambaikan tangan sambil buru-buru pergi ke bagian belakang klub.

"Sakura!"

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu berbalik dan melihat Tsunade keluar dari ruang penyimpanan dengan sekotak botol.

"Tsunade- _sama_!" Sakura memanggil dengan terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku pikir kami memberikan _night off_ untukmu! Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di pesta mewah? Aku pikir aku memecatmu untuk hari ini!" bentak Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Tsunade- _sama_! Jika kau membiarkan aku berbicara sepatah kata, maka mungkin aku akan memberitahumu kenapa aku di sini," seru Sakura.

Tsunade meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa ke lantai lalu menatap pakaian Sakura. "Apa kau Cinderella yang kabur dari pesta dansa?"

"Semacam itu. Dimana Jiraiya- _sama_?"

"Dia ada di ruang _break_ dengan Anko. Aku rasa mereka bermain kartu," jawab Tsunade sambil menghela napas.

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Tsunade lalu menyeretnya ke ruang belakang. "Aku harus memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

Sakura membuka pintu dan menemukan Jiraiya dan Anko sedang beragumen tentang peraturan permainan. Mereka menengok ketika Sakura dan Jiraiya masuk ke ruangan.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" seru mereka berdua.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu melipat lengannya. " _Well_ , aku telah sadar malam ini bahwa Sai mengetahui rahasiaku yang _tidak terlalu rahasia_."

Tsunade dan Anko saling bertatapan dengan bingung sementara Jiraiya mulai batuk-batuk. Anko segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil _pitcher_ berisi air untuk menuang air untuk Jiraiya. Sementara Jiraiya menerima segelas air itu dan meminumnya, Tsunade berjalan ke arah Jiraiya dengan pandangan penuh ancaman. Tsunade merendahkan posisinya sehingga matanya setara dengan mata Jiraiya. "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan?" kata Tsunade dengan nada menuduh.

Jiraiya tersenyum malu. " _Well_...kau tahu..."

"JIRAIYA!" Nada Tsunade naik menjadi raungan. Tsunade menaikkan lengannya dengan posisi siap untuk menerkam dan mencekik Jiraiya namun Sakura menahannya.

"Tenang Tsunade- _sama_! Aku tidak marah!"

Semuanya menengok dan menatap Sakura. "Kau tidak marah?" kata mereka serempak.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku awalnya aku jengkel saat tahu dia tahu dan berpura-pura sepanjang waktu." Ia melipat kedua lengannya. "Itu tidak membantu sejak dia adalah alasan klub menjadi lebih baik sekarang."

Jiraiya melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk Sakura. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura! Aku tidak akan pernah minum-minum berlebihan lagi dan membocorkan rahasiamu pada orang lain!"

Tsunade menarik rambut Jiraiya sambil menyeretnya mundur dari Sakura. "Berhenti menempel padanya!"

Anko duduk kembali di kursinya. "Bagaimana Sai mengetahui identitas lain Sakura?" tanyanya.

Ruangan menjadi hening sejenak sementara Jiraiya menyeringai malu. "Aku rasa alkohol mungkin menjadi kelemahanku..."

" _KAU PIKIR?_ " seru ketiga perempuan itu serempak.

* * *

 _ **Dua minggu yang lalu**_

 _Jiraiya menyeringai sambil duduk di belakang bar dengan beberapa botol_ sake _di depannya. Ia berdiri ketika melihat temannya memasuki bar dan segera melambai padanya. Danzo Shimura menghela napas lalu duduk dengan temannya, Jiraiya. "Apa? Kau sudah minum-minum tanpa aku?"_

 _"Hanya sedikit," kata Jiraiya sambil menyeringai._

 _Danzo melepas_ coat _-nya lalu memesan beberapa minuman lainnya. "Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari? Ini jelas aneh untuk mendengarmu setelah sekian lama."_

 _Seorang pelayan datang dan meletakkan gelas ekstra dan dua botol_ sake _di meja. Jiraiya melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruhnya segera pergi._

 _"Aku akan langsung ke intinya Danzo. Kau harus menolongku. Icha Icha butuh kebangkitan kembali!" Jiraiya melambaikan jarinya pada Danzo. "Kau mengurus bintang remaja pop Sai itu kan? Biarkan dia datang untuk tampil di klub dengan Saki," ujar Jiraiya sambil berdiri dan memukul meja._

 _Danzo terlihat tak terganggu. "Tenang Jiraiya. Kau minum agak terlalu banyak. Bahkan jika aku ingin membantumu, Sai adalah orang yang benar-benar pemilih. Dia tidak akan setuju hanya karena aku memintanya," kata Danzo sambil minum._

 _"Ayolah, pasti ada cara untuk meyakinnya."_

 _"Dan aku bukan hanya manajernya. Aku presiden dari label rekamannya, ANBU ROOT. Lagipula, Sai terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan perannya dalam film yang akan datang. Aku tidak berpikir dia punya waktu."_

 _Jiraiya mengepalkan tangannya sambil mencoba berpikir sesuatu untuk ia katakan. Jiraiya mengambil botol_ sake _dan meneguknya. "Film hanyalah film! Biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu, kehidupan nyata lebih menarik. Apa kau tahu Saki dan Sakura adalah orang yang sama? Bagaimana dengan itu untuk film_ plot twist _?!"_

 _Telinga Danzo menjadi ceria dan dia mendongak dari gelasnya. "Sakura? Pelayan yang kau pekerjakan beberapa waktu lalu yang selalu kau bicarakan itu?"_

 _"Aku beritahu. Kau harus merekrutnya segera setelah dia lulus. Dia akan menjadi terkenalll! Dan terima kasih itu pasti berkat kau!" Jiraiya menyeringai lebar sambil meletakkan_ sake _terakhir di depannya._

 _"Aku bertaruh Tsunade meminta pendapat yang berbeda," balas Danzo dengan tenang._

 _Jiraiya membanting botol ke meja dan botolnya bergoyang sebelum tergeletak jatuh, isinya sudah kosong. "Ahhh Tsunade! Dimana dia? Aku merindukannya!" Jiraiya tersedu lalu membenamkan kepalanya di lengan._

 _Danzo menghela napas. "Aku rasa aku akan mengantarmu pulang malam ini."_

 _Tidak ada respons karena Jiraiya sudah tertidur dan bermimpi dengan damai. Danzo menghela napas lagi. "Yah, aku akan memberitahu ini pada Sai. Namun aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun."_

 _Danzo melambaikan tangan untuk meminta cek. Pelayan yang sama sebelumnya datang dengan cek lalu mulai membersihkan meja. Danzo mengeluarkan kartunya dan pelayan itu mengambilnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kasir di depan._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah minum denganmu lagi," gerutu Danzo sambil menatap cek di tangannya._

* * *

Tsunade menutup matanya dengan frustrasi. "Kau meminta Danzo untuk melakukan sesuatu dan membiarkannya membayar ceknya?"

"Maaf! Aku pingsan malam itu!" Jiraiya meminta maaf sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan Tsunade.

Sakura menghela napas. " _Well_ , tidak ada yang bisa lakukan sekarang. Sai tidak sepenuhnya memegang rahasia yang ada di kepalaku tapi aku tidak yakin apa seluruh tujuannya. Sepertinya ada alasan lain kenapa dia datang ke sini."

Dengan menatap Sakura sekilas, Tsunade melipat lengannya sambil memperhatikan gadis itu. Itu terjadi dengan cepat namun Tsunade menangkap ekspresi menderita di wajah Sakura. "Sepertinya itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikiranmu, Sakura," komentar Tsunade.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tsunade selalu perspektif dari perasaannya. "Aku hanya butuh menjernihkan pikiranku dari beberapa hal," jelas Sakura. Tidak ingin berkata apapun lagi, Sakura permisi lalu meninggalkan ruang break menuju ke ruang belakang.

Jiraiya menatap Tsunade. "Apa kau pikir dia berbohong soal dia tidak marah?"

Tsunade tidak berkata apapun namun ada kekhawatiran di matanya. "Tidak," gumamnya. "Kelihatannya Sai satu-satunya kekhawatirannya saat ini."

Sakura menyalakan lampu lalu berjalan dalam ruang belakang. Sebuah piano terlihat di depannya dan ia roboh di atas bangku piano dengan lelah. Sakura menghela napas frustrasi sambil membenamkan kepalanya di lutut.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini," gumam Sakura. Ia menutup mata sambil memikirkan kembali ciumannya dengan Sasuke dan lalu kembali ke kata-kata Sai.

"Beraninya kau," gerutu Sakura. "Membuatku jatuh cinta padamu seperti ini."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, suara keras cicitan burung yang menandakan pagi hari membangunkan Sakura. Ia mengedipkan mata selagi mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura mengusap jidatnya dan merasakan cap bekas pinggir piano ada di sisi kiri wajahnya.

Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya. _Aku pasti ketiduran_ , pikirnya. Menahan untuk menguap, Sakura mengedipkan dan menggosok matanya. Ekspresi kelelahan tampak di wajahnya. Meskipun ia ketiduran sepanjang malam, ia merasa seakan-akan tidak tidur sedetik pun.

Sakura bangkit untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menyadari ia masih memakai pakaian tadi malam. Berjalan keluar dari ruang belakang, ia berjalan menuju ruangan pakaiannya untuk menemukan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Sakura mengganti pakaian dengan seragam pelayan dan menggantung _dress_ putihnya dengan hati-hati. Mengingat saat itu hari Sabtu, masih ada beberapa jam sampai _shift_ -nya tiba. Menghela napas panjang, Sakura duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di belakangnya.

Sisa hari itu berjalan lambat sementara Sakura menjalani _shift_ -nya dan menyaksikan pelanggan keluar masuk klub sepanjang hari. Hal paling seru yang terjadi mungkin adalah ketika Anko meminta Sakura untuk mengambil _dango_ dari kotak makan Jiraiya secara diam-diam. Siang berganti malam, Sakura menatap jam untuk menyaksikan jarum menit jam berdetak. Malam ini jadwalnya untuk tampil di atas panggung lagi. Sakura pergi menuju ruangan pakaian lalu mengganti pakaiannya untuk malam ini. Ketika ia sedang mengenakan _wig_ pirangnya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Sakura melirik jam. Belum waktunya ia tampil untuk dua jam lainnya. Sakura berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Anko, aku tidak akan mengambilkan _dango_ untukmu lagi—"

Sakura membeku ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Sasuke!" Di sana, di depannya berdiri Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu. Saat Sasuke mencoba berdiri tegak, dia sedikit tersandung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sakura. Sakura mengerang ketika berat badan Sasuke mendarat di tubuhnya yang kecil. Bau alkohol tertangkap oleh indera penciuman Sakura saat rambut Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sasuke! Kau mabuk?!" tanya Sakura panik.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sakura. "Kau tahu namaku?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Pikirannya berpacu untuk mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. _Sial, apa aku membongkar identitasku?_ Sakura mendongak dan melihat bayangannya di cermin meja rias. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru.

"Ahh, Sakura pasti memberitahumu tentang aku. Apa dia sering membicarakanku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. " _You wish_!" Ia menggerutu sambil mendorog Sasuke menjauh. Sakura sadar ia sedikit kasar karena Sasuke nyaris tidak bisa berdiri sendiri namun ia tidak bisa mengelak dan merasa sedikit jengkel. _Apa dia ke sini untuk mencari Saki atau Sakura?_

Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai namun berhasil duduk setelah beberapa kali mencoba.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tetap selalu menerobos masuk ke ruangan pakaianku?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Kau selalu membiarkanku masuk," Sasuke menjelaskan faktanya.

Sakura melotot padanya. "Tolong pergi."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Saki," ucap Sasuke dengan suara berat. Bau busuk minuman keras tercium oleh Sakura lalu ia berbalik dengan jijik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sangat mabuk? Kau bahkan belum cukup umur!"

" _I have my ways_." Cara Sasuke mengatakannya, Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia menyombongkan diri atau hanya mengatakan fakta sederhana.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke namun justru dia menggenggamnya lebih erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menuntut ingin tahu sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas pergelangan tangannya lalu menangkup wajah Sakura dalam tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Dengan seringaian, bibirnya datang menabrak bibir Sakura. Sasuke menciumnya dengan paksa tanpa sedikit pun ketulusan dalam ciumannya. Pikiran Sakura berpacu kembali ke ciuman di malam sebelumnya. Jika dibandingkan, dua ciuman itu berbeda seperti siang dan malam.

Sakura berdiri kaku, dan genggaman Sasuke padanya mengendur sementara Sasuke melepaskan diri. Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan melangkah mundur seakan-akan terkejut karena Sakura tidak bereaksi.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa sambil menatap laki-laki di depannya. Terlihat bingung dan tidak pada pikirannya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura mencengkeram dadanya dan ia merasakan liontin sakura miliknya menggantung di leher. Sakura memainkannya sambil menutup mata dengan frustrasi.

Sakura membuka matanya kembali lalu menatap balik Sasuke. "Apa kau suka bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain?" ucap Sakura pelan. "Kau punya pacar, bukan?" kata Sakura emosi sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan marah.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Sakura memainkan kalungnya lalu berteriak padanya. "Jika itu masalahnya, itu bukan apa-apa. Ino dan aku tidak serius tentang hubungan kami," jelas Sasuke arogan. Wajahnya meredup saat ia dengan ragu menambahkan, "Dia tidak bermanfaat bagiku."

Kepalan tangan Sakura mengendur saat ia seketika menyadari maksud dalam jawabannya. _Manfaat, huh?_

Itu benar. Pada akhirnya, bagi seorang Uchiha, gadis-gadis yang dia kencani tidak memiliki manfaat moneter untuknya. Mereka hanya sekadar ikan-ikan kecil dalam kolam besar.

" _Siapa yang kau kenal memiliki peran dalam kesuksesanmu. Siapa yang kau nikahi bahkan memiliki peran yang lebih hebat lagi_." Kata-kata Sai muncul di benaknya sementara ia sadar bahwa meskipun Sasuke ada di dekatnya, ada jarak bermil-mil jauhnya jika itu tentang urutan kedudukan sosial mereka.

Sakura berdiri dengan terdiam. Ino, Sakura, Saki, hanyalah nama-nama dalam daftar baginya.

Sakura berkedip ketika menyadari air mata tergenang di matanya. Namun saat ia berpaling dari Sasuke, suara comel yang sama sebelumnya menggerogoti benaknya. " _Dia menyukaimu. Dia tidak akan mengakuinya tapi itu benar_." Suara Sai bergema dalam benaknya.

"Sakuuuuuraaa!" datang suara nyanyian bertepatan dengan munculnya Jiraiya dari pintu. Jiraiya berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. "M-maksudku, Saki!" Jiraiya menelan ludah. "Uh, Sakura- _chan_? Apa kau melihat Sakura- _chan_?" Jiraiya memutuskan untuk berseru untuk menutupi kesalahannya barusan.

Sakura mulai membuka mulut namun ia berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke segera membungkuk di balik pintu untuk mencoba bersembunyi.

"U-uh, Sakura tidak ada di dekat sini kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan bisikan panik yang keras.

Sakura dan Jiraiya saling bertatapan.

"Apa mungkin, kau bersembunyi dari Sakura?" tanya Sakura, hampir melongo karena tindakan Sasuke.

Rona tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke. Entah karena pertanyaan Sakura atau efek alkohol dalam tubuhnya.

Jiraiya mengendus di sekitar Sasuke. "Nak, kau minum alkohol!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan rasa bersalah saat Jiraiya menyeretnya keluar dari balik pintu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa padanya Saku—maksudku Saki- _chan_?"

Sakura berdeham sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jiraiya agar menurunkan Sasuke di sofa. "Aku akan mengurusnya. Tinggalkan saja kami berdua."

"Apa kau yakin?" Jiraiya melotot pada laki-laki di sofa itu. Pria berambut putih itu mendekat pada Sakura dan berbisik, "Kau tahu laki-laki itu serigala. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan dia akan melompat dan menyerang."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Jiraiya- _sama_!" balas Sakura berbisik.

Jiraiya mengangguk namun meninggalkan ekspresi enggan di wajahnya ketika menutup pintu. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang duduk terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

Sasuke mendongak pada Sakura dengan terkejut. "T-tidak!" Sasuke menunduk menatap tangannya. "A-aku menyukaimu," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa detik. "Bukan dia," gerutunya. "Bukan sama sekali," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura melipat lengannya. Ia bisa merasakan keraguan dalam jawaban Sasuke dan caranya berbicara pada diri sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri. Tidak sulit melihat sandiwaranya ketika dia bahkan belum begitu mabuk untuk menyadari betapa buruknya dia dalam berbohong. "Ciumanmu tentu saja tidak terlihat seperti itu," kata Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura membungkuk sehingga matanya setara dengan mata Sasuke. "Faktanya, Sakura memberitahuku tentang bagaimana kalian berciuman."

Telinga Sasuke memerah. "I-itu karena..."

"Jika kau mencoba memperalatku agar Sakura membencimu, itu tidak akan berhasil."

Sasuke mendongak pada Sakura. "Tidak akan?" ulangnya.

"Dia memang sudah membencimu."

Wajah Sasuke tertunduk. "Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat melihat bahu Sasuke menurun karena kecewa sementara matanya menatap ke lantai. Sasuke menutup matanya karena efek dari alkohol mulai mengambil kontrol tubuhnya dan membuatnya lemah dengan tidur.

Sakura kembali memikirkan perkataan Sai padanya kemarin malam. Ia menggigit bibir ketika ingat percakapan mirip yang ia dengar ketika ia bangun di rumah Sasuke.

" _Tuan Besar pasti akan terkena serangan jantung jika dia mendengar Tuan Muda Sasuke menikahi orang miskin sama seperti Itachi-_ san _menikahi gadis dari kelas bawah itu_." Kata-kata itu bergema jelas di benaknya seakan-akan baru kemarin ia mendengarnya.

 _Sasuke mengetahui ini dengan jelas sama seperti aku sekarang. Kita berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Kita tidak bisa bersama._

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bergerak dan tetap merosot dalam posisinya dengan matanya berat karena tidur.

Sakura menutup matanya dan orang tuanya muncul di benaknya. Sesuatu yang pernah ibunya beritahu padanya di masa lalu sekarang bergema dalam dirinya dan membuat arti yang jelas sekarang ketika ia sudah lebih tua.

* * *

 _Sakura muda berderap dengan marah melalui ruang tengah setelah membanting pintu depan ketika ia pulang. Ibunya memperhatikan dengan sabar ketika Sakura merosot di sofa ruang tengah dengan ekspresi memberengut di wajahnya yang biasanya ceria._

 _"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau bertengkar dengan temanmu?" tanya ibunya._

 _"Tidak," jawab Sakura dengan pahit. "Karena kami bukan teman lagi jadi itu tidak termasuk bertengkar."_

 _"Apa dia masih mengabaikanmu?"_

 _"Itu tidak penting lagi karena kami bukan teman, Bu." Dengan berkata begitu, Sakura melipat lengannya dan melotot pada lantai._

 _"Sayang, apa yang Ibu beritahu padamu tentang menyerah?"_

 _"Jangan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan apa yang kau cintai," ungkap Sakura sambil menghela napas dan mengendurkan lipatan tangannya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang ibunya katakan berulang-ulang ketika Sakura merasa menyerah._

 _"Ya, tepat, jadi kenapa kita menyerah sekarang?"_

 _"Tapi Ibuuuu..." rengek Sakura._

 _Ibu Sakura membungkuk di sampingnya lalu mengeluarkan cermin tempat bedak dari tas dompetnya. "Lihat, Sakura, apa yang kau lihat di sini?"_

 _"Itu cermin dari tas dompetmu, Bu."_

 _"Ya, tapi apa yang kau lihat di cermin?"_

 _Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Ada aku?"_

 _"Itu benar, Sakura. Dan apa kau tahu kenapa kau melihat dirimu sendiri?"_

 _Sakura menatap ibunya dengan kosong. Ia tidak yakin apa pertanyaan ini adalah sebuah trik atau ibunya akhirnya kehilangan_ marbles _miliknya._

 _"Karena kau adalah bukti hidup dari pantang menyerah demi cinta. Ayahmu dan Ibu tidak akan memilikimu jika kami sama-sama menyerah ketika kami menghadapi masalah terburuk. Tapi Ayah berjuang demi Ibu dan Ibu berjuang demi Ayah dan Ibu senang kami melakukannya karena kami mendapat gadis kecil yang cantik bernama Sakura."_

 _Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Itu tidak seperti ia mencintai sahabatnya seperti ibunya mencintai ayahnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan merespons dengan jawaban yang ia harap akan menyenangkan ibunya. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan Ino-_ pig _besok." Tapi itu adalah kebohongan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak akan bersahabat dengan temannya lagi. Sakura tidak peduli dengan perkataan ibunya tentang menyerah karena bukan ia yang melakukannya pertama kali._

Ino menyerah padaku lebih dulu _, pikir Sakura._

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Sakura berdebar karena ia merasa seakan-akan ia mengerti Sasuke sekarang. Mereka tidak hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Mereka hanya terlalu cepat memilih untuk menyerah.

 _Jangan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan apa yang kau cintai_ , ucap Sakura dalam kepalanya sekali lagi.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sakura membungkuk dan mencium Sasuke. Dengan intensitas yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya namun tidak lagi dengan pertanyaan atau keraguan kenapa ia melakukan ini. Hanya karena ia ingin berjuang kali ini.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terengah ketika Sakura melepas ciumannya. Mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka dan kebingungan muncul di wajah mabuknya ketika dia dengan putus asa mencoba tetap terjaga. Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluknya. Keadaan hening dan Sakura masih tetap dalam posisinya, menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke tidur dengan damai di sofa. Alkohol akhirnya mengambil alih laki-laki itu.

Sakura berlutut di lantai sambil menatap Sasuke. Ia menyeka helaian rambut dari wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," bisik Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin kita berdua terluka."

 _Aku akan berjuang untuk kita. Setidaknya, akan ku coba kali ini._

Sakura berdiri lalu menyelimuti Sasuke. Ia meratakan kerutan di _dress_ -nya dan membetulkan penampilannya di cermin. Suara jarum jam bergema di dalam ruangan.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Mereka sudah siap untukmu," suara Anko muncul dari balik pintu.

Sakura hanya membuka pintu sedikit agar Anko tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Ia menyelip melalui pintu dan Anko memberikan mikrofon padanya.

" _Ready_?" tanya Anko.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil napas panjang dan berjalan menuju panggung. Cahayanya terasa sedikit lebih terang dan suara keramaian tak terdengar oleh telinganya. Ketika ia sedang menaiki panggung, satu pemikiran bergema dengan jelas di benaknya.

 _Aku akan berjuang. Untuk mimpiku. Untuk cita-citaku. Untukmu._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, semuanya!

Pertama-tama, aku mau mengucapkan selamat puasa buat kalian yang menjalaninya dan juga selamat liburan^^

Gomen aku update-nya super lama padahal udah kelar UN._.v Soalnya tepat abis UN kesehatanku justru malah kurang baik dan akhirnya sakit.-.

Selain itu, aku sendiri juga sibuk karena ada lumayan banyak acara juga harus ngurus ini itu T_T aku juga harus daftar sekolah, dan seperti yang kalian liat di berita (kalo kalian nonton berita sih) ada masalah sama PPDB tahun ini dan PPDB tahap awalnya diulang dan diperpanjang hiks:"

Makanya aku harap kalian puas sama chapter ini ya hehe:3 Kalo menurutku sih, chapter ini overwhelm dan cute gitu:3 Sasuke pas mabuk dan malu jadi cute karena innocent gimana gitu kyaw

Oh ya hampir lupa, just in case kalian gak tau atau lupa arti dari "You wish" yang diucapin sama Saku, itu artinya sama kayak "Pengen banget?" atau "Penbat?" gitu._. Aku nggak translate ke bahasa karena bingung nulisnya harus kayak gimana.-.

Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih banyaaak banget buat kalian yang udah ngasih review:3 Karena kalian, kalo tiba-tiba aku kehilangan mood nulis begitu liat reviews jadi semangat lagi^_^)9 Maaf ya aku nggak bisa balas semua review, tapi serius terima kasih banyak loh^^

Dan di khusus chapter ini aku mau nulis Q and A (yah walaupun nggak semuanya bersifat question sih._.) karena ada beberapa pertanyaan atau review sejenis yang belum aku jawab^^

Oke, sampai sini dulu ocehannya. Maaf kalo aku bawel ya._.

—

# **Q** n **A** #

 **1\. "Kenapa lama update?"**

 **A:** Udah aku jelasin ya di atas._.

 **2\. "Kapan Sasu tau Saku itu Saki?"**

 **A:** ... Ya aku nggak bisa kasih tau kapan karena nanti jadi nggak surprise hehe._.v Sabar aja ya tunggu tanggal mainnya;)

 **3\. "Alurnya kelambatan, ngebosenin etc."**

 **A:** Maaf ya tapi lebih baik kelambatan kan daripada kecepetan #plakk. Hehe bercanda._. Kalau soal alur, tema dan isi cerita itu aku nggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa karena emang itu udah dari sananya, emang author aslinya aka Diana-san yang buatnya begitu.-. Kalo emang kalian bosen kalian bisa ninggalin cerita ini, aku udah biasa ditinggalin kok.. :') #baper

 **4\. "Apa peran Sai jahat?"**

 **A:** Jeng jeng. Aku sendiri pas baca fanfic ini awal-awal juga bertanya-tanya kayak gitu. Tapi aku gamau jawab ah, biar kalian penasaran dan tebak-tebak sendiri hoho: *ditabok*

—

Nah itu dia ya jawaban-jawaban dari aku. Thank you so much buat kalian semua yang udah baca, review, dan jadiin fanfic ini favorite kalian:") You guys cool af:3 See you next chapter^^

P.S: kalo kalian mau ngobrol sama aku boleh kok, aku nggak nge gigit:3 Nggak usah takut sksd ok;)


	18. Like an Uchiha

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 18 — Like an Uchiha

* * *

"Hei, bangun!"

Sasuke terbangun ketika guncangan keras menyentaknya dari tidur. Ia menatap ke atas dan melihat Jiraiya memandangnya dengan tajam. Sasuke menutup matanya lagi. Itu bukan wajah yang ingin ia lihat ketika terbangun.

"Kami akan tutup jadi kau tidak bisa tidur di sini," Jiraiya memberitahu.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya. Ia menatap jam dan melihat bahwa saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. "Dimana Saki?"

"Dia sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, memberitahu ku untuk membangunkanmu dan mengirim mu pulang dengan taksi." Jiraiya menghela napas frustrasi. Mengurus remaja hormonal jelas-jelas tidak ada di _list_ paling atas yang ingin ia lakukan malam itu. "Aku memanggil taksi jadi taksi itu menunggu di luar."

Sasuke mengangguk. Rasanya sedikit memalukan tertangkap basah tidur di ruang pakaian seorang gadis yang hampir tidak ia kenal tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan pria tua di depannya tahu. Jadi ia tidak memgatakan apapun. Jiraiya melipat lengannya. "Aku tidak tahu tujuanmu apa Nak tapi jika kau menyakitinya..." Jiraiya merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. "Aku akan menyakitimu," Jiraiya memperingati dengan suara rendah.

Suasana hening sementara Jiraiya membiarkan kata-katanya tenggelam. Sasuke memberikan padangan rasa bersalah lalu membuang wajahnya. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Jiraiya serius tentang menyakitinya sampai ia tiba-tiba merasakan aura dingin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba memekik keras lalu berdiri dan menyadari sesuatu dari sudut matanya. Suasana serius tadi tiba-tiba memudar saat Jiraiya panik di depan lemari pakaian. "AH! Kenapa dia selalu membiarkan pintu lemari nya terbuka?! Debu akan merusak pakaiannya!" seru Jiraiya. "Huh? _Dress_ putih apa ini? Ini bukan milik kami," katanya sambil menarik keluar _dress_ yang Sakura pakai malam sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendongak lalu memperhatikan Jiraiya memegang gaun itu. Wajahnya berubah masam ketika mengenali _dress_ putih yang familier itu.

Jiraiya membeku ketika teringat tentang _dress_ itu. "Kemarin malam, ketika Sakura—ah!" Jiraiya segera berbalik dan meletakkan kembali _dress_ itu ke gantungannya lalu menutup rapat pintu lemari pakaian. "Lupakan, mungkin saja bukan apa-apa!"

Sasuke berdiri. "Aku akan pergi sekarang," katanya sambil permisi. Ia akan pergi namun pikirannya tentang _dress_ itu tetap tersangkut di kepalanya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia ingat bahwa ia sedang mencari Saki dan menciumnya lalu mereka sedikit mengobrol. Namun segala sesuatu setelahnya menjadi buram di memori Sasuke. Ia kembali memikirkan _dress_ itu. "Sakura..."

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dan seketika ia mengingat ciuman mereka berdua. _Dia pasti pergi ke sini tadi malam daripada pulang ke rumah._

Dalam memori Sasuke, ciuman yang ia bagi dengan Sakura di pesta masih membakar pikirannya. Ia masih mencoba menerka apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Sebagian besar, Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura diam ketika dia terus mengoceh lagi dan lagi. Sakura selalu sangat menyebalkan. Cara dia melihat seperti dia mengetahui semuanya. Cara dia bertindak tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiran Sasuke.

Kebanyakan gadis akan berkumpul mendekati Sasuke seperti kumpulan ngengat pada api. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan mereka karena mereka menyukainya untuk sesuatu yang tampak dari luar. Itu tidak penting bagi Sasuke bahwa mereka menggunakannya untuk kekayaannya atau status atau bahkan ketampanannya. Sasuke juga menggunakan mereka. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha dan satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan ayahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah yang cocok menjadi pasangan potensial untuknya. Jadi itu semua menyenangkan dan _game_ untuk berkencan sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat seberapa jauh ia bisa bermain selagi menghabiskan hari-harinya di SMA—menunggu untuk lulus.

Itu sampai dia datang. Dengan rambut _pink_ terangnya dan pandangan meremehkan untuk Sasuke di kilatan mata hijau _emerald_ -nya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa Sakura sangat tidak menyukainya sejak awal. Mungkin, Sasuke sedikit kejam padanya saat ia melempar Sakura dengan bola basket. Sasuke selalu menjadi pribadi menyendiri dan dingin terhadap semua gadis di kelasnya. Meski begitu mereka tampaknya tetap mendekati Sasuke. Kecuali Sakura.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke bertemu dengan sebuah tantangan. Ia terkejut karena bisa melihat banyak perbedaan ekspresi pada wajah seorang gadis. Ekspresi marah di wajah Sakura ketika Sasuke merobek undangannya untuk pesta Sai. Bagaimana matanya dipenuhi rasa kesal setiap Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti waktu mereka berlari menuju satu sama lain di pesta pantai. Ekspresi sedih di wajah Sakura ketika dia duduk di dekat air dan menghapus air mata yang dia pikir tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Ledakan tawa Sakura yang keluar dengan suara cekikikan ketika dia berdiri di dapur dengan rambut basah meskipun dia dihukum mencuci piring.

Lalu ada satu waktu itu. Ekspresi khawatir di wajah Sakura setelah dia menginjak kaki Sasuke. Ekspresi yang membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura tidak membencinya. Bahwa Sakura hanya sedikit peduli padanya. Lebih dari gadis lain yang pernah Sasuke kencani. Bahwa Sakura khawatir pada Sasuke meskipun membencinya sebelumnya. Banyaknya ekspresi wajah Sakura benar-benar tulus dan berbeda setiap kali Sasuke lihat. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika ia menciumnya saat itu. Tepatnya ekpresi lain apa yang akan terus ia lihat pada Sakura? Sasuke penasaran apakah ia bisa melihat seseorang yang mencintai dirinya?

Sasuke benci itu. Bagaimana efek yang Sakura berikan padanya. Membuat Sasuke mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti kakaknya. Mencintai seseorang akan membuat Sasuke lemah. Apa yang Sasuke butuhkan adalah kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk bisa berdiri dengan bangga di samping ayahnya sebagai penerus perusahaan. Cinta yang membuat Itachi lemah. Itu kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan," gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ke langit sambil berjalan keluar dari klub dan menuju dinginnya malam. Sebuah taksi menunggu Sasuke di depan klub, persis seperti yang Jiraiya katakan. Sasuke berjalan menuju taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Memperhatikan pemandangan yang berganti ketika taksi berjalan mengantarnya pulang, Sasuke menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa mungkin Sasuke benar-benar sama seperti kakaknya.

* * *

Ketika hari Senin tiba, Sakura pergi ke sekolah dengan berat hati. Ia menguap lebar. Sakura tidak tidur satu pejaman mata sekali pun karena ia terus memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi di malam sebelumnya. Ia ingin bolos hari ini. Jika ada satu hal yang ingin Sakura hindari hari ini, hal itu adalah menghadapi Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Apa yang akan Sakura katakan pada Sasuke? Apa yang akan Sasuke katakan?

Langkah kaki Sakura melambat ketika ia melihat sekolah mulai terlihat di di depannya. Langkah kakinya terasa lemah selagi Sakura menyeret kedua kakinya sepanjang melewati trotoar. Namun Sakura benar-benar berhenti ketika melihat kerumunan besar menunggu di luar gerbang sekolah. Itu terlihat seperti kumpulan besar yang terdiri dari para fotografer dan reporter. Sakura mengambil beberapa langkah kaki dengan perlahan sambil menatap kerumunan.

 _Kenapa ada banyak reporter di sini?_

Sakura masih memperhatikan ketika sebuah mobil muncul dan Sai melangkah keluar. Kerumunan mulai berteriak lalu mereka berbalik dan berkerumun di sekitar Sai, mendesaknya dan mendorongnya kasar selagi mereka mencoba mengambil fotonya dan mewawancarainya. Tiga orang pengawal melangkah keluar lalu mulai membentuk sebuah barikade di sekitar Sai dan memberikan jalan untuknya agar bisa masuk ke sekolah.

"Sai! Apakah itu benar?"

"Apa alasanmu yang sesungguhnya untuk datang ke sini?"

"Apakah itu karena dia? Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

Pertanyaan terus menghujani Sai sementara para reporter terus mendorongnya kasar untuk menerobos barikade. Sai tidak berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum sambil berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sai namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa terinjak-injak di tengah jalan.

Seketika, seorang reporter menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan mulai menujuknya.

"Hei! Bukan kah itu dia? Dia mempunyai rambut _pink_ yang sama!" Reporter itu berteriak.

"Huh? Rambut _pink_?" gumam Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Itu merupakan sebuah permulaan bahwa Sakura tidak seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu karena kerumunan itu seketika berbalik menuju dirinya dan mulai mengerjarnya. Sakura menelan ludah dan mulai melangkah mundur.

Secepat kilat, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik dari belakang dan seseorang menariknya lalu mulai berlari. Sakura merasakan dirinya ikut berlari dengan orang itu selagi mereka mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari kerumunan. "Sai!" seru Sakura ketika menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Bagaimana kau—" Sakura mulai bertanya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Cepatlah!" seru Sai sambil berbelok dan terus berlari.

"Ah! Pintu masuk sebelah!" Ingat Sakura.

"Apa?" teriak Sai.

Sakura mulai berlari cepat lalu berada di depan Sai dan mulai menyeretnya juga. "Aku tahu jalan agar kita bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah."

Mereka melewati belokan lain dan Sakura melihat dinding halaman sekolah. Ia mulai memanjat tanaman rambat lalu merayap naik ke atas dinding. "Ayo," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sai.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan memanjatnya!" protes Sai.

"Apa kau lebih suka dimakan hidup-hidup oleh para reporter itu?"

Sai meringis sambil memikirkan perkataan Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tanaman rambat dan tangan Sakura.

Sementara Sai memanjat, Sakura cepat-cepat turun dengan kedua kakinya. Sai mengikuti sesudahnya dan terengah-engah dengan lelah. "Bagaimana kau mempelajari tentang ini?"

"Naruto mengajariku. Dia biasanya melewati jalan ini untuk menghindari para guru yang mencoba menghukum murid yang terlambat."

"Si Bodoh itu sepertinya hanya mengetahui banyak trik."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi itu berguna, bukan?"

Sai tertawa. " _I guess_."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa para reporter itu ada dimana-mana? Dan apa yang mereka inginkan dariku pula?"

Sai menatap ke bawah kakinya. "Ah, aku rasa kau tidak benar-benar membaca majalah?"

"Majalah?" ulang Sakura.

"SAKURAAAA- _CHANNNN_!"

Sebuah suara keras datang dari satu arah dan Sakura juga Sai berbalik lalu melihat Naruto berlari menuju ke arah mereka dengan kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_! K-kenapa?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Naruto melambaikan majalah dengan liar di depan Sakura sementara satu tangannya menarik rambutnya.

"Diam Naruto! Aku tidak bisa melihat!" geram Sakura sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto sehingga ia bisa melihat sampul majalah itu. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi putih pucat ketika melihat halaman depan majalah.

Sebuah foto dirinya dan Sai berdiri di depan Icha Icha terpampang di seluruh sampul depan sementara tulisan besar dan tebal terbentang di situ: SAI TERTANGKAP BASAH MENCIUM GADIS DI DEPAN KLUB. Tulisan tambahan yang ada berkata, "Apakah idola remaja kita menjelajahi dunia malam yang berbahaya? Detail di halaman 25."

" _WHAAAAAAAAT_!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik majalah itu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Itu jelas-jelas foto dari Jumat malam karena Sakura mengenali _dress_ putih yang ia pakai di foto. Cahaya dari lampu jalanan juga membuat rambut _pink_ -nya kelihatan jelas. Yang membuat darah Sakura mendidih adalah sudut pengambilan foto membuat mereka berdua tampak seperti sedang berciuman.

"Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Ini benaaaar-benar buruk," ulang Sakura terus menerus, dalam setengah terkejut dan setengah keadaan yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan.

Sai menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu tidak terlalu buruk. Itu hanya majalah," renung Sai mencoba meringankan situasi.

Sakura melotot padanya. "Hanya majalah?! Hidupku kini ditonton oleh publik! Lihat apa yang dikatakan pada halaman 25!"

Sai mengedikkan bahu. "Mereka akan melupakannya ketika menemukan hal baru untuk ditulis."

"Mereka pikir aku adalah seorang pekerja prostitusi!"

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sai. " _Dammit_ Sai! Jika aku tahu kau akan membawa banyak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah setuju kau datang ke sini!"

"Keputusanmu tidak berpengaruh apa pun Naruto," kata Sai dengan tenang sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kerah bajunya.

Sakura mengerang. " _Just great_! Bagaimana jika mencariku dan menggali kehidupan pribadiku?"

" _Gee_ , pekerja prostitusi? Apakah itu tidak sedikit berlebihan untuk anak SMA?" kata Sai.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dan mereka bertiga melihat para pengawal Sai juga Kakashi belari menuju mereka.

"Kami menemukanmu!" seru salah satu pengawal sambil meraih kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

"Danzo ingin berbicara denganmu."

Sai mengambil ponsel itu dan mendengarkan suara di telepon itu.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ ," seru Sakura malu sambil menggulung majalah dengan satu tangannya dan berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik badan.

"Sakura, sepertinya sekolah sedang gempar hari ini karena rumor tentangmu dan Sai," jelas Kakashi.

"Itu bukan salah Sakura!" Naruto melompat untuk membela Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku tahu itu adalah rumor tanpa dasar namun sampai hal itu menjadi jelas, lebih baik untukmu tidak ada di kelas hari ini," saran Kakashi.

"Apa?! Jika Sakura tidak pergi ke kelas maka itu seperti memberitahu semua orang bahwa rumor itu benar!" seru Naruto.

"Hanya untuk hari ini Naruto. Para reporter tidak bisa memasuki wilayah sekolah sehingga mereka hanya diizinkan sampai di gerbang sekolah. Namun semua murid sudah melihat kekacauannya dan aku tidak ingin mereka menyebarkan rumor lainnya jika melihatmu, Sakura. Khususnya para gadis yang sudah terganggu dan sepertinya bertekad untuk menyerangmu jadi aku datang kemari untuk mencarimu sebelum mereka menemukanmu."

"Aku mengerti," kata Sakura pelan.

"Kurenai- _sensei_ akan menjagamu sepanjang hari ini. Aku menyerahkannya tugas untukmu hari jadi dia mendapat jam pelajaran ekstra untukmu karena kau mempunyai jam pelajaran privat dengannya."

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka semua menatap Sai yang baru saja menutup telepon tanpa berkata apa pun. Sai menatap mereka kembali tanpa ekspresi tentang pembicaraan di telepon.

"Kelas akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi jadi Naruto dan Sai, kalian lebih baik berlari sekarang," lanjut Kakashi.

"Bagaimana bisa Sai pergi ke kelas?" Naruto mengeluh.

"Itu lebih baik dilakukan agar Sai pergi menenangkan _fans_ -nya dan mencoba menghilangkan rumor itu. Aku pikir mereka akan lebih mempercayai kata-kata Sai dibanding Sakura pada masalah ini."

"Para gadis bisa menjadi cukup kejam, huh, Kakashi- _sensei_?" tanya Naruto.

" _Well_ , pada umur saat ini. Aku kira hormon mereka tidak terkendali," jelas Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan buku Icha Icha Paradise miliknya. "Ini hampir sama seperti di _chapter_ 9 Icha Icha," komentarnya.

Bel berbunyi menandakan dimulainya sekolah dan Sakura berpisah dari yang lainnya lalu pergi menuju ruangan kelas musiknya.

Naruto dan Sai berjalan dalam diam sambil mengikuti di belakang Kakashi. Tiga pengawal mengikuti di belakang mereka lalu berdiri berjaga di luar pintu.

"Apakah tiga-tiganya dibutuhkan di sini?" tanya Kakashi sambil membuka pintu untuk Sai dan Naruto.

Sai menatap kembali Kakashi. "Tidak apa-apa. Dua di antara mereka akan pergi ke gerbang sekolah."

Kakashi mengangguk dan dua pengawal membungkuk lalu pergi.

Ketika mereka berjalan melewati pintu kelas, para murid segera mengubah pembicaraan mereka yang teredam menjadi keras dan berisik sambil menuntut perhatian Sai.

"SAI! APAKAH ITU BENAR?!"

"Kau dan gadis itu?"

"Apa kalian berdua tidur bersama?"

Pertanyaan terus datang berturut-turut dan Naruto berteriak pada mereka semua dengan marah, "Diam! Kalian semua tidak tahu apa pun tentang Sakura- _chan_! Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Kelas menjadi semakin berisik dan mereka terus bertanya lalu mulai melompat dari kursi mereka untuk mendekati Sai.

Bunyi pukulan keras terdengar lalu para murid mendongak dan melihat Kakashi membanting kayu meteran di papan tulis. Mata Kakashi menatap mereka tajam sementara ia berjalan ke depan.

"Jika kalian tidak kembali ke kursi masing-masing dalam hitungan ke tiga, akan ada banyak kedisplinan yang terlibat," kata Kakashi dengan suara tajam. Ia tidak menaikkan suaranya namun semuanya bisa mendengar kekejaman pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Kelas menjadi diam sementara suara meneguk ludah terdengar dari belakang kerongkongan para murid. Ada perasaan mencekam di udara dan ketakutan bisa dirasakan di punggung mereka. Itu tidak biasa melihat Kakashi marah. Namun rumor mengatakan bahwa murid yang terakhir kali membuat Kakashi marah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sasuke duduk diam di kursinya sambil memperhatikan Sai berjalan menuju baris keempat untuk duduk di kursinya. Sai tersenyum sekilas pada Sasuke sebelum menghadap ke depan. Sasuke merasakan sedikit kejengkelan pada ketenangan Sai. Ia juga tekejut sama seperti yang lainnya ketika mengetahui tentang berita itu pagi ini. Faktanya, Sasuke sedikit merasa lebih dari sekedar jengkel.

Sasuke menatap kursi kosong di depannya lalu memperhatikan Naruto duduk di kursi depan meja Sakura.

 _Dimana dia?_

Sasuke menatap tajam punggung Sai. _Dan kenapa mereka berduaan malam itu?_

Pagi hari terus berlanjut sementara pelajaran tetap berlangsung tanpa interupsi. Namun semua orang bisa merasakan kegelisahan di udara sementara mereka tak sabar menunggu waktu istirahat tiba. Sementara para murid membungkuk pada guru mereka Kakashi, ia meninggalkan kelas dengan tatapan tegang di matanya. Kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghalangi mereka dari bergosip sehingga ia hanya bisa berharap Sai mengatasi keadaan di bawah kendali.

Setelah Kakashi keluar pintu, ruangan meledak dipenuhi suara berisik penuh tuntutan dan semua orang segera berkerumun di sekitar Sai dengan harapan bahwa ia akan menceritakan mereka kejadian sebenarnya.

"Jadi beritahu kami Sai," seorang murid laki-laki terkekeh. "Apakah dia lumayan?"

" _Bastard_!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat dari kursinya dan memukul meja. "Jika kau mengatakan hal buruk lainnya tentang Sakura- _chan_ , aku akan merobek mulutmu."

Sai tidak berkata apa-apa sementara anak laki-laki lainnya di ruangan terus bertanya padanya.

" _C'mon_ Sai! Kau tidak serius tertarik padanya kan?"

"Kalau begitu, palingan dia melakukannya untuk mendapat perhatian."

"Dia anak yatim piatu, bukan?"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin menjadi orang kelas atas."

"Dia palingan hanya melakukannya untuk uang."

Tawaan mengejek datang dari ruang kelas. Aoi tersenyum sinis sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayolah, kenapa mereka tertangkap berciuman di depan sebuah klub? Kecuali kalau mereka berkencan, yang tentu saja tidak, dia pasti seorang pelacur." Aoi tersenyum meremehkan sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. "Tidak mungkin pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan mampu membiayai semuanya. Dia pasti mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan."

"HENTIKAN!"

Ruangan menjadi hening dan mereka berbalik menuju suara yang baru saja berteriak. Seluruh orang di kelas terkejut karena bukan si berisik, liar Naruto yang mengatakannya kali ini. Itu adalah Hinata.

Gadis pendiam itu berdiri dengan marah sementara pipinya merah padam."H-hentikan!" ia tergagap lagi. " _Just stop it_!" tuntut Hinata, kali ini menemukan suara dan keberaniannya. "Sakura- _san_ bukanlah gadis seperti itu."

Naruto memperhatikan dengan kagum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata angkat bicara seperti itu. Hinata biasanya pendiam dan bersifat lembut. Naruto menyeringai sambil berjalan menuju Hinata dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata benar! Sakura- _chan_ tidak seperti yang kalian bicarakan!" Ia melotot pada mereka semua. "Jika kalian tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, aku akan mengatasi masalah ini dengan tanganku sendiri." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke menggerutu sambil memperhatikan kejadian di depannya terbentang. Benar-benar menyebalkan harus duduk melewati semua ini. Ia tidak pernah tahu betapa menyebalkannya teman-teman sekelasnya hingga hari ini. Sasuke menendang mejanya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Ino.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Sasuke sementara para murid berbalik untuk memperhatikannya berjalan melewati mereka.

Sai mendongak dari mejanya perlahan lalu menutup _notebook_ yang ada di depannya. "Sakura adalah pacarku." Sai memberikan pernyataan dengan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. "Tolong jangan berbicara buruk tentang dia," tambahnya.

Seluruh penjuru kelas terdiam takut sambil mencoba memahami perkataan Sai. Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu sementara tubuhnya membeku. Ia menatap tajam pada pintu sebelum menggesernya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kau bercanda kan Sai?" Aoi mendesis. "Kenapa kau mau berkencan dengan gadis seperti dia?"

"Apa kau ingin aku memilih gadis egois, pencari perhatian seperti dirimu?" respons Sai dingin. "Jika kau izinkan, aku permisi. Aku mempunyai beberapa hal yang perlu dikerjakan." Sai berdiri lalu mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Aoi berdiri bisu di sana.

Mata Sai bertemu dengan mata Sasuke ketika ia keluar dari kelas. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sai?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan sapaan hangat Sai.

"Apa? Tentang Sakura- _san_?" tanya Sai pura-pura malu. "Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Tch," respons Sasuke. "Lupakan." Ia berbalik dan berjalan melewati lorong, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

Sai tersenyum. "Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumam Sai sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah lain sementara pengawalnya mengikuti di belakang.

Sasuke merasa jengkel lebih daripada merasa lega. Ia perlu pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Mungkin jika Sakura ada di sini, dia mampu membela dirinya sendiri dan mengelak semua rumor itu. Wajah Sasuke berubah masam. _Itu semua rumor... bukan?_

Sasuke berteriak frustrasi dan meninju tembok. Ia berbelok dan berjalan menaiki beberapa sebuah tangga. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua ini. Ia tidak seharusnya peduli. Apa pentingnya ini untuk Sasuke?

Tentu saja, mereka berbagi ciuman. Sebuah ciuman _passionate_ dan _heated_. Namun Sasuke hanya terbawa suasana saat itu. Sakura sangat menyebalkan dengan ocehannya dan Sasuke hanya ingin membuatnya diam. Itu adalah hal yang selalu ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, hal itu masih mengganggunya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura tertangkap basah mencium laki-laki lain setelah mencium Sasuke? Dan dengan sepupunya Sai pula. Itu hampir membuatnya marah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat gurunya muncul di belakang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kakashi memegang buku di satu tangannya dan tumpukan kertas di tangan satunya lagi.

"Apa?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau tampak terganggu dan kacau hari ini selama pelajaran pagi tadi," komentar Kakashi sambil menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan kertas.

"Aku selalu terganggu," respons Sasuke datar.

"Ya, khususnya lebih dari biasanya hari ini," kata Kakashi. "Itu bukan karena tidak hadirnya murid perempuan tertentu hari ini bukan?"

"..." Sasuke berbalik. " _You're just seeing things_. Mungkin karena kau setengah tertidur sepanjang waktu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Mm, mungkin kau benar. Aku bisa bersumpah dengan tatapan intens darimu, kau bisa membakar sebuah lubang lurus melewati Naruto jika kau sedikit menggerakanmu kepalamu."

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Sepertinya itu kesalahanku." Ia melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendidih.

"Aku tidak menatap dengan intens," geram Sasuke. Ia menarik kerah bajunya dan membuka satu kancing bajunya. Lorong tangga tampak sesak dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Sasuke berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Ia membutuhkan udara segar.

"Sangat menyebalkan," gerutu Sasuke sambil menaiki tangga lainnya menuju rooftop dengan segera. Pemikiran tentang Sakura terus mengganggu dirinya ketika ia menatap halaman sekolah dari atas rooftop.

Itu adalah hal yang sama seperti yang ia takutkan. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang dari kalangan bawah. Ia menjadi sama seperti kakaknya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai semuanya^3^

Yak, I never knew that being a high school student could be this hard..

Aku pikir selama hari-hari sekolah bakal masih bisa sambil ngetik fanfic.. Tapi ternyata salah besar. Ternyata jadi anak SMA itu sibuk banget, bahkan waktu minggu pertama kali masuk sekolah pun udah sibuk. Udah langsung ada PR, hell:( Belum ekskul, persiapan jadi OSIS dan lain-lain..

Ok, maaf yha aku jadi curhat..

Oh ya, buat review dari **DaunIlalangKuning** bakal aku jawab di sini yaa.

 **DaunIlalang Kuning: Apa Sasu bener-bener cinta sama Saki?**

Yah, kayaknya nggak perlu aku jawab ya karena udah ada jawabannya di chapter ini ^-^)v

Well, review lain bakal aku bales di PM ya;)

Kayaknya sekian ya buat AN kali ini xD Arigatou, kisu & hug buat kalian semua xoxo


	19. Sakura and Ino

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Diana-san**

 **Indonesian Ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 19 — Sakura and Ino

* * *

Sakura mengerang sambil menatap kosong selembar kertas di depannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan pergi ke kelas musik lebih awal hari ini dan ia belum menyelesaikan PR-nya dari minggu lalu. Tidak biasanya Sakura melupakan PR-nya begitu saja, namun setelah beberapa kejadian di malam sebelumnya PR merupakan satu hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya. Ia berharap bisa mengerjakan PR-nya saat jam pelajaran tapi sepertinya rencana Sakura tidak ada dalam pilihan sekarang.

Kurenai berjalan memasuki kelas dan Sakura menjadi kaku. Ia segera memasukkan kembali kertasnya ke dalam map.

"Baiklah, Sakura, pelajaran hari ini akan sedikit berbeda karena...uh, keadaanmu," kata Kurenai sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. "Kau menulis sendiri lagumu, benar kan?" tanya Kurenai.

Sakura mengangguk.

Kurenai mencari sesuatu dalam map di pangkuannya lalu memberikan Sakura sebuah brosur. "Ini adalah brosur kompetisi akhir tahun. Setiap tahun, seluruh sekolah berpartisipasi dengan mengirim murid terbaik mereka untuk kompetisi ini. Ada beberapa kategori untuk segalanya termasuk _songwriting_ dan pertunjukan vokal. Sekolah kita mendapat juara pertama dalam setiap kategori kecuali seni."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Apa kau mengharapkanku menjadi juara pertama?"

"Yah, itu adalah permintaan yang banyak namun kau ada dalam program beasiswa penuh di sekolah ini." Kurenai tersenyum. "Aku mengharapkan banyak kerja keras dari mu. Ayo kita mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini."

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu mengangguk namun merasakan tekanan besar pada kedua bahunya. Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah kemenangan atau kekalahannya akan menentukan kedudukannya di sekolah ini.

Kurenai membalik beberapa kertas dalam mapnya. "Aku menyadari sebagian besar lagumu tidak memiliki daya tarik tertentu." Kurenai menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau lihat, sebagian besar lagu ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Dan sementara komposisi dan melodi dari lagumu sangat indah, liriknya tampak kurang bermakna."

Sakura berkedip dua kali. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, tidak yakin dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Kurenai mengerutkan bibirnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat jauh di dalam lagunya. Apa yang kau coba katakan padaku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan emosinya. Apa yang kau tulis hanyalah hal-hal di permukaan. Itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang aku dengar di rekaman audisi. Lagu di rekaman itu memiliki emosi. Aku bisa merasakan derita dan kesakitan yang kau rasakan di lagu itu. Kau pasti mengambilnya dari pengalaman pribadi mendalam yang sangat mempengaruhimu."

Sakura menatap tangannya di bawah. "Aku menulis lagu itu setelah orang tuaku meninggal."

Kurenai mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau menjelajahi dirimu sendiri dengan lebih dalam lagi dan menulis sesuatu yang sangat mengikat hatimu. Ini dapat menjadi sesuatu yang menjadikanmu juara atau menghancurkanmu dalam kategori _songwriting_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu? Lirik di lagu itu datang begitu saja padaku," seru Sakura.

"Ketika kau menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga untukmu, inspirasi akan datang begitu saja padamu."

"Sesuatu yang berharga?" ulang Sakura.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Sakura?" tanya Kurenai lembut.

Sebuah rona merah tua muncul di wajah Sakura."A-aku pikir tidak. Maksudku, aku belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya," jawab Sakura.

Kurenai tersenyum. "Kau tidak harus punya pacar untuk memiliki pengalaman tentang cinta. Meskipun memiliki pacar lebih membantu daripada tidak."Kurenai berdeham lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Dan, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi siswa, tapi tentang Sai…"

Suara Kurenai menghilang dan dia menengok untuk melihat reaksi Sakura.

" _Sensei_ , apakah kau membaca majalah itu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Yah," kata Kurenai dengan senyum malu. "Aku mencoba tidak ketinggalan berita apa pun meski itu semua hanya gosip majalah!"

"Semua rumor itu tidak benar, kau tahu itu kan?" tanya Sakura. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu menatap Kurenai dengan mata memohon.

"Tentu saja," balas Kurenai lembut. "Aku tahu sebagian besar itu semua tidak benar. Tapi gambar berbicara lebih keras daripada kata-kata bagi beberapa orang. Itu alasan mengapa aku khawatir padamu." Kurenai menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau adalah muridku yang berharga jadi aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Meski begitu, mungkin sisi baik dari semua ini… mungkin kau bisa menemukan hal positif dari kekacauan ini dan menyalurkan perasaanmu melalui musik."

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kurenai- _sensei_."

Kurenai tersenyum namun dia merasa gelisah dalam hati. Dia sudah membaca bagian adil dari skandal dan gosip di majalah. Entah mengapa, dia merasa aneh bahwa bintang papan atas remaja seperti Sai bisa dengan mudah tertangkap basah oleh _paparazzi_. Kurenai mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap muridnya itu. _Sakura, aku tidak percaya pada bocah Sai itu. Kumohon berhati-hatilah_.

* * *

Sai sedang berbelok ketika ia merasakan seseorang mengikutinya. Ia menyipitkan mata dan menyadari bahwa bukan hanya pengawalnya yang ada di belakangnya. Sai berbalik dan menyuruh pengawalnya pergi.

"Ino- _san_ ¸ kesenangan apa yang aku tawarkan sehingga kau ada di hadapanku sekarang?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum sementara mereka berdua berdiri di sudut lorong.

Ino langsung berbicara _to the point_ dan bertanya pada Sai. "Sasuke bertingkah sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini dan aku menyadari tampaknya ada sedikit ketegangan di antara kalian berdua."

"Oh, ada kah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Meskipun Sasuke memang selalu bertingkah aneh," pikir Sai. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Sasuke hanya anak yang suka berubah-ubah."

Ino tertawa setengah hati pada lelucon Sai. "Apa kau dan Sakura benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Ino pelan selagi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Sai menatap Ino seakan-akan mencoba membaca pikirannya. "Apa itu penting bagimu?" tanya Sai setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak… Tapi itu penting bagi para penggemarmu."

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan hal itu?" tanya Sai dingin.

"Para penggemarmu tidak akan menyerangmu tapi justru menyerang Sakura. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Sai tersenyum. "Ino- _san_ , tampaknya kau mempunyai kepedulian terhadap Sakura.

" _A-as if!_ Aku hanya memberitahumu jika kau peduli pada pacarmu itu."

Ino pergi dengan jengkel seakan-akan marah dengan respons Sai.

"Kau bukan seorang perempuan jalang seperti yang murid lain takutkan." kata Sai padanya.

Ino berhenti berjalan dan tertawa. "Oh jangan khawatir. Aku menjadi jalang dengan baik," kata Ino pelan.

* * *

 _Ino muda menghela napas lalu masuk ke kelasnya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama sekolah tahun ajaran baru dan tahun ini, ia dan sahabatnya Sakura, ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda. Ino berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan waspada sambil menatap murid lainnya yang ada di kelas barunya. Ia mengenali beberapa wajah yang familiar namun kebanyakan dari mereka tidak familiar bagi Ino. Seorang gadis tertentu dengan rambut ikal cokelat gelap dan bahkan mata cokelat yang dalam berdiri pada Ino. Duduk di tengah ruang kelas, jelas bahwa dia yang menguasai kelas itu._

 _Ino menggigit bibirnya. Akan sulit baginya untuk beradaptasi jika ia terlalu sering berdiri. Urutan bangku kelas tampaknya sudah diatur dan Ino menatap pada kerumunan gadis-gadis di sekitar gadis berambut cokelat itu._

" _Yo, kau yang memakai baju berwarna jingga," tiba-tiba gadis berambut cokelat itu memanggil._

 _Ruangan menjadi hening sementara para murid berbalik dan menatap tepat ke arah Ino. Ino berkedip. 'Apa maksud mereka itu aku?' Ino bertanya-tanya. Ino menatap ke bawah dan melihat bajunya. Bajunya berwarna jingga._

 _Di hari pertama masuk kelas, sekelompok gadis tanpa belas kasihan terus menindas Ino. Ino berusaha mengabaikannya dan mencoba fokus pada tugas membacanya. Seorang gadis menarik rambut pirangnya dari belakang sementara gadis lain berjalan melewatinya dan menjatuhkan sampah ke mejanya. Ino menggertakkan giginya selagi mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk tanpa dosa di tengah-tengah. Satu hal yang Ino ketahui pasti, para gadis yang lain tidaklah penting karena mereka hanya mengikuti perintah pemimpin mereka. 'Aoi!' batin Ino berteriak sambil melotot pada punggung Aoi._

 _Ino tidak mengerti mengapa mereka memilih untuk menjadikannya target. Seketika, Aoi berbalik untuk melihat Ino dan pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat. Itu adalah saat Ino tahu kenapa mereka menjadikannya target. Itu terjadi sangat cepat namun Ino melihatnya. Perasaan cemburu tercermin di mata cokelat gelap Aoi. Saat Ino duduk di toilet selama istirahat, ia mendengar alasan mengapa Aoi memilih untuk menjadikannya target. Ino menggigit bibirnya selagi mendengarkan percakapan kedua gadis teman sekelasnya._

" _Kenapa Ino?" sebuah suara bertanya. Itu adalah gadis yang menarik rambutnya hari ini._

" _Oh, kau tahu Aoi. Dia selalu menargetkan seseorang yang kuat. Mungkin karena dia melihat Ino sebagai rival yang bisa mengambil alih posisinya," terdengar suara gadis lainnya. Itu adalah gadis yang menjatuhkan sampah ke meja Ino._

" _Aku sebenarnya berpikir Ino cukup keren, sih."_

" _Yeah, tapi jika kita memilih pihak yang salah… Aoi mungkin akan menargetkan kita. Lebih baik jika kita mengikuti Aoi."_

" _Oke, kau benar."_

 _Bahu Ino terkulai ke bawah ketika pembicaraan itu berakhir. 'Jadi itu alasannya,' pikir Ino sedih._

 _Saat makan siang, Ino melihat Sakura belari menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman cerah tampak di wajah Sakura. Ino menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan air matanya namun tampak sulit karena ia tahu mengapa ia ditindas. Ino berbalik untuk berlari ke arah lain dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tidak akan pernah ia ingin menunjukkan air matanya pada Sakura. Ino tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Sakura. Bagaimana pun, Ino adalah satu-satunya yang selalu melindungi Sakura dari penindasan. Yang ada, Sakuara adalah satu-satunya yang menengadah pada Ino._

 _Sakura menatap, kebingungan melihat temannya memunggunginya. Mereka telah terpisah sepanjang pagi dan tepat ketika mereka memilki kesempatan untuk bicara, Ino justru berlari menjauh entah kemana. Sakura menatap ke bawah kotak makannya dengan sedih. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Ino terganggu._

 _Ino berlari masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi dan menyeka air matanya sambil bersembunyi dengan berjongkok di atas toilet. Itu menjadi kejadian yang terus berulang bagi Ino. Mengunci dirinya di bilik kamar mandi seperti pengecut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat sumpah. 'Aku akan menjadi kuat dan melampaui Aoi jika itu hal terakhir yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menang.'_

 _Ino meninggalkan kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lorong dengan tekad baru di pikirannya. Ia mendongak dan terkejut ketika melihat Sakura berlari mencari-cari dirinya._

" _Ino, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, hampir ketakutan akan balaan yang akan ia dengar._

 _Sebelum Ino bisa membalas, Aoi dan sekelompok teman perempuannya berjalan menyusuri lorong. Mereka melihat Ino dan Sakura lalu berjalan perlahan untuk mengerumuni keduanya._

" _Siapa ini?" tanya Aoi, sementara beberapa gadis terus mendekat pada Sakura. Aoi berbalik pada Ino. "Apa dia temanmu?"_

 _Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menatap Sakura, yang terlihat sangat ketakutan sementara kelompok itu terus mengerumuninya. Ino mengingat ekspresi itu dengan terlalu baik. Itu ekspresi yang sama kapan pun Sakura ditindas karena rambut merah mudanya yang tidak biasa atau jidatnya yang terlihat besar._

" _Bukan, dia bukan temanku," jawab Ino dingin. Para gadis menatap Ino sementara Sakura berkedip kebingungan._

 _Aoi menyeringai. "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Ino, ayo kita makan siang bersama."_

 _Ino mengangguk lalu mengikuti di belakang Aoi dan grup perempuannya. Ino tidak berani berbalik untuk menatap Sakura dan ia menahan air matanya. Ino tahu jika ia mengakui Sakura sebagai temannya, Aoi akan menindas Sakura tanpa belas kasihan. Ino tidak peduli jika mereka menindasnya tapi ia tidak tahan membayangkan mereka akan mengejar Sakura. Untuk sekarang, Ino hanyalah seekor ikan kecil di kolam yang besar. Ino mengepalkan tangannya. 'Segera, aku akan menjadi kuat segera,' pikirnya._

* * *

Ino menatap ponselnya dan melihat pesan balasan dari Sasuke. Sebelumnya, Ino mengirim pesan padanya untuk bertemu. Sasuke memberi respons sepatah kata singkat ketika Ino bertanya dimana dia. "Atap" katanya. Ino tersenyum. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membalas pesan. Biasanya dibutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh pesan agar Sasuke memberi balasan singkat.

Selagi berjalan menuju atap, hati Ino terasa berat mengingat apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke berbaring di lantai dekat pinggir atap. Sasuke tampak seperti sedang tidur namun Ino tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Ino. Ino berjalan menuju Sasuke dan menunduk menatap wajah tidur Sasuke. Bayangan Ino menutupi Sasuke. "Ayo kita putus."

Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat dan angin bertiup. Sasuke membuka satu matanya dan menatap Ino. Ia tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun sambil berkata, "Ini tidak terduga."

"Kau bisa bilang ke orang-orang bahwa kita putus, kalau kau mau," kata Ino.

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk.

"Aku hanya lelah menjaga _image_ ini. Sejujurnya, ini bukanlah diriku sama sekali. Aku memacarimu hanya untuk meningkatkan popularitasku dan sekarang, itu semua tidak berarti lagi." Ino menahan tangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke tetap diam lalu berbalik menghadap Ino. Ia benci ketika ada gadis yang menangis karena ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Sakura tadinya adalah sahabatku," kata Ino pelan.

Ini adalah hal yang baru Sasuke ketahui. Ia menatap Ino.

"Tadinya?"

"Kami berteman di sekolah dasar namun terpisah karena berbeda kelas. Seperti yang kau tahu, Aoi dan aku saling kenal sebelum SMA. Aku mencoba melindungi Sakura dari Aoi tapi aku melakukannya dengan tidak benar. Dengan mengabaikan Sakura, aku mengacaukan pertemanan kami dan sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf, Sakura pindah dan masuk ke sekolah lain."

"Kenapa kau menjelaskan semua ini padaku?"

"Aku menggunakan Aoi untuk meraih popularitas sama seperti aku menggunakanmu. Aku tidak menginginkan itu lagi. Satu-satunya alasan aku ingin menjadi populer adalah untuk melindungi Sakura ketika kami masih anak-anak. Sekarang dengan munculnya skandal dengan Sai, aku sadar betapa sedikit yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Apa kalian saling mengenali?"

"Aku tidak mengenali Sakura awalnya. Sakura selalu menjadi pemalu. Itu lah mengapa ia mudah ditindas. Gadis yang aku lihat di sekolah dan gadis di klub sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang ku kenal. Sakura memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara balik padamu dan Aoi. Aku mengenalinya ketika menemukan ini." Ino mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya. "Itu adalah fotoku dan Sakura sewaktu kecil. Kami menulis nama kami di belakang foto sebagai janji bahwa kami akan selalu berteman."

Ino mengulurkan foto itu pada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambilnya. Di foto itu terdapat dua orang gadis dengan lengan yang saling bertautan dan tersenyum. Salah seorang gadis memiliki rambut pirang dengan poni yang dijepit ke samping dan sebuah senyum percaya diri di wajahnya. Gadis yang lainnya memiliki rambut _pink_ dengan sebuah pita merah besar dan sebuah senyum malu-malu di wajahnya dengan mata menatap kamera.

Sasuke membalikkan foto itu dan melihat nama Haruno Sakura dan Suzuki Ino.

"Suzuki? Bukannya nama belakangmu Yamanaka?"

"Secara legal, aku adalah Yamanaka Ino. Tapi keluargaku memiliki masalah finansial ketika aku masih kecil. Mereka ingin aku menggunakan marga dari nama belakang ibuku untuk melindungiku agar tidak dicari oleh penagih utang. Tentu saja, segalanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi aku berasumsi bahwa Sakura tidak tahu bahwa aku Ino yang sama dari masa kecilnya."

Sasuke memberikan kembali foto itu pada Ino. "Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kau memberitahukan semua ini," katanya. "Tentang Sakura, tepatnya," tambah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu tujuan Sai pada Sakura tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka berpacaran. Aku khawatir pada Sakura dan aku tahu bahwa kau sepupu Sai dan mungkin orang yang terdekat dengannya. Maukah kau melindungi Sakura?"

"Melindungi Sakura? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku belum memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengungkapkan jati diriku pada Sakura dan menghadapinya. Aku tahu ini adalah permintaan yang banyak karena kau tidak memiliki alasan melakukannya untukku." Ino menunduk ke bawah. "Tapi kumohon." Ino memohon. "Kumohon setidaknya bicaralah pada Sai untukku. Aku sudah mencoba bicara pada Sai sebelumnya tapi aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa aku katakan padanya tanpa membongkar hubunganku dengan Sakura. Aku tidak percaya pada Sai tapi aku percaya padamu Sasuke. Setidaknya, setelah semua waktu yang aku habiskan sebagai pacarmu. Aku harap kau tidak sekejam yang terlihat."

"Baiklah."

Ino mendongak dengan terkejut. "Baiklah?"

"Aku akan bicara pada Sai. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin semuanya akan berakhir seperti yang kau inginkan."

Ino tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik."

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke kantong. "K-kau adalah teman yang baik untuk Sakura."

"Ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya," kata Ino pelan. Ia berbalik. "Kita harus kembali secepat mungkin. Waktu istirahat hampir habis."

Sasuke hanya diam lalu mengikuti Ino di belakang. Tapi di pikirannya, Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa ia lakukan lebih.

* * *

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelasnya ketika jam istirahat. Meskipun sangat menyukai kelas musik, ia perlu menunggu berjam-jam untuk keluar dari ruangan lama yang lembab itu.

Saat berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, Sakura menyadari banyak yang menatapnya. Ia menghela napas lalu berbelok. Sakura berasumsi bahwa semua orang sudah mengetahui berita tentangnya. _Mungkin seharusnya aku tetap di dalam kelas musik saja_.

"Psst, hei, itu dia."

"Tidak mungkin, itu pacar Sai?"

Telinga Sakura menangkap bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor dan ia mendengar rumor baru tentang hubungannya dan Sai.

"Sai mengkonfirmasi hal itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Temanku sekelas dengannya dan mengirimiku pesan."

"Aku tidak percaya mereka benar-benar berkencan."

Sekarang, bisikan nyaris tidak dianggap sebagai bisikan karena sekelompok murid asyik dengan percakapan mereka dan tidak menyadari gadis berambut _pink_.

 _Berkencan?_ Pikir Sakura panik. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan darahnya mendidih. Apa arti dari "menghilangkan rumor" yang Sai pikir?

Sakura berderap menyusuri koridor dengan langkah besar sambil menghiraukan pandangan aneh yang ia dapat. Ia pikir ia merasa marah ketika melihat majalah itu namun sekarang ia sangat marah.

Sakura berhenti ketika melihat orang yang ia cari. Sai sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual otomatis dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh di wajahnya sambil mengambil sekantong keripik. "SAI!" teriak Sakura lalu menjewer kuping Sai sambil menyeretnya ke dalam kelas yang kosong.

Sai meringis namun tetap membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Sakura. Sakura menarik kerah baju Sai. "KENAPA ORANG-ORANG MENGATAKAN BAHWA KITA BERKENCAN?" teriak Sakura.

Sai menjauhkan diri sambil memegang telinganya. "Uh, aku mungkin mengatakan sesuatu dengan kalimat itu."

"Sai," kata Sakura sambil menunduk untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Apa bagian dari kalimat "menghilangkan rumor" dari ucapan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang kau tidak paham?" Ia menatap mata Sai dengan tatapan tajam. "Karena," lanjut Sakura tenang. "KAU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BENAR!'

"Maaf, maaf!" kata Sai sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta maaf. "Beberapa hal berubah tiba-tiba. Kau tahu, _image_ -ku dipertaruhkan dan manajerku bilang jika kau tidak terlihat sebagai pacarku, itu akan membuatku tampak buruk. Maksudku, sejujurnya, aku berada di klub dengan gadis random. Apa yang akan media katakan?" Sai tidak menunggu jawaban dan mengacungkan jarinya pada Sakura. "Ditambah, kau akan memiliki _image_ yang lebih baik jika sebagai pacarku dibanding sebagai seorang pekerja prostitusi." Sai tersenyum. "Keripik?' kata Sai sambil menawarkan sekantong keripik dengan tangan satunya.

Sakura melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Sai. Ia jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah penuh kekalahan. "Apa kau bercanda?"

Sai meluruskan kerah bajunya sambil merapikan kerutan di seragamnya. "Selain itu, Sasuke- _kun_ sepertinya cemburu dengan kita," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sakura melotot padanya. "Itu hal yang paling sedikit kukhawatirkan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah menjalani hidup normal yang tenang dan lulus dari sekolah ini tanpa disadari orang lain."

"Tampaknya rencana itu sudah gagal," komentar Sai.

"Lupakan," gerutu Sakura sambil berdiri. Ia membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan keluar. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepala di suatu tempat. Sambil berjalan menghiruakan pandangan penuh tanya dari beberapa teman sekolahnya, Sakura berpikir, _Tentu saja tempat yang lebih terisolasi_.

Ia pergi ke atap dan nyaris berlari menuju pagar yang mengelilingi atap ketika melihat dua figur yang familiar berdiri di dekat pinggir atap.

 _Sial_ , pikir Sakura sambil buru-buru berbalik dan bersembunyi. Ia mengintip dengan perlahan lalu menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya itu.

Itu adalah Ino dan Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil menyaksikan kedua orang itu berbicara. Ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena jarak yang cukup jauh namun menurut situasinya, percakapan mereka tampak cukup serius.

 _Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ Sakura seketika merasa sedikit menyesal. Hal yang mereka bicarakan tidaklah penting. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagian yang paling buruk adalah Sakura telah mencium Sasuke ketika Sasuke masih berpacaran dengan Ino. Bahkan meskipun Sasuke telah mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa hubungannya dengan Ino tidaklah serius. _Tetap saja, itu tidak adil untuk Ino. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga_.

Sakura perlahan berjalan menuruni tangga kembali dengan awan muram yang lebih gelap menggantung diatas bahuya. _Hari ini tampak tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya_.

* * *

Setelah istirahat, pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan dan Sakura menunggu waktu makan siang tiba. Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto atau Hinata untuk berbicara. Sakura belum bertemu dengan mereka seharian ini dan ia merasa lelah memikirkan ketidakberuntungannya yang terakhir.

Saat Sakura membungkuk untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kurenai, pintu kelas musik terbuka dan Kakashi muncul sambil melambaikan tangan.

" _Sensei!_ " seru Sakura terkejut sambil berdiri.

"Yo," balas Kakashi. Ia mengangguk pada Kurenai yang akan berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, nyaris ketakutan untuk mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. Bisa jadi itu adalah kabar buruk. Mungkin para siswi di kelasnya melakukan kudeta dan berteriak sambil membawa garpu rumput. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak akan terlalu terkejut. Ia bahkan tahu siapa yang mungkin memimpin kudeta itu sambil memikirkan Aoi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak datang membawa kabar buruk jika itu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Sakura tersenyum penuh ironi. Itu adalah hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Tampaknya Sai sudah mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat semua orang menjadi tenang." Kakashi melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu tepatnya apa yang dia katakan namun para murid menjadi lebih diam sekarang sejak selesai istirahat."

Sakura melipat tangannya. Itu sangat sulit dipercaya. Tentunya, berita Sakura sebagai pacar Sai akan memperoleh beberapa respons dari penggemar gila.

"Sakura," kata Kakashi lembut. "Kau harus pulang hari ini."

"Kenapa? Sekarang baru jam makan siang. Masih ada beberapa jam pelajaran lagi."

"Para dewan sekolah tidak terlalu senang dengan perhatian yang mereka dapatkan dari skandal itu. Itu membuat mereka tampak negatif ketimbang positif. Aku sudah bicara pada kepala sekolah dan dia bilang lebih baik jika kau dan Sai pulang ke rumah sekarang."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sakura," kata Kakashi dengan tegas. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura. "Lebih baik jika paparazzi di luar pergi lebih awal. Jadi kau bisa kembali ketika mereka sudah pergi."

Sakura mendongak pada gurunya. "Maaf," gerutunya sambil kembali menunduk. Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah namun ia merasa bersalah karena membawa masalah pada gurunya

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku gurumu dan aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." Kakashi membungkuk sehingga tingginya dan Sakura sama. "Bersemangatlah!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghela napas. Andaikan ia bisa.

Ketika mereka berjalan keluar kelas, Sai sedang berdiri dan menunggu di luar kelas. Pengawalnya tidak terlihat.

"Baiklah kalian berdua," ujar Kakashi. "Karena saat ini sedang jam makan siang, akan lebih mudah bagi kalian untuk meninggalkan sekolah tanpa disadari yang lainnya. Cobalah untuk bijaksana dan jangan menarik perhatian, oke?"

Sai dan Sakura mengangguk. Mereka menyusuri jalan pendek menuju tangga. Sakura dengan cepat menuruni tangga lalu berjalan keluar menuju halaman. Ia bisa melihat para reporter dari kejauhan dan memutuskan jalan terbaik untuk melarikan diri tanpa diketahui adalah dengan melalui jalan yang sama seperti pagi tadi.

Namun sebelum Sakura bisa melangkah, sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangganya dan menyeret Sakura menuju pintu depan sekolah.

"Hei!" Sakura memekik sambil meringis karena cengkeraman tajam di tangannya. Ia mendongak dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menariknya.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura penuh kebingungan. Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia menariknya? Kemana ia membawanya? Kenapa mereka berjalan menuju para reporter?

Semua pikiran itu melintas di kepala Sakura sementara ia mencoba menemukan jawaban pertanyaannya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan mereka berdiri beberapa meter dari para reporter di luar sekolah. Sasuke berbalik dan melepas lengan Sakura. "Apa kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berkedip dua kali. "Kau berkencan dengan Ino," adalah satu-satunya respons Sakura.

"Kami… putus," aku Sasuke. Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan ekspresi lembut dan kembali bertanya, "Apa kau berkencan dengan Sai?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia masih memproses perkataan Sasuke bahwa ia putus dengan Ino. _Jadi itu yang mereka bicarakan di atap_. Lalu hal berikutnya yang ia pikiran adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

Hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Sakura adalah 'tidak'. Karena tidak, Sakura tidak berkencan dengan Sai. Namun ia merasa sedikit bersalah mengingat perkataan Sai sebelumnya. Ia bisa saja tidak peduli tentang _image_ Sai. Bagaimana pun, Sai tidak memiliki ketulusan sedikit pun dalam meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura di depan pers. Lagipula, memberitahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sasuke tidak akan membeberkan rahasia sepupunya pada media.

Tapi, entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menjawab dan kata-katanya tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya. Untuk sesaat, ia melihat sedikit kejelasan. Sakura diberi posisi yang baik untuk menentukan hubungannya dengan laki-laki di depannya. Jika Sakura berkata iya, mungkin Sasuke akan menyerah pada Sakura. Sakura menunduk. Rumor yang menyebar membuat Sakura tidak percaya diri untuk memperbaiki _image_ -nya. Sakura jelas-jelas tidak ingin menyeret Sasuke ke dalam masalahnya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke menjadi terlibat atau yang lebih buruk, bagaimana jika orang tua Sasuke mengetahuinya?

Sepertinya Sasuke merasakan konflik batin dalam diri Sakura karena ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya sendiri. "Kau tidak bisa berkencan dengan Sai," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak dengan bingung. "K-kenapa tidak?"

Mata Sasuke menatap kerumunan reporter di depan gerbang. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk daripada membuat seluruh dunia menyaksikan seluruh gerakanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya di pinggang Sakura sambil menariknya.

Napas Sakura berhenti dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke, mata Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura sementara bibir Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Mendengar bahwa sepupumu sendiri mencoba mengambil gadis yang kau suka."

Mata Sakura membelalak lalu menutup ketika bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya. Ciuman kali ini berbeda. Dipenuhi rasa posesif namun manis di saat yang sama seakan-akan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Selembut angin yang bertiup, Sasuke menarik dirinya kembali.

Sakura membuka matanya. Cahaya kamera berkilatan di belakang mereka dan semua orang mencoba mendapat foto dari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura dalam keadaan linglung sebelum menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tampak secara tidak sengaja melompat dari skandal yang satu ke yang skandal berikutnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Lari," ujar Sasuke sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang dan melalui kerumunan bergandengan dengan Sakura.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ehm, ehm..

Halo semuanya!

Oke, aku tau kalian semua pasti mau gantung aku karena keterlambatan update yang super lama..

Gomenasai, karena seperti biasa aku disibukkan sama kegiatan sekolah + les yang segudang =w=

Karena nyatanya SMA tidak seindah dan sesantai di drama =w=

Aku juga baru aja selesai UAS dan lagi dikejar-kejar sama utang tugas dan remedial, jadi maaf banget ya kalo update nya ngaret parah :')

Aku pun juga lagi sibuk banget ngejar nilai bagus supaya dapet undangan PTN (walau kayaknya mustahil) dan lagi sibuk les bahasa di luar sekolah juga =3=

Tapi karena UAS sudah selesai (walaupun masih ada Evaluasi di tempat les) aku bakal berusaha update lebih cepet lagi :D

Terima kasih banyak buat semua readers yang setia nunggu dan baca fanfic ini^^


	20. A Dinner Engagement

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Song of a Cherry Blossom © Scriptblossom**

 **Indonesian ver. © Yuki Kanashii**

Chapter 20 — A Dinner Engagement

* * *

Kaki Sakura terus berpacu ketika mereka berlari melewati para reporter dan fotografer. Ia melihat ke depan dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang berlari di depannya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sakura tersenyum dan mereka berdua terus berlari. Ia tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, namun ia tahu ia akan pergi kemana pun demi Sasuke.

Mereka terus belari selama kurang lebih lima belas menit sebelum sampai ke sebuah taman kecil. Sasuke akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sakura jatuh terduduk di atas batu kecil yang dibuat menjadi sebuah kursi. Ia menatap ke belakang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang yang mengikuti mereka. Ia berpikir mereka sudah tertinggal sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Seberapa cepat mereka bisa berlari jika mereka membawa kamera mahal dan tas berat kemana-mana?

Sakura dengan cepat menatap ke sekeliling taman. Tidak ada banyak orang dan taman ini terlihat terisolasi kecuali bagi sepasang pasangan tua yang duduk di bangku sambil memberi makan burung-burung. Ada taman bermain kecil dengan sepasang ayunan dan kotak pasir di bagian kanan dan sebuah air mancur di depan.

Sakura mengenali taman ini. Taman ini jarang dikunjungi karena ada taman yang lebih besar tak jauh dari sini namun ia selalu melewati taman ini dalam perjalanan pulang. Sakura seketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke menghilang. Dengan panik, Sakura menatap sekeliling taman sambil bertanya-tanya kemana Sasuke pergi. Apa Sasuke meninggalkannya dan membuangnya? Mungkin Sasuke menyesal telah mencium Sakura dan ingin melarikan diri dari sini secepat mungkin untuk menghapus kekacauan yang ada.

Namun semua pikiran itu hilang ketika Sakura melihat Sasuke di kejauhan. Sasuke membawa dua botol minuman dan melempar salah satunya pada Sakura. Sakura menangkapnya dengan terkejut. "Darimana kau mendapat ini?" tanyanya.

"Ada sebuah mesin penjual otomatis di dekat toilet," balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan di belakangnya. Sakura menatap ke arah jalan itu. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran toilet umum karena terhalangi sebuah pohon besar. Setelah membuka tutup botol minumannya, Sakura meminumnya hingga sebagian air dalam botol itu habis. Ia tidak sadar betapa hausnya ia karena berlari.

"Ah, aku meninggalkan hampir seluruh barangku dan dompetku di sekolah," kata Sasuke sambil duduk di lantai di samping batu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membayar ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat botol minumannya.

"Seorang kakek tua memberiku uang ketika dia melihat aku tidak membawa dompet."

Sakura menatap ke depan dan melihat pasangan tua yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sang kakek duduk di sebelah istrinya dan memberikannya segelas air.

"Betapa baiknya dia," gumam Sakura sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Maaf," balas Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan makan siangnya."

Perut Sasuke berbunyi segera setelah ia selesai berbicara dan rona malu muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke memegang perutnya dan membuang wajahnya. Ia benci terlihat konyol di saat ia ingin menunjukkan sisi kerennya. _Ugh, kenapa aku tidak membawa dompetku sebelum pergi?_

Sasuke mendengar suara cekikikan dan menengok untuk melihat Sakura tertawa padanya. Sakura tampak tidak terganggu oleh fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki uang atau bahwa mereka tidak bisa makan siang.

Sakura memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mendekat dan Sasuke berdiri sambil memperhatikan Sakura melepas tas sekolahnya. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak _bento_. Tersenyum, Sakura membuka kotak _bento_ -nya dan memperlihatkan barisan _onigiri_ yang sempurna. Ia memberikan Sasuke satu _onigiri_ dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan ekspresi was-was di wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah makan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Itu tidak beracun," kata Sakura tegas.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu beracun," gumam Sasuke. "Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku mencobanya," aku Sasuke sambil memegang _onigiri_ di salah satu tangannya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri jadi mungkin tidak akan seenak yang dijual di toko. Ibuku dan aku biasa membuatnya ketika masih kecil. Tentu saja punya ibuku tampak lebih baik dari punyaku." Sakura menggigit makanannya dan mengunyahnya.

Sasuke perlahan mengikuti cara makan Sakura dan menggigit makanannya. Anehnya makanan itu kaya akan rasa dan Sasuke dengan cepat menghabiskannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta _onigiri_ lagi. Sakura tersenyum sebelum meletakkan satu _onigiri_ di tangan Sasuke. "Itu adalah _onigiri_ isi _bonito_. Aku juga punya yang berisi _umeboshi_. Keduanya adalah favoritku."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil memakan _onigiri_ -nya. "Apa kau selalu membuat _onigiri_ yang sangat banyak?" tanya Sasuke disela makannya. Ia menyadari kotak _bento_ Sakura berisi persediaan yang cukup untuk dua orang.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Sangat banyak? Biasanya sebanyak ini lah aku makan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini cukup karena aku berbagi denganmu."

Sasuke berhenti makan dan menatap Sakura. _Dia tukang makan_. Sasuke menyeringai lalu melanjutkan makan. Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam sambil duduk bersebelahan di taman, Sasuke di lantai dan Sakura di atas batu.

Suara dering terdengar dari dalam tas Sakura dan ia segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menjawabnya.

"Halo?" Sakura berbisik. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berbisik. Ia ada di luar. "Maksudku, halo?" ulang Sakura, kali ini dengan suara normal.

"Sakura!" Itu adalah suara Tsunade.

"Tsunade- _sama_!" seru Sakura dan ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut.

"Sakura, ada banyak orang aneh di luar klub. Aku pikir mereka reporter atau semacamnya. Mereka terus bertanya apakah kau ada di sini jadi aku meneleponmu untuk memastikan apa kau mengenal mereka."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi putih. Para reporter sudah mencari Sakura. "Uh, Tsunade- _sama_. Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan beritahu mereka apapun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku pikir aku sedikit dalam masalah…" Suara Sakura perlahan menghilang.

"Tidak masalah Sakura! Aku pikir lebih baik jika kau tidak datang kerja hari ini. Mereka mungkin datang mencarimu di apartemen jadi berhati-hatilah!"

"Tsunade- _sama_ …"

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kami. Jiraiya dan aku bisa mengatasi mereka. Jiraiya biasa meneriaki orang-orang. Berhati-hatilah, oke?! Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku nanti." Dengan berkata begitu, Tsunade mengakhiri panggilannya dan sambungan telepon pun mati.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Sakura.

"T-tidak ada." Sakura tergagap. "Sebenarnya, aku pikir para reporter mencariku di tempat kerja. Aku lebih baik menelepon pemilik apartemenku untuk mengecek apakah mereka juga di sana."

Sakura menelepon pemilik apartemennya dan menunggu teleponnya diangkat. "Takimoto- _san_!" teriak Sakura ketika teleponnya tersambung.

"Siapa ini?" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar.

"Takimoto- _san_! Ini Sakura! Dari apartemen 3C. Apakah ada reporter di sekitar sana?"

"Ah, Sakura- _san_!" respons Takimoto- _san_. "Ya, mereka semua ada di depan apartemen. Mereka terus bertanya apakah kau tinggal di sini tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa pada mereka. Jangan khawatir, _dear_! Aku lihat beritanya! Ya ampun, betapa tampannya anak laki-laki yang kau dapat itu."

"Berita?"

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Airnya sudah mendidih. _Bye bye my dear_." Sambungan teleponnya pun mati.

Sakura menatap ponselnya.

"Sekarang apa?" Sasuke muncul di hadapan Sakura dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Sakura.

"Um, aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah atau pergi ke tempat kerja sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kita tetap di sini saja untuk sementara," balas Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ayunan dan mendudukinya. Sakura mengikutinya dan ikut duduk di ayunan sebelah Sasuke. Sambil bergoyang ke belakang dan ke depan, Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan terus diikuti selama 24 jam mulai sekarang? Apakah seperti ini gambaran hidup para selebriti?

Sakura menghela napas lalu menguap lebar. Ia tidak menyadari seberapa lelahnya ia. Tentu, ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil memperhatikan ayunannya yang perlahan-lahan berhenti bergoyang. Matanya mulai tertutup dan kepalanya tertunduk.

 _Apakah dia…?_ Sesegera mungkin Sasuke bereaksi dengan cepat dan menangkap tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Oh," gumam Sakura setelah sadar. "Maaf, akuu pasti tertidur sebentar tadi."

"Tidur saja," gerutu Sasuke.

Mereka duduk di atas pasir sementara Sasuke bersandar pada tiang ayunan dengan Sakura yang bersandar pada lengannya. Sakura tidak menjawabnya namun matanya mulai tertutup dan kepalanya terjatuh di atas bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya namun membukanya lagi beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura sudah tertidur lebih dulu dibanding Sasuke.

" _Onigiri_ ," gumam Sakura dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke tertawa. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Sakura tetap tukang makan. _Tunggu, dia memimpikan makanan dibandingkan memimpikanku?_

Ketika Sakura terbangun, langit telah berubah menjadi berwarna jingga tua, menandakan bahwa matahari hampir tenggelam. Sakura seketika duduk tegak ketika sadar dimana ia tidur dan wajahnya memerah.

Sakura menatap sekeliling taman dan melihat bahwa itu sudah kosong. Sasuke ada di sampingnya dengan mata tertutup seakan-akan ia tertidur atau meditasi. Sakura menatap jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 5 sore. Ia pasti tertidur pulas selama empat jam.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lembut sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak merespons dan Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia perlahan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyisir rambut yang jatuh di depan wajah Sasuke. Sesaat setelah tangan Sakura berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Sasuke, Sasuke membuka satu matanya dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya lalu segera mengibaskan tangan di udara. "Ah, nyamuk dimana-mana!" kata Sakura panik. Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik lengan Sakura. "Akhirnya kau bangun."

"Apa kau juga tidur?"

"Tidak, aku bermeditasi."

"Oh," balas Sakura.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau terus mengucapkan beragam makanan dalam tidurmu."

Telinga Sakura memerah. Betulkah dia melakukannya?

Sasuke berdiri lalu membantu Sakura berdiri juga. "Aku pikir tidak ada restoran di dekat sini tapi aku melihat minimarket tidak jauh dari sini ketika membeli minum tadi."

"Ah, aku membawa dompetku. Kita bisa makan _ramen_ instan!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

Sakura mulai menyeret Sasuke pergi dari taman dan memintanya menunjukkan jalan menuju minimarket. Itu adalah sebuah minimarket kecil yang menjual makanan ringan dan makanan instan. Seorang kasir melamun di depan sebuah TV kecil dan hanya mendongak ketika mendengar bel pintu masuk berbunyi saat Sakura dan Sasuke masuk. Sakura segera berlari menuju rak _ramen_ dan mengecek segala varian rasa yang tersedia di minimarket. "Ooh, aku belum pernah coba yang ini sebelumnya," seru Sakura gembira sambil mengambil salah satu merk ramen dari rak.

Sasuke menatap sejumlah rasa _ramen_ yang ada di rak. Ia mengambil satu secara random dari rak atas dan membaca labelnya.

 _Apakah ini semua yang selalu dibicarakan Si Bodoh secara terus menerus?_ Pikirannya melayang pada Naruto dan ia meletakan kembali _ramen_ itu di rak. _Tidak bisa. Jika aku makan ini, aku mungkin saja bisa jadi sebodoh Naruto_.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan melihat sesuatu yang menangkap matanya. _Hmmm…_

Sakura memilih dua varian rasa yang ia suka dan mencoba memutuskan yang mana yang akan ia pilih. Ketika berjalan menuju kasir untuk bertanya tentang pendapat petugas kasir, ia menatap sekilas ke layar TV. Di layar terpampang foto dirinya dan Sasuke berciuman. Sepertinya itu sebuah _channel_ TV berita _entertainment_ karena menampilkan foto sekolah mereka dan foto Sakura dengan Sai.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya sambil menatap layar TV. Seketika ia tidak lagi merasa lapar. Sakura segera berbalik dengan kedua _ramen_ yang masih ada di tangannya, memutuskan untuk menaruhnya kembali. Ia berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan salad di tangannya dan dua _ricebowl_ di tangan yang satunya. Sasuke juga ikut melihat layar TV dan berdiri di tempatnya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Sasuke…" ucap Sakura pelan ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Maaf…" balas Sasuke, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku pikir kita tidak bisa makan malam bersama hari ini. Aku harus pergi." Sasuke menyerahkan semua barang yang ia pegang kepada Sakura.

Sakura menyaksikan Sasuke pergi, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke. Entah engapa Sakura tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja rasanya tidak dapat diduga bagaimana atau kapan hal ini akan terjadi. Sakura menghela napas lalu mengembalikan semua barang ke tempatnya dan meninggalkan minimarket. Sasuke sudah pergi jauh dan Sakura berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya.

Selagi matahari tenggelam, Sakura melihat tidak ada reporter di depan apartemennya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura menelepon pemilik apartemen lagi untuk memastikan. Setelah mengkonfirmasi dengan Takimoto- _san_ melalui telepon, ia berjalan menuju depan gedung apartemen dan terkejut ketika melihat sedan hitam terparkir di depan gedung.

Kecurigaan Sakura terbukti ketika seseorang keluar dari pintu belakang mobil dan menyapanya.

"Nona Haruno- _san_?" tanya seorang pria. Pria itu memiliki ekspresi tegas di wajahnya dengan rambut pendek hitam sebahu. Dia memiliki warna mata _onyx_ yang mirip dengan Uchiha tertentu yang Sakura kenal.

"Y-ya?" respons Sakura.

"Uchiha Fugaku," ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Namanya terdengar familier. _Fugaku? Bukankah itu nama ayah Sasuke?_ Sakura ingat Sai menyebutkan nama itu di mobil ketika berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura menatap tangan pria itu dan sadar dia mengajaknya bersalaman. Sakura menerima uluran tangannnya dan membalas, "Haruno Sakura."

Setelah menarik kembali tangannya, Fugaku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik _kimono_ -nya yang simpel. "Aku ingin memberimu undangan makan malam untuk besok."

Sakura menerima amplop itu dengan ragu. "Makan malam? Untuk alasan apa jika aku boleh bertanya?"

"Itu menarik perhatianku setelah kau tiba-tiba memiliki hubungan dengan keluargaku. Aku harap bisa mengenalmu lebih baik jika kita memiliki alasan untuk bertemu lagi di masa depan."

Kata-katanya simpel dan langsung ke inti namun Sakura tidak bisa menangkap maksud ucapannya. Fugaku sedikit mengangguk ke arah mobilnya dan berjalan kembali ke mobil. "Aku harap kau datang," katanya sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Sakura mengangguk namun mobil sedannya sudah berjalan pergi. Ia menatap undangan di tangannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa Sakura harus memberi tahu Sasuke tentang ini? Atau haruskah ia diam saja? Haruskah Sakura datang atau tetap di rumah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menempel di otaknya selagi Sakura berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia menyadari bahkan ia tidak bisa mengartikan maksud dari semua kejadian hari ini. Rasanya semua hal terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Sakura kembali memikirkan ciuman yang Sasuke beri padanya di depan gerbang sekolah. Disamping Sasuke yang menciumnya di depan umum, Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya.

" _Mendengar bahwa sepupumu sendiri mencoba merebut gadis yang kau suka._ "

Kata-kata Sasuke berdengung di telinga Sakura sementara ia kembali mengingat momen itu berulang-ulang. Menjatuhkan diri di atas kasurnya, Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Apakah itu sebuah pengakuan? Atau Sasuke hanya tidak ingin kalah dari Sai?

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Seluruh pikiran itu terlalu banyak baginya. Perutnya berbunyi seakan-akan lelah dengan pikiran Sakura dan minta agar diberi makan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu makan dulu sebelum memikirkan tentang laki-laki," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sembari menepuk perutnya.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura terbangun dan menyadari ia tertidur ketika menatap langit-langit kamarnya semalam lalu menatap undangan yang tergeletak di meja samping kasurnya. Ia menatap jam dan melihat bahwa sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari. Sakura sudah melewatkan seluruh kelas paginya karena lupa memasang alarm. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi baginya. Sakura sudah berencana untuk membolos mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia bertanya-tanya kali ini apa yang seluruh siswa di sekolah bicarakan tentang dirinya.

* * *

Kakashi menatap kelasnya melalui buku di depan wajahnya. Kelasnya lebih kosong dibanding biasanya namun tetap berisik seperti biasa. Pandangannya berpindah dari bagian belakang kelas menuju bagian pojok dekat jendela, dimana ada tiga kursi yang seharusnya diduduki justru kosong. _Sepertinya para cinta segitiga tidak masuk hari ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan._

Kakashi menghela napas ketika mendengar pembicaraan para siswa. Rupanya, bukan hanya ia saja yang menyadari ketidakhadiran tiga orang siswa di kelasnya. Semua orang di sekolah sibuk membicarakan gosip di antara Sai, Sakura, dan sekarang Sasuke. Kakashi mendengar bahwa itu ada di TV semalam. Kakashi tidak menontonnya. Ia menutup bukunya. Mungkin lebih baik jika pelajaran dimulai lebih awal untuk membuat pikiran semua orang lepas dari gosip dan lebih fokus pada trigonometri.

 _Aku harap siswa-siswa kecilku yang lucu baik-baik saja_.

* * *

Sakura meneguk ludahnya ketika berdiri di depan _mansion_ Uchiha. Itu masih tampak menakutkan baginya ketika dilihat dan kali ini, sudah ketiga kalinya Sakura ada di sini. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menekan bel. Ia menekannya sekali dan dengan cepat, gerbang itu terbuka seakan-akan tahu bahwa Sakura sudah berdiri di depannya selama sepuluh menit. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi dan berjalan melewati jalan panjang menuju pintu utama.

 _Ada bel lagi_.

Sakura menekan belnya, kali ini dengan penuh percaya diri karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mundur lagi ketika sudah melewati gerbang. Ia mencengkram sisi gaunnya dengan gugup. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus tampil di depan keluarga Uchiha jadi ia berusaha tampil se- _classy_ mungkin. Sakura menarik kain hitam dari gaunnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki gaun seperti ini sampai tadi malam ketika ia membuka kado yang ada di bawah mejanya. Itu adalah hadiah dari orang tuanya sebelum meninggal. Sakura menelusuri garis beludru pada kain gaunnya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya tahun ini dan ia tidak ingat pada hadiah ini sampai ketika ia mencari sesuatu untuk dipakai di kamarnya.

Sambil menunggu pintu dibuka, Sakura menghela napas. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang tuanya memberinya gaun ini karena tahu Sakura akan bertemu dengan ayah dari laki-laki yang ia sukai. _Atau mungkin aku baru saja masuk ke dalam jebakan besar_ , pikirnya.

Setelah menunggu selama lima menit, pintu akhirnya dibuka dan kepala Sai menyembul dari pintu.

"Ah, kau di sini," ucap Sai, tidak terlihat terkejut dan justru tampak sudah menduga kedatangan Sakura.

"Sai!" seru Sakura terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada berbisik sementara matanya mengawasi ke sekeliling. Apakah para reporter di sini? Sakura tidak yakin. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam skandal lagi.

"Lupakan itu," kata Sai sambil menarik Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu.

Sai menyeret Sakura ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong dan menutup pintunya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Bagaimana jika seseorang masuk? Seperti pelayan? Atau lebih buruk, ayah Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin tertangkap basah bersama Sai. Itu akan membuat Sakura tampak buruk.

Sai menghela napas. "Aku tadinya berharap kau tidak akan datang. Tapi, tentu saja kau akan melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang aku inginkan." Sai tertawa pelan.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya lalu melipat lengannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak datang? Bukankah tidak sopan menolak undangan makan malam?"

Sai menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Itu lah maksudku. Undangan makan malam? Kenapa Paman Fugaku ingin mengundangmu untuk makan malam? Ada sesuatu hal yang aneh."

"Aneh?" Sakura melepas lipatan tangannya. Apakah itu aneh? Ia tidak tahu karena ia tidak merasa aneh ketika menerima undangan itu. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa mungkin ada maksud lain dibalik undangan tersebut.

"Apakah ia berpikir bahwa kau dan Sasuke berkencan?" tanya Sai.

"Uhh…" Sakura kembali mengingat apa yang Fugaku katakan padanya. "Aku tidak yakin. Dia hanya bilang bahwa aku tampaknya memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dia tidak bilang sesuatu yang lebih spesifik."

" _I see_." Sai bersandar pada pintu sambil melipat lengannya dan melamun. "Kalau begitu, berpura-pura lah menjadi pacarku, Sakura."

Hening sesaat karena Sakura memproses ucapan Sai. "APA? KENAPA AKU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA?"

Sai menutup mulut Sakura dan menyuruhnya diam. " _Geez_ , kenapa kau harus mengucapkannya keras-keras? Kau ingin semua orang tahu kita ada di sini?"

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sai. "Kenapa kau selalu ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu? Berhubungan denganmu adalah alasan kenapa aku berada di dalam kekacauan ini sekarang!" ketus Sakura.

Sai menghela napas. "Dengar, mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik. Aku tidak yakin apa yang Paman Fugaku rencanakan dengan makan malam ini tetapi tadi malam, aku pikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku atau Sasuke, tapi justru tidak. Dia berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi dan malah bersikap tenang seperti biasanya. Ini sangat tidak biasa karena aku yakin seharusnya dia akan bertanya pada salah satu dari kami jika dia melihat Sasuke di TV."

Sai menatap ke langit-langit ruangan. "Fakta bahwa dia terlihat tenang membuatku yakin ada maksud lain di balik makan malam ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada makan malam ini sampai aku melihat para pelayan sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang besar. Ketika aku mendengar kau diundang, aku tahu ada suatu rencana di balik ini semua."

"Rencana apa yang kau pikirkan kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin berbicaraa dengan Sasuke tapi dia mengurung diri seharian di kamarnya."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu. Kenapa tidak aku katakan saja yang sebenarnya—bahwa aku tidak berkencan dengan kalian berdua?"

"Serius? Seorang gadis yang seharusnya masih _single_ sudah mencium dua orang laki-laki dari keluarga yang sama? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa pamanku akan percaya bahwa itu hanya kebetulan?"

Sakura melotot pada Sai. " _First of all_ , apa yang KITA berdua lakukan bukanlah berciuman. Itu hanya karena kameranya mengambil _angle_ yang salah!"

Sai menyeringai. "Kalau begitu apa aku harus membuatnya menjadi benar-benar terjadi?"

Sakura menjewer telinga Sai. "Bercanda sekali lagi tentang itu," geram Sakura sambil mengencangkan jewerannya pada Sai.

"Ow, ow, ow! Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuat candaan tentang ciuman lagi!" seru Sai dan Sakura melepaskan jewerannya. Sai mengusap-usap telinganya untuk meredakan rasa panasnya.

"Omong-omong, memang lebih baik kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Kita bisa beralasan bahwa yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah untuk membuatku cemburu atau semacamnya. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian Paman Fugaku tentang hubungan kau dan Sasuke. Itu akan berakibat buruk padamu dan Sasuke kedepannya." Sai meringis sambil memegang telinganya.

Sakura menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Aku pikir itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik. Aku pun juga tidak ingin menarik perhatian."

Sai tersenyum. "Tapi aku memang benar kok. Kita memang membuat Sasuke cemburu. Kenapa ia berani melakukan hal itu di depan banyak kamera?"

Sai membuka pintu dan mengintip keluar lalu mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Sakura mengikuti Sai sampai di ruang makan dimana sebuah meja megah terletak di depan mereka. Sai menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sakura duduki dan ia pun duduk, terkagum-kagum dengan tatanan meja dan ruangan itu. Ada piring-piring china di setiap hadapan kursi dan alat makan berwarna emas yang mengkilap.

Sakura menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan dan melihat _chandelier_ kaca tergantung di atasnya. Lampunya berkelap-kelip sementara kristalnya memantulkan refleksi yang membuatnya terlihat indah.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sasuke," seru Sakura sambil melompat berdiri dari kursinya.

Sasuke datang menggunakan baju putih berkerah dibalut dengan jas hitam dan dasi hitam simpel. Meskipun tampaknya Sasuke mengenakan pakaiannya kurang dari sepuluh menit, ia membuatnya tampak keren. Detak jantung Sakura serasa berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah menyadari betapa tampannya Sasuke ketika mengenakan jas. Setidaknya, Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak membuat komentar pahit untuk Sakura.

"Sakura?" kata Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Sakura. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun menutupnya kembali ketika orang tuanya muncul dari belakangnya. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sakura dan pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat.

"Silahkan duduk." Fugaku memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk dan ia menurut lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya. Fugaku memberi isyarat pada wanita di sebelahnya. "Ini istriku, Mikoto."

Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "S-senang bertemu denganmu juga," balas Sakura. Sakura terpana dengan kecantikan ibu Sasuke yang memiliki kulit putih dan rambut hitam panjang melewati bahu. Wajahnya memiliki senyum lembut dan membuat dia tampak benar-benar senang bahwa Sakura datang. Fugaku dan istrinya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kau teman sekolah Sai dan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"I-iya!" Sakura tergagap. Ia menatap ke sekeliling meja. Sai sudah duduk di sebelahnya namun masih ada tiga kursi kosong lagi yang tersedia. "Um, apa ada tamu lainnya lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Fugaku. "Sepertinya mereka akan tiba beberapa menit lagi." Segera setelah Fugaku bicara, seorang pria yang gagah masuk ke ruang makan dengan dua orang perempuan di belakangnya.

Fugaku berdiri lalu menyapa mereka dan berjabat tangan dengan tamu prianya. "Kalian datang tepat waktu," kata Fugaku sementara pria yang satunya tertawa.

"Ayo kita duduk," respons pria itu sambil memberi isyarat pada istri dan anak perempuannya. Anak perempuannya tampak seumuran dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dia memiliki rambut merah terang yang dibuat lurus di satu sisi namun pendek dan tajam di sisi lainnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa model rambutnya sengaja dibuat seperti itu atau tidak.

"Ini istriku Kanako dan anak perempuanku Karin." Pria itu mengenalkan keluarganya. Dia menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sudut meja. "Ah, kau pasti Sasuke. Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari Fugaku. Aku Tojo Hebi, direktur dari Taka World Bank."

Sasuke hanya memberi respons gumaman yang tak jelas namun cepat-cepat berkata "senang bertemu denganmu" ketika ayahnya menendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

"Karin, tolong duduk di sebelahku. Seluruh anak-anak duduk di barisan ini." Fugaku berpindah untuk memberi ruang pada Karin agar duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam karena ia harus duduk di sebelah orang asing.

"Ah, benar Karin. Ayo pindah." Hebi memberi isyarat pada anaknya Karin. Karin berjalan menuju kursi di samping Sasuke dan duduk dengan senyum penasaran di wajahnya.

"Dan siapakah dua orang ini?" Hebi menunjuk pada Sai dan Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sai? Dia adalah anak dari adikku jadi Sai adalah keponakanku," jawab Fugaku. "Dan dia…" Fugaku ragu-ragu menjawab sambil menatap Sakura.

"Dia adalah pacarku," potong Sai. Itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut hingga ia membeku sambil memegang segelas air di tangannya. Sakura menatap ke bawah ke arah pangkuannya dengan malu sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Itu membuat segalanya menjadi jelas," balas Fugaku.

"Kami senang akhirnya bisa makan malam bersama keluargamu, Fugaku," kata Hebi sambil tersenyum. "Senang bisa menjodohkan Karin dengan laki-laki dari keluarga sepertimu."

Karin tersenyum. "Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan tunanganku yang selalu dibicarakan orang tuaku. Dia memang tampan." Karin menengok pada Sasuke dan tersenyum.

 _Menikah?!_ Sakura mendongak terkejut dan matanya melebar. _Sasuke dan Karin sudah bertunangan?!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai pembaca setia SOCB :D

Maaf ya aku baru update hari ini, padahal aku udah janji buat update sebisa mungkin :(

Tapi apa daya, aku hanya manusia biasa hehe. Kemarin-kemarin aku coba buat ngetik fanfic ini disela jadwalku yang makin hari makin padat, tapi justru mood nulis aku jadi jelek. Aku cuma bisa ngetik kurang dari lima kalimat, terus langsung hilang semangat hiks. Apalagi setelah kemarin cek mata terus ternyata minus sama silinderku naik jadi makin parah dan dikasih tau nggak boleh main gadget(termasuk laptop) lama-lama, mood ku makin hilang. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi rajin-rajinnya baca novel, entah kenapa semangatku jadi balik lagi. Akhirnya, aku berhasil nyelesain fanfic ini dalam waktu dua hari yeay^^

Maaf kesannya aku jadi curhat wkwk, tapi memang itu alasan aku lama update fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih setia baca & nunggu fanfic ini *send virtual hugs* Doain aja semoga mood nulisku nggak luntur lagi xD

Regards, Yuki Kanashi xx


End file.
